


The Road Not Taken

by Blumenzwiebel



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 145,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 有互攻情节，请介意的同学自行闪避。半AU，还没成为超人的克拉克跑到哥谭，和不知道他有超能力他也不知道对方就是蝙蝠侠本尊的布鲁斯认识并谈了个恋爱的故事。这是一个会比较慢热的长篇，副线查案，主线谈恋爱。





	1. Chapter 1

那个年轻人一边吹着口哨，一边沿着路走着，一首《赤子之心》被他吹得断断续续，散入夜风。他走到了那栋房子门前，将怀里抱着的一袋杂货腾到一只手里，在门禁处输入密码。

门很快打开了。他闪身进去，一个穿着长睡衣的女人站在客厅里，黑色长发披散在苍白面颊两边。她一声不吭，年轻人绕过她，径直走入厨房，将他带来的东西放在桌上。

“我给你带了点吃的，还有一些你要的消炎药，但我不确定这些是不是对孕妇有什么不好的副作用。”他一样一样地往外掏，“你在吃之前可能要注意看看说明书……”

他转过头，似乎才发现她脸色白得有点可怕。“你还好吗？”  
女人摇了摇头，她的动作很慢，神情里带着一丝迷惘，就好像自己也不确定应该是肯定还是否定。她一手按在自己微微隆起的腹部，年轻人的视线也随着落在那里，他有点犯难地挠了挠头。

“你们必须让我去看医生，”女人说，“我不能再等了。”  
“我也想让你去，真的，”年轻人说，“可是我说了不算数，你知道那些人还在找你。你只有在这里才安全。”

“我已经躲在这里六个月了，”女人说，“我还要等多久？等到我生下这个……玩意吗？”  
年轻人叹了口气，然后熟练地换上了一副安抚的面孔，“请再耐心一点点，我们已经有取得一些进展了，很快，很快就能有一个解决办法了。”

他微笑着，转身去拿桌上的面包，“不过现在我们还是来解决一下晚餐问题吧，你喜欢鸡蛋三明治吗？”

他没有得到回答，一个沉重的闷响撞上他的耳朵，嗡嗡直响，他摇晃一下，迟钝了一秒才意识到那是一个重物击打右太阳穴所发出来的声音。他捂住头，鲜血渗出指缝间，踉跄倒地时双眼还因为不敢置信而大睁着。

女人低头看着他，她苍白的脸在暗影里隐隐发出不详的蓝光，但他那渐渐扩散的瞳孔已经看不见这些了。  
“我实在厌倦了等着别人来拯救了。”

 

她跑出了房子，并不知道自己要去什么方向，只是凭着本能的感觉走着。街道和人流渐渐出现了，她茫然无绪地在拥挤人群中走着，直到最终两脚疲软，像一张纸片那样轻飘飘地倒向后方。  
她没有倒在地上，有一双有力的胳膊接住了她。

“你还好吗？”那双胳膊的主人有一双关切的蓝眼睛，她茫茫然地想，他那么年轻，甚至比她的那个年轻人还要年轻——他的名字是什么呢，他们来来去去那么多人，她从没记住过——

“天啊，”这个年轻人惊呼道，他小心翼翼地扶着她，就像力气大一点就会把她捏碎似的。他的怀抱也温暖得令人感觉安慰，“你怀孕了？你需要去医院吗？”

这听起来正是她需要的。她于是点了点头。  
下一秒，他们身后的大楼轰的一声爆炸了。

 

半小时后，那个年轻人站在这间社区医院的走廊里，等待着。不时有医生和护士大步流星地小跑经过他身边，和死神争夺时间，警车或救护车还在不停地送来更多待救治的人。对这个社区或整个城市来说，今晚到处都充满了混乱和狂躁。

那股焦躁的气氛也毫无疑问也影响了他。他笨拙地一点点退避至墙角，随着时间过去越发迷茫和失措。就在他咬咬牙，想要干脆就出去街上做点什么——做点什么都好，总比傻站在这里强——时，有人叫了他一声。

“肯特先生？”  
克拉克·肯特猛地抬起头，走了过去。

“孕妇的情况暂时已经稳定了，幸好你送她来得及时。”莱斯利·汤普金斯医生说，她鬓角隐现花白，却目光锐利，瘦削的脸上看不出一丝疲色。“接下来，护士会把她转到普通病房，她至少得留院观察几天，等情况更稳定一些才能出院。但她和胎儿都不会有什么事。”

克拉克放松下来，他呼出一口气，但随即更多的忧虑和迟疑袭上他年轻的面孔。汤普金斯医生和他说完，就想离开往下一个病人，克拉克犹犹豫豫地开口说：“我还能帮上什么忙吗？今晚到处都特别乱。”

汤普金斯医生看了他一眼。“你不是哥谭人，对吧？”她说，“这样的夜晚在这里并不算特别。多谢你有心，肯特先生，但你该回家去了，你家里人可能也正在担心你去了哪里。你住在哪里？”

克拉克挠挠头，“哥谭大学，这是我在这里的第一年。这个时间回去的电车也已经停了。”虽然这对他来说不是什么问题，但比起回学校睡觉，克拉克更想留在这里，虽然他也不知道自己能干什么。“拜托，如果有需要我的地方，我很愿意帮忙。”

汤普金斯医生犹豫了一下，她眯着眼睛看着眼前的年轻人，正想说什么，就在这时候，他们都听见了来自走廊那头一声闷闷地撞击声，仿佛有什么重东西砸到了门上。

汤普金斯医生的眉毛猛地一跳。“那就这样吧，”她移动了一下脚步，正好挡住了克拉克好奇地朝那边看的视线。克拉克看着她，张了张嘴，然后又闭上。“如果你愿意的话，那就留下来帮忙吧。今晚我这里的人手确实可能不太够。”  
她大步流星地离开了。

半小时后，克拉克步履略显蹒跚地走回候诊室，跌坐入角落里的一把椅子，他微微失神地盯着前方地板上一抹残留的血迹，低头看看自己的手。那里似乎依旧留着一丝生命的余温。

就在刚才，那点生命之火就在他的双手之下分明地微弱下去，克拉克还能尝到那一刻嘴里无助的酸苦味，他以为这一次他也已经抓住它了。但它还是从他指缝间溜了出去。当那个护士拍着他的肩膀，告诉他没事，他们已经尽力了，克拉克却没法告诉自己一样的话。

克拉克停下思绪，他闭上眼睛，一瞬间让自己被医院里所有那些大小仪器的声息包裹起来。那些声响，那些数据，那些曲线，都代表着活生生的存在的生命，而此时此刻，再没有比这个更能令他感觉安慰的事物了：人们活着，虽然并不因为他的存在而变得更好，但至少也没有更糟。

克拉克也听见了远在另一头诊室里的动静。汤普金斯和她的那个神秘病人正在那里。克拉克不由好奇心再次上扬。即使汤普金斯医生当时有意岔开他的注意力，但她可料不到克拉克有其他作弊手段。即使是短暂一瞥，他也能看出门后那人确实很需要一个医生。从汤普金斯医生一刻不停地离开的步子来看，她也知道这一点。

不论那个神秘访客是谁，他的治疗似乎已经告一段落了。  
“没有骨折，接下来这几天你需要不要太大动作免得扯开缝线，你今晚要留在这里观察。”

克拉克没听见另一个人的回答，但他应该是表示了相反意见，因为汤普金斯医生的声音变得严厉了。“你该庆幸这一次脑袋没有被敲破，但我是不会放我的病人带着脑震荡在街上跑来跑去的。”

“我可以照顾我自己。”那人说，低沉的嗓音令克拉克有点意外。他听起来完全不像那种会半夜被人敲了脑袋流着血躺倒在医院后门求助的人。但谁知道呢，克拉克想，这里是哥谭。

汤普金斯医生毫不犹豫就驳回了。“我很想相信你，但你之前有过太多不良记录，布鲁斯。这一次你必须呆在这里，直到我决定你可以走了才能离开。或者你可以让阿尔弗雷德来接你，你要我帮你打电话吗？我想你也不愿意，因此你只有一个选择了。”

这两人走出来了，克拉克装出什么也不知道的样子，但当他们走近时，他还是克制不住自己抬眼看了一眼跟在汤普金斯医生身后的男人。

第一眼的印象是，他很高，也许比克拉克还高一个头，厚实的肩膀裹在一条脏兮兮的皮夹克里，一脸络腮胡挡住了他大半张脸。克拉克猜他也许有三十岁，还可能更大一点。当那人也朝克拉克看过来时，克拉克心虚地挪开了视线。

“你还在这里，”汤普金斯医生说，显然是特意来找他的，克拉克连忙站了起来。“肯特先生，你能帮我个忙吗？如果你还不急着走，请帮我照看一下这位……”她顿了顿，“布鲁斯，他有一点轻微的脑震荡，接下来两个小时内得留在这里观察，但他从来都不是模范病人，所以我需要你帮忙看着他，确保他不会偷偷溜出医院，可以吗？布鲁斯，看在我的份上，别为难这个年轻人，好吗？”

她分别得到一个肯定的回答和一个不情不愿的轻哼，才匆匆离开去看其他患者了。


	2. Chapter 2

克拉克偷偷地瞄着那个男人，没想到被对方逮着正着。他咳了一声，说，“呃，虽然我不是医生，但也许你现在最好坐下来。如果你有脑震荡，你就应该好好静止休息。”

他好心好意地建议。但对方一动不动，浓眉下一双眼睛怀疑地扫视着他，“你既然不是医生，那你在这里干什么？”他从上到下打量着克拉克，在那锐利的视线下，克拉克有种自己全然被看透，无所遁形的错觉。这很不寻常，毕竟他才是那个有X视线的人。

“哼，大学生，”对方最后断然说，克拉克惊讶得眨了眨眼，“你就是那个护士说的多管闲事的大学生，对吧。我还以为童子军精神在哥谭已经死绝了呢。”

在克拉克能想到怎么回答他之前，对方的注意力已经转移了，他紧盯着候诊室那头的电视。女主播正在播报着今晚的帮派火并事件的最新进展，提醒无辜市民不要接近那些陷入暴乱的街区。克拉克再次偷看了一下那位“布鲁斯”，他的脸绷得紧紧的。克拉克想起了汤普金斯医生说的话，他受的伤也是因为今晚的事件吗？这个人在其中又扮演了什么角色呢？

他没来得及想下去，新闻切换回经济消息时，布鲁斯也转身朝着门口走去。  
“嘿！”克拉克不假思索地伸手去拉住他，“你不能离开医院，你刚刚才答应汤普金斯医生的，记得吗？”

布鲁斯皱着眉，低头看着自己被拽住的胳膊。“放手。”  
“不，”克拉克坚定地说，抓得更紧了。“这是医嘱，你现在需要的是好好休息。”

布鲁斯的眼睛对上了他，“小子，我不在乎你是谁或想干什么，管好你自己的事就好了。”他的声音低沉，带着命令的语气。克拉克的倔脾气也上来了。  
“现在你就是我的事。我答应了看着你不让你离开医院，我就一定会做到。”

布鲁斯瞪着他。“我没有时间陪你玩，小子，我必须去办完我的事。”他不耐烦地想把克拉克的手甩开，克拉克分毫不让。两个人就在走廊里拉拉扯扯着。布鲁斯的耐心终于告罄了，眼底闪过一丝暗影，克拉克连看都没看清对方的动作，已经被推甩到了墙上去。等他回过神来，布鲁斯已经走出门外去了。

克拉克一咬牙，也追了出去。

克拉克追出了两条街，包括用上了他那作弊的听力和X视线，才终于发现了布鲁斯的踪迹。男人时而快速地行进，时而又忽然停下来拐进弯弯绕的小巷子，躲避警车和其他成群结队的帮派分子。克拉克也学着他的样子如法炮制。

他越是跟着这个人，就越是好奇。布鲁斯在黑夜里行动起来迅猛且目标明确，让克拉克联想到了某些凶猛的猫科动物。连他的爆发力也是：克拉克还从没在有意牵制对方的时候被如此轻易地甩开过。他几乎能肯定对方没有和他一样的超级力量，正因如此，布鲁斯就更令人惊奇了。克拉克简直是迫不及待想弄清楚他到底是什么人了。

他一直跟着布鲁斯，走走停停，接近了新闻里提及的那几个暴乱街区。在一个拐弯之后，布鲁斯忽然从他前面消失了。克拉克吃了一惊，他停下来，举目四望，不远处有几个游民正围着熊熊燃烧的垃圾桶取暖，街上有些闪闪发亮的碎片，空气里一股什么东西烧起来的污浊气味。

克拉克再次逐一透视着周围的石墙，想找到那个高大的身影。一个轻微得差一点被他忽略的心跳声忽然出现在他耳边，克拉克猛然收住脚步，但已经晚了，一只手从后面捂住他，连拖带拽地把他拖回了阴影里。

“！”他下意识地想挣扎，压在他咽喉上的那只手无情地切断了他的气管，如果换成克拉克之外的其他人，可能要窒息了。“我叫你管好你自己的事，并没有邀请你跟着我。”布鲁斯的声音冷森森地从齿缝间逼出来。克拉克对上了那双闪亮的锐利眼睛，他呜呜地低叫着，抬手拍了拍，那双手总算移开了。

“我也说过了，我答应看着你，就一定会做到的。”黑暗里布鲁斯的方向传来一声恼火的闷哼。

“这不是你在校园里玩过家家，”布鲁斯说，“你根本不知道这是什么情况，这是真刀真枪的帮派火并，在没害死你自己之前给我回去！”

“除非你和我一起，”克拉克答，他渐渐开始明白过来布鲁斯其实并不像他表现出来那么无情，就有点有恃无恐了，“你不走，我也不会走。或者你可以告诉我你到底是要干什么，说不定我还能帮上你的忙。然后我们就都可以在汤普金斯医生发现之前回去了。”

他迎着布鲁斯此刻想杀人的视线露出笑容。“怎么样？我们能达成一致了吗？”

并没有什么一致。显然布鲁斯不太能理解什么叫合作，他能接受的最大妥协也不过是克拉克乖乖躲在那里，由他来下命令，他让克拉克干什么就干什么。克拉克权衡了一下，意识到争辩下去自己也绝对占不到上风，还不如速战速决，便同意了。

“你待在这里，乖乖藏好，”布鲁斯说，这不是商量的语气。“我去拿上我的东西，然后我们就走。”  
“但如果我看见有人来了呢？”克拉克提出疑问。“我要怎么去警告你？”  
“不需要，发现任何不对劲，你就赶快跑。”  
“但——”

“一旦有任何异常，爆炸，枪击，或奇怪的人来了，你就马上离开这里，”布鲁斯说，“别想逞英雄，也别管我，顾好你自己，听清楚了吗？”  
“我不会丢下你的。”

“相信我，你离开就算帮我大忙了。”布鲁斯说，“再说一遍，这不是什么家家酒游戏，这些人是真的会眼也不眨地割断你那漂亮的小脖子的。万一发生意外，我最不需要的就是个拖后腿的。”

克拉克撅了撅嘴，布鲁斯用眼神把他的抗辩镇压下去了。“我十分钟之后就回来。现在开始数数吧。”

克拉克想抗议这种把自己当小孩子看的行为，但布鲁斯把他肩膀用力再往隐蔽物后再按下去一点，毫不留恋地转身离去。

克拉克独自一人留在黑暗里，听着前者离开的方向传来的那些细微动静。诚如布鲁斯所言，这当然不是家家酒，他也不知道这算什么，但他喜欢这种感觉。很奇怪，他本以为自己会排斥，毕竟暴乱街头总会引起无辜的伤亡。但今晚这短短的冒险历程，却刷新了他的想法。他的心因为这新鲜而刺激的感觉而狂野地跳着，在那之上还有对另一个人安危的忧虑，他不知不觉就真的开始照对方说的那样默数起来，祈祷另一个人赶快回来。

克拉克知道自己不会受伤——至今还没有发现有什么能伤到他的。正因为如此，其他人的脆弱易伤就更令他在意，而那些生命，一旦跨越了某一道临界线，无论他能跑多快，有多大力气，能看穿墙壁，等等，都无济于事了。

也许他需要让自己变得更快，更多力气，或更有技巧，克拉克模模糊糊地想，布鲁斯看起来就极富有各种街头生存或格斗技巧。也许是他的经验，年龄，让他具有这样明显的优势。对比之下克拉克也许更有力量，却完全就是个菜鸟。克拉克甚至有点怀疑，如果布鲁斯刚才当真要对他动手，他并没有多少能赢的把握。

说不定他该抓住机会跟对方请教一下，当然，是在确定布鲁斯不是什么坏人的前提下——克拉克相信他不会是恶贯满盈的坏蛋，坏蛋才不会让克拉克发现不对劲就丢下自己先走。虽然行事态度还有礼貌方面还待商榷，但布鲁斯应该是个好人。

他正在乱七八糟地瞎想着，布鲁斯回来了。


	3. Chapter 3

布鲁斯的这一整天可以说是霉运罩顶。

他之前在追踪一条毒品贩卖团伙的线索，只差最后临门一脚了，只需要从那个牵涉其中的小头目那里得到一个名字。而就在这个当口，那帮人就因为某个愚蠢的理由卷入了和另外几个帮派的火并中。在混乱中小头目直接被一枪爆头，布鲁斯当时就站在他三步外，眼睁睁地看着自己半个月的努力付诸东流。

随后一切就失去了控制。有人朝大楼里丢了颗炸弹，另一帮人则扛出了火箭筒，直接将他们所在的仓库夷为平地。布鲁斯最后一秒才从里面逃出来，街上的情况也好不到哪里去。走不出多远，另一伙人便发现了他。布鲁斯虽然得以全身而退，代价是疑似断裂的肋骨还有一个隐隐作痛的后脑勺。

布鲁斯去了莱斯利·汤普金斯的社区诊所，因为她虽然从来不赞同他的那些个“冒险”，但她至少总愿意不问原因地帮他的忙。  
但这一次布鲁斯失算了，莱斯利不但坚持要他做一遍各种检查，还要他留下来观察，最要命的，她还给他弄了一条小尾巴。

那小孩——布鲁斯怀疑他有没有二十岁，一张漂亮得令人难忘的娃娃脸，眼角眉梢都透着稚气，力气倒是出奇的大，脾气也出奇的倔强。他不但固执得恼人，还完全听不懂别人的拒绝。布鲁斯怎么软硬兼施，哪怕用上了恐吓手段，那孩子都还是不依不饶地死跟着他，认定了他就是自己当晚的任务。布鲁斯真不知道莱斯利到底是从哪里找到这个活宝贝的。

布鲁斯一整个晚上的霉运也远远还没到头。他摸回了帮派的据点，却发现自己来晚了。有人比他先来一步，把他想找的资料都销毁了。这也代表着，他可能又要从头开始了。

“布鲁斯，你找到了你要找的东西吗？”

布鲁斯面无表情地看了眼那个莫名其妙就自来熟的家伙——克拉克，他刚才厚着脸皮对布鲁斯自我介绍来着，好像在这个时候布鲁斯还会关心应该用什么名字叫他似的——此刻露出一个笑容，带着一丝试探的讨好。“因为，呃，你现在看着好像不是很高兴。”

他们正坐在一个通宵营业的餐厅角落里。从那个据点走出来后，他们又和一伙人差点狭路相逢了。警车也在街角随时呼啸着红蓝灯来来去去，布鲁斯现在用的这个身份估计已经在所有正被搜捕的名单上了，他在街上多待一秒就多一秒的风险。就在布鲁斯思考着下一步要怎么办时，一直默默跟着他走的克拉克忽然把他拉了进来。

“我饿死了，”他用理所当然的口气宣布，“我们在这里停下来歇一歇吧。”  
布鲁斯正想反对，但街对面远远迎面走来两个巡警，他便改了主意。

显然在这样的夜里，并没有多少人流连街头，他们也是餐厅里唯二的两个客人。午夜时分，菜单上的可选项也有限。布鲁斯有点头疼地看着年轻人兴高采烈地点了一堆三明治、土豆泥、肉饼汉堡还有烤奶酪。就在他还跃跃欲试时，留意到布鲁斯的眼神，吐吐舌头，笑了。

“我从没有在这个时间来餐厅呢，”克拉克说，“感觉好有趣。”  
他把菜单给一脸冷漠的女招待，又小心地看回布鲁斯身上。  
“嗯，我能问问——”  
“不能。”  
“你都没有听完我的问题！”克拉克抗议。  
“不需要。”布鲁斯冷酷地说，“不管你想知道什么，都不关你的事。”

克拉克哼了一声，然后又撅起了嘴。这令他看起来更稚气了。布鲁斯再次产生了怀疑，说不定这孩子都没有十八岁。“我只想问你是怎么受伤的。”  
“不关你的事。”布鲁斯从善如流地答。  
“你是帮派成员吗？”克拉克说，“你躲着那些人，也躲着警察，你是坏人吗？”

布鲁斯差一点笑出声来了。只有像这种涉世未深的小屁孩，才会用“坏人”这种字眼。他感觉到一种莫名的荒唐感，外面大概有一整个城市的警察在搜捕他，还有不少人想找他，他也还有更重要更紧迫的事情等着要做，可他却困在这里，跟一个孩子进行着如此漫不经心的对话。  
“不关——”  
“我的事，我知道。”克拉克接着往下说，“但汤普金斯医生关心你，她是个好人，所以你也不可能是坏蛋。”

布鲁斯忽然警惕起来，这孩子看起来纯洁无害，但谁知道呢？要是他随便对谁说一句今晚的事，说不定就会给莱斯利带来麻烦。“汤普金斯医生信奉医者父母心那一套。”他说，“她对那些过着她并不认同的生活方式的人也总是同等对待。她和我不过是最浅的医患关系而已。”

克拉克惊讶地眨了眨眼，“但是——”困惑一闪而过，然后他似乎明白了。“你怕我会把今晚的事说出去对吧，别担心，我会守口如瓶的。你的秘密在我这里很安全——我甚至连那是什么都不知道呢。”

没想到他倒是挺机灵的。布鲁斯轻哼了一声，但这也提醒他必须得尽快甩开这个碍事的小尾巴了。有他跟着，布鲁斯今晚上估计什么也干不了。

在克拉克的汉堡送上来时，他也趁机慢吞吞地站了起来，几乎同一时间，克拉克的手也伸过来，抓住了他的袖子。他的眼睛紧紧地盯着他，布鲁斯拉下脸，朝后面的洗手间抬了抬下巴。  
“拜托，我只是要上个洗手间。或者你打算跟着来看？”  
克拉克犹豫了一秒，松开了手。  
“抱歉，”他咕哝道，“就是，我答应过医生，你明白吧。”

布鲁斯翻了个白眼，更坚定了必须马上要甩掉他的决心。他向着洗手间的方向走去。一旦拐过弯，等克拉克从位子里再也看不见他时，他就加快了步伐：在进门时他已经观察过餐厅布局位置，洗手间一侧是紧急通道。他推开门直接走出了餐馆。

夜风冷冰冰地吹拂过来，布鲁斯甩甩头，让自己清醒一点，继续向前走。但在拐过下一个街角时，他猛地刹住脚步，感觉到太阳穴一阵抽痛：  
克拉克，拎着打包好的食物，正等在那里。

“我给你带了咖啡，”他多此一举地说，笑得露出两颗小虎牙，简直是乖巧到了一个可恶的地步。“看在咖啡的份上，请不要让我抱着这一堆吃的在大街上追着你跑，好吗？”

布鲁斯咬着牙走过去，一声不吭地拿过了克拉克递过来的咖啡。  
最终他们还是回了医院，从后门溜进去时还被莱斯利逮个正着。她看着他们俩一起走过来，非常不赞同地皱着眉。  
“我让他帮忙看着你，并不是让你把这孩子拐出去。”

布鲁斯自暴自弃地沉默着，克拉克说：“他没有拐走我，是我跟着他的。他也没有做什么特别危险的事，对吧，布鲁斯。”他瞟了布鲁斯一眼，布鲁斯根本懒得理他。

莱斯利·汤普金斯笑了。“多稀奇，没想到还有人能比你顽固，”她说，布鲁斯绝对没有想要忿忿地撅嘴，那会让他沦为和克拉克一样的幼稚层次。“所谓一物降一物是不是就是这个意思。”

布鲁斯随后被要求再一次接受颅脑CT检查，他闷闷不乐地在病房里等着，有人在门上敲了敲，克拉克探进头来。

“嗨。”他还是那个一派乐天的笑容，布鲁斯无端端一阵无力：“汤普金斯医生说你不会有什么事，我也要回学校了，就来跟你说一声再见。”

“为了你好，你还是祈祷我们再也不见吧。”布鲁斯冷淡地说，“一个建议，如果你还想在哥谭好好活到大学毕业，最好以后少和我这样的人来往。”

“你也没那么糟啦。”克拉克说，“今晚还是很有趣的。”  
“你对有趣的定义可真是不能更错了。”

“好吧，可能不是那种安全无害的有趣。”克拉克同意道，立场可以说是相当不坚定了。“肯定不是我会打电话告诉我妈妈那种。她知道这些会担心死的。堪萨斯的斯莫威尔可没有这样的事。”

这么说来，布鲁斯确实有留意到他那个偏中部一点的口音。“你是为了哥谭大学才到这里来的？你就没有更好的选择了吗？”  
“另一个选择是大都会大学，”克拉克坦白，“但我对这里更感兴趣一点。”  
布鲁斯说：“我也看出来了，你很不擅长做正确选择。”

“哥谭也没什么不好。”克拉克说，“我在这里过了几个月了，并没有像别人形容的那么可怕。”  
布鲁斯嗤笑，“你安全至今的唯一原因是在你身上根本无利可图。谁都不会在你这里浪费时间。”

 

克拉克扬了扬眉，估计是把这当夸他的话了。“好吧，总之，谢谢你的忠告了。我会记住的。你也保重，不要再被别人敲破头了。再见，布鲁斯。”


	4. Chapter 4

在克拉克决定了他会去哥谭大学之后，他的亲朋好友都对他未来的大学生活表示了相当程度的担心。“那可是哥谭啊，”无论克拉克怎么保证，他们都这样忧心忡忡地说。

他妈妈是其中忧虑尤甚的一个。“你真的不再考虑一下大都会吗？”在克拉克把书面答复寄回哥谭大学那天，她还在试图让他改变主意。“你想要去远一点的地方，见识堪萨斯之外的世界，没问题。但一下子从堪萨斯跳到哥谭，是不是跨度太大了？”

“如果我想看看大都会，在哥谭我也可以随时去看啊，它们就隔了一道海湾，我跑得快一点说不定一跳就过去了。”克拉克说，他妈妈半嗔怒半宠溺地拍了他一下。

“妈，别担心，哥谭又不是什么异次元世界，我相信那里也都是和我们差不多的人。他们也没什么不一样的，只是被媒体妖魔化多一点而已。再说，我大多数时间都会呆在学校里呢，没什么好担心的。”

至少最后这一点是真的。克拉克真心喜欢他刚刚开始的大学生活，在他面前展开的这个世界新鲜而闪亮，一切都那么新奇有趣，连他都有点应接不暇。他抓紧一切机会去学习去阅读，即便如此还是忍不住觉得自己学得还是太慢太少了。

他也喜欢他的专业。教创意写作的辛西娅·海登教授，是一个颇有文名的小说家，克拉克来哥谭之前只读过她几篇早期作品，上了她的课之后才发现她和作品中呈现出来那个笔力冷峻的作者完全大相径庭。

“永远记得这一点：写你关心的事，”她在第一堂课上这么说，在之后也不断重复强调这一点。“每个人的经历都是独一无二，你对自己所写主题的了解和关心，最终决定了你的作品会是什么样子。所有伟大的作品都带着个人鲜明的印记。我在这里就是为了帮助你们更好地找到属于自己的独立的声音。”

克拉克也很幸运。不像他的大多数同学（尽管不带恶意），海登教授在见到他的第一面并没有直接就给他安上农场小子的标签。她总是耐心地聆听，只有在他走偏时才会温和地打断他。

克拉克几乎是立即就喜欢上了她，实际上，她令克拉克想起了自己的养母，只是多了一些知识分子的优雅风度。为了能从她的课上得到一个赞许的点头，克拉克能花双倍的时间泡在图书馆里。

到最后，就连同个讨论组里的其他人都看出来了，戏称他是海登教授的爱徒，完全不顾克拉克对于这个玩笑有多困窘。

“你这个周末晚上有安排了吗？我们几个人想来个小冒险，想来掺合一脚不？”吉米问道，他走在克拉克身边，晃晃悠悠地迈着步子，“来嘛，说不定会很有趣的。”

克拉克看了他一眼。“你们要干嘛？”

吉米咧开嘴笑了：“我们要去观光台上蹲守蝙蝠侠！”他颇为戏剧性地宣布。克拉克忍不住笑了。

他第一次听见这个名字还是在课堂讨论上。海登教授委婉地评论了一部分学生的作业。“我知道像哥谭那些都市传说对你们来说有多大的吸引力。”她说，“每一年都有新生选择这些题材，就像飞蛾一定会被火光吸引，已经是本专业的传统了。但我们在说的是非虚构作品，各位，虚无缥缈的都市传说或奇闻怪谈都不能包括在其中。”

学生中传来一阵窃笑，有人在低声咕哝说“蝙蝠侠是真的”。当克拉克课后问起时，终于大概了解了蝙蝠侠在哥谭是个什么样的存在，也很快明白为什么教授要特意点出这一点了。从普通人的角度来说，此人的一些事迹也实在太匪夷所思了。

对克拉克来说，他其实是有着那么一点期待的：如果这些是真的，假设他确实能够做到凡人所不能之事，这也许代表克拉克终于在人类中找到了一个同类——或者说，同属异类的存在？

他花了点时间去查，发现从这个都市传说从见诸各种入流不入流的大小报已经差不多十年了，至今越传越玄，坊间甚至传言，警察遇见棘手的事情还会通过一个蝙蝠灯来召唤他。另一方面，这个人却从没有一个确凿无疑的证据，比如留下一张清晰的照片什么的。

如果这个人真的存在，在几乎遍地都是监控的城市活动了十年居然都没犯过哪怕一次错导致泄漏身份行踪的错，简直无法想象他要怎么办到，这也是许多人更愿意将他视为某种虚幻的都市传说的原因。

克拉克考虑着这个邀请，感觉到吉米用胳膊撞了他一下。克拉克转过头去，一个女生正把布告栏里一张讲座通知撕下来，又贴上了新的一张。

“露易丝·莱恩，这个周末要来哥谭大学。”克拉克把那个名字念了出来。  
“你知道她？”  
“我读过她写的一些关于哥谭的报道，怎么了？”

“那些报道可不怎么讨人喜欢。”吉米皱着鼻子说。  
“作为一个调查记者，我可想不出还有比讨人喜欢更可怕的事情了。”

两个男生都吓了一跳，齐齐望向不知几时站在他们身后那名红发女子，她颇好笑地看着他们的表情，海登教授也站在一边，这时候说，“别在这里吓唬我的学生了，露易丝，把这些留到讲座上吧。”

她向克拉克微微点头，引着露易丝·莱恩走了过去。克拉克呆呆地看着她们的背影，有点走神。

“哇哦，”吉米显然也印象深刻，他带着窃笑又捅了捅克拉克，“好吧，现在周末有两个选择了，是聪明火辣的女记者呢，还是可怕的大蝙蝠，你选哪个？”

 

结果克拉克两个都没选成。

他周五的时候打了个电话到医院，询问那名孕妇的情况，得知她已经完全无恙了，但却又有一个更麻烦的问题。

“她说不出自己是谁，却坚持要马上出院，”汤普金斯医生说，她带着克拉克朝病房走去，“既然她已经没事，我们也没有理由留着她。我猜她可能在躲着什么人，但我从她身上看不到遭遇家暴的痕迹。即使她有什么难言之隐，恐怕她也不信任我们。”

“你觉得她有别的麻烦吗？”克拉克说，“我们能帮她吗？”

医生顿了顿，看看克拉克，“我是医生，我可以治疗别人，但我没办法教他们怎么去生活。毕竟那都是他们的选择。”她颇为无力地苦笑，克拉克忽然想起了那天听到她和布鲁斯的对话。

他们走入病房，在病床上的那个黑发女子立即抬起头，一脸警戒。她的视线扫过汤普金斯医生，落在克拉克身上。

“你还记得克拉克吗？”汤普金斯医生说，“那天晚上就是他把你送进医院的。”

女子缓缓地摇了摇头，她的目光紧紧地盯着克拉克。

“你看起来很面熟，”她说：“你是我的朋友吗？”

“不，”克拉克说，“你不认识我，我只是在街上刚好碰见你，你跌倒了，我就把你送到这里来了。医生说你现在没事了。”

她点了点头，好像这解释了一切。“既然如此，那你可以为我办理出院手续吗？”

克拉克一愣，下意识地回头看医生。“——当然可以，好的。你要去哪里呢，我可以送你过去。”他连忙又补充了一句。

女人的眼神游离了一瞬，克拉克还以为她要拒绝了，但她轻轻地点了点头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1，这时候的克拉克还不会飞。  
> 注2，本篇中关于创意写作专业的段落，有参考了一些有创意写作教学经验的作家采访。  
> 注3，本篇中设定露易丝和布鲁斯是同龄人，两个人都比克拉克大。


	5. Chapter 5

“你确定是这个地方吗？”克拉克又确认了一遍，女人站在他身边，她的脸在夜色看起来异常苍白。她面无表情地点点头。

“听起来房子里并没有人。”克拉克说，实际上他已经看和听得非常彻底，包括楼上的房间，整栋房子都是空的，连个心跳声都没有。

他回头望了望周围，压下心底的一丝不安。也许只是他的错觉，但这里感觉真的不太对劲。不单是这一栋房子，连整个社区里也几乎看不见什么人影，浓密树影在渐浓的夜色里，营造出重重鬼影。远处哥谭的灯光看起来如同海市蜃楼。

“有人在里面，”女人说，她努力回忆着，“他……流血了，我不该冲动的。但我忽然间好生气，他们一直不肯让我去看医生，然后我就打了他，跑出去了。我并不想伤害他，他是个好人。”

克拉克皱起眉，从她这番前言不搭后语中，他只能大概猜测是她和她的朋友发生了什么事，也许是一次争执，然后不欢而散。他再次集中精神，透视检查屋内，还是一无所获。整栋房子空荡荡的，干净得台子上连灰尘都没有。

也许确实发生过什么，但她记错地方了，这也并非不可能。

在医院时，汤普金斯医生也提醒了他这一点，认为她的精神状态不太稳定，符合那种短期内遭遇了较大创伤的症状。

也许他应该带她回医院去，克拉克想，交由医生来安排她到合适的地方去才比较稳妥，她现在的情况实在不应该一个人到处乱走。

他正想提出，忽然听见一阵由远及近的车声，女人的头也扬了起来，与他望向同一个方向。

“他们来了。”她说。

很快一辆全黑的吉普车便出现在他们的视线里，车停稳后，走下四个男人。克拉克也向前走了一步，正想好好地打个招呼，但他所有的话都在看清为首男人手里的东西时跟着呼吸一起窒住了。

他根本没有时间闪躲，几声干脆利落的枪响，克拉克整个人也被那股冲击力量带得向后仰倒，一头载入门廊里。

“来吧，盖雅，”一个男人说，女人的脚步声轻轻从他身边远去，“是时候回家了。你可给我们惹了不少事呢。”

车子启动的声音，很快便开走了。一直到四下里全部寂静下来，再无声息，克拉克才猛地发出一声痛苦的喘息，从被他压塌陷的那个坑里坐起来。

他心有余悸地摸了摸胸口位置，抠出衣服里已经被压扁的子弹，小心地把它们抖掉，叹息一声，他最喜欢的这件衬衫算是毁了。现在他在去警察局报警之前还得想办法先给自己找一件新衣服。

四小时后，克拉克已经彻底忘了衣服的事，他又困惑又莫名地站在那个接待警员面前，怀疑自己是不是听错了。

“什么叫做监控里什么也没有？”他问，“我就在那里，我亲眼看着那些人把她带走了。你们肯定能在监控里查到他们的车牌号吧。”

值班警员不耐烦地说，“我们查过了，什么也没有。在你说的那个时间，通过那个地方的所有路口根本没有出现过你说的那辆车。”

“但我明明看见——”

“监控里也没有你，也没有那个你连姓都说不出来的女人。”克拉克瞠目结舌，警员怀疑地打量他，“小孩，你是不是瞌嗨了，然后自编自导地想了这么一出？我们已经够忙了，别再来添乱了，趁着我还不打算跟你较真，赶快滚吧。”

肯定有哪里不对劲，真实存在的人和事，不可能就平白消失。克拉克肯定是哪里出了问题，但他又想不明白，这一晚的种种谜团已经超出了他所能想象的极限。在克拉克有限的经验里，通常他碰到的坏人类型不过是堪萨斯乡下普普通通的抢劫犯或暴力犯罪而已。有时候那些人还蠢得连地图都不会看，更别提从监控里隐形了。

即使克拉克有超过常人的听力和视力，在哥谭无时不刻不在流动的车水马龙的喧嚣里也还是无计可施。他根本没办法靠自己的能力在这样一个大都市里找出一个人。

他需要其他的办法，或者是另一个对处理这类问题更有经验，也更了解哥谭的人。

在哥谭，他只认识一个这样的人。

 

汤普金斯医生凌晨交班后正打算离开医院，却在候诊室里看见瑟缩地蜷成一团的克拉克，即使司空见惯了各种突发情况的她也不由吃了一惊。  
“克拉克？你怎么——你还好吗？”

“我没事，”克拉克说，“但我需要找到布鲁斯，你能帮我联系他吗？那个女士被人带走了，我不知道那些人是谁，警察帮不了我，我真的不知道该去找谁求助了。你觉得布鲁斯有办法帮忙吗？”  
他把事情经过大致都说了一遍。

“天啊，”汤普金斯医生说，“你是说他们连一句话都没有问就对你开枪？你没有受伤吗？”  
“我跌倒了，他们没打中我。”克拉克撒谎说，他从来没喜欢过这部分，但这总比说“不我显然是刀枪不入的我不知道自己从哪里来很可能还是外星人”要好多了。

汤普金斯医生快速思索了片刻。“我知道了，”她说，“我会试着联系布鲁斯，告诉他这件事，然后我们再想办法。”

克拉克眼巴巴地看着她，汤普金斯医生不由失笑：克拉克的模样，就好像指望她现在就去打一个神奇的电话然后布鲁斯就能从天而降地出现了。“不是现在，他可没有这种呼之即来的神奇本事，他有他的……情况，总之，这件事就交给我们吧，你现在应该回学校去了，好好睡一觉，暂时把这些事都忘记吧。”

她安抚地拍了拍克拉克，半强迫地带着他离开了医院，又送他到了地铁站，一直看着克拉克乖乖地上了车才离开了。

克拉克一回到宿舍，连灯也没开，直接扑到床上睡着了。也不知道过了多久，他才再次被闹钟惊醒，看了看时间，猛地从床上弹了起来，匆匆洗漱后跑出门去。

等他到了约好的咖啡厅，却发现其他人都没到。克拉克纳闷地东张西望，正想给其他人打个电话，忽然猛醒过神，从昨天开始他就把信息提示给关了。打开聊天信息窗口，一堆来自吉米的信息让他咋舌。

——你去哪里了？你再不来我们可不等你了。  
——我们不等你了。祈祷我们有好运气吧，如果我们遇见大蝙蝠就替你要个签名。  
——真是特么的高处不胜寒，观光台上风真特么的冷！  
……

克拉克继续往下拉，后面都是吐槽有多黑有多冷以及他们的几次有惊无险的错觉。他拉到最后，看见吉米在凌晨发了最后一条，告诉他多数人投票决定，早上的小组讨论推到下午。

克拉克叹了口气，他收起手机，走向柜台买了一份早餐加咖啡外带。

他往外走时，却听见有人叫了他的名字。是海登教授，她身边还站着那位著名的露易丝·莱恩，她一边排队一边低头检查手机，几乎是漫不经心地扫了克拉克一眼。

“我看了你最新交的那篇文章，”海登教授说，“正打算找你谈谈接下来作品集的事。你现在是赶着要去小组讨论吗？”

克拉克回答说小组讨论推迟到下午了，然后便理所当然地被邀请留了下来。

海登教授简单地把她的朋友介绍给他。露易丝·莱恩小姐和海登教授的渊源始于十年前。那时她还在大都会大学，年轻时的辛西娅·海登初执教便遇见了露易丝·莱恩这个难缠的初生牛犊，这么多年过去，她们亦师亦友的情谊也从课堂延续到生活中。

“很遗憾我昨晚错过了你的讲座。”克拉克对露易丝·莱恩说，她小口啜饮着咖啡，闻言微笑了一下。

“没什么可遗憾的，”她说，“我可不会自负到认为自己每一句话都是不容错过的金玉良言，我完全支持小年轻们可以为了一个热辣约会跳过所有过来人的老生常谈。没什么是生活教不了你的。”

海登教授和克拉克谈了谈他的作品集构想，包括他的长篇非虚构作品，克拉克还没能决定下来要写什么主题。

“我想我可以写写西部贩牛历史，”克拉克不太确定地说，“我之前就一直对这个挺感兴趣的。但我不知道是否能找到足够的新材料来支撑起一部长篇。”

“辛西娅，我可以打断一下吗？”露易丝插进来，克拉克被她的直率吓了一跳，她对克拉克说：“抱歉，因为你的语气听着不太有热情。我只想说，如果你只是因为不知道选什么而随便挑一个，越到后面你会越痛苦的，长篇写作非常耗费心力，如果还没开始你就已经对它失去热情了，硬撑着写完的整个过程就会是像下地狱走了一遍。”

克拉克犹豫着说，“我只是，不知道……”他说：“实际上，我对哥谭其实更感兴趣，我是说，毕竟我们现在在这里，而这里确实很……”

“不不不，”露易丝说，“年轻人，我知道哥谭很吸引人，但你才刚刚开始自己的写作生涯，胃口这么大是会噎住的。”

海登教授说：“克拉克，在你那一系列短篇里，以外来者的眼光写哥谭的部分确实是最有意思的。我尤其喜欢最新那篇夜游见闻，你笔下那个帮派分子，既神秘又复杂，非常富有魅力，让人想知道更多他的故事。你有没有想过进一步深挖他的故事？”

克拉克从没这么想过，但她一提，这个想法顿时激起他内心一阵亢奋的涟漪。不过，他想了想，有点遗憾地摇了头。“呃，我觉得他不会同意这种事。”光是一个晚上的相处布鲁斯都对他难以容忍了。

露易丝噗哧笑了。“你觉得每个我采访的人都是欢天喜地地欢迎我进门的吗？”她说，“就像我说的，一个好记者可不是什么讨人喜欢的物种。想尽办法说服你的采访对象，甚至有必要时用上一点非常手段，这不过是最基本的。”

克拉克哑然，“但……如果他对此的态度非常反感呢？”他可不想布鲁斯因此而讨厌他。

“那就用尽你所能想到的一切办法去打动他，讨好他，给他提供他不能拒绝的条件作为交换，”露易丝无情地说，“永远别在尽力尝试之前就先想到不可能。对方可以拒绝你十次，二十次，但只要最后撬开他的防备，吃多少次闭门羹都是值得的。”

她看着克拉克因为她的话而隐隐兴奋泛红的脸颊，笑了。“我看出来了，你确实是对这个人非常感兴趣。”


	6. Chapter 6

门被轻叩了两下，莱斯利·汤普金斯头也不抬地说了句“请进”，等看清来人是谁时全无半分惊讶。  
“克拉克。”她说，“我正想着你什么时候会到呢。”

克拉克露出一个有点腼腆的笑容，他站在门口，好像还有点犹豫着不知道该不该进来，莱斯利不由挑眉。“我只是想来问问那件事后来怎么样了。”他说，尽管这解释完全是多余的。

“我已经联系了布鲁斯。他说他会留意的。”莱斯利说。  
克拉克不知为何低头咳嗽了一下，他的眼神四下里闪烁飘动。“你能告诉我该怎么联系他吗，我，呃，如果布鲁斯发现了什么的话。我想尽快知道，因为她是和我在一起的时候被带走的，我总觉得对她有点责任。”

莱斯利说，“你不该这么想，你对这件事包括那个女孩都没有任何责任。不管那些人是什么人，他们都是很危险的人物，如果你牵扯进去会给自己带来麻烦的。既然现在有别人在关照着这件事，你就完全可以放下了。”

“我并不怕惹麻烦。”克拉克认真而又恳切地说道，“如果有需要我的地方，我会很乐意帮忙的。”

莱斯利不由哑然。克拉克也觉察到自己说这话没有什么底气，他脸红了，“我只是希望，如果你们有找到她，请一定告诉我，医生。还有布鲁斯，也请你转告他，我真的希望能够帮上他的忙。”

他礼貌地和医生道了再见，走之前还从外面把门带上了。

莱斯利看看关上的门，又看看桌上还剩下那堆要写的文件，才对着空荡荡的房间再次开口：“我觉得克拉克没有说谎，虽然他看起来有点紧张，他长着一张不会撒谎的脸。”

“很多天生骗子也都有那么一张脸，”有人接话。布鲁斯从帘幕后无声踏出。他冷冰冰地分析道，“肯特的故事太多巧合了。他就那么碰巧带着那个女人走了，接着遇见了那些人，然后还能毫发无损地全身而退？听起来他的运气也太好了。”

“也许吧，但我看不出为什么他要撒谎，”她说：“他只是一个初来乍到的大学生，几乎和这里的任何人都没有利益关系。”

“这一点，恰好为他提供了天然完美的掩护。”布鲁斯说，“他刚刚在这里的表现也不太对劲。如果确如他所说，他才刚刚遭遇了一次枪击，但他居然若无其事地又回来了，还这么急切想要参与到这件事里来，很显然他在隐瞒着什么。”

“你就是不能简单地接受他就是个好心眼又热情的年轻人，对吧。”莱斯利说。

“像你说的这种人不是没有，但他们在哥谭总是会消失得很快。”布鲁斯回答，“从某种角度来说，我还算是好心希望你的这个小可爱能活蹦乱跳得长久一点呢。”

他随后从后门低调地离开了医院，转到街上。天还没有全黑下去，街上还有骑着自行车的半大孩子在玩闹，一个女人推着婴儿车走在路上。

布鲁斯对这一切熟视无睹，他从街区公园里横穿过去，沿着公园另一侧走下去。他似乎也完全没留意到身后百米开外处冒出一个身影，正小心翼翼亦步亦趋地跟随着他。

克拉克一直跟着他走到了被人称为城中城的里社区，随着越来越接近那个地方，他惊讶地发现布鲁斯的步态开始慢慢变成一种漫不经心的晃荡，连原本高大的身形都因某种不可思议的改变而变得更扭曲更不稳定……就是更不像他了。

布鲁斯大摇大摆地走进了酒吧里，克拉克犹豫了一下，拿不定主意是该跟进去还是在外面等。他用X视线看着布鲁斯熟稔地和酒吧里的人交谈着，说着克拉克完全不明白的话，做着手势，显然是某种仅限于内部人才能懂的黑话。

布鲁斯并没有在里面待多久，他又和那个酒吧里的人说了几句话，便走了出来。克拉克继续跟着他，沿着原路走回去，公园里的路灯已经亮起来了，在他们头顶上发出朦胧浑浊的光，投下来像夜晚影影绰绰的影子。

克拉克脑子里不期期然地掠过几句应景的描写，忽然发现前面布鲁斯不见了。

这种既视感太强烈了。克拉克一下子紧张起来。他呆兮兮地东张西望，想在重重暗影中找到他熟悉的那个——

“我真的不喜欢再来一次这种不要跟着我的对话。”一个声音贴着他背后响起，克拉克差点从原地一蹦冲天。

“哇！啊，嗨，布鲁斯。”他结结巴巴地说，布鲁斯的脸一半隐在阴影里，咬牙切齿的样子相当狰狞。

“你是有健忘症吗，小子？”他质问道，“我跟你说过什么来着？”

克拉克非常自觉地高举双手做投降状。“我就是，呃，在医院外看见了你，”他弱弱地说，“我有重要的事需要和你谈。只要一分钟，然后我就再也不会打扰你了。”

布鲁斯向后撤了一点，“你怎么知道要在外面蹲守我？”他问，几乎算是有点钦佩了。

……因为他在汤普金斯医生的办公室外就看见布鲁斯在里面了。要假装不知道对方正在那道帘幕后面瞪着他真的用尽了克拉克的毕生演技。

“只是碰巧罢了。”克拉克说，布鲁斯怀疑地看着他，很显然不太信。

“说吧，你想要什么？”

“你看，我是创意写作专业的，我，呃，有个非虚构写作长篇计划，然后我想要写你的故事。”克拉克快速地说，布鲁斯沉默地盯着他看，似乎震惊得都一时没法做出反应。“不会有名字，不会写你具体做了什么事。我只是想要了解你是谁，你每天做了什么，仅此而已。”

好一个仅此而已。布鲁斯说：“是什么让你觉得你能说服我答应这种蠢事？我能从这里得到什么好处？”他不可思议地看着克拉克。

克拉克虚张的气势迅速就漏得一点不剩。“呃，让你的故事被人知道？就像你的某种人生记录？将来这篇文章可能会作为结集出版项目……”

“你刚刚又给了更多我绝对不可能答应的理由。”布鲁斯说，“你的一分钟用完了，现在走开别挡路。”

他粗鲁地推开克拉克，一点也不意外地发现克拉克犹犹豫豫地追了过来。

“我说了走开，”他说，“这真是我听说过最可笑的事了。”

克拉克缩了缩头，但他还是勇敢地说，“我认为你的故事非常值得一写，虽然我没办法付钱给你，我想把这个作为我的学年作品，说不定……”

布鲁斯稍微有点明白莱斯利的话了，他确实一点也不会撒谎，更不会说服别人。这种纯天然的呆状要是一种伪装，他的演技也实在太高超了。

“这不是特么的好莱坞，”布鲁斯恶狠狠地说，“我也不需要谁来替我说出我的故事。”他看着克拉克还要再跟过来，干脆转过身对着他。克拉克极其无辜地高举着手，冷不防被他推撞到树上。

“我的故事？”他狠狠地推攮了一把克拉克的胸口，意外地发现那底下居然还有一点肌肉。“我不需要像你这样自以为是的象牙塔里的书呆子跑出来，把我的人生扑撒上各种地摊文学的噱头佐料，供人打发时间，还以为这特么是一种恩赐，听清楚了吗？”

“我不是——”

布鲁斯掐住他嘴巴，让他的辩解含糊成呜呜一团。“我也不想看见你再这么呆头呆脑地跟在我背后瞎晃悠了，下一次我再发现你，我就不会对你客气了。”

他稍稍松开手，克拉克抓紧时间抢着说，“可是那位女士的事，我也想帮忙——”

“怎么帮？”布鲁斯不客气地说，“下一次有人对你开枪你能空手接飞弹吗？还是你能飞天遁地，把那些人从哥谭掘地三尺找出来？”

……虽然他还没有做过，但下次可以试试看啊。

布鲁斯显然把克拉克这时的沉默当成了哑口无言，“忘记这件事，它已经和你无关了，”他说，“别再来找我了，回你的学校去，找个更讨人喜欢的故事去写吧。”

克拉克张嘴欲辩，布鲁斯又推攮了他一把。这次是实打实的让他脑袋嘭地一下撞到树上。和身体所能感觉到那微乎其微的疼痛相比，让克拉克冻在原地的更多是布鲁斯冷冰冰的目光。

“别再跟着我了。”他最后一次警告着，转身离去。

克拉克看着他大步远去，靠着树叹气。他摸了摸自己的后脑勺，还有那棵可怜无辜的树，默默在心里那个“被拒绝第一次”的列表前打上一个勾。

没关系，他还有另外十九次机会。

 

“我不觉得布鲁斯会愿意我把他的联系方式给你。”莱斯利·汤普金斯医生委婉地对堵在她下班路上的克拉克说。

被拒绝第二次，勾。

“小乖乖，这里不欢迎你。等你到了饮酒年龄再来吧。”克拉克还没挨近酒吧大门，就有人挡在了他面前。那个身高至少比他高出了一个头的壮汉拎着他轻而易举地转了一个方向。

被拒绝第三次，勾。

……

“你的朋友已经走了，甜心，”女招待把一张账单拍到他面前，她嘴里还嚼着口香糖，狐疑地看着把兜帽拉得低低的克拉克，“还有他说这些都算在你账上。”

被拒绝第十次，勾。

克拉克可怜巴巴地冲她露出一个苦笑。“既然这样，我能顺便点餐打包吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

“你完全搞砸了。”露易丝·莱恩判断道。

她这次来到哥谭是因为一个采访任务，结果在校园里和克拉克不期而遇，接着便听说了克拉克这些日子都做了什么。

坐在她对面的克拉克在那道无情的注视下想把自己缩小了一点，为什么他偏偏就没有隐形这一项能力呢？

“写作者和采访对象之间必须建立起互相信任的关系才行。”露易丝说，“这表示你必须要耐心地用他能接受的方式去说服他，而不是缠着他惹他心烦。像他们那样在街头讨生活的人，通常总是疑神疑鬼到偏执的地步，他怎么知道你没有其他目的，或背后不是警察或其他人呢？”

“我确实没有其他目的——”

“你也不应该跟着他闯进那里，”她接着说，“我之前不知道你那个人在里社区活动，不然我会给你完全相反的建议。那个社区非常危险，帮派林立，到处是能为了几句口角就开枪杀人的年轻人。这是很冒失的行为。”

她教训他的口气听起来就像布鲁斯，为什么他们都喜欢把他当小孩子看呢？

“你去过那里，不是吗？”克拉克说，有点不服气。“你自己就在那里安全呆了至少有好几个月，还写了那篇关于参议员收受贿赂让黑帮操控社区的报道文章。”

“我当时在那里有一个保护人，他帮助我不受那些帮派的侵扰，”露易丝说，“但就算在那时候，我也没有天真地认为我是完全安全的。”

克拉克立即感兴趣了。“他也是帮派的人吗？你是怎么说服他帮你的？”

“他曾经是一个警察，他帮我是因为他痛恨那些政客，满嘴冠冕堂皇，实际上却放任黑帮把他的社区变成一个毒窝。”

露易丝搅着咖啡，小勺子在杯子上清脆地叮一声。她神情严肃地直视克拉克：“正因为我到过那里，我才要警告你：黑帮和普通人的行为逻辑是有很大不同的。即使是我那个保护人，他帮我的前提是觉得我对他有用。在发现我完全不受他操控之后，他曾试图闯入我的公寓恐吓我。在那几个月里我见过太多像那样的人了。长时间处于那种生活，很容易让人的灵魂扭曲。别只看到他们彬彬有礼的表面。”

布鲁斯对他的态度和彬彬有礼之间大概差了足有十万八千里，但即使如此，克拉克也不相信他会伤害自己。

即便在他们第一次见面时，布鲁斯还不喜欢他，就已经把克拉克这个陌生人的安危置于自己之上。甚至在克拉克三番五次地纠缠之后，布鲁斯都还是没有对他造成什么实质性的伤害，只是在逮住之后吼了他几句，让他回学校去。

露易丝也许见过很多帮派成员，但他们都不是布鲁斯。受人尊敬的莱斯利·汤普金斯医生会那么关心和信任一个普通的帮派分子不是没有原因的。不论布鲁斯有怎么样的背景，或属于哪个帮派，他都不会是个道德扭曲的人。他的善恶观念也许比克拉克在哥谭街头所遇见的任何人都要明确。

但这些他没办法跟露易丝说。“我会小心的。”克拉克说，换了个话题：“跟我再说多一点里社区的事吧。在那篇报道之后你还在一直跟进它的情况吗？”

接下来克拉克好好补了一课。里社区最早是为了给这座城市越来越多涌入的移民而兴建的。随着城市这几十年的发展，如今已经有数万人居住在那里，几乎相当于一座小型城市的规模了。

城市的管理者们本来想把它作为一个新型社区。但后来情况发生了变化，管理层的腐败，黑帮的进驻，让它变成如今这个危险的城中之城，完全在黑帮掌控之下，连哥谭警方都因为无法保障警员安全而拒绝到那里去巡逻。

克拉克有点震惊，“但是，那里的居民呢？如果是黑帮掌控了那个地方，他们怎么办？”他想到了在街上看见那些孩子和推着婴儿车的女人。

露易丝耸耸肩，“除非他们有能力搬到更好的社区，不然就只能继续在那里。这就是现实：越是贫穷，人们就越没办法选择离开，他们只能留在那里，继续被黑帮吸血，眼看着自己的社区堕落而无能为力。”

露易丝最后结束道：“我曾经以为我那篇报道会带来一点改变，但即使换了一拨人，他们说的和做的还是一样。寄生在那里的黑帮就像恶性肿瘤，让它一路溃败下去。这不是几篇报道甚至一家报社能改变的事情。”

她身上的手机响了一下，露易丝低头查看一下。“我得走了，我今晚还有个跟布鲁斯·韦恩的采访——你要是不介意，可以跟着一起来，我们可以在路上接着谈，”她看着克拉克一脸意犹未尽还想再问的样子，补充道，“照过去的经验，韦恩也只会照董事会秘书给他拟的稿子念一遍走个过场就完事了。至少他们提供的食物还是不错的。”

克拉克当然听说过那个名字。在哥谭没人不知道布鲁斯·韦恩，他的富有，他悲剧性的童年，在各种大小报上的哥谭豪门秘闻里他的种种风流韵事起码占了三分之二。

一个拥有巨额财富的单身男子，一定想要一个妻子。（注）千百年来大众所津津乐道的不外乎这类八卦：谁，是怎么开始，还会怎么结束。既然现在是二十一世纪了，普通人的好奇心或窥探欲借由大众媒体释放到了最大的限度，据说专门还有一队记者孜孜不倦地挖掘讨论任何一个出现在布鲁斯·韦恩身边女人是否就是他的那个真命天女。

克拉克把头靠在车窗上，还在一点点地消化着露易丝刚刚和他说的事，露易丝坐在他身边，正在手机上跟什么人发短信。再思及他们即将要去的地方，他不能自己地感觉到一种荒谬的割裂性。

他弄不懂这个世界，在同一个城市里，有人在真实的困境里挣扎，而另一边却是歌舞升平。人们怎么能对那些更紧要的事情视而不见，仿佛什么都不曾发生？但这确实就是现实世界运作的方式。

克拉克也知道自己此刻迁怒于全世界的感觉非常幼稚。在他身边坐着的是他所认识最优秀的记者，她为了改变那个世界一点点已经付出了克拉克想象不到的风险和代价。如果连那样都不能让这个世界更好一点，还有什么能够呢？

克拉克把额头贴向车窗，两边太阳穴的血管突突直响。他觉得头疼，又有点恶心，一小股不舒服的炙热感越来越明显地堵塞在他心口，克拉克过了一会才意识到那是对自己无能为力的怒意。

心里有一个小声音警告着他，他不能这样跟着露易丝去那个会场，他从没有过这样的感觉，他不知道到时候自己会做出什么事。

“莱恩小姐？”他说，声音里的虚弱并不需要伪装。“我，呃忽然有点不太舒服，我想我还是先回学校好了。”

露易丝才留意到他的异常，“你还好吗？”她说着，让司机把车停在路边。“我另叫一辆车送你回去吧，抱歉我没办法送你回去，不然我就要迟到了。”

克拉克表示完全没关系，实际上他只是有点头疼，自己一个人沿着河边走一会，吹吹夜风也许就好了。

他目送着露易丝的车融入街头千万车流里，确定她看不见自己了，才忽然脱力跌坐到地上去。

他捂住胸口干呕了几下，但什么都没有吐出来。克拉克瘫软着靠在护栏上，冰冷而坚硬的金属戳着他的背后，反而让他冷静下来。

他茫然地看着从自己面前川流不息的车流，对那些人无端端生出了羡慕：每个人都知道自己将要去哪里，该做什么，只有他不知道。

就是这个时候，克拉克听见了布鲁斯的声音。

花了几秒来弄清这不是幻觉，克拉克一下子从地上爬了起来。

布鲁斯的声音是发自在他右前方的码头底下。克拉克调转视线，逐一透视着那一排房子，很快就找到了他如今已经非常熟悉的那个身影，他站在房子中间，在他面前还有几个人。

克拉克不自觉地屏住呼吸，听他们在说什么规矩、地盘、越界之类的话 。在那些争吵和叫嚷中，克拉克了解到里社区的两个帮派交界的地方不久前发生了一次意外的枪击，有帮派成员死了，这些头目们凑在一起，是为了谈出一个和平解决的方案。

令克拉克惊讶的是，布鲁斯在这里扮演的似乎是一个调停者的角色。最终，和平协议达成，由首先开枪的一方赔偿另一方的损失，约定了一个双方同意的金额。

帮派的人陆续离开了那里，但还有几个人留下了。当布鲁斯想离开的时候，那些人拦住了他。

“我一直以为你是我们的人，我待你就像朋友，”一个人说，“但你似乎更像他们的朋友。这就叫人不爽了，你让我太失望了。”

克拉克紧张起来，他忽然意识到自己将要目睹什么。那里的人都带着枪支，一对五，他想不出布鲁斯要怎么办。

克拉克深深呼吸，给自己打气，别怕，你做过的，虽然从沉入水底的校巴里救人跟闯进一个黑帮聚会救人不太一样，但也没差多少。重点是，他绝不可能就放着布鲁斯不管。

他的计划很简单，先制造点什么混乱，然后趁着乱，利用他的速度，一鼓作气冲入那个房间，把布鲁斯从那里拖出来就跑，多容易，对吧？

感谢码头那些潮湿而老化的电路系统，给他省了不少事。当码头陷入一片黑暗之后，克拉克也找回了优势。有人走出去查看到底发生了什么问题，克拉克也趁机混进了房间，在一团黑中找到了布鲁斯。

他唯一没料到的是，就在他挨近把手搭在布鲁斯胳膊上的那一瞬间，布鲁斯也忽然转过来，就好像他也能看透黑暗。他反应快速地反扣住了克拉克的手，力量之大差点让克拉克惊讶得叫出声。

“是我。”他下意识地说，回过神发现自己其实没有在耳语时僵住了。但事已至此，克拉克已经没有别的退路。他还是照原计划办了，就那么一把抓住布鲁斯跑了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：奥斯汀。满足一下我的恶趣味。


	8. Chapter 8

在他的人生中，布鲁斯很少指望运气能帮上他什么忙。主要原因是幸运女神有太多名字，谁也不知道你召唤来的会是哪一个。

不幸的是，麻烦跟他就自来熟多了，总爱不请自来。特别是当这个麻烦不巧还长着一张来自堪萨斯的年轻面孔时。

“你到底以为自己在干什么，克拉克？”他嘶声问。克拉克带着一丝沾沾自喜的笑意转向他，在拖着他狂奔过好几条街之后，居然还能气也不喘，脸也不红。反过来布鲁斯觉得自己的肺好像烧起了火，在这之前他可从不曾有怀疑过自己可能已经不再年轻了——至少不像眼前这一个这么年轻了。

在第一个以及后来那些运气不好的夜晚之后，布鲁斯就查过他，在那个失踪事件发生之后，他又再细查了一遍。但怎么查都是老样子，克拉克·肯特，背景简单得乏味，几乎没什么能让人想多看第二眼的东西。

直到他来到哥谭。

这孩子肯定有什么不对劲的地方，虽然布鲁斯还说不清楚。以他的冒失莽撞，又天真又热忱，还有那么一张闪亮面孔，把他丢到哥谭街头不到一个小时他就该一点不剩了——那些嗜血者光用闻的就能闻到哪里出现新鲜甜美的血液。

但不知何故的，克拉克·肯特居然幸存了，带着他一成不变的天真，至今完完整整一点没缺，也没被人盯上，还总是到处游荡，就好像不知道危险为何物，还不长记性——最后一点最重要——还总是莫名其妙地出现在布鲁斯的眼前。

布鲁斯不相信哥谭的空气会对一个人造成前后截然相反的改变。在克拉克身上发生的至多只是一次迟来的青春期逆反：远离了家乡和父母的监控，自由自在，他忽然发现了自己热爱冒险的那一面。只可惜他的热情和兴趣都用在了错误的地方。

“我只是想帮你……”克拉克说，“我，呃，看见你和那些人走进了那个地方，然后没见你出来，感觉好像你有危险，我只是想帮——”

“帮我什么？”布鲁斯说，“怎么，你觉得自己是什么，我的拯救天使吗？”

他本来还有更多话好说，但克拉克猛然间脸变得刷白，他转身朝着墙壁，哇地一口吐了起来。

这下让布鲁斯有点措手不及。他看着那孩子扶着墙，发出一阵阵痛苦的干呕，闹不明白是怎么回事。克拉克终于停了，却又软绵绵地靠着墙滑下去。布鲁斯上前一步，赶在他跌到地上之前把他捞了起来。

“你还好吗？”他问，拍了拍克拉克的脸颊。克拉克双眼紧闭，他的头垂到了布鲁斯胸前。布鲁斯才发觉情况不对，他试了试克拉克的额头，又探了探他的颈动脉，那里跳动得像疯狂的震动器一样。布鲁斯对这种症状可真是不能更熟悉了。

“你开玩笑吗？你居然磕嗨了？！”他骂道，把年轻人架了起来。克拉克哼哼唧唧地，难受地贴近了他。“你最好祈祷自己没事，不然我们可没完。”

 

克拉克感觉自己好像飘浮在一片云雾里。他的身体轻飘飘的，完全感觉不到重量，那些温柔的风轻轻地拂过他的四肢五骸，给他带来清凉的抚慰。

他轻轻地叹息着，这是他现在最需要的了。

但在他这个小天堂里，似乎不只是有他一个人。有人在他脑袋前方不远处说着话。

“我不知道你在说什么，布鲁斯，他很好，”一个女人的声音，“他没有发烧，各种体征都很正常。”

“我知道那些嗨过头的人是什么样子，”一个男人的声音，听起来非常熟悉，“刚才他的脉搏跳得都要爆炸了，他不可能没事。”

“我不就是在说他没事吗？”女人说，“不管你刚才看见他什么样，他现在是好好的，看起来他就太累了睡着了。如果你还是不放心，我们可以等他醒了征得他同意做进一步检测，现在你能不能好好坐在椅子上等着他醒过来？”

检测，这个词进入克拉克的意识，即使在他轻飘飘的梦里，他都惊慌起来。不能检测，妈妈总是说，不能抽血，不能打针，这样别人就会知道你是不同的——

他奋力地睁开了眼睛，从床上一下子坐了起来，结果差点从床上掉下去。幸好有人一下子把他接住了。

“嘿！别乱动，”布鲁斯说，“你想要什么，我去给你拿，给我躺回去。”

他把克拉克推回去躺下，连被子都替他拉到了下巴处。克拉克吃惊得都说不出话了，只能呆呆地看着眼前这个从没见过的温柔版本的布鲁斯，发生了什么事？他是还在梦里吗？

“你想要什么？”布鲁斯又问了一遍，“水？”见克拉克点头，他就走过房间那一头给他接了一杯水回来。克拉克乖乖地接过，小口啜饮着，把自己挡在那个一次性杯子后，只露出眼睛溜溜转地偷偷打量他。

不需要会读心，也能猜到他在想什么，布鲁斯翻了个白眼：“不，你不是在做梦；没错，我也可以不吼着对你说话。要是我敢在她的医院里吼你，莱斯利下次就会给我好看了。”他看着克拉克眼睛微微一弯，躲在杯子后窃笑了。

说曹操曹操到，莱斯利·汤普金斯就从门外走了进来。“啊，你醒了，感觉怎么样？”她说，“布鲁斯把你送进来的时候可担心了，还以为你嗑了什么药，但你并没有，对吧？”她温柔而严厉地看着克拉克，克拉克赶紧摇头。“很好，因为要是你敢碰那个，你就不再是我最喜欢的客人了。”

布鲁斯嘀咕了一句什么，好像是“你明明说过我才是你最喜欢的”之类。莱斯利瞟了他一眼。

“当你选择一而再再而三地让我担惊受怕，你就失去那个第一名的位置了。”她转回克拉克，后者正新奇地来回看着他们俩，“说说你之前是怎么回事吧，布鲁斯说你突然就晕倒了，可等他送你过来，你似乎又完全没事了。你想要我帮你做一个全面的检查吗？”

“不不，”克拉克连忙说，“我就是有点不舒服，然后跑了一段路，觉得有点恶心头晕，我现在已经完全没事了。”

他坐直了一点以示证明，结果肚子忽然发出好大一声咕噜响，克拉克反应过来，顿时难为情得想把自己埋进被子里。

“哈，”医生笑了，“所以你只是饿了？你们这些年轻人啊。”

二十分钟之后，克拉克坐在病床上，受宠若惊地接过布鲁斯递过来的冒着热气的碗。“谢谢——”看清内容物之后他的声音就小了，那是一份颜色很可疑的黄呼呼的半固体，克拉克用勺子搅动一下，隐约能辨认出那里有鸡肉。

“别期待太高，大半夜我也只能给你弄到这个。”布鲁斯说，他懒洋洋地坐在床边，两条长腿伸过来。“尝尝看，它能刺激你的胃口。”

克拉克尝了一口，用他那被玛莎养大的舌头来说，这个确实不算什么美味。但重要的是它是热的，特别是他还饿了，而那辛辣甜咸的口味确实让人食指大动。他认真地道了谢，埋头吃了起来。

在他忙着的时候，房间哪里响起了一声短信提示音。克拉克从碗上抬起头，茫然四顾。布鲁斯就站了起来，再次从房间那一头替他把手机拿过来。在递过来之前他瞟了一眼屏幕，表情忽然变得有点奇怪。

克拉克放下碗，是露易丝的短信，问他回到学校没有。克拉克飞快地回了她一条：

我和朋友在一起。你的采访呢？顺利吗？

露易丝回的很快：没有，韦恩放了所有人鸽子，根本没出现。完全是浪费时间。

克拉克放下手机，继续吃他那份黄呼呼的夜宵，等他心满意足地把空碗放下，才发现布鲁斯在打量他。他的表情让克拉克心里咯噔一下，在不知不觉之间，房间里的气氛又变了，布鲁斯脸上又重新挂上了那个戒备的神色。

“呃，”克拉克绞尽脑汁想说点什么，“是不是……”

“你朋友，”布鲁斯说。三个字足矣。

克拉克恍然大悟，“莱恩小姐是海登教授的朋友。我之前有事请教她。”他想了想，又补充，“她跟我说了不少里社区的事，她之前还写过关于那里的报道。”

“这就是你缠着我的原因？”布鲁斯问，“想要像她一样，从那里弄到一个大新闻？那你会很失望的。”

“不是，直到今天我才知道里社区。”克拉克说，“莱恩小姐也并不知道你，包括海登教授，她们都只是大概知道我无意中遇见了一个帮派成员。”他很小心地看着布鲁斯的脸色，希望那个称呼不会让他不快。

布鲁斯并没有不快，他只是困惑地皱了皱眉。“那你为什么要跟着我？”

这是第一次 ，他认真地问克拉克这个问题，而不是掉头就走。克拉克意识到这点，他原本已经绝望的心里又闪出了一点点希望的火花，“因为我觉得你……非常有意思，”他极其小心地措辞，“你是帮派成员，但你的行为有很多与你的身份互相矛盾甚至是高尚的地方。”

布鲁斯的眉头高高地挑了起来，克拉克脸红了，但他坚持说了下去，“另一方面，你看起来又完全知道自己在做什么，而且似乎做得很好。我想要更多地了解你，关于你这个人，你的生平故事，之类。只是这样而已。”


	9. Chapter 9

他屏息等着对自己的宣判。

“这依然毫无意义。”布鲁斯说：“你根本不明白自己在做什么。”

克拉克泄气地耷拉了肩膀。“我知道你想说什么，我也许一直被学校或我父母好好地保护着隔离着。但这不代表我就什么也不明白。”

“不，你确实不明白。”布鲁斯说，“你甚至连自己在冒什么风险都不知道。我猜你那个朋友还没有来得及告诉你，她写那个报道之后发生了什么对吧？”

克拉克茫然地看着他，布鲁斯说，“在报道出来之后引发了不小的讨论，很多针对哥谭当局腐败的批评。在这时候哥谭警方去找了你朋友，要求获得那些为她提供过信息的名单。”

“什么？”克拉克说，“可是，这难道不是……一个记者应该有权利……”

“这你就错了。你朋友，莱恩小姐——顺便一提，在那段时间里黑白两边都有人想要她消失，她为了安全不得不暂时停职了一段时间——拒绝透露自己的信源，被判藐视法庭。当然在多方斡旋之下，她没在监狱吃多少苦头，马上又被放出来了。”布鲁斯说，“这也是给你的问题：假设我同意你跟着我，然后警察找上了你。你只有两个选择，乖乖说出你知道的所有事，或者拒绝，去蹲大牢，你要怎么办？”

几乎想都没想，克拉克说：“我绝对不会——哎哟！”一个小纸团又快又准地打在他眉弓上，他根本都没看清布鲁斯的动作。

“在回答之前先动动脑子，”布鲁斯说，“如果你拒绝，那你就只能去监狱了，还会留下一个案底，这就是你想要的？在你的人生还没开始前就先把它毁了？”

“你太消极了，这怎么就能毁了我人生了？”克拉克咕哝着说，他把纸团展开，是刚才那份咖喱简餐的收据。“如果每个记者都为了避免这个职业风险而什么都不敢做，那就再也不会有重要的新闻了。”

“他们是职业新闻人，他们知道自己在冒什么风险。你不是。”布鲁斯说，“你只是个学生，还是个半大孩子，这个题材对你来说太危险了。我的忠告是，回学校去，找个别的更安全的人或事去写吧。”

克拉克沉默了片刻，“如果我不想要安全呢？如果我拒绝躲在安全的地方呢？”他反问，“你说得对，我确实什么也不懂，我也还没想明白自己到底想要做什么，我又能做什么。坦白说，我一开始选择哥谭大学，只是想看看和堪萨斯完全不一样的地方是什么样子，但既然我已经看见了真实世界的一小角，那我就不能假装自己什么也不知道。“

“我想做点什么，这是我现在唯一能做而且我知道自己能做好的事，”克拉克说，“我无法预料会发生什么，但我想要参与到真实的世界中去，哪怕是成为其中微不足道的一小部分。我不想成为一个安全的旁观者。”

布鲁斯回答道：“在哥谭，真实的世界，指的是那些能把你粉碎的东西。”

他头疼地摁住一侧额角，有点恼火地看着冥顽不灵的克拉克。

克拉克也许在很多事上都是懵懵懂懂的，但他知道一件事：如果有人很认真地用事实而不是简单一句“这对你不好”来敷衍你，至少代表他们足够在乎，这样的人总是可以通过讨价还价来说服的。他的父母是如此，克拉克希望布鲁斯也是这样。

“我不会要求你展示给我看你生活中那些会给你惹来警察的部分，”克拉克说，“如果我对那些一无所知，我也就没什么可以告诉警察了，不是吗？你来决定我会知道些什么，事件，场所，所有一切，都由你决定。”

“这还是不能……”

“一周，”克拉克说：“只要一周，这七天你可以带我去任何地方，或者我就来汤普金斯医生的诊所里见你，任何你觉得方便的地方或方式。”

布鲁斯嘶嘶抽气，就像克拉克是一颗顽固的坏牙，正在刺激着他的疼痛神经。“克拉克，这不是什么讨价还价的事。”

“那就一天！”克拉克说，“让我跟着你一天，然后我就再也不会来烦你了。”

布鲁斯揉了揉脸，“不知道怎么回事，我一点也不信你这个承诺。”


	10. Chapter 10

在离开医院前莱斯利最后过来看一眼克拉克的情况，她进去时正好听见了布鲁斯无奈地说：“好吧，就一天。一天之后，我们就一拍两散。”  
“成交。”

他们看见她，不约而同地闭了嘴。莱斯利来回看着他们，“我错过了什么？”她开玩笑说，“这是一个约会什么的吗？”

她不指望布鲁斯会说什么，于是看着克拉克，克拉克，老天保佑他纯真透明的灵魂，就开开心心地说了实话：“布鲁斯答应带我去见识一下真实的哥谭。”

“真实的哥谭，哈？听起来很有意思。”莱斯利说，她犀利地看着布鲁斯，布鲁斯摊摊手。

“别怪到我头上来，好像我还有别的选择似的。”他说，“你来试着说服他好了。”

莱斯利望了望克拉克脸上那个大大的微笑，就像他刚刚赢得了整个世界，那个笑容也让她心软了，剥夺他此刻的快乐就像把万圣节糖果从小孩子手里抢过来一样不人道。

于是她只是警告道：“我真心希望你们约会的最后一站不会是再次回到我这里，或某些需要大量缝合的情况。因为大多数时候某人的冒险都是如此。”

她指的那个某人懒洋洋地从椅子里起身，“放心，我只是带他去沃克的酒吧待上一天罢了，他唯一的危险就是被那些酒鬼的唠叨给烦死。”

他又对克拉克说，“明天晚上八点，去那个酒吧等我。不许记笔记，也不许录音，什么都不许带。在我没来之前，别乱说话，也乱问问题，除非是酒吧着火了，否则不管发生什么事，你都给我老实呆在那里，明白了吗？”

克拉克忙不迭地点着头，布鲁斯又说，“还有一件事，到了那里，别叫我布鲁斯。”

克拉克有点呆地问：“那我要叫你什么？”

“什么都别叫。”他说，就走了。

克拉克看着他消失的地方，委婉地问医生：“所以，布鲁斯是一个假名？他有一个真名吗？”

“对不同的人，他有很多名字。”莱斯利不置可否地答：“晚安，克拉克，好好休息吧，特别是考虑到明天对你来说很可能是很漫长的一天。”

 

接下来的一天，时间不知何故慢得令人发指。克拉克一整天几乎都心神不宁，什么事也干不了。在他那消极的潜意识里，总觉得下一秒会有一个电话（布鲁斯应该没有他的电话号码，但这只是无关紧要的细节），那头是布鲁斯冷酷地通知他，别想了，他们的约定取消了。

他好不容易熬到了晚上，提前半小时到了那个酒吧。在进去前，克拉克还担心自己会再次被拒之门外，但根本没人理会他。当克拉克壮着胆子挨近吧台，那个之前和他打过一次交道的壮汉酒保只是瞟了他一眼，视线直接跳到了他身后。

克拉克的心稳稳地落到了平地上，显然布鲁斯已经和他打过招呼了。他清清嗓子，装出一副老练的样子，假装自己不是第一次到酒吧来。

“我能要一杯啤酒吗？”他说。

壮汉咧开了嘴，好像就一直等着他这句话呢。“孩子，我被告知只能给你不带酒精的软饮料，”他说，“别担心，你喝多少苏打水都算在那个人账上。”

克拉克满怀屈辱地盯着眼前那一杯柠檬苏打水，这个开始可不怎么样，他终于成功地走进了据说是哥谭市最混乱社区的酒吧里，却连杯啤酒都得不到？

作为一个有着各种不可告人的秘密的异能者，克拉克一直就是个循规蹈矩的乖孩子，主要是从没觉得叛逆有什么意义，但现在他开始认真地思考着也许是时候给自己搞一个假id了。

他正慎重思考着这一新的人生选择，忽然感觉旁边有人挨着他坐下了。那个一脸流里流气的男人用一双浑浊的黄眼睛打量着他，“你可是新面孔，”他朝克拉克搭讪说，“看着你不像是附近社区的，哈？”

克拉克不由受宠若惊，布鲁斯确实警告过不许他乱问问题或乱说话，但如果别人来和他说话，那就不算他的错了对吧。

但没等他开口，那个本来在一边擦杯子的壮汉酒保立即走了过来，“一边凉快呆着去，”他闷声警告道，“这个雏有人罩的，别自讨没趣了。”

他凶狠地把那个人瞪跑了，又回头来警告克拉克：“小子，乖乖喝你的苏打，别乱搭讪，这里的人可不是什么良善乡邻。”

“我什么都没做，”克拉克叫屈，然后纳闷地说，“为什么你要说我有人罩了？为什么我都不知道？”

酒保只是耸耸肩，表示这个明显事实根本不需要多废话。克拉克想了想，也吞回了更多的申辩。

他闷闷地喝了一会他的饮料，看看手表，离他们约定的时间还有二十分钟。布鲁斯还没有一丝要出现的迹象，要么他是对放克拉克在这里很放心，要么他就是那种不会在约会时提前到达的类型。

这倒是给了克拉克一个机会好好观察这个地方。虽然实际上也没有多少可看的东西：一切都那么平常，平常的酒保，平常的顾客，虽然他确实看见在那个柜台后面藏着重武器，角落那些帮派分子们甚至都没有带着枪，交谈的内容也无非是最近的生意怎么样，我的马子最近烦人得很，老大不知道又在发什么疯，之类稀松平常的黑帮日常。总而言之，一派安详。

克拉克想象的危险社区可不是这么个样子。

那个酒保再次走出来，克拉克朝他挥了挥手，当他拎着一瓶苏打水过来时迅速盖住了自己的杯子。“不，谢谢，我已经够了。我是想说，这里，嗯，总是这样平静吗？”

酒保斜瞄他一眼，“你想看见什么？到处是毒品交易和神志不清的毒虫？袒胸露乳的妓女？还是一言不合就互相对射交火的帮派？”

“他们不在这里干那些事，”他说，“每个帮派在这都要照规矩来。”

哇，这可就相当了不起了，克拉克有几分敬畏地说，“听起来这里算是某种黑帮战争中的中立地带？像瑞士？”

“除非那个瑞士也被炸翻过一次。”

克拉克哑然，他这才留意到，酒吧有一堵墙下半截带着火燎过的焦黑痕迹，之前他还以为是某种特别的装修效果。

“是谁……”

“蝙蝠侠。”

克拉克不由自己地吸了口气，这是他完全没想到的答案，“你见过蝙蝠侠？”

他惊讶得都忘了要压低声音，结果周围的人都纷纷投来了意味深长的注视。克拉克窘迫地缩了缩肩膀。“那么他是真的存在啦？”他悄声问道。

酒保说：“你要是想问他是真是假，他炸完这地方又付了重建费。我亲自到银行兑现的，可以说支票有多真，他就有多真。”

他又给克拉克倒了一杯苏打水，克拉克接受了。“为什么蝙蝠侠要炸了这里？”他好奇地问，一时也顾不得布鲁斯的规矩了。

“不过是战争的附带损失罢了。”酒保努了努嘴，“你知道黑帮战争是怎么回事。”

“事实上，我一点也不知道，”克拉克老实说。

酒保定神看了他一会，摇了摇头，“好吧，反正我现在也闲着——这个社区里有大大小小的帮派十几个，他们有自己的地盘，当然每个人都想着自己那份更大一点，所以时不时的，就有那么个不安分的挑起战争。”

和真正国家间的战争不同，这种社区里的战争，更无法预料：一旦处于战争，就是几个月几个月的无尽煎熬，黑帮会开车到其他帮派的地方，随机开枪骚扰，影响最大的是社区里的普通居民，正常生活和工作完全被打乱，甚至还会中弹受伤。

一般这种帮派战争持续一段时间，伤亡扩大后警方就会介入进来，各方便各自收手，但那一次情况出现了变化：警方被买通了，默许某个帮派独占社区的野心。在他们把其他帮派赶出社区之前，战争都没办法结束。

就是那时候，蝙蝠侠第一次出现在了里社区。

他逐一拜访了被卷入战争的帮派，在他的“特殊”说服技巧之下，一些帮派老大同意暂时停火，剩下那些不肯收手的就被他约到了这个酒吧一次性解决。

“……解决的结果是那个帮派永远消失了，退出了这个社区。我的酒吧也完蛋了。从那以后没有帮派再敢起独占社区的主意，他让所有人都明白了一件事：他才是真正的黑暗之王。”

克拉克在听故事的过程中，不自觉地屏住了呼吸，直到酒保耸耸肩，拿起下一个杯子，他才疑惑地说，“但是，如果他想要让这个社区真正好起来，他就应该把所有的帮派都清出去，不是吗？”

酒保不可思议地看着他，“天，你还真是什么都不懂，”他摇着头，对克拉克背后说，“你是从哪里弄来这么个天真的小东西？”

“我也不知道，生活总是充满谜团，不是吗。”布鲁斯说着伸手板正克拉克转过去的脑袋，“我跟你说过什么来着？别乱问问题，你是从来听不进别人对你说的话呢，还是专门就对我特殊对待？”


	11. Chapter 11

克拉克傻笑了一下，试图蒙混过关。但那两个人都无视了他，他就又默默低头继续啜饮他的苏打水了，顺便把耳朵竖起来。

“我听说昨天你在码头遇到点麻烦，”那个酒保说，布鲁斯跟着他走到一边去。

“谁跟你说的？”

“天使帮的人稍早时来了，带了赔偿全款。还让我转达那只是一个玩笑，不想让你有什么误会。”他熟练地从吧台下掏出什么塞到布鲁斯手里。布鲁斯打开朝里面看了看。

“你已经拿了你那部分？”酒保点点头，他才收了起来。“既然他们说是误会，那就没什么可担心的。”

“如果我是你，我就会稍微担心一下。”酒保说，“已经有不少人觊觎你的位置了。他们总以为你私下能分到不少，虽然玛琳女士现在还给你撑腰，可你知道她有多善变。我不是想管你的事，但我们合作愉快，我不想又去和新人磨合，还得谈那一堆分成的狗屎。”

“好吧好吧，我会抽时间担心一下的。”布鲁斯敷衍地说，“还有其他需要我担心的事吗？”

“你之前在问的人，我找到了。”酒保说，抬起下巴朝上面某处点了点，“宝贝儿在那里守着。你最好现在就上去，我可不保证她能清醒多久。”

布鲁斯道了谢，他回来拍了一下克拉克，让他跟自己走。

他们左拐右拐，进了另一栋大楼，布鲁斯捶了一下电梯，那玩意连意思意思地亮一下都没有。他低咒一声，转而朝楼梯走去。“先警告一声，”他头也不回地说，“要是你今晚吃了很丰盛的一顿晚餐，那就对不起了。”

克拉克很快就知道他是什么意思了。才转过第一道楼梯，一股闷成一团的刺鼻气味朝着他们扑过来，克拉克几乎屏住了呼吸。他在农场长大，他见过很多脏乱的地方，但那些堆满牛粪的牛栏闻起来都比这里要宜人，也没有这里的楼梯那么不堪入目，至少那些牲畜都还知道该在什么地方排泄。

克拉克踮着脚尖跨过一片行迹可疑的水迹，但他还是不能避免地看见头顶的天花板上还黏着另外一些像泥巴的东西。他拒绝去想那是什么。

怎么会有人能忍受住在这种地方？

“这里的人难道都闻不到也看不到吗？”克拉克嘀咕着说，他敢打赌，连堪萨斯的牛栏都比这里干净。

在他身边的布鲁斯平静得就像他确实闻不到也看不到。“只有这样，那些帮派才不会来这里开他们的毒品派对。”他说。

那些帮派，克拉克留意到他的措辞。“那么你的帮派呢？你的，呃，同事没有这一类的聚会？”他其实真正想问的是，你呢？

布鲁斯回头瞟了他一眼。“你刚刚不是听了那个故事吗？”  
“故事？”  
“蝙蝠侠把一整个帮派从社区连根拔起，从此那个帮派在这里再也无立足之地。那就是我的帮派。故事结束。”

克拉克愕然，他还想再问，布鲁斯已经停在一个房间前，推门走了进去。克拉克只好把那个问题吞了回去。

他跟在布鲁斯后面进去，扫了一眼房内，下一秒就脸烧红地转过头去：房间里正对门的是一张灰扑扑的床，一个女人正躺在上面，高高翘着的腿正对着门，那条短裙下风光几乎一览无遗。

那个女人把腿放下，半支起身看着他们。她有一张娃娃脸，染得乱七八糟的金发披在肩上。她的眼睛里有一种迷迷蒙蒙的神色，眨了好几下眼睛，才对上了布鲁斯，傻笑了起来。

“我要的人呢？”布鲁斯问，他对着女人分开的双腿熟视无睹，又或者他已经司空见惯。

女人朝着浴室方向歪歪头，“沃克把人关在里面了，他惹什么事了？他打你的那些女人了吗？”

布鲁斯进了浴室，给克拉克留下一个难题，他不知道自己是应该跟进去呢还是留在这里。

宝贝儿——显然这就是她的名字——从自己两腿之间打量手足无措的克拉克，她的兴趣暂时转移到他身上。“你是谁？我从没见过道格（注）带过人回来。”

“我是，呃，他的朋友。”克拉克找不到任何安全的看着她说话的角度，只好继续保持着一个脸朝天的囧态。

宝贝儿挪下了床，她摇摇晃晃地挨近了克拉克，一直到把克拉克逼到了墙边。“你才不是他的朋友呢，”她靠近打量着克拉克的脸，“别跟我撒谎。我不是笨蛋。”

“我，呃，我是他的新朋友，”他举着手，不知道该往哪里放，“我觉得我们最好——”

他惊恐地哽住了，宝贝儿舔了他一口，克拉克的脑袋向后一靠，撞到墙上，引得她笑得花枝乱颤。

浴室门开了，布鲁斯看着贴在一起的两个人，以及此刻全身上下每一个细胞都在绝望地发散出求救信息的克拉克。

“放开他，”他说，“他只是个穷学生，身上连给你买一包K粉的钱都没有。”

宝贝儿嘟起嘴，她退后一步，克拉克如逢大赦，他几乎是逃一样地跑到了布鲁斯身后去。“请别让我再跟她待一个房间里，拜托。”他真心实意地恳求。尽管布鲁斯还是冷着脸，也忍不住崩出一丝笑。

“要是早知道你害怕这个，我就不用被你缠这么久了。”

他把门关上，朝克拉克歪歪头示意，克拉克这才看到那个躺在浴缸里的男人，一条苍白的胳膊拖到地板上，很难不注意到上面布满了针孔。

“他是——”他开口要问，又想到什么。“我是不是不该知道这个？”

“别担心，你已经跟警方说过这个了。”布鲁斯说，“而官方对你的回复是，什么都没发生，连你都不在那里。”

克拉克睁大了眼睛，他仔细看着那张苍白颓败的脸，然后困惑地摇了摇头。“不对，他不是那天出现的人之一，我记得那些人的样子。”

“我没说他是，”布鲁斯说，“但他也在那个现场，不过比你早到了两天而已。”

两天，也就是盖雅口中她袭击了某个人的那天。克拉克恍然大悟，“所以他可能看见了什么，哇，他是一个目击证人！”他钦佩地望着布鲁斯，“你是怎么找到他的？”

布鲁斯只是把莲蓬头塞到他手里。“如果你要呆在这里，就让自己有用一点。”

克拉克下意识地接过了莲蓬头，迟钝了一秒才明白布鲁斯的意思。“你想要我——我做不到！我根本不知道怎么盘问别人，难道这时候我们不是要扮演红白脸之类的吗？”

“你电影看太多了。”布鲁斯不耐烦地说，“我只是让你把他浇醒而已。”

“啊，”克拉克闹了个大红脸，他低头去扭开水龙头，然后又犹豫了一下：“呃，一定要冷水吗？能用温水吗？冷水太像严刑拷问了——”

他在布鲁斯的瞪视下闭上了嘴，乖乖地打开了水龙头。

 

注：大本在城中大盗里的角色名。


	12. Chapter 12

在所有人里，只有克拉克的父亲在他选择哥谭大学时表示了支持。“我们不能把他困在这里一辈子，孩子总有一天会离开家。”他对妻子说，克拉克当时刚起床，揉着眼睛拖着步子走下楼就听见了这么一段对话，“总有一天他得靠自己去解决那些事的。那些书本上的知识，他可以在任何地方获得，但真正的生活不在那里，我们得放手让他自己去到处碰一碰。”

“可是，万一他遇见了一些心怀叵测的人呢？”玛莎忧心忡忡地说，“万一那些人发现了他的不同——”她抬头看了一眼走进厨房的儿子，截断了话头。

乔纳森也望了望自己的儿子，克拉克保持着安静，像往常一般坐到早餐桌边，仰着头接受了他妈妈匆匆印在额头上的一个吻还有他的早餐。他父亲继续说下去，“如果坏事必须要发生，那我们只好祈祷我们教养出来的孩子足够坚强，不会轻易被击垮。”

在克拉克离开家之后，每次他打电话回家，也总是和他妈妈聊得更多。就像世界上所有牵挂着孩子的母亲，玛莎总是想知道克拉克吃得好不好，睡得好不好，在学校里过得怎么样……事无巨细，无微不至。而乔纳森·肯特则是那种不会把爱挂在嘴边的传统父亲，即使他的忧虑并不比妻子少，却从不显露出来。

在布鲁斯那里受挫的那一段时间，克拉克的失落情绪在例行的家庭热线里一定也表现出来了。他父亲第一次主动打来电话，问他是不是遇到了什么事。

“你知道你对我们可以无所不谈，克拉克，”他说，“不管发生了什么不好的事，我们都可以商量解决，你无需一个人面对。”

克拉克没有跟他妈妈说布鲁斯的事，主要怕她会想太多。但他那天实在是太沮丧了，“我遇见了一个人，”他坦白说，他父亲等着他说下去。

“他……非常特别，不太好相处，但他是个好人。我从没见过像他那样的人，我想了解他多一点，可问题是他好像很不喜欢我。”

他父亲沉默片刻。“……好吧，我没想到是这样的难题。这确实有点棘手，你有没有想过投其所好呢？”

“他想要的就是我离他远一点。”克拉克闷闷不乐地说。

“那或许你应该尊重他的想法，如果你真的有自己说的那么喜欢他，”他父亲尽量委婉地说，克拉克重重叹气，“要知道不是所有感情的付出都会理所应当得到回馈，有时候你的感情注定无法——”

“爸！”克拉克一下明白过来，都惊呆了，“不是那样的，我没有——我不是——我对布鲁斯有的只是纯粹的欣赏而已！”

他都不知道该说什么好了。幸好他父亲并没有接着跟他保证说没关系，无论他爱上什么人他们都会一样爱他。

“唔，这样的话事情就更好办了，那你就努力和他发展一些共同的爱好什么，我相信到时候那男孩一定就会注意到你了。”

克拉克并没有纠正他布鲁斯无论如何都不能算是个“男孩”了，他也不确定他父亲会怎么看待他此刻站在一个黑帮分子的浴室里，用冷水把一个吸毒者浇醒的事。不过从积极的角度看，至少现在他和布鲁斯确实是在发展“共同的爱好”了。

还有一样事情他父亲也说对了，他在哥谭也确实学到了许多书本上不会有的知识。比方说，就这么一会，克拉克已经开始知道该如何辨识一个瘾君子了。宝贝儿，还有眼前这个人，他们都有相似的茫然飘忽眼神，似乎灵魂已经脱离肉身，深陷于另外一个世界，只剩下一点点残存的本能反应。任何人允诺给他们一点能嗨上个把小时的玩意，他们就能不假思索地把世界上所有的一切都拿来交换。

是，他去过某个地方，不，他不知道那是哪里。门开着他就进去了。房子里什么都没有，没有电视，没有钱，只有一袋子吃的在桌上。他把能拿的都拿了，还想到楼上碰运气时就被那具尸体绊倒了。不，他没去看死人长什么样，他爬起来就跑了。然后他发现他忘了拿桌上那一袋药，那说不定能在外面换点钱，所以他又回去了。

然后奇怪的事情发生了，尸体没有了，桌上那包药也没有了，连垃圾桶都空了。就好像那半小时里有全世界最高效率的清洁公司来过了一样。

“为什么你们要问这些事？那个死掉的是你的伙计吗？”那个人说，“有人偷了他的尸体？要我说，保不准你去停尸房找找就在那儿，只是器官在不在就不好说了。这个世道，什么稀奇事都可能发生，什么东西都有人买卖，器官，子宫，婴儿……这可不是空穴来风。”

他开始漫无边际前言不搭后语地絮絮叨叨起来，布鲁斯知道能从那人嘴里挖出来的也就这些了。他朝克拉克示意，两人走到外面，房间已经空了，房门大开着，宝贝儿也已经不见人影。

“现在我们怎么办？”克拉克问，“看来盖雅说的那件事是真的，她可能无意中失手杀了对方，她很可能处在危险当中，我们得赶快找到她——”

当时克拉克在现场只是隐隐约约觉得有哪里不对，现在他明白过来到底是什么：一切都太干净了，四壁空空，一尘不染，厨房里没有炊具，抽屉里也没有一张纸，房间里更没有照片、衣物等能告诉别人是什么人曾居住在此的个人物品。什么都没有。

无论那里发生过什么事，都已经不复存在了，有人煞费苦心地抹掉了一切痕迹，就像他们抹掉了所有的监控一样。那些人就是这么肆无忌惮，而一想到可能会有什么事发生在盖雅身上，克拉克不由脊背一阵发寒。

布鲁斯的反应在克拉克看来则接近冷漠。“冷静，现在才恐慌无济于事。”他说，“她已经被带走好几天，如果他们要对她不利也早就动手了。”

“但是——”

“这么说你可能会好过一点：我们不知道那些人是谁，她又和他们有什么关系，但在他们榨取完她的利用价值之前，她都不会有生命危险的，”布鲁斯说，“之前她并没有受到虐待，包括她腹中的胎儿都被照顾得很好。他们没有伤害她，至少在肉体层面没有。”

汤普金斯医生也说过类似的话。克拉克稍微冷静下来，他把前后发生过的事联系到一起想了想，还是困惑不已。“她在医院的时候本来已经逃脱那些人的掌控了，如果她告诉我们她有麻烦，我们本来可以帮她的。为什么她还要回去自投罗网呢？”

“你并不知道她有过什么样的经历，”布鲁斯说，“有时候，那些一无所有的人更难相信来自陌生人的善意。对某些人来说，牢笼也可能带来安全感。”

克拉克思考着他的话，似乎另有深意，又或者只是对某一事实的简单陈述，无论是哪一种，克拉克竟无言以对。

“那我们接下来做什么？”过了一分钟，他问。  
“什么也不做，你该回去了。快到你们好孩子的睡觉时间了。”  
“什么？我才不要，”克拉克大声抱怨，“我只有24小时，我才不要把八小时都浪费在睡觉呢。你答应过我的！”

“我答应给你一天的时间，可没答应要24小时不眠不休地陪着你，”布鲁斯狡猾地说。

克拉克撅起嘴来，“这不公平！我今天听到蝙蝠侠的事都比你的多。”他不知道这到底有什么可笑的，但布鲁斯的嘴角猛地抽动了一下。克拉克怨恨地看着他，就像个被人骗了财的小守财奴似的嘟嘟囔囔着，“你答应我的是24小时！我要是回了学校，然后再回来找你，就几乎不剩下什么时间了。”

“你想要见识真实的世界，真实的世界就是由这些零零碎碎组成的，”布鲁斯拖着声音地说，“吃喝拉撒睡操，所有这些乱七八糟的事。好了，现在乖乖回去吧。再晚你可就要错过夜车了，你不会想孤身一人走在午夜的哥谭街头的。”

“我不会，”出乎他意料，年轻人抱着胳膊，一脸倔强地在床沿边坐下了。“我要留在这里。”

“什么？”布鲁斯愕然，“你不能留下。这里可不是给你这种人准备的，这栋大楼里到处是流浪汉和瘾君子，浴室里还特么有现成的一个呢，谁知道半夜会不会摸进来一个什么人割断你脖子。”他恐吓着克拉克。克拉克只是无所谓地耸耸肩。

“为什么他们要做这种无利可图的事？”他淡定地说，“你能住在这里，我也能。当然，我不会占你的床的，我可以睡地板，我不怕冷。”

这个情境急转直下，荒谬得布鲁斯简直想大笑，但克拉克一脸倔强让他笑不出来，他开始意识到克拉克是当真的，他真的打算在这里过夜。

“克拉克，”他试着讲道理，“你不能在这里过夜。这里太危险了。”

“为什么？”麻烦的是，克拉克也学着他用上了讲道理的口吻。“沃克，就是那个酒保，他说是你罩着我呢，他看起来是个说一不二的人物，其他人似乎也不太敢冒犯他在这地方的权威。我看不出我能有什么危险。”

“当然，要是你晚上有了访客什么的，我也可以回避到楼梯外面去的，我绝对不会打搅到任何事的。”

“访客？”

“宝贝儿说你有一些……女人？”克拉克说，他的目光认真诚挚。“是像女朋友那种吗？我不知道，我只是想说，我绝对不会指摘你的生活方式，包括所有这些。”

布鲁斯深吸了一口气，在他理性崩溃之前，他抓住克拉克，把他连拖带拽地拉出了门。


	13. Chapter 13

他们到了楼上——克拉克稍稍挣扎了两下，但发现他们没有往下而是往上走时就顺从了——布鲁斯把他领到了五楼的一间公寓前，那扇门被他砰砰砰敲了几下后开了。一个女人挡在门口，在她背后一个毛发乱蓬蓬的小姑娘正探头探脑，又被她妈妈按了回去。

“道格。”女人说。  
“艾莉，”布鲁斯说，他把克拉克拽出身后，克拉克毫无准备就被推进了房间里，差点给自己的腿给绊倒。那小姑娘噗哧笑了。“我需要你帮我个忙，让这小子在你这里过一晚上。”

“你不能就这么把一个陌生人塞到我家里。”那个艾莉戒备地打量克拉克，她瞪了小姑娘一眼，让她回自己房间去，“他是什么人？”

“安全无害的童子军，给他条毯子，他自己就会乖乖睡觉的。我明天就来领他。”布鲁斯说：“如果发生什么事，就去找沃克。”

房门嘭一声合上，克拉克才反应过来：布鲁斯居然就这么把自己丢下了。

他站着发了一会呆，感觉有人拉了他的袖子一下。之前那个女孩正好奇地看着他。“你是道格的朋友吗？”

“呃，我猜是吧，”克拉克说，一边悄悄透视着楼下，布鲁斯已经走到了三楼了，显然他是打算离开大楼，克拉克不由好奇他要去哪里。一只小手忽然插到他眼前晃了晃，克拉克眨了眨眼，看回小女孩脸上。“——嗨，我是克拉克，你叫什么名字？”

女孩还没回答，她妈妈就从厨房里吼道：“泰娜，要我说多少遍，回房间去做你的作业！”

“我告诉过你我的作业要去图书馆查资料才能完成，你就从来不听我说话！”泰娜吼回去，她气呼呼地和她妈妈对峙着。在她们母女之间的战火升级前，克拉克赶紧插进去说：“呃，我之前也辅导过邻居家的孩子作业。”

母女俩暂停了，泰娜怀疑地看着他，“我的作业是关于哥谭的历史。你能不去图书馆就说得出那些事件和时间吗？”

克拉克扬起眉来，这个他还真的可以。“说来非常巧，我不久前才刚刚读过一大堆关于哥谭历史的东西，应付你的作业应该不成问题。实在不行，我们还有无所不知的谷歌。”他晃了晃自己的手机。

泰娜发出一声欢呼，但艾莉还是狐疑地看着克拉克，克拉克说，“既然我今晚必须在这里借宿，至少我能做点什么回报，夫人。”

那个称呼让艾莉做了个古怪的表情，“好吧，但不要那么叫我，那会让我起鸡皮疙瘩，叫我艾莉就行了。”她一边嘀咕着道格哪里找来的怪孩子一边自顾自走开了。

泰娜带着克拉克到自己房间里去，那其实只能算是从客厅分出来的一个隔间，放了一张小床和一张小桌子，克拉克为了坐下去差不多要把膝盖都顶到胸口了。他让门打开着，开始看泰娜的作业。泰娜趴在桌上转着眼睛看他。

“道格从没带人到这里来过，”她说，克拉克漫不经心地点头，宝贝儿之前也说过差不多的话，但他没料到下一句——“你是他的男朋友吗？”

克拉克瞠目结舌地看着这女孩，“什么？！我不是——为什么——”

“因为他谁也不碰，我妈，丽莎，还有其他人，”泰娜接着说，她咬着铅笔，“你知道她们都是他的人对吧，所以他可以随便睡她们哪一个都行的。可他一次都没碰过她们，所以我妈还有丽莎都猜他说不定好的是另一口。”

克拉克不知该震惊哪一点：是布鲁斯居然是一群妓女的保护人呢，还是这么小的女孩居然能如此坦然地接受了自己的母亲出卖肉体为生的事实。

但他随即看到了房间，那单薄的板壁，残缺的家具，古旧的冰箱，爬着霉菌的天花板——到处都显示出她们勉强挣扎在贫困边缘，而男性家人——丈夫、父亲——的痕迹则无处可觅。克拉克又有什么资格评判她们？他这辈子还从没有一天靠自己养家糊口，只是幸运无比地被他的父母保护至今。

“……我不是他的男朋友，”他最后说，除了这个不知道还能说什么。“我觉得他甚至不喜欢我。”

“他肯定是有点喜欢你了，不然不会把你交给我妈，”泰娜很肯定地说。“他还说了明天来领你呢。一般他去忙他那些事情的时候下次再出现的时间从来可没个准的。”

克拉克不由对这个女孩刮目相看，“道格……你知道他去了哪里吗？”

泰娜摇了一下头，“他从来不说自己在干嘛，不过总是那些事，对吧，毒品，枪，钱，地盘之类。”她厌恶地皱了皱鼻子。

“我还以为你喜欢道格。”  
“我是喜欢他，他在的时候那些人都不怎么来找我们的麻烦，”泰娜说，“但有些时候，他回来时真是一团糟，有那么几次，我都害怕他会在外面死掉不回来了。”

克拉克吞咽了一下，他有点想再问下去，但他心底一个消极的声音却在说，那又有什么用呢？就算他知道了每一次布鲁斯或其他人身上发生过那些不好的事，又能改变什么，什么也不能改变。那股自我厌恶再次在他胸口灼热了起来。幸好泰娜也把注意力转向了她的作业。克拉克也努力收回了所有乱七八糟的念头。

他们太过专注几乎都忘记了时间的流逝。当艾莉过来敲门板时两个人都小小地吓了一跳。这让那个几乎一整晚都板着脸的女人嘴角终于松弛了些许。“泰娜，你该睡觉了，明天还要上学呢。”她说，把怀里一团毯子给克拉克，“我们家里就只有这个了，你可以睡在那边的沙发上。”

克拉克表示这就很好了。他走向沙发，把毯子抖开，躺下去。泰娜从她的房间里探出头跟他说晚安。“好好睡一觉，明天起来你就能见到道格啦。”她淘气地眨眼，好像这是一个你知我知的暗号，克拉克不由笑了。

门这时又被人砰砰砰地砸响了，克拉克立即坐了起来，但外面不是布鲁斯，而是一个年纪有点大的女人，艾莉一打开门她就跌跌撞撞地扑了进来，抓住了艾莉的胳膊。

“你得帮我们，”她说：“他又打她了，然后把她一个人丢下走了。我们得去接她。我找不到其他人，只有你有车。我们得赶在他又喝醉回来之前找到她。”

艾莉让她冷静，她们在门口谈了几句。艾莉犹豫着看了看泰娜，在她开口前泰娜就说，“没关系，妈，我可以一个人在家。你和丽莎去吧，再说还有克拉克呢。没事的。”

艾莉似乎才想起他，她转过来，克拉克让自己站得笔直地接受那两道犹疑目光的审阅，艾莉最后点点头，过去简单地抱了抱女儿。“我很快就会回来的。”她低声说道，然后收拾了一下东西匆匆和丽莎走了。

留下的两个人也都没了睡意。克拉克看着泰娜去把门关上，轻车熟路地把一把椅子顶在门后，流畅得就像一套复习过很多次的既定程序。克拉克心里泛起一股复杂的情绪，真实的生活是能把你粉碎的东西，他想到布鲁斯的话。

在这之前，克拉克从未想过有人能这样活着，但事实是，在这个地方，这个已经被粉碎的生活废墟之上，人们还是顽强地带着仅剩的那么一点点尊严，活着。

“你想要继续你的作业吗？我们可以一起等你妈妈回来。”他问泰娜，泰娜点点头，去翻出自己的作业爬到沙发上来。

一个小时后，克拉克小心翼翼地把毯子盖在已经睡着的女孩身上，他在房间里无声地走动着，尽量将他的听力范围扩大，留神着周围的动静。在几乎是无边无尽的暗夜中，他终于等到了车开回楼下的声音。她们一走回楼上，克拉克就立即把门打开了。

艾莉和丽莎搀扶着一个女人走了上来，那是一张饱受摧残的脸，她的嘴唇结着血痂，一只眼睛已经青肿得完全睁不开了。在那些凌乱裹上的衣物下面，克拉克能看见她身上青青紫紫的痕迹，新的叠在旧的之上。右手前臂的骨头已经裂开了，肿起来一圈，软绵绵地垂在身侧。一阵油然升腾的怒火逼得克拉克几乎不能动弹。女人们几乎都没看他一眼，径直从他身边穿过了门。

泰娜也醒了，她揉了揉眼睛，立即从沙发上跳下来。房间里所有人都忙碌起来，泰娜被打发去冰箱里撬冰块，艾莉搜寻着毛巾伤药，检查着伤痕。“我们得再去找多点人来，”丽莎焦虑地说，“只有我们是拦不住他的，他要是来了，还是会把她带走的。”

“谁要来了？”克拉克问。“我们是不是该叫救护车？还是报警？”  
“省省吧，警察不会来的，等他们慢吞吞出现，那个男人也早就把她带走了。”艾莉咬牙切齿地说，她回头喊道，“泰娜，我要你弄的冰块呢？快一点！做完这个你就到楼下道格的房间里去躲起来，等我叫你上来才准出来！”

泰娜答应着，她把装了冰块的脸盆和毛巾都放在沙发前的地上，转头想叫克拉克，却发现门口已经空无一人。

在安静的黑夜里，第二辆车到来的喧嚣显得格外清晰。它带着疯狂的速度撞上大楼前的垃圾桶，发出刺耳的刮擦声。当它完全停稳了，从驾驶座那边爬下来一个男人，嘴里嘶骂不停，摇摇晃晃地走向大楼。

他并没走多远就停下了，在大楼入口，有人拦在了他的去路上。  
“你不能上去。”在黑暗里的那个人说，“趁着你还能走，离开这里。”  
“操你，你又是谁？”男人说，“给我滚开，别管闲事。”

他朝前冲了一下，挥舞起拳头，但也就仅仅那么一下，似乎有一堵墙朝他猛拍了一巴掌，他仰面朝天地被弹飞回去。

他呻吟着想爬起来，那个人走到他身边，那张倒过来的年轻面孔上全无表情。他轻巧地蹲下来，只用一只手就把挣扎的男人钉在原地。

“照顾这里的人现在不在，”他说，“我暂时接管了。我觉得我该给你留一点教训，让你懂得该离这里越远越好。”

“操你——”  
痛呼盖过了后面更多的污言秽语。那人甚至动作都没有变，只有手下一寸一寸加力施压。骨头的一点点碎裂声听起来是如此悦耳而动人。直到男人在剧痛中昏死过去，他才如梦初醒地缩回了手。

他站在原地，在很长的一段时间都一动不动，低头呆呆地看着自己的双手，仿佛才意识到自己刚刚做了什么。


	14. Chapter 14

布鲁斯走近大楼的时候，天色还没大亮，清晨的日光在一层迷蒙的云雾后挣扎。他脚步轻快地穿过绿化带，在看见入口处的人影时停住了。沃克正和什么人通着电话，看见他便匆匆挂断了。“道格，你他妈的可算回来了。”他说，“你带来的那小子到底是什么人？”

布鲁斯心里那点不详成了真，但在他进一步逼问或沃克说什么之前，泰娜一步三蹦地从楼上跑了下来，后面还追着艾莉。“嗨，道格，”女孩高高兴兴地打招呼，她冲过来给他一个拥抱，书包角撞得他大腿发疼，“你回来了，克拉克在上面等你呢！他可真棒！”

艾莉把女孩拽走了，朝他轻轻点头致意，她看起来有点疲累，但神情是轻松的，她甚至还笑了一下。这可是很少见的。

沃克显然也有此感，他咬着烟哼了声：“她们喜欢他，你那个小朋友，不只是有一张漂亮脸蛋对吧。我差点看走了眼，”他窃笑着捶了布鲁斯一下。布鲁斯发誓，他要是再这么东绕西绕不说重点他就要有麻烦了。

“好啦好啦，”沃克也看清了他一脸黑气，“我这就说，天啊，我之前怎么没发现你脾气这么急。”

他把前一夜发生的事情都大略说了，从女人们决定去搭救丽莎的表妹，到克拉克独自面对那个尾随而来的皮条客兼男朋友并大获全胜。“我可再也不敢小瞧你那个小孩了，在农场长大的人都那么大力气吗？”沃克不可思议地摇着头，“那个可怜虫被打得吐血，爬都爬不起来了，不过他应该还死不了，我让人开车把他丢到医院门口去了。”

他拍了拍布鲁斯，“去看看他吧，我们的小英雄好像是第一次打架，还有点惊魂未定呢。你去告诉他，他应该为自己骄傲，不是每个人都有勇气在那种时候挺身而出的。”

布鲁斯在楼上找到了克拉。他并不在艾莉家里，而是在布鲁斯那个灰扑扑的小床上，在角落里抱着膝盖蜷成小小的一团。布鲁斯走过去坐在他旁边。

“克拉克？”他唤道，克拉克像被惊动的小动物那么颤抖了一下，才抬起头来，他的眼睫毛还挂着隐约的泪痕。他呆呆地看着布鲁斯。“我听说发生的事了，你还好吗？”

他犹豫一下，把手放在克拉克肩膀上。这一碰大概触发了某个机关，克拉克眨了眨眼，一滴水珠迅速从他脸颊上滑落下去。布鲁斯猝不及防就被扑了个满怀，手足无措地看着一头扎过来的年轻人。从他腹部传来一声清晰可闻的抽噎，布鲁斯吞下一声叹息，把手放在那个那毛茸茸的后脑勺上。

这一刻布鲁斯再清晰不过地意识到，他眼前的还只是个孩子，而他却不加考虑地把这个孩子丢进了一个不设防的危险社区。即便一开始是克拉克自己要求的，这也实在过头了。

他并无意给予克拉克这样的震撼教育，但话说回来，克拉克只要还继续在哥谭，总有一天也要面对这些的，布鲁斯只不过是把这一切提前了。如今他只能手捧着这个八成被现实教育得粉碎了的纯洁心灵，不知该从何处下手弥补。

“克拉克？”他再次开口，那颗脑袋在他腹部蹭了蹭，布鲁斯意识到克拉克大概是把眼泪都蹭在他身上了，虽然歉疚感还沉坠坠地压在他心上，布鲁斯还是被这接近撒娇的举动引出一股温柔笑意。“不管发生了什么事，你都没有错。你只是做了自己能做的，你明白吗？”

他揉了揉克拉克的脑袋，克拉克终于抬起头。“我差点……杀了他……”他声音里是沉重的痛悔和不安，“我不知道我是怎么了，我当时那么生气，我不明白为什么会有人能那么肆无忌惮地伤害别人，为什么我不能阻止那一切发生……然后我就失控了，我想伤害他，我想要让他也尝尝被人狠狠伤害的感觉，我想要……有那么一会我就像他……”

布鲁斯牢牢地捧着他的脸，不让他回避，“你没有杀了他，在那里发生的事，多半是他咎由自取。”他告诉克拉克，那双眼睛一眨不眨地看着他。布鲁斯第一次发现，克拉克有那么一双纯净得不可思议的蓝眼睛，蓝得像晴朗日子里最纯净澄澈的天空，是哥谭人从来没有运气拥有过的那种。“你也一点不像他，不，那个人就是个禽兽，你阻止了他来继续伤害其他人。你和他完全不一样。”

他重复着那几句话，好像这样就能把它嵌入克拉克的脑子里，而那似乎也真起作用了，克拉克又眨了眨眼睛，呼出来一口气。布鲁斯忽然意识到那么长时间，克拉克一直是屏住呼吸的。

他看着那年轻人不好意思从他身上挪开了一点，但又没有完全离开。布鲁斯也没有抽身离开，让克拉克的肩膀继续若有若无地靠着他。

“对不起，”克拉克说，吸了吸鼻子，“我从没有遇见过这样的事，太丢脸了。”他的脸颊上浮起一抹酡红。

“我才该说抱歉，”布鲁斯说，“我不该把你丢下就走了。但现在你也该知道了，我的警告不是在骗你，我的生活并不像你从书里读到那些冒险故事那样有趣。在这里，每一天都有这样的事情发生。”

“这也是你在做的事，对吗？你保护那些女人，”克拉克说，“你尽可能地照顾她们。”

布鲁斯耸耸肩。“算不上什么照顾。我并不能一直在这周围，我也无法改变她们的生活。但如果我的名字能够让某个家伙在挥舞拳头时有一点顾忌，所以，有何不可呢？这有时有用，有时没用，就像昨晚，你也看见了，这根本算不上什么帮助。”

他仅仅是陈述事实，但克拉克注视着他，“也许，但即使是那么一点小事，也不是每个人都会做的。”

来自年轻人纯真而炙热的目光，让布鲁斯有些不自在。他讪笑一声，站起来，不自觉地抖了抖肩膀，好像这样就能把克拉克无所保留的仰慕目光给抖掉。“好了，别说这个了。起来吧，我带你去吃点东西，然后就送你回去，你的这一次冒险到此为止了——不，别再和我争论，剩下那一半的约定，我们下次再完成，好吗？”

克拉克考虑了一下，他抓握住布鲁斯朝他伸来的手，顺势也站起来，“但你要保证，一旦盖雅的事情有进展，你一定要告诉我，好吗？”

布鲁斯咕哝了一声，勉强算是同意了。“但下次你要采取什么行动，都要先征得我的同意，我可不要再忽然被人从黑暗里一把拽走了。”一想到这个他还有气，最气的是之后克拉克就迅速躺倒在病床上了，搞得他再冲他发火都有点像欺负病人。

克拉克咯咯笑起来，一点没有反省的意思。“我知道了，好啦，我不会再拖了你就跑的——只要你也能保证信守承诺。”

他朝布鲁斯伸出手去，布鲁斯狐疑地看了看，克拉克耐心地等着，大有等到天荒地老也不在乎的神气。布鲁斯也已经知道克拉克能有多倔了，他不甘不愿地回握住那只手，摇了摇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 特别说明一下，这篇文里所有对于里社区情况，我基本上都是参考了《黑帮老大的一天》里对贫困街区还有帮派活动内容的描述。写完这一章，关于本文最沉重的现实部分应该就结束了（大概吧）
> 
> 年前最后一更，算是有一点正式的进展，毕竟是抱也抱了，蹭也蹭了，温柔安慰什么的也有了，在一篇清水文里这就算非常大尺度的感情进展了（不接受反驳哼）╭(╯^╰)╮  
> 春节快乐，明年再见~


	15. Chapter 15

大都会，星球日报。

克拉克抬头看着上方那个醒目的标记，第一个跳出来的想法居然是，那个金属球实际上看起来比在报纸上要大多了。

当他走出电梯，那股不真实感就更强烈了：星球日报的编辑部比他想象的要大得多，那些夹着文件奔走交谈的人匆匆走过他身边，几乎没人多看他一眼。电话声、敲击键盘声，还有人们在不同角落里制造出的各种声音，全部交汇在一起，组成了一道奇特而忙碌的背景杂音。克拉克一时间几乎被冲击得无所适从了。

“克拉克？”一个带着几分惊讶的声音拯救了他，他转过头，露易丝·莱恩站在他身后，她的头发在脑后简单地盘成了发髻，一身裤装带出职业女性的精练。女记者略带惊奇地看着他，“你怎么会在这里？你是来找我的吗？”

“对，抱歉我没提前和你说一声就跑过来了。”克拉克说，“我有些很重要的事，需要和你当面说。”露易丝诧异地一扬眉，但她没有说什么，直接把他带到一个小会客室里。

“好了，现在说吧。”露易丝示意他坐下，自己也在他对面坐下了，“是关于你那篇作品？我猜是你最后还是去了那里？”

“是的，不过我找你是为了别的事。”克拉克说，欲言又止，露易丝的表情愈发好奇了。“我发现了一些关于蝙蝠侠的事。”

“哦，你们的哥谭传说之一，”露易丝向后放松地靠在椅子上。“他怎么了，我一直以为他只是个都市传说，毕竟没人能证明他的存在。”

克拉克说，“我想说的就是这个。他确实是存在的，不仅存在，而且还始终以他的方式在影响着哥谭。证据就一直在我们眼前，只是没人把那些明显事实联系到一起。”

他打开自己的背包，将笔记和剪报夹掏出来，将其一一排布到桌上，露易丝俯身过来，看着他展开的地图。克拉克解释道：“我花了点时间，重新整理了一遍目前有的蝙蝠侠的报道，总结出了一个蝙蝠侠这几年的活动地图。然后我又整理了这几年哥谭黑帮活动的情况，最后把这两张表上的事件和日期放在一起，就是这里，然后，神奇的事情发生了，它们完美重叠了。”

他激动不已地看向露易丝，想听听她是怎么看的，但露易丝只是低头翻着他的那些剪报和笔记，没有立即接话，克拉克虽然有点失望，但还是继续说：

“正因此，我得出的结论是，蝙蝠侠不是一个都市传说，也不是一个莫名其妙的在夜晚游荡的幽魂，他一直在致力打击哥谭的黑帮犯罪……”

“然后呢？”露易丝说，她把笔记还回来，克拉克愣住了。

“然后？然后我们就知道了，蝙蝠侠不但存在，而且他还是一个义警式的英雄——”他的话音中止于渐渐浮现的顿悟，他紧盯着露易丝，她也平静地回望着他，“你看起来一点也不震惊，”结论是如此显而易见——“你早就知道了。”

露易丝微笑了一下，和克拉克的震惊比起来，她可算是从容不迫。“我在哥谭为那一系列报道调查期间，一条线索把我引向了他。之后我也得出了和你差不多的结论。”

“可你从没对此写过一个字，为什么？”克拉克问，“这个城市一直有一个守护着她的英雄，可你们所有人只是忙着追在韦恩的花边新闻后面跑，却不肯去关注一下在黑暗角落里那些真正值得报道的事。他做的那些事，才是哥谭的希望所在……”

面对他的逼问，露易丝只是叹了口气，“你不明白，哥谭的问题不在于它有没有一个英雄，想要真正清除那些深入骨髓的腐败和堕落，它需要的是真正深入那些黑暗之中。我们那位朋友，不管你怎么称呼他，英雄或其他，他的行为都是游走在危险的边缘地带，仅仅是因为法律和秩序的缺席不得已而为之，不代表他的行为就是完全正确的。他以自己相信的方式守护他的城市，而他最不需要的就是被拉到聚光灯下。”

“这就是你得出的结论吗？”克拉克哑然。

“一个很有说服力的人说服了我。”

克拉克延迟了一秒，才意识到她在说的是什么人。他脊背窜上一阵颤栗，“你见过蝙蝠侠了。”

露易丝不置可否地看着他。

“他是……什么样子？”

“只是在黑暗中的几分钟，我恐怕什么也没来得及看清，我猜这也是他想留给世人的印象。”露易丝说，“那短短几分钟也不足以把我变成他的粉丝，但我答应他放弃了那条新闻，包括之后的。我建议你也这样做。”

克拉克沉默了片刻，当他开口时，带着一丝困惑。“我就是不明白，为什么他不清除所有黑帮，我相信他有那个能力。”

“然后呢，你以为这就能带来一个重生的哥谭吗？不，正相反，一个权力真空的哥谭会引来更多饥渴的鲨鱼，更凶猛更嗜血，我猜你已经知道了社区中的黑帮战争是怎么回事吗？很好，试着想象一下整个哥谭陷入那样的混战，只是规模和暴乱程度加大十倍百倍，更无法控制。届时城市所有功能都将瘫痪，所有的街区陷入混乱。”露易丝冷静地说，“理想和现实总是有所差距的。你不可能把黑暗一次性地连根拔起，那是人性的一部分。”

克拉克的肩膀耷拉下去，“那该怎么做呢？难道我们就只能眼睁睁地看着什么也做不了了吗？”他绝望地说。

露易丝说：“当然不是，我们能做的很多，比如说，做你力所能及的事，就如同此刻许多默默无闻的人正在做那样，生活，工作，城市是由具体的生活在其中的人组成的。你做的事情，也许有一天就会改变很多。说到这个，你有考虑过暑期到报社实习吗？”

这个话题跳转得克拉克有点茫然，露易丝解释道，“你已经展现了一个调查记者的基本潜质，相信我，不是每个人都能有这样的头脑。可惜大都会稍微有点远了，不然我会愿意推荐你到星球日报实习的。”

克拉克受宠若惊地眨了眨眼。“呃，我还没有考虑到这么远。”

“还是一头扎在你那个神秘人身上呢，哈？”露易丝开玩笑，然后正色道：“好好考虑一下吧，如果你想要就近去哥谭公报实习，我和布鲁斯·韦恩也有点私交，他刚刚收购了哥谭公报，我想我可以让他帮忙递一下简历什么的。”

那之后，他们的话题便偏向了克拉克的暑期实习以及他的作品完成计划。随后露易丝还带着克拉克参观了报社，请他吃了午饭，期间更妙语如珠地和他分享了自己当年还是个小记者时的种种糗事，完美地尽了地主之谊后，再送他登上返回哥谭的城铁。克拉克的首次大都会兼星球日报之行就这么愉快地结束了。

一直等回到了学校，克拉克才从大都会一日游的亢奋中回过神来，意识到一件事：他就那么被露易丝给带跑了，完全忘记了他此行的目的。

成人社会的老油条们可真狡猾啊，克拉克一边感慨着一边打开了宿舍门，下一秒他就僵在了那里：布鲁斯正站在他的书桌前，看着克拉克用大头针钉在小黑板上那些蝙蝠侠的剪报。

“你是怎么——”

“你室友放我进来的，”布鲁斯戳了戳小黑板正中那个胖胖的蝙蝠标识，由那里延伸出数条线串联到那些黑帮活动的新闻报道。“这个是什么？我还以为我才是你的兴趣所在呢。”

克拉克干笑，迅速上前把小黑板收起来，几下就把那些线都扯掉了。“我只是有点好奇罢了，没有别的。”

“好奇，”布鲁斯重复道，他玩味地看着克拉克紧紧张张的样子，“我希望你不是又在计划追着他跑，那一位可不喜欢这一类粉丝行为。惹他不高兴了，说不定会断几根骨头什么的。”他警告道。

“真的？”克拉克天真地说，“可我听说他不会伤害无辜路人。”

“除了那些特别烦人缠上了甩都甩不掉的牛皮糖型，你是吗？”

克拉克撅起嘴，“我才没——”他反驳非常没有底气，又把话生生吞回去了，“你来找我是盖雅有新的消息了吗？还是你打算继续我们之前的约定了？”

“都不是。”布鲁斯说，“我只是刚好路过，来看看你。”


	16. Chapter 16

克拉克眨了眨眼，就他了解的布鲁斯的活动范畴，哥谭大学无论如何都不在他会刚好路过的路线上。布鲁斯也意识到自己不小心说漏了嘴，疑似尴尬地低头假咳一声。“你这几天还好吗？”他问克拉克。

这问题没头没脑，但克拉克明白他的意思。布鲁斯送他回来那天，认真地建议他应该去找个人谈谈，专业医师，他的教授，或家人朋友之类的。“不必为了向人求助而觉得难为情。你刚经历了一次严重的暴力事件，假装什么也没发生过并不会有任何助益。”他说，克拉克犹豫片刻，摇了摇头。

“我不能，”他说，“我父母会很担心的，他们还以为我乖乖待在学校里呢。至于教授，她知道我去的是里社区之后，很不赞同我继续和你来往，我如果现在去告诉她发生了什么事，只会进一步证明她是对的。”

那天之后克拉克连续做了几天噩梦，在梦中，他总是能看见那个女人受伤残破的面孔，还有面目模糊的男人狰狞地逼近她们。不同于现实的是，在梦里克拉克最后一刻都没有收手 ，而是直接将那个人的胸骨压碎，那人像动物那样嚎叫起来，喷了他一身血。克拉克一身冷汗地从睡梦中惊醒，再也无法入睡。

这还不是最糟的，在那之后，克拉克陷入某种毫无理性的恐慌。虽然布鲁斯对他保证，他的作为和那个人完全不一样，但布鲁斯并不知道那天的实情，没人知道。他们都以为克拉克不知道自己下了多重的手，但克拉克自己再清楚不过，那过程中的每一秒，每一根骨头的碎裂，他都能看得一清二楚，甚至为此感觉到愉悦。

克拉克越是回忆便越不能自己地心生恐惧，如果他就是本性中潜伏着暴力的倾向呢，如果他就是那种对其他生命予取予夺的快感上了瘾呢？接下来会怎么样？他会变成一个暴虐嗜血的怪物吗？

接下来那个星期，克拉克第一次乖乖地按照两点一线的作息待在学校里，他没有试着再去联系布鲁斯，写作计划也暂时搁置一旁了。在这个自我逃避的过程中，他莫名其妙地再次对蝙蝠侠起了兴趣。那些整理和分析很有效地让他分了神，不再纠结于没有答案的问题。

当他发现那个谜底时，克拉克甚至觉得自己终于解脱了，蝙蝠侠提供了一个似乎是他正在寻找的答案。

但随即露易丝泼了他一瓢冷水，告诉他即使是那个黑暗义警本人，也不认为那些游离在法律边缘的行为会真的完全改变这一切。虽然紧跟着露易丝又拿了那套“人人各司其职”的鸡汤来灌他，也无法抵消克拉克的沮丧。

“克拉克？”布鲁斯在他眼前弹了一下手指，引他回神。克拉克呆瞪着他，如梦初醒，“呃，我，还好，当然——”

“不，你才不好，”布鲁斯说，“别对我撒谎，克拉克，回来之后你做噩梦了吗？”

“……只是之前那几天，”克拉克小声说，“我不觉得……”

“然后你就把注意力转到了一个著名的以暴力著称的犯罪分子身上，这可不是什么健康的应对方式。”

克拉克想说蝙蝠侠才不是犯罪分子，但他随即记起了蝙蝠侠之前等于是扫掉了布鲁斯所属的帮派，布鲁斯确实有充分的理由不喜欢那个义警。

“你怎么看蝙蝠侠？”克拉克说，“我是说，虽然他炸了酒吧一次，但沃克似乎还挺喜欢他的。你对他是什么感觉？蝙蝠侠在里社区做的事也算是让你一度无处容身了，那段日子一定很难。”

布鲁斯眼都没眨一下。“我幸存了，就是这样。这是哥谭，我们不和那些手握生杀权力的人讨价还价，我们也不谈对他们的看法，因为像我这样的无名小卒的想法对他们来说无足轻重。适者生存，你也会学到这一课的。”

他打量着克拉克黯淡下去的面孔。“你失望了，因为你的新偶像不若你以为的那么人见人爱？还是终于发现我不是你想象中的那种人？”

克拉克也不知道为什么，他甚至不确定自己是不是真的喜欢蝙蝠侠还是只是把他当成了某种答案。他只是以为，在所有人里，布鲁斯应该会理解他的，正是布鲁斯带他走进了里社区，知道了蝙蝠侠在那里都做了什么。比起克拉克，布鲁斯更应该理解蝙蝠侠对哥谭有多重要。

“我觉得我妈妈不会轻易把我心中的英雄这个位置轻易拱手让人的，哪怕那人是蝙蝠侠。”他换了轻快一点的语调，答道：“我也还没有完全确定你是哪种人，布鲁斯，根据我们的约定，这是你该做的事：让我了解我在来往的到底是什么样的人。”

布鲁斯露出一个略带悔恨的眼神，“每过一分钟我就要为此后悔一次。”他说，克拉克因此而对他露出了一个略显淘气的笑容，他眼底的阴霾褪去了些许。这就值得布鲁斯专门跑这一趟了。

 

克拉克说要带他去一个自己的秘密角落，结果他们就到了图书馆大楼的天台上，在十一月傍晚逐渐狂野的寒风中分享着克拉克从宿舍冰箱里顺出来的啤酒。

“你从头到脚都是一个书呆子，知道吗？”布鲁斯说，远眺城市另一端隐现的地平线。克拉克坐在几本叠起来的大部头硬壳书上，闻言冲他一笑，他年轻新鲜的面孔在天空粉红色的云霞映照下闪闪发亮。布鲁斯几乎想不起来上次他在哥谭看见这么纯粹美好的事物是什么时候了。“你应该赶快丢开这些书，尽情享受你的大学生活，趁着还来得及。”

“我是在尽情享受我的大学生活。”克拉克说，“谁规定大学就只能有一种娱乐方式？”

“没人规定，”布鲁斯同意，“但在十几岁的年纪，你该惦记的不是地下黑帮的运作方式，而是该怎么从能把学校里最漂亮的女生约出去。这很可能是你这辈子最容易得到滚床单机会的四年，现在不好好把握机会，将来回首往事，你会悔不当初的。”

克拉克脸红了，“可能吧，但我会更希望和喜欢的人，呃，做那种事，我现在并没有任何心仪对象。”说到这个，他倒是想起了某个人对布鲁斯的评价。“呃，如果我问你一个比较的私人问题，你会生气吗？”

“这要看你的问题有多私人，”布鲁斯说，“不过在这么多事情之后，你现在才担心会不会冒犯我，是不是太晚了？”他戏谑地看着克拉克，毫不意外地发现后者脸更红了。“噢，是关于性？来吧，我不是那么容易被冒犯的。”

“……就是，我听到一些事，”克拉克谨慎地选择措辞，“有人说，你从来不碰你照顾的那些女人。”

“一个疑问句应该带有一个问号结尾。”布鲁斯说，“你的问题是什么？我是不是在那方面不行？还是我是个同性恋？”

他的淡定出乎克拉克意料，克拉克本以为像这类关系到可能削弱男子气概什么的猜疑对他们这样的人会非常敏感。但布鲁斯显然不是其中之一。

他们四目相对，布鲁斯似笑非笑，克拉克转了转眼睛，“你就直接挑明了那个问题，却不打算给我一个答案？”

“答案是无可奉告。”布鲁斯懒洋洋地说，“有问必答可不是我们约定的一部分。我是谁，我喜欢什么，我不喜欢什么，我的生活是什么样子。这些该是最终由你对那些可能感兴趣的读者——假如真有这样无聊的人——来回答的问题。”

这倒是没错。克拉克说，“好吧，那我试试看好了，就目前为止，我知道你在里社区的一栋大楼里有一定的权威地位，足够保护一些女人不受社区里其他帮派分子的侵扰。你和社区里的其他人也存在一些不算特别稳固的同盟关系，算不上朋友，但也不是敌人。你对他们也有所保留。在里社区之外你还有其他一些工作，我们第一次遇见时你就忙那些事，显然我也不应该知道那是什么。”

他看了看布鲁斯，布鲁斯挑眉，让他继续说。“你还有些复杂的社会关系，这让你总能够获得你想要的信息和帮助。有时候你做事并不为金钱或其他利益驱使，像盖雅这件事，我完全看不出你帮我能有什么好处。”

“你看不出，并不代表不存在。”

“——别打断我，我还没说完呢。”克拉克嘘他，“你非常熟悉哥谭，也许还有很丰富的街头格斗经验，你对权威持消极怀疑态度，我猜你和当局可能有过些不太愉快的过往。你不太喜欢蝙蝠侠。哦，对了，你显然还受过很好的教育。但你最终选择了街头生活，也许是因为某些不愿回首的往事？我想那一定非常重要，重要到你甚至放弃了之前的生活。”

他洋洋得意地看着布鲁斯。“我弄错了哪些，又猜中了哪些？”

布鲁斯没回答，他看起来甚至有点苍白，瞪着克拉克就像他忽然变成了某个不知道从哪里冒出来的怪物。

“布鲁斯？”克拉克说，“是我说错了什么吗？如果冒犯了你我很抱歉，我不是——”

“教育，”布鲁斯紧绷绷地说，“为什么你会这么觉得？”

克拉克明白了，他不好意思地挠挠头。“我的一个中学老师总是说，教育就像出水痘，得过就会留下点痕迹。我想是你有时候的措辞，还有你谈论哥谭的方式，一个高中都没毕业的帮派分子是不会那样说话的。”

布鲁斯的脸色稍微正常了点。“这真是我听过最荒谬的比喻了。我真心希望等你写那个故事的时候可别用这种夸张的调子。”

“我猜对了吗？”克拉克坚持问道。他得到了布鲁斯不甘不愿的一个瞪视，满意地笑了。


	17. Chapter 17

 

以他此行主要是让克拉克分分心不再纠缠噩梦的初衷而言，布鲁斯也算达到了目的，代价就是现在克拉克全副心思又放回他身上了。

“我的故事没什么新意，”在克拉克用锲而不舍的狗狗眼对着他眼巴巴地看了好几分钟之后，布鲁斯才慢吞吞地说，“你可以说我有一个很好的家庭出身。我父母为我提供了良好的家庭教育，还有足以组成幸福的一切。接下来的事你也可以猜出来了，就像那种地摊三流小说的情节发展，当一个人拥有过全部又失去，他就堕向了命运的另一端。”

换成另一个场合，他这样轻描淡写的答案不会让任何一个有职业进取心的记者满意，但克拉克，因为太年轻还没来得及变成另一只追逐血腥的食腐秃鹫，还有天真柔软的眼神，他甚至还有几分过意不去地主动避开了布鲁斯的目光。

“我来到这里之后，所听到的故事都是和失去有关。人们失去他们的家园，妻子失去丈夫，孩子失去父母，甚至连你们那个天之骄子，无人不知的韦恩先生也是。”

“哥谭确实不是一个很容易让人喜欢上的地方。”布鲁斯答道。

不只如此，这个城市似乎有太多充满阴影的角落了，克拉克想，这里到处弥漫着一种令人不安甚至是绝望的气氛，那些被压榨的人毫无希望地挣扎。而另外一些人则自我麻醉。“我现在还说不好自己到底喜欢不喜欢这里，我所见的一切，让我……很生气。”他终于说了出来。

不，不止是生气，而是非常愤怒。是那种不知道该拿这一切怎么办好的愤怒，克拉克现在终于厘清了他的愤怒来源，正是因为这些无力感，也许从他来到这里那天就已经开始沉积了，它累积着，变形为自怨自艾和愤怒，然后所有的怒火在那一个晚上爆发，集中发泄到那一个倒霉鬼身上。

他不会因此而后悔自己重伤了那个人，但至少现在他知道自己并不是一个暴虐嗜血的怪物。他只是太过迷茫急于想寻找一个答案罢了。

“所以你才忽然对蝙蝠侠感兴趣了，”布鲁斯明白了，“你以为他就是解决哥谭这些麻烦所需要的万能金丹？”

他语气里带了一点嘲弄，克拉克小心地瞟了他一眼，斟酌了一下该怎么回答才不会惹恼布鲁斯。“他至少暂时解决了里社区的问题，不是吗？虽然不是那种人人都皆大欢喜的解决方式……”

“没错，暂时，”布鲁斯说，“只要他从街头消失几天，所有那些犯罪的死灰都会再次复燃。”

这听起来太像指责，克拉克不由自己地为了他那个新关注对象而辩护起来，“他也只是一个人而已，他已经在尽力守卫他的城市了。你不能因为别的人做了坏事而怪到他头上。你自己也说过，即使有心帮助别人，也总有分身乏术的时候。”

有那么一会布鲁斯看起来好像被噎住了，他瞪了克拉克一眼。“别说得好像你很了解他似的。”

“我没有，但莱恩小姐见过他，我相信她的判断。”虽然露易丝·莱恩很狡猾地回避了他的问题，但她还是克拉克所认识的最好的记者，虽然她口口声声说不完全认同蝙蝠侠的行事，但她却愿意为他放弃到手的新闻，这就很说明问题了。

克拉克想了想，有点好笑地补充，“很奇怪对不对，在这之前我还以为蝙蝠侠不过是一个传说，可是忽然间我身边的人却都和他有点关系，一下子他就真实得不能再真实，说不定哪天连我也能在街头碰见他呢。”

“小心许愿，克拉克，”布鲁斯警告道，但他眼里带着一丝闪亮的笑意，“你现在可是在哥谭，他说不准会听见你的愿望，然后以另一种扭曲的形式实现它。”

克拉克一瞬间双目圆睁的样子，似乎真的要信以为真了，然后他回过神，皱了皱鼻子：“刚才你还在恐吓我他是个暴力罪犯，现在你又把他说得像个恶作剧小精灵似的，布鲁斯，你对蝙蝠侠真的偏见太深了。”

布鲁斯看着他义正辞严替蝙蝠侠鸣不平的模样，终于没忍住，大笑着狠狠揉了一把他在风里乱飞的柔软卷发。

 

大多数人在第一次遇见露易丝·莱恩的时候，很容易就会误认为她是甜美无害的角色，这要归功于她那具有欺骗性的外表，当然，不消多久他们就会见识到她掩藏在娇小身躯下的锋芒，但只有极少人——那些她真正信任的人——才会知道，撇开光鲜亮丽的著名记者外衣，露易丝·莱恩其人坚韧如薄钢的真实底色。

是这种坚韧让她能够从容自若地面对了职业生涯中大多数没法预料的情况，无论是面对面采访国际恐怖分子，还是冷静果断处理来自黑帮的死亡威胁。

现在如今这种不可预料的情况又多了一桩：赶稿到大半夜打算到厨房找口水喝却看见阳台外投下的明显来自哥谭特产的不详剪影，也亏了她绝佳的心理素质，露易丝才没尖叫出声。

“我还以为哥谭就够你分身乏术了，怎么，终于打算把你的地盘划到对岸来了？”她打开阳台落地窗时没忍住讽刺，“我们这里恐怕不是那么适合夜行生物，不管你想要什么，请速战速决。”

对方的答复是直接把一个文件袋拍到她面前来。露易丝打开了文件袋，看清了内容的一瞬间如坠冰窟。

“他的尸体三天前被冲上岸，面部特征包括指纹都已经被烧掉了，幸好他曾有过案底，DNA确认了他的身份。”蝙蝠侠用那粗厉的声音说，“根据他家里人的说法，这半年来威斯特没有工作，独来独往，没人知道他在做什么。但我黑进他的电脑，他调查过你，甚至还收集了你写的文章。在半年前他曾经发邮件说想和你见面谈。你有什么想补充的吗？”

露易丝深吸一口气，让自己镇静下来，她再次逐一翻过那几张照片，忍住骨头缝里渗出来的森森冷气。

“……一年前，我收到线报，在哥谭港出现了有一个地下人口买卖市场。我在那附近打转了两三个月，设法接触了一些人，威斯特就是其中之一。后来的事你也知道了，你解决了那事，大部分吧，我也完成了报道。我本以为那里的事情已经结束了。但威斯特联系了我，在你捣毁他们的组织时，他很幸运地成了漏网之鱼。他要求一定要见面谈，所以我去见了他。”

“他告诉我，他设法救出来一个女孩，但事情有点麻烦，她怀孕了，有人还在哥谭搜寻她的下落，我建议他把她交给警方，但他说如果她交给警方，她一定会再回到那些人手里。他们俩谁也不敢相信。”

“你提供了帮助？”

露易丝叹了口气。“我本想让他们离开哥谭，可是他不愿意，认为在哥谭更安全。所以我帮他找了份不那么引人注意的工作。在那之后我又跟进了一阵那个案子，但我没发现任何他提及过的神秘组织的存在，所以我以为只是他在疑神疑鬼，毕竟，那太不可思议了——”

“什么不可思议？”

“他坚持说那些人在用盖雅肚子里的孩子做实验，但我见过那女孩，我也看过她的体检报告，根本没有什么异常的。”

蝙蝠侠递给她一张很明显是从监控里截取的照片，照片中的女子披着黑发，脸色苍白。露易丝点了点头。“没错，她就是盖雅。”她猛然一震：“如果威斯特死了，那么她呢？她在哪里？”

“我相信她已经被那些人带走了。”蝙蝠侠说，没有说很可能就是盖雅失手杀了威斯特，没必要再增加她的悔恨了。“我会想办法弄清楚她的下落。至于你，为了你的安全着想，莱恩小姐，我奉劝你尽量忘记这件事，别让自己卷入危险之中。”

露易丝皱眉，没来得及说什么，这个不速之客已经从来的地方原路退出去了，转瞬便消失在黑夜中。


	18. Chapter 18

露易丝尽可能地让自己睡了几个小时，那并不容易。每次她闭上眼，脑海里就会出现那张苍白的脸孔，幽怨而无声地控诉着她。你本该更相信我们的，你是个职业记者，在听到一些超出自己理解范畴的事情，你应该更谨慎地去处理，至少去核查一下，而不是草草将其归为荒谬或谎言，你太令人失望了。那个声音不知为何最后听起来就像露易丝自己的。

她最后还是赶上了报社的晨会，奄奄一息地握着一杯咖啡坐在最后面发呆，几乎没听进去一个字。当佩里走过来用卷起来的报纸敲了敲她面前的椅背，露易丝才猛然发现，晨会已经散了。办公室里只剩下她和她的主编。在佩里说话之前，露易丝抢先道：“你有什么资源能帮我联系上一些顶级实验室的人吗？最好是在干细胞领域的研究人员。”

“为什么？”佩里立即露出那种听到发令枪的猎狗的警觉眼神，“你是又挖到了什么消息吗？”

露易丝暧昧不明地嗯了声，既不否认也不承认，把这里的空间留给他自己去想象。佩里果然上钩了。“我试试看，”他瞟瞟露易丝已经空了的杯子。“不过在这之前，你最好先去吃点什么，你看起来不太妙，要是你因为低血糖在报社晕倒，那可会引来一堆流言蜚语。”

露易丝挤出一丝笑，站起来向外走。但已经有人守在她的桌子前，带着一个明亮的笑容转向她。“嗨，露易丝，”理查德说，她的编辑——以及未婚夫，这两者的顺序可不能错，“我猜你应该又忘了吃早餐，所以也为你带了一份。顺便说，我看到稿子了，干得不错。”

他捏了捏她的胳膊，露易丝短暂地闭了闭眼，从这温暖的触碰里吸取力气，有一丝几乎想要依靠过去的冲动，但她克制住了。工作场合可不是展示软弱和不专业的地方。

她以唇语无声道谢，目送理查德离开，然后开始工作。

 

米歇尔博士是个样貌清瘦的中年女性，金丝眼镜后一双冷静的灰色眼睛，隔着屏幕也能感受到那股敏锐。她的言辞也和外表一样，简洁干脆，没有一丝拖泥带水。

面对露易丝含蓄而委婉的提问，她的答案也是单刀直入直取核心。“你想知道如今的基因编辑技术是否使用在人类胚胎研究中？答案是，可以。在胚胎中对特定的基因组进行编辑、修改，这种技术早不是新闻了。”

“这些技术或者实验都是合法的？”

“目前这些被批准的实验，所使用的胚胎都是经过监管和授权的，因此并不存在伦理问题。”她看见露易丝还是皱眉不解，进一步解释道：“那些被编辑的胚胎，本身都是不可能再正常发育的。”

“你说的不能发育——”

“我指的是，它们不会再进入人类子宫。”米歇尔博士说，“当然，相关的实验也一直存在争议，学界主流对于触及伦理禁区的试探还是非常谨慎的。”

“但是，如果不考虑伦理，单纯从理论的角度，我是否可以认为，如今的技术也可以对一个正常的胚胎进行修改，然后植入子宫，让它自然地发育甚至分娩？有这种可能性吗？”

寂静。露易丝等了又等，对方几乎一动不动，她都要以为网络中断了，米歇尔博士才回答：“这是不可想象的，这完全超出了伦理底线，更别说在临床实验和应用上根本不可能，你暗示的事情太可怕了——”

“我指的是纯然的理论技术角度，博士。”露易丝安抚道：“我并没有暗示什么，我只是想知道是否有这样的可能性。”

对面再次沉寂，露易丝明白她已经得到了自己想要的答案。

“莱恩小姐，我们之所以有文明存续，就在于始终有人坚守伦理道德的底线。”米歇尔博士说道：“如果完全将伦理的底线抛弃，不管那些人认为他们在做什么，那只会带来非常非常可怕的结果。”

那件可怕的事，也许已经发生了，露易丝看着暗下去的屏幕想。她用力合上笔记本电脑，拿起手机打给佩里，告诉他自己需要到哥谭出差几天，对，就是她正在查的那件事，不，她不能告诉他是什么事，她知道自己在做什么，她唯一需要的是他一如既往地支持她就好。

挂了电话，露易丝给自己订了最早一班去哥谭的车票，然后发短信告诉理查德这个周末的约会可能需要取消了。做完了这些，她爬上床蒙上头开始睡觉。  
这一次，她什么也没有梦见。

 

克拉克刚刚把车在市立图书馆前停稳，就看见泰娜像一头小豹子似的从台阶上朝着他俯冲下来，克拉克刚好在她跑到车前把车门打开。

“对不起来晚了，西班牙语教授总是拖堂。”克拉克说，接过她的东西放到后面去。泰娜爬到在副驾驶座上，左右摇着头抖掉头发上细碎的雪屑。

“把安全带系上。我们还要去接你妈妈，”他告诉她，一边小心把车倒出去。

“我还以为是道格来接我，”泰娜说，系好安全带，双手拢在嘴前呵气取暖。“这是道格的车。”

“对，他同意在他不用时我可以开，”克拉克说，没说他为了得到这个使用权可是付出了大代价。布鲁斯把钥匙给他前对他耳提面令，差点就要逼他把交通规则都给背一遍了。克拉克之所以默默忍了，是因为他明白，能放心交由他这样一个外人去接送孩子，代表了非同一般的信任。并不是所有人都能获得这样的待遇。

“你冷吗？奇怪，我明明开了暖气的。”他伸手又试了几下。泰娜笑了。

“别白费力气了克拉克，这辆车的暖气早就坏了。”她一边说一边给他示范，“看，广播也坏了，还有雨刷器也是，还有你待会下车关车门时也要小心一点。实际上，这辆车能好好开回去就算我们运气好了。”

“什么？！”克拉克差点把车开到安全岛上去。一个牵着狗过马路的男人停下来冲他咒骂着竖起了中指，克拉克自知理亏，乖乖地开走了。“布——道格给我的时候可没告诉我这些！他还说这辆车比我靠谱呢！”

泰娜窃笑，“他肯定也忘了说，这辆车至少有二十年了，比你还大呢。”

克拉克吞下已经到了嘴边的话，气呼呼地继续开车。不，他才不会当着小孩子说粗鲁的话，他要把那些话都存着，等见到了布鲁斯本人再一股脑地甩给他。

结果，他们还真的就那么“走运”，刚在艾莉工作的地方把她接上就歇火了。克拉克让她们俩在车里别动，自己下去检查，好不容易打上火，没开出多远，又不行了。克拉克鼓捣半天，手也脏了，脸也黑了，终于能再次上路了。

“为什么他还要留着这辆车？为什么他不修一修？”忍了又忍，克拉克还是憋不住抱怨道，“二十年！我还以为帮派分子都会很有钱呢。”

“那些小头目才有钱，他们卖毒品，还有手下收保护费，”泰娜说，“道格又没有。他也不是混得最差的。像那些更惨的连车都没有呢。”

克拉克的怨气消失了。“但他至少可以把发动机换一下吧，那都已经是上个世纪的东西了。”

“他是说过要换的啦，”泰娜安慰他说，“不过他总是很忙，别人该给他的钱也总是拖拖拉拉的，有时候他就干脆忘了。”她说着小心地看了看她妈妈，显然她们也是其中之一。车内的气氛一下子有点紧绷。

克拉克暗自叹了口气，抿紧嘴不再说话，专注开车。直到泰娜再次开口。“克拉克，你的圣诞节有安排了吗？你是要回堪萨斯对吧？”

“对，我会在堪萨斯呆到开学再回来。”克拉克说，“说到这个，你想好要跟圣诞老人要什么圣诞礼物了吗？”

他从后视镜里看见泰娜做了个鬼脸。“克拉克，我已经够大到知道没有什么圣诞老人了。”

啊，好吧。克拉克再次闭上了嘴。但泰娜继续说：“像往常一样，我猜。我希望今年我们能分到好一点的东西。”

“分到？”

“社区里会有分发东西，一些吃的和用的，都是福利机构捐来的。”泰娜说，“通常是玛琳女士组织的，不过道格有时候也会帮点忙，去募集衣物什么。每次他都能弄到不错的东西。”

好吧，克拉克现在完全懂了为什么布鲁斯只能有这么一辆二十年的老福特了。

他把艾莉和泰娜送回家，婉拒了留下来吃晚饭的邀请，一个人开车回学校。这一路上倒是很顺利，没出什么岔子，等他到了学校，一个想法也模模糊糊形成了。

等他三步并作两步跑上宿舍，吉米正抱着一把吉他装模作样地调弦，“嗨，克拉克，和你的黑帮厮混回来啦。”他有点纳闷地看着克拉克脸颊气得都鼓了起来，“怎么了？”

“你知道一个全新的汽车发动机要多少钱吗？”克拉克从手机上抬起头来。

“呃，不知道？”

克拉克几乎是愤怒地咆哮：“居然最便宜的都要几千块！我怎么可能在圣诞节前弄到这么多钱！”

吉米完全不知道他在说什么，倒是抓住了钱这个关键词。“这也不是不可能啦，我就知道那个谁跑去兼职，只是穿个透视装走来走去，一个晚上小费都有一千多呢，你也可以去试试看，毕竟你的条件可是比他要好多了。”

他低头试着弹出和弦，过了一会没听见克拉克回应，抬头瞄了一眼，克拉克一脸凝重地站着，思考着。

“天，别跟我说你真的在考虑了，我在开玩笑的，克拉克——”


	19. Chapter 19

最终，克拉克一番深思熟虑之后，还是没有为了金钱折腰投身色情服务行业。

这倒不是他认为职业有高低之分，纯粹只是自知之明。他这辈子都是按照着一个保守的小镇男孩的标准被教养长大的，单是想象一下要穿上暴露贴身的服装在别人面前晃来晃去他整个人都要惊恐尴尬到动弹不能了。即使他能克服了自己的羞耻心，克拉克也无法想像要是他爸妈知道这件事会怎么反应。

他确实很喜欢布鲁斯，也真心想为他做点什么，但这并不是拯救世界或救人于水火那种紧迫事态，克拉克看不出有任何理由非要把自己逼上梁山不可。

所以克拉克只是做了他力所能及的事，他在学校里发起了一个小型的募捐，到了社区分发日那天，克拉克也去了，顺便带去了募集到的捐款和衣服。他偏心地给泰娜留了一双九成新的雪地靴，换来女孩激动不已地尖叫。

玛琳女士面带笑容地请克拉克到她的办公室喝茶。目之所及处，人人都喜气洋洋，就像过节，连宝贝儿今天都难得地保持了清醒，看见克拉克还朝他飞了个吻。“甜心，今天你怎么不跟在道格屁股后面了？”

艾莉责备地嘘了她一下，但克拉克并不以为意，从刚才他就在东张西望，想在人群中找到熟悉的那一个高大身影却一无所获。趁着玛琳女士出去制止几个过于亢奋的年轻人，克拉克暂时放开了自己的超级听觉，在几层钢筋水泥之上找到了那个如今已经熟稔于心的心跳。

在莱斯利·汤普金斯医生的诊所相处的第二个晚上，克拉克就偷偷记下了这个心跳的频率。这有点作弊，但事实证明，作弊确实有用。

布鲁斯确实在他的房间里，克拉克松了口气，他正想从办公室里溜上去找他，却又听见了其他声音。布鲁斯不是一个人，他正在和什么人说话。

“——不，想办法拖住她，我不在乎你用什么办法，阿尔弗雷德，哪怕是你自己亲身上阵都行。别让她打乱我的计划。”

“我颇怀疑自己能够完成这一个任务，我对年轻女士的吸引力可没有您那么大。也许在这种事上我们可以信任莱恩小姐，”另一个声音说，克拉克花了一会才反应过来那些背景音里的嘈杂干扰是什么，布鲁斯在打电话。“她并非有勇无谋之辈。有时候接受一些外来的援手不是坏事，布鲁斯少爷。”

“这就是问题所在，她太显眼了，那些人都知道她是谁，她在这里太危险了。”布鲁斯断然说，“我们不能放任她在这边到处试探。”

“连那一位的警告都没办法拦住她，我看不出还有什么谁能够。”

“试试她上司，或那个男朋友，”布鲁斯说，“露易丝·莱恩或许不怕危险，但她非常在乎自己的工作和家人。编个理由把她弄回大都会去。”

他挂断了电话。

克拉克努力想厘清这段对话的内容，露易丝到了哥谭？她在调查一些和布鲁斯有关的事吗？布鲁斯是在试图阻止她吗？和布鲁斯通话的又是谁？

他带着这些徘徊在脑中的疑问，还有一壶茶和三明治跑上了楼。布鲁斯看见他明显一愣，克拉克趁机灵活地从他身边挤进门去。

“我给你带了些三明治，还有茶，”他邀功地举着托盘，环顾一圈，房间和他上次来时一样空空荡荡的。“你想我把它们放在哪里？”

布鲁斯关上门，眉头微微皱着。“你为什么在这里？你现在不是应该忙着期末考之类的事情吗？”

“考试在下个星期，我知道今天是分发日，正好有空就过来了。”克拉克把托盘放在空空的流理台上，体贴地提醒道：“最好在茶没冷之前喝掉它。你吃黄瓜三明治，对吧？”

布鲁斯白了他一眼，显然觉得克拉克实在是呱噪又多此一举。

在布鲁斯吃东西时，克拉克很小心地打量他。大多数人饥饿的时候吃东西都很难保持优雅迷人的，但布鲁斯哪怕是靠着流理台，举手投足间也带着一种克制的精确风度。克拉克不由想起电话里那个男人，他叫他布鲁斯少爷。布鲁斯确实也说过自己有过良好的家庭教育。他小时候一定无数次被提醒过餐桌礼仪，直到那变成骨子里的自觉。

拥有过全部又失去，他这么形容自己。在克拉克看来，这种心态在布鲁斯身上留下了明显的后遗症：布鲁斯似乎习惯照顾他身边的人，不管是女人，小孩，还是仅仅是莫名其妙就缠上他的固执鬼，却唯独忘了他自己。

布鲁斯不想让露易丝冒险而打算自己去做的，到底是什么事呢？

他大概盯得太赤裸裸了，布鲁斯停下拿三明治的动作，狐疑地瞄了他一眼，克拉克反射性地回以一笑。

“有什么值得高兴的事吗？”

糟，他要起疑心了。“人人都提前得到圣诞节礼物了，不该高兴吗？”克拉克随便想了个理由，“顺便说，我没看见你在玛琳女士的名单上。你今年有记得对圣诞老人许愿吗？”

“我不需要，”布鲁斯说，“节日不过是个生意噱头，你要真相信这种人人都该有圣诞节礼物的鬼话，我就要开始怀疑你的智商了。”

尽管习惯了他的毒舌，这还是有点伤人。克拉克撅嘴，“你没必要那么愤世嫉俗吧，说不定也有人计划了要给你礼物呢。”他暗示道。

“我知道像你这样的文学青年都会有不切实际的浪漫想法，”布鲁斯说，“但你错了，对我而言，没有圣诞节，也没有什么所谓的礼物。”

“谢谢你拿这个上来。”他指了指已经被他一扫而空的托盘，“对了，在圣诞节前我恐怕都没有时间留给你了。你的写作大计估计得延后了。”

“啊？哦，那个，那个没关系。”克拉克笨手笨脚地收拾起托盘，朝外走去，又迟疑地回头看了看布鲁斯，“呃……”

布鲁斯误会了他的欲言又止，“那我们估计就明年见了。过个愉快的寒假。”他说着伸手按了按他的肩膀。克拉克本来想要说的话因为这一按又吞了回去：布鲁斯只把他当小孩子，不管他在计划什么危险的事，他是不会告诉克拉克的。

没关系，他还有另外的渠道。

一走到布鲁斯听不见的范围，克拉克就翻出露易丝的电话号码。

“嗨，露易丝，”他欢快地说，“是我，克拉克。我听说你现在在哥谭出差？我们能见一面吗，我有一些事情想请教你……”

 

露易丝在酒店的大堂吧等着他，她看起来有一点风尘仆仆的疲色，还带着几分警觉。

“你说有事想问我？”她说，“是和上次有关吗？我恐怕真的没有更多能告诉你的了——克拉克？”

克拉克收回目光，他一路走进来都在留意四周。布鲁斯说的没错，露易丝确实处在危险当中。大堂吧入门的地方，四个正貌似在洽谈的男人身上都佩着枪，而在角落里正在读一份杂志的女士，除了大腿上绑着一把，那个漂亮精致的手袋里还有一把。露易丝到底是招惹上什么人了？

“你被跟踪了，”他以仅能他们两人才能听见的音量道，“这里的五人都是为你来了。别回头看。”

露易丝僵住了，令克拉克松了口气的是，她并没有慌乱，而是眯起了眼睛。“我知道我被跟踪了，但你是怎么知道他们是跟着我的？”

“我有一个朋友，他在哥谭消息灵通。”

露易丝懂了：“你那个品德高尚的帮派分子，呵。他还说什么了？”

“他认为你最好回大都会去，那些人知道你是谁，你在这边不安全。”

露易丝叹了口气：“我知道了。但我实在不能不管，我的一个线人死了，还有另一个人下落不明，是我让他们陷入险境，我必须找到她。”

克拉克不知道该怎么继续劝说露易丝。就在这时候，又有一个人走进了大堂吧，随意地四下看了看，和门口那四个男人对视了一眼，便又离开了。

克拉克几近失态地盯着那个人，露易丝不动声色地掐了他一下，让他收敛神色。“那是另一个跟踪者，他们是一伙的，你认识他吗？”

“是他——是他带走了盖雅，”克拉克简直不敢相信那个人就出现在自己面前，他几乎想立即站起来追出去，露易丝把他拽住，摁在椅子里。她挨近盯着他看，“你认识盖雅？”

“那些人就当着我的面把她带走了！”克拉克咬着牙回答，现在他知道布鲁斯的计划是关于什么了。

露易丝深深吸了口气，她看起来有一肚子问题要问他。克拉克还沉浸在震惊里，她握住了他的手臂，贴近耳语道，“现在从这里走出去，不要东张西望，如果有人跟踪你，甩掉他们。一个小时后，和我在辛西娅的办公室碰头。”

\-----------  
假正经的作者，是一定要编出一个非常有必要的事态才会让小超（划掉）卖身（划掉）去卧底的


	20. Chapter 20

在海登教授的办公室，克拉克把露易丝之前关于地下人口交易的相关资料迅速浏览了一遍。他也把自己知道的都告诉了露易丝，从盖雅莫名出现在街头，到她被带走。

“如果盖雅是其中一个被拐卖的女孩，她为什么不在警方的解救名单上？”

“那是因为在警方介入之前她就已经被交易走了，被卖到了哥谭这里一个顶级性俱乐部——别吃惊，它表面上是完全合法经营的——那个你认出来的家伙就是那里的私人保镖之一。”露易丝说，“我猜她就是在那里接受了胚胎移植。”

“如果确定她现在也在那些人手里，我们难道不能就报警吗？”

露易丝缓缓摇头，“你在酒店里看见的那个女人就是特工。在这之前政府的人一直在暗中监控威斯特和盖雅，不然你以为为什么监控摄像头会那么凑巧地全部失灵？估计他们没想到盖雅会忽然和威斯特起了冲突，把他们的计划打乱了。”

克拉克愕然，“可是——既然政府的人已经插手了，我们为什么不让他们……”

“他们想要的不止是帮忙，他们并不关心盖雅的利益，他们关心的是她肚子里的那个孩子。”

克拉克心算了一下时间，从盖雅被带走有两个月了，也就是说胎儿已经差不多有八个月大了。“如果她生下那个孩子，之后会怎么样？他们会怎么对她？”

“我不知道，”露易丝说，“但我很难相信那些从一开始就把她当一个容器的人会在乎她的死活。更坏的情况是她会被灭口。”

所以现在是有两个不同的利益相关方，还有他们牵扯进来了。克拉克抓抓头，这一刻忽然很想有布鲁斯在场，布鲁斯也许知道应该怎么做。但说回来，布鲁斯或许早就知道了却一直选择瞒着他，把克拉克排除在自己的计划之外。

“难道就没有一个可以信任的人了吗？ ”

“确实还有另一个非利益相关方。但他也比较棘手。”露易丝说，克拉克一瞬间心领神会。

“你是说——”他压低声，“蝙蝠侠？”

她点头，“他可不是那种会跟别人合作的类型。往好了说是独来独往，往坏了说就是刚愎自用。他已经警告我别管这事好几次了。”

看来蝙蝠侠倒是和布鲁斯英雄所见略同了，克拉克想着，“也许他是对的，我是说，你在哥谭的一举一动都会被人监视，在这样的情况下，你根本没办法行动，说不定还会让你自己陷入危险。”

露易丝挫败地叹气，“我知道，可我必须试一试，我做不到袖手旁观。”

他们不约而同地沉默了，克拉克无意识地咬着手指，回顾着刚才整个谈话内容，有一点火花忽然一闪地掠过去。

“你刚才说那个俱乐部叫什么名字来着？”

 

宿舍，吉米，吉他，克拉克，同样的场景，似曾相识的对话。

“你再说一遍？”

“我请拉瑞推荐我去他兼职的地方工作，”克拉克整个人都埋进了置物柜里翻找着，“但我需要改变一下我的样子——哎哟！”一个空罐子砸到他头上，又骨碌碌滚落到房间中间。克拉克撸撸头发上的灰，又转去房间另一头翻找。

吉米还保持着呆滞状态，“我还是没明白，怎么你就忽然又改变主意了？那个什么发动机就那么重要？”

背对着他的克拉克含含糊糊地敷衍了一声，“唔，最后我想通了，那个礼物对我确实意义重大。”

“那你为什么又要改变你的样子？这又是怎么回事？”

这是露易丝提出的。在克拉克说服她他可以去试试时，她指出：“他们在酒店见过你和我在一起，那些人有很大几率会出现俱乐部，你会被认出来的。”

“——就是一点形象上的改变，”克拉克说，“我不想让去过那里的人走在街头也一眼把我认出来，那可能会给我惹麻烦。”

吉米走过来把他推到一边去，从某个角落里掏了掏，从不知道哪里掏出一小罐发油，还有几样化妆工具。

克拉克被推到椅子上坐下，惊奇地看着镜子里的自己没几下就变了个样子：原本软软的落在他额前的卷发朝后梳成了一个背头。

“哇。”他说。倒不是说这么一弄他立马就神奇地判若两人了，但现在他眼前的这个人确实不是他平时照镜子看见的那个了。

“发型决定气质，克拉克，哥可是混过话剧社的，大背头加一点胡子可是增龄利器，”吉米得意地说，又挑剔地看了看克拉克，“还少一点什么呢……看看这样会不会好一点？”

克拉克还没回过神，一副黑框眼镜就架上了他鼻子。他眨了眨眼，拿下眼镜看了看，发现那是平光的。

“或者再加上一点眼妆？”

他刚一抬手，克拉克火烧屁股似的从椅子里跳了起来，“我们还是一点点来吧，别一下改变太多。”

 

克拉克本来以为混入这个私人俱乐部不会那么容易，被带进去面试前还很是忐忑了一阵，毕竟他没有任何经验，性质上最接近的一份还是他十岁时的送报工作。他甚至连个像样的简历都拿不出来。

但面试他的那个女士根本没有看他的资料。她动了动手指，让克拉克站起来转了一圈，克拉克才背过身，下一秒就感觉到有人抓了一把他的屁股。他涨红了脸，飞速地转回来，尴尬地推了推眼镜，但下一秒那东西就到了对方手里，她把那东西插回他胸口口袋里，意味深长地捏了捏他的面颊。

“拿掉这个更好一些。小男孩，你很快就会知道，有着这样一张脸，只要你懂得利用，你想得到什么都会很容易的。”

克拉克倒是宁可自己永远都别懂。

他按照约好的方式，给露易丝发了个消息告诉她自己顺利混进去了。露易丝却反而迟疑了。

“也许我们应该要再考虑清楚一些，”她说，她一回到大都会就被外派到巴黎采访去了。“克拉克，那些人很危险，如果他们发现你的目的……我不希望再有什么事发生，特别是发生在你身上。”

“你说你对盖雅有责任，”克拉克说，“这在我也是一样的：当时我本可以保护她，我本应该保护她，可我没有，”因为太害怕暴露自己，他什么也没做，选择眼睁睁地看着她被带走。“这次我不会再搞砸了。别担心，我会非常小心的。”

让克拉克比较歉疚的是他必须要找借口延迟回家的时间。这还是这辈子他第一次对他妈妈说谎。

“我答应了朋友要帮这个忙，我必须信守承诺，妈妈。”他对着电话说，窗玻璃上适时反射出了他的一脸心虚，克拉克对自己做个鬼脸。

“这可是你上大学后第一个圣诞节啊。”他妈妈说，“是因为那个你说起过的男孩吗？说起来你从没说他到底是干什么的。”

克拉克哑然，没想到他妈妈居然那么敏锐，应该说是母子连心吗？“这事和他无关，”他说：“别担心，就只是延迟几天而已。我已经定好了机票。在圣诞节晚上我就应该能到家了。”

接下来的一个月克拉克过得有点癫狂，不但要应付好几门课的期末考试和论文，还有白天晚上的兼职轮班，简直连轴转得喘不过气来。

克拉克本以为，这半年的时间让他对哥谭已经有了足够的了解。在哥谭弥漫着迷雾的表面下，既有了现代都市的繁荣和井井有条，也有数千年来人类生存本能里的弱肉强食。哥谭既可以是午夜鬼影重重的穷街陋巷，也是聚光灯下光鲜亮丽的纸醉金迷。

如今，他又见识了哥谭声色犬马的另一面。

克拉克混进去的这个私人俱乐部，属于人类所追逐的欲望满足层次另一个完全不同的分支。曾经那么多次在午夜的哥谭游荡，克拉克曾经以为自己已经看尽了各种光怪陆离的人情世态，如今他才知道自己有多天真。在这里所见所闻的一切，让克拉克的世界观几乎翻了个个。

为了得到自己想要的信息，克拉克不得不竖起耳朵去听去看那一扇扇门后面所有的秘密，对人性里对欲望的想象和实线所能达到的复杂和原始，他只能叹为观止。这么说吧，属于克拉克·肯特的纯洁时代总之是一去不复返了。

克拉克在这里的所见所闻要是被他妈妈知道，大概是要把他拉去好好洗几遍耳朵了。老天保佑她永远也不会知道他到过这么个地方。

（克拉克还注意到了一个有趣的小细节，在那些在耳边交换的窃窃私语和八卦秘闻中，布鲁斯 ·韦恩这个名字出现的几率令人惊讶地高。女客们津津乐道他的那些一夜七次的床上轶闻，他的前任现任下一任，连俱乐部中黑发棕眼的男侍者平均小费也比其他人高出一截。）

 

一直到圣诞节假期前一周，克拉克的卧底行动都进展甚微。作为初级侍者，他能做的只是在下面端端饮料，顺便被女客——有时候是男客——吃吃豆腐，很难接近更高的楼层。他还得不时为出现在那些不属于自己服务区域的地方找借口，有几次甚至引起相当暧昧的误会。

但最终，所有付出都是值得的。克拉克终于等到了机会：俱乐部传统的平安夜派对，今年的主题是化妆舞会。在平安夜，侍者们统一打扮成兔男郎，这也意味着面具一戴，谁也不知道他是哪一个。同时克拉克却可以看穿面具下每一张脸。

他唯一需要克服的，是他的羞耻心，还有舞会策划人那可怕的服装品味。

克拉克瞪着衣物柜里挂着的那件……戏服，姑且这么称吧，觉得整个人都要没法呼吸了。

“这个根本不是衣服！”他说，“这种东西真的能穿吗？”

拉瑞越过他，把那件布料少得可怜的衣服拿出来。把它称为衣服都嫌寒碜，那只是两块被缝到一起的布罢了。

“别做那个表情，”拉瑞说，他抖了抖那条小短裤，克拉克觉得自己的心脏也恐惧地抖了抖：那后面甚至还有个圆圆的毛绒尾巴，“不过就是有钱人的恶趣味。再说又有什么关系，那些人根本不知道面具下的我们是谁。对他们来说，我们不过是一尊尊漂亮的年轻皮囊，是锦上添花的点缀。没人会在乎点缀的名字和灵魂。”

他把衣服抛给克拉克，“我们觉得他们有多可笑，他们对我们就有多不在乎。现在专业点，去换衣服干活。”

克拉克深吸一口气，将兔子装抱在胸前，视死如归地走进了更衣室。


	21. Chapter 21

夜晚寒冷却无风，有点点细雪在飘落，依稀能听见某一扇打开的窗户后面飘出平安夜的圣歌。露易丝在昏暗的路灯下掏出手机看了看，最新一条简讯来自理查德，而她发给克拉克的那几条则还是显示为未读。露易丝叹口气，她将手机设置静音，拐进小巷中。

她停在一座废弃的老房子前，谨慎地打量着门上的封条。三天之前，一封匿名信投到了星球日报，自称认识威斯特，有些她会感兴趣的消息，但坚持要面对面谈，随即这个地址就发到了她的邮箱。

这当然也有很大可能是陷阱，但任何事都有风险。这就是为什么平安夜她没有陪着理查德回家见他的父母，却出现在哥谭一个连路灯都没有的巷子里。

她撕掉封条，按照约定的方式敲了敲门，但在她敲第一下的时候，门即悄然向里面打开了——它原本就没有锁。

房间里又黑又冷，露易丝一步一步朝里走去，只能靠着依稀的感觉，推测出自己已经走进了客厅。她转向了隐约有微光的一面，从边缘泄露出的几丝光线看，那里应该是窗户。

“哈啰？”她说，“有人在吗？是你说想要当面见我的，我来了。”

一声枪上膛的轻响，露易丝不由自己地绷紧了脊背，然后房间里亮了起来，她看清了之前站在窗帘阴影里的男人，还有他脚下那个已经死得硬梆梆的尸体。

一把冷冰冰的枪也抵在了她太阳穴上。所以并不是陷阱，却是一个黄雀捕蝉的戏码。露易丝任从后面走进来的男人强硬地搜走了她身上的手机，眼睁睁地看着它摔成了两截。

“如果你们想杀人灭口——”她开口说，那个保镖冷笑起来。

“你死了，就会有人收到消息，然后追查上我们，巴拉巴拉，这种虚张声势可没法保住你的小命。”那个保镖说，“还有你那个小同伙，你们的小把戏。你觉得你很聪明，对吧，普利德得主什么的？”

“是普利策，”露易丝纠正他，“没错，我是比你要聪明一点，比如说我就绝不会这么随便地站在窗户边。这可是致命错误。”

“什么——”

她话音刚落，窗户瞬间爆裂，房间里陷入一片黑暗。露易丝向旁边就地一滚，弯身护住头面部。她更多是听见而不是看见房间中的打斗。当蝙蝠侠把第二个人狠狠砸到墙面上再任那个倒霉鬼闷哼着落地昏厥，尘埃落定，感觉上也只过去了短短几秒而已。

露易丝拍打着身上的灰土，捡起手机，很遗憾地发现它已经彻底完了。她抬起头，发现蝙蝠侠已经效率极高地把人都绑起来了，她抱着手观摩了一会，直到他回头狠瞪她。“我相信现在是你出去找个医院或打车回大都会的最好时机了。”

“想得美，我是受害人，我有绝对权利知道他们有什么计划，”露易丝说，“既然你事后也不像是那种好心发个消息给人的类型，我坚持我要在现场。”

“即便这意味着要围观我刑求逼供？”蝙蝠侠粗声粗气地问，即使他看起来都惊奇了。露易丝耸耸肩。

“这两个王八蛋刚刚还想把我杀人灭口呢，看他们受苦我可不会有什么道德负担。”

蝙蝠侠扯了扯嘴角。“我怎么觉得你还有点想把我的活都揽过去干了？”

“那还是免了，术业有专攻，”露易丝说，“但你最好抓紧点，他刚才还提到了我的同伴，我得尽快通知他有危险才行，我已经一整晚都没能联系上他了。”

蝙蝠侠不再发问，他猛一拽天花板上的拉绳，将那两个人倒吊起来。

 

平安夜派对的发展比克拉克预期得更顺利，在派对开始不久，他就顺利地绕过警卫和门禁，到了平时只有极少数顶级vip才能进入的楼层。

这里给那些有志于当超级大盗的人一个贴心提示，如果你能透视各种铜墙铁壁，能听见整栋大楼里每个人说话的声音，简而言之，知道所有人的秘密，只要你想，这世界上一切机关都难不住你。

他的目标是找到任何和盖雅有关的信息，或者那些非法胚胎实验的证据，照常规逻辑，类似这种邪恶的秘密，总是会藏在某个书房的保险柜里。

打开保险柜只花了克拉克几秒钟，他失望地发现那里并没有秘密计划的文件，只有一把枪和一些现金。

他又花了一点时间搜索整个房间，进而扩展到整层楼，但除了一些房间里装饰着非常难以言喻的……道具外，也没有更多发现。

难道他们搞错了？这里根本不是什么秘密邪恶组织，仅仅就是个普通的性俱乐部？

克拉克不甘心地继续扫描着，他的视线不经意地扫过下方，忽然扫到一个娇小而熟悉的身影，她穿着一条希腊式白色长袍，脸上带着一个黑色猫面具，她的身形，特别是腹部和两个月前比已经臃肿了一倍，但克拉克还是认出了她。

盖雅居然就在他下方的某个房间里，克拉克简直不能更惊讶了，她是什么时候就在那里的，绝对不可能是在今天之前，因为克拉克不可能这么长久以来都忽略掉这么明显的事。

但这都是无关紧要的问题了，克拉克飞快地朝着门口跑去，现在最重要的是把她从这里带出去，带到安全的地方——

他离开了书房，走廊里还是空无一人，他输入通行密码，电梯门应声而开，克拉克刚要迈步却傻在那里：电梯里人叠人地躺着四五个不省人事的黑衣男，根本无从下脚。

在他愣神的时候，身后伸来一只手，一把捂住他嘴巴，把他连拖带拽地拉走了。

克拉克在挣扎之前先感觉到一种熟悉到恐怖的既视感，特别是那个贴着他耳边咬牙切齿的声音。“闭嘴跟我走！稍后我们再算你擅自乱来这笔账！”

克拉克乖乖地高举起手，表示自己绝对顺服的意愿，这给他换来了自由。他也终于看清了布鲁斯，惊奇地眨了眨眼睛。这还是他第一次看见布鲁斯没有胡子的样子。

“你是要继续发呆还是要离开这里？”布鲁斯说。克拉克这才想到，布鲁斯不知道他能看穿他的面具。这也是他第一次看见布鲁斯穿得这么华丽花哨，轮状皱领，带褶皱边的袖子，还有那个装饰着夸张的尾羽的帽子（注）。好一个英俊浮夸的美男子。

克拉克忍不住龇牙一笑，这不知道怎么的就惹到了布鲁斯，他伸手抓住克拉克的小蝴蝶领结，实际上也是克拉克身上唯一能给他拽的得体的衣物，克拉克被拉得踉踉跄跄，当布鲁斯忽然停下时差点绊倒在后者身上。

他莫名其妙地看着布鲁斯推开那扇门，观察了一下，发出一个很不高兴的啧声，捞起地上一条什么塞给克拉克。“换上这个。”

“哈？”

“还是你打算就穿着这个出去？”布鲁斯又瞪他，克拉克终于后知后觉地才想到自己穿的是什么，脸腾地烧了起来。

他同时也想起了另一件更重要的事：“盖雅！我找到她了！她就在下面，我们得——”

他没能说完那句话，一股钝痛忽然贯穿了他的腹部，克拉克闷哼一声，抱住腹部蜷成了一团，他视线里一片模糊摇晃的光点，大脑更是全方位地眩晕起来，就像有人把他的脑子塞进了一个罐子然后狠狠摇晃起来。

“克拉克？你怎么了？”布鲁斯半抱半扶住了克拉克，克拉克迷迷糊糊想着，这个场景也惊人的似曾相识，实际上，他确实记得——

又一股闷重的眩晕感袭来，他再也无力支撑，软绵绵地落在布鲁斯的臂弯里。

 

（注：参考恋爱中的莎士比亚，也就是伊丽莎白一世时的男士装扮。）

本来预期是清水，但是发现下章可以有肉汤。


	22. Chapter 22

当露易丝·莱恩把他们那个蹩脚的卧底计划和盘托出时，布鲁斯的第一个反应是，他要掐死克拉克。

这不是因一时愤怒产生的冲动念头，恰恰相反，这个想法在他这里已经久经琢磨，深思熟虑。当一个人，理论上应该是成年了，却表现出完全欠缺考虑的鲁莽天真，一次次自动自发地扑向危险就像扑火的飞蛾。这种莽撞不但危及他自身，甚至还会引起一系列连锁反应，祸及他人。最合理的做法，就是先下手为强，把他连同那些可笑天真的试探都掐死在萌芽期。

他早该那么干了。当克拉克第一次对他摆出那个天真无辜的表情，非要缠着他时，布鲁斯就该冷酷无情地无视他，不应该给他任何可趁之机。

这是布鲁斯犯的第一个错误，他心软了，妥协了。有一必有二，三番两次的结果，就是克拉克越发肆无忌惮，在找死的路上简直是绝尘飞奔。

他来哥谭不过短短半年，已经近距离目击过爆炸、枪击、暴力事件，深入哥谭最危险的街区之一，任何一项都足以给一个普通人都会留下心理创伤。可在克拉克，这些就像小石子入海，连个回响都没留下。唯一一次让他反省了那么一下的，还是怕自己伤害别人过甚。

布鲁斯一直觉得克拉克身上有什么不对劲的地方，现在他几乎能确定了，克拉克欠缺对死亡的敬畏。他似乎想都没想过自己会陷入危险，会受伤，甚至遭遇死亡的可能。

人类有逃避危险的本能，那是数千年进化中刻印在基因里的使其能继续繁衍生存的能力。怎么可能有人能完全对危险无知无觉？任何一个心理正常的人都不会这样。

带着满腔隐而未发的愤怒，布鲁斯去了那个俱乐部，解决了那几个被派去处理克拉克的人，也找到了麻烦的源头。发现他时克拉克甚至一点也不惊讶，也完全没有任何畏缩。

他对布鲁斯微笑。

在他那身可笑的透明兔子装里，在那张根本一点遮挡作用都没有的蕾丝面具后面，就那么天真无辜的，毫无悔恨和后怕之心的，开开心心的，微笑。

在这一瞬间布鲁斯下定决心，等他们一出去他就要掐死他。

不对，布鲁斯才不会让他死得那么容易。他要捏着那张总是过于无辜的漂亮脸蛋，逼他张开嘴，然后把正常人该有的危机感从克拉克的喉咙里灌下去，一滴都不许漏，直到他学会吸取教训，直到他懂得敬畏死亡和危险。

布鲁斯不无快意地想着，然后眼睁睁地看着克拉克闷哼一声，在他面前软绵绵地倒了下去。

 

“克拉克？你怎么了？”他拍打了几下克拉克的脸颊，男孩面颊通红，双眼紧闭，头微微垂到胸前，呼吸急促，难受地在他怀抱里扭动着。

这一场景实在太熟悉了。布鲁斯以手试了试他的颈动脉，果然那里正疯狂地搏动着。

布鲁斯低声咒骂了一声，他不知道这次又是什么，是克拉克不小心吃了什么还是又一个怪病？但现在要紧的不是追究这些。他把克拉克提起来，正打算把他强行扛走，但克拉克忽然又哼了一声，睁开了眼睛。

“……布鲁斯？”他模糊地说，眼神迷离，布鲁斯捏住他的脸，强迫他对焦上自己。“发生什么事了？为什么我那么热？”他扭动着，布鲁斯不得不把他抱牢了点。他皱着眉试了试克拉克的额头，除了不知几时泌出的一层细汗外，体温并没有升高。

“你还能自己走吗？”他问，克拉克晃晃头，又点点头，布鲁斯才稍稍放手，他立即像没骨头似的往下滑，布鲁斯只好又把他捞了上来。克拉克靠在他肩膀上，勉强站直了。然后布鲁斯听到他贴着自己发出一声突兀的喘息，整个人剧烈地颤抖了一下，布鲁斯差点被他拽得跌倒。

“什——”

全无预兆，布鲁斯身体内部猛烈地升腾起一股欲望，就像一记闷拳打过来，打得他眼冒金星。布鲁斯几乎能听见自己太阳穴两侧的血管凸凸跳动，有那么一会，一片高热空白接管了他的神志。他除了下意识地回应着来自身边的肢体交缠和热情磨蹭，几乎腾不出任何思考的余地。他甚至记不起那个人是谁，他又是谁，他们为什么会在这里——

一双热情的手摸索着他的腰际和后背，因为找不到能钻到衬衫下的途径而发出呢喃的抱怨。他就没有这样的问题了，在他身下的这具年轻的躯体，慷慨地对他展露出大片大片的肌肤，他甚至能顺着那迷人的曲线一直往下，满满抓住一把饱满的臀肉，顺势将其托起，和自己坚硬如铁的下身顶弄到一起。年轻人发出断断续续的抽气声，迎合着他的动作小幅度地动着，甚至凑过来像小动物那样用鼻子磨蹭着他。

“布鲁斯……”

那是他的名字，他意识到，这令他莫名地感到一丝愉悦。他转过脸去，咬住了那微微张开的柔软嘴唇。他们的面具不知几时都已经掉落了，克拉克被汗水打湿的黑发乱七八糟地贴在额前，漂亮的蓝眼睛此刻迷离狂乱，几乎不能控制自己地贴着他耸动着——

克拉克！他在干什么！？

布鲁斯猛然抽离，他大口喘气，震惊不已地看着身下的克拉克，克拉克身上那件可笑的服装已经完全毁掉了，全身泛红，就像被人按住狠狠蹂躏过一番，不对，那确实发生了。即使此刻，布鲁斯依旧能感觉到那股躁动的情欲，在他大脑中叫嚣着。

这完全不对劲，布鲁斯意识到，不管发生了什么， 他们都必须离开这里。

想是一回事，做到是另一回事。他的下体依旧还在状态中，这让他从克拉克身上起来显得加倍困难。在这过程里克拉克一点忙都没帮，布鲁斯不得不一边抱住他，用肢体限制他的动作，一边满地搜索着之前的混乱里被他甩到一边去的联络器。

“阿尔弗雷德，”他好不容易打开了联络器，谢天谢地他兢兢业业的管家还在线。“我们现在就下去，准备在预定的地点接我们——”他不得不咬断声音，因为克拉克正一口咬在他锁骨上，胯部抵住他大腿用力顶弄几下，然后喘着气——终于他妈的——静止了。

虽然他自己也还带着一个完全勃起几乎在抽痛的阴茎，但布鲁斯还是感觉到了其中的黑色幽默，这简直就像被你养的宠物给亵渎了。他花了十分之一秒祈祷阿尔弗雷德什么都没听见，然后嘲笑自己是在做梦，自暴自弃把昏过去的克拉克扛到了肩上。

 

克拉克在一阵似曾相识的迷雾中缓慢地恢复了意识。他先是感觉到了自己正靠在一个坚实而温暖的东西上面，然后才感觉到戳在脖颈处的两根手指。他不由自己地紧张起来，发生了什么事，他在哪里，是不是——

“你醒了，”他脑袋上一个声音说。

克拉克一下子放松了，在睁开眼之前先咧开嘴笑了。正低头一脸不悦地瞪着他的，当然是布鲁斯，脸刮得干干净净，一点胡子也没有布鲁斯。克拉克转了下眼睛，惊讶地发现自己正在一辆车的后座上，他正枕着的不是别的，而是布鲁斯的大腿。

他立即想要起来，但布鲁斯把他按了回去，克拉克软绵绵地又倒了下去，这也吓了他一跳，他现在到底有多虚弱。“给我躺好，别乱动。我们马上就到了。”

“发生了什么事？”克拉克说，他的头还一阵阵眩晕，除了这个，奇怪的是他的四肢软绵无力，就像不再属于他了，但同时他全身上下又有一种奇怪的轻松释放感。

布鲁斯低头斜瞄他。“你不记得了？”

“我记得你来找我，”克拉克努力回忆，“然后我好像被人打了一下，很痛，之后我就不记得了——啊，我看见了盖雅，她也在那里！”他激动得又想坐起来，却一下撞上了布鲁斯的下巴，哎哟一声又落了回去。

“我说了别动！”布鲁斯忿忿地说，他揉了揉下巴，恼火地看着克拉克。

“我真的看见她了！她就在那里，你找到她了吗？”

“我相信你，”布鲁斯说，“但在我……能够去找她的时候，已经找不到她。那些人应该很快就把她带走了。”在搞出了那些混乱之后，他咬牙切齿地想。


	23. Chapter 23

“你要告诉我发生了什么吗？”克拉克问，拢了拢身上披的那件一看就很贵的外套，他身上还是他那套平安夜装扮，不过现在他没心思害羞。“还是你又打算敷衍过去，就像之前一样？”

“你指的是什么？”布鲁斯冷冷地反问，从他居高临下的角度气势逼人，特别是当在谴责的对象就躺在他直接能下手掐的位置上，“你自己弄出来的这一个乱摊子还是我那个被你们的鲁莽行动彻底破坏的计划？”

“是你先骗了我。”克拉克振振有辞，“你明明答应我一有盖雅的消息就告诉我，可是每一次我问你都说没有，也许我的做法是有那么一点欠考虑，那也是因为你什么都不肯告诉我！”

“今晚发生的一切就说明了我为什么不愿意告诉你。”布鲁斯说，“因为你只会这么不动脑子的乱来，还有你们那个蹩脚的卧底计划，也只有你们才会钻进那么明显的陷阱。”

“你这是在用结果论证经过，”克拉克气呼呼地说，“如果你一开始就告诉了我我怎么会钻进那个陷阱——等等，那个是陷阱？那个俱乐部真的不是……可是明明带走盖雅的人就在那里……”

他甩了甩头想理清思路，结果又把自己弄得更晕了，哼哼唧唧地抱住头。布鲁斯把他的手挪开，手指有技巧地按在他太阳穴两边施力。克拉克又哼唧了两声，不动了。

“好点了？”

“嗯……”

宝贵的宁静只持续了不到半分钟。没一会他手掌下那个脑袋又动了起来。“所以到底是怎么回事？”

布鲁斯解释道：“那个俱乐部只是想搅乱视线的障眼法，那些人实际上受另一方雇佣。”

“那些真正囚禁了盖雅的人？可是为什么他们又把盖雅带回那里？”

“因为只有那里才符合条件，必须是那个时间和地点，发生的事情才不会引人注意。”布鲁斯斟酌了一下，委婉地问，“你真的不记得发生了什么吗？”

“不记得，”克拉克很老实地说，“我只记得很痛，然后头很晕，呃，”他想了想，奇怪地皱了皱鼻子，“好像，还有一点难过？为什么我会难过？”

布鲁斯扬眉，“上一次你在码头附近忽然晕过去之前，有和这一次相似的感觉吗？当时你忽然就开始呕吐，心跳过速，可是半小时后却又莫名其妙地好了。”

“没有，”克拉克说，“我有呕吐吗？我都不记得了。不过确实很奇怪，因为来哥谭之前，我从来没有生——”

他差点要说漏嘴了，幸好布鲁斯并没有注意到这一点，“确切地说，你当时什么都没吐出来，更像是干呕。但我当时试了你的脉搏，绝对超过了正常水准。这次也是一样。”

“好吧，”克拉克半懂不懂，“这又说明了什么？”

这说明了很多事，布鲁斯想，但在得到确凿的证据之前他还不能下最后结论。“等我弄清楚了就告诉你。”

克拉克又安静了会，布鲁斯在心里默默倒数着，10，9，8，7，6——

“所以，是纯然兴趣呢还是有其他原因，让你必须假装成另一个人，”克拉克说，“道格是你唯一的假身份吗，韦恩先生？”

“你看起来好像也没有太惊讶。”布鲁斯说，他的手指还是懒洋洋地搭在克拉克额头上。“我还以为你会气得马上要求停车让你下去呢。”

“我还晕着呢，”克拉克坦白说，“在俱乐部看见你的时候我就觉得你很眼熟了，现在慢慢一点点想起来，惊讶的效果就大减了。我平时真应该多关注一点本地新闻的。”这样就不需要等对方剃干净胡子挨近到一抬头能撞到一起的距离才能认出这张脸来。

布鲁斯忍不住笑了。克拉克努力眯起眼睛打量他，“之前那些胡子都是贴上去的还是真的？”

布鲁斯拒绝回答这种毫无意义的问题，他抬头看看窗外，拍了拍克拉克的脸颊，“好了，起来，我们到了。”

当克拉克下车时，面对眼前的大宅，只是轻轻地眨了眨眼，布鲁斯指示他跟着阿尔弗雷德走他也乖乖照办了。

阿尔弗雷德把他带到了楼上的客房，告诉他浴室在哪里，并为不能为他提供全新的换洗衣服道歉，“恐怕我这里没有适合你尺寸的衣服，肯特少爷，只能请你将就一下布鲁斯少爷的旧衣服了。”

克拉克表示真的没有关系，他关上浴室门，把外套脱下来好好挂到一边去，一转身差点被巨大的墙面镜吓到，在这样明亮的光线中对自己一目了然的感觉实在有点古怪。他把裤子往下扯，接着整个人都僵住了。

有人又敲了敲浴室的门，是阿尔弗雷德带着衣服回来了。克拉克探出半个身接过来，支支吾吾地问：“我能再借用浴室洗个澡吗，呃，我浑身都是奇怪的气味……”

不知是不是他自己心里有鬼，总觉得此言一出阿尔弗雷德的表情有点微妙，但他只是点点头，“当然可以，肯特少爷，我会告诉布鲁斯少爷你需要多一点时间。”

 

十分钟后，克拉克从楼上下来，在楼梯口陷入片刻迷惘，这地方大得每一个方向张望出去都像迷宫。克拉克甚至有股冲动，想透视看看能不能一眼望到头，然后又为他居然起了这个失礼的念头在心里敲打了一下自己。

他最后是顺着食物的香气一路找到了厨房。“嗨，”他说，不确定自己该不该走进去，阿尔弗雷德正在把火鸡拿出烤箱。布鲁斯还是不见人影。“哦，哇，这些都是您一个人在这么短的时间内完成的吗，这简直是奇迹。”

阿尔弗雷德微微一笑，“四个字，现代厨房。你想象不到现在的厨房里能有多少种可能性。请坐，肯特少爷。我猜你一整晚上都没吃东西了，请不必拘礼。”

既然如此，那就恭敬不如从命了，克拉克轻巧地滑进椅子里，“请叫我克拉克，肯特少爷听起来就像叫另一个人。”他说，然后深深吸了口气，“哇，闻起来就像……我家的圣诞节。”

阿尔弗雷德挑眉，克拉克说，“我妈妈也总是喜欢在烤火鸡时加一点柠檬汁。还有苹果派，真的很香。”

“你能喜欢就最好不过了。”阿尔弗雷德说，他的视线越过克拉克，克拉克也跟着转头，布鲁斯从门外走进来，他一定是在另外的地方洗过澡了，落下来的发梢还有几分湿润感，他经过克拉克身边时瞄了他一眼，然后伸手把他翻进去的领子给拉了出来。

“我有事想问你，”克拉克以低得只有他们俩才能勉强听见的音量说，“在那里，后来还发生过什么事吗，我是说，呃，在我不记得的那段时间，是不是……”

“你想问什么？你得说得更清楚一点，”布鲁斯说，“你是发现有什么不对吗？”

没有什么不对，就是我一脱裤子才发现里面有点情况，你懂的，就是那种部分青少年经常会在早上醒来时发生的情况。这么羞耻的问题到底要怎么才能面对面问出口，特别是房间里一头还有另一个人。

“……没有，我就是想再确认一下。”克拉克悻悻然说，又狐疑地再看看对方，却看见布鲁斯衬衫开口处隐约可见创可贴的一角：“你受伤了？”

布鲁斯反应极快地抬手按住了锁骨处，“没有，只是一点……蚊虫叮咬。”

“蚊子咬需要创可贴吗？”

“需要，”布鲁斯咬牙说，恶狠狠得克拉克莫名脊背一寒，“咬我的那小混蛋牙口非常好。”

 

露易丝结束在警局的问讯，终于回到酒店，已经差不多是凌晨四点了。在她房间里的电话机上有数十条留言，大多数来自理查德，她翻了一遍，失望地发现还是没有克拉克的留言，这让她愈发不安。

她又打了一遍他的手机，依旧是无法接通。露易丝考虑了一下是否应该打电话到学校，但她不知道克拉克的宿舍电话，在这个时间去吵醒辛西娅让她找一个学生稍微有点太过火，但如果万一呢——

她正想拿起话筒，忽然看见了地板上两个尖尖角的投影，惊得嘭一声把电话又按了回去。

“——你真的不需要睡眠吗？”她没好气地问，转过去瞪那个一团黑漆漆的家伙。几个小时前，蝙蝠侠直接把她丢在现场，让她独自一人去应付警方一连串的问话，折腾到现在。露易丝深深怀疑他是在故意报复她，就因为她不听他的劝阻，执着调查盖雅的事情。“这次又为了什么？”

“只是来告诉你，你的那个小朋友现在很安全。”

露易丝松了一大口气，“是吗？那就太好了。”她几乎就要不怨恨他把她丢去应付警察的事了，“他离开俱乐部了吗？我一直打不通他的手机——”

蝙蝠侠抬起一只手，阻止了她的喋喋不休：“你见过盖雅，当时你觉得自己有什么异常吗？难受？头痛？”

“什么？没有，”露易丝说，“我和她就在一个房间里呆了不到五分钟，她根本都没有挨近我。为什么这么问？”

“威斯特呢？他提起过类似的事吗？”

露易丝有点困惑，但她还是配合地想了想，“我觉得没有，他倒是有说过一次，在盖雅孕吐开始后，他也会跟着一起吐，她头痛，他也会受影响。但也有不少丈夫会在妻子怀孕的时候发生孕吐现象，只是普通的心理因素，虽然他并不是她的丈夫，却是那段期间唯一和她亲近的人，所以这也挺正常的。”

她看了看蝙蝠侠，“但既然你来问我这个问题，就代表你发现了什么，对不对？”

“昨晚，在那个性俱乐部的派对上的两百多人，在同一时间感受到了强烈的性冲动，几乎所有人都加入性爱派对里。”

露易丝说：“这有什么奇怪的，那不就是那些人去那里想要寻求的吗？还有那些迷幻药、催情药，他们往自己身体里灌下那么多东西，如果没有性冲动才奇怪呢。”

“这就是奇怪的地方，”蝙蝠侠说，“我分析了俱乐部里所能找到的饮料和药剂样本，结果那里的成分都是镇静剂。用了那些东西，他们只会感觉到平静，甚至昏昏欲睡，唯独不该性欲高涨。”

露易丝微微睁大了眼睛。“但昨晚那个性爱派对还是成功了？”

“非常成功，”蝙蝠侠说，“甚至连本无意加入的人都被卷进去了，那些侍者，工作人员，也都受到了影响。”

“——你觉得那是因为盖雅？”露易丝因不敢相信而压低了声，“她能够在同一时间操纵几百个人，让他们做自己不想做的事？”

“我觉得这不能算是操纵，因为并不涉及神志，我猜是她把自己的感受投射到了其他人身上。”

“比如呕吐和头痛？”露易丝还是半信半疑，“但你怎么知道不涉及神志，我们又不能去找到昨天参加性爱派对的人之一问他当时想了什么，因为我们都知道，那个时候几乎是没法思考——噢，”她瞬间顿悟了，“你就在现场，你在那里，所以你才知道。”

蝙蝠侠一言不发，露易丝咬住下唇，想想那场景确实有点尴尬，而且也不应该觉得好笑，但确实又有点令人忍俊不禁。

“对不起，”她匆匆说，低头假咳一声，逼自己摆脱那不可避免地跳进脑海的邪恶想象，“等等，克拉克昨天也是侍者之一，他有没有……”

窗台外冷飕飕的风吹拂到她脸上，露易丝抬头才发现那家伙已经不在那里了。虽然不太可能，但只是想象一下蝙蝠侠也会因为尴尬而溜走的样子，就够让露易丝捶着枕头笑上好一会了。


	24. Chapter 24

每个人在孩童时期也许都会有特定的恐惧来源，也许是邻居家狂吠的大狗，花花绿绿的小丑，学校里的严厉老师，还有床下不可见的鬼怪，这也是构成童年噩梦的主要来源。

但克拉克的噩梦却稍有不同，其他人可能会梦见鬼怪，但在克拉克的噩梦里，他就是那个鬼怪。

四年级是最糟的。他在学校里读到了卡夫卡，接下来那一个月，克拉克一睡着就会梦见自己变成一个巨大的外星怪物，吞噬掉整个小镇，包括他的父母，然后尖叫着醒过来。

他的父母花了很多时间去安慰他，玛莎甚至一整夜守在他床边等他睡着才离开，但年幼的克拉克还是不敢睡觉，唯恐噩梦再次袭来。

“如果我变成了怪物，你们还会爱我吗？”有一天他哭醒过来，抱住他妈妈的胳膊问，“还是你们会把我带到那种有很多科学家的大楼里，把我交给他们？”

“当然不会，”他妈妈说，她在他额头上印下一个个吻，“你永远都是我们的儿子，克拉克。不管你的外表怎么变，只要你还记得自己是谁，你就永远不是怪物。”

她握起他的手，将它放在他因噩梦还在怦怦跳的心口上，“明白吗？这个才是最重要的。”

克拉克是后来才慢慢明白，并不是所有人都能有这样坚定的信心，相信他们所爱的那个人永远不会变。即便是父母子女，或亲密爱侣之间，人们更愿意相信人事变迁无常，有那么多的证据都已经显示，时间、距离、不同境遇，或仅仅是一次突发的事件，都足以改变另一个人。

即使是克拉克自己都不敢肯定，当布鲁斯变成布鲁斯·韦恩，他是否还能把对方当成原先的那个人看待。

这不是说他认为布鲁斯变了，布鲁斯对他的态度并没有变，从公平的角度来说，克拉克也不该用不同的态度来对待他。

克拉克所认识的布鲁斯并没有消失，只是现在他有名有姓，而那个姓氏，不幸（对克拉克来说）附加了更多东西。

克拉克在哥谭街头所遇见的那个布鲁斯，生存处境令人担忧，他处于帮派食物链的中下层，朝不保夕，有太多秘密，太少收入，有时候连温饱都不能很好地维持。

布鲁斯·韦恩则属于另一个世界。在那个世界，充斥着名流、财富、八卦等等豪门秘闻和种种匪夷所思的故事，他的种种流言蜚语见诸大报小报。他就是那个世界围着运转的中心，他们称他为哥谭王子，国王，或其他克拉克暂时想不起的名字。

要在所有这些属于韦恩的光环下，把和克拉克有关的那一小块布鲁斯剥离出来，实在太难了。

在昨晚，克拉克也问了布鲁斯那个他百思不得其解的问题。  
“为什么你不能换一辆好一点的车？”  
布鲁斯一开始都没反应过来：“什么车？”

“你的车，呃，我是说，道格的车，”克拉克莫名地有点委屈。“你要承认，他过得很糟糕，你明明可以让他过得好一点的。”

布鲁斯看了他一会，才回答，“他是一个在帮派中混得一般般的小人物，他本来就只能得到那样的烂车，钱可不会凭空而来。”他进一步解释道，“如果你想要一个人物真实可信，那他就必须不能超过基本的人物设定和行为逻辑，否则会引起别人的怀疑。”

人物设定，克拉克咀嚼着这个词，布鲁斯说得那么理所当然，就像道格只是什么小说、电影中的虚构人物，从没存在过。他的生活，他所做的一切，都是存在某种介质之上，可以轻易被人修改、移动，甚至删除——连同他和克拉克的来往，也可以瞬间随之被抹除。

他们的对话没能继续，布鲁斯用时间太晚为由，打发他去睡觉了。克拉克上楼前最后一瞥，只看见布鲁斯离开厨房，走向长长的走廊那一头去。克拉克从他身上再也看不见一丁点那个蜗居于贫困社区的人的影子，他几乎不费吹灰之力便切换成了布鲁斯·韦恩。

或者这才是真相：他从来不是另一个人。克拉克略带悲凉地想，布鲁斯·韦恩已经把他的朋友，他的布鲁斯给吞没了。

在这个早晨，克拉克在韦恩家的客房里醒过来，反应过来自己在哪里，又花了点时间继续他的少年烦恼，直到想起今天他还有一趟飞机要赶，这才挣扎着爬起来，匆匆洗漱之后走下楼去。

他在楼下遇见了阿尔弗雷德，后者看见他时露出一个惊讶的表情。“克拉克少爷，我没想到你会起来得这么早，”他说，“请稍等片刻，你对早餐有什么特别的偏好吗？还是什么都可以？”

克拉克表示他什么都可以吃。他好奇地张望了一下。“布鲁斯已经出去了吗？”

“我恐怕布鲁斯少爷通常要差不多到中午才会起来。”阿尔弗雷德说，“如果你有任何需要，只管告诉我好了。”

“我需要用一下电话，”克拉克说，“我手机昨天落在，呃工作的地方了，我得打个电话拜托同事帮我拿回学校去。”

阿尔弗雷德告诉他可以用书房里的电话，克拉克猜他大概是考虑到自己需要一点隐私，谢过他便去了书房。

拉瑞几乎没等电话响第二遍立即就接起来了，听到克拉克的声音他长长出了口气，“操，克拉克，谢天谢地，你还没死，你去哪里了？我还当你出事了呢。”

“我没事，我现在在一个朋友家里。”克拉克免去解释的部分，直接说，“我把手机落在俱乐部的更衣室里了，你能帮我拿回学校吗？我大概，”他看了看时间，估算了一下。“我们中午在宿舍碰头，行吗？”

“对了，还有一件事，”拉瑞说，“你手机里一堆未接来电和消息，大部分都是露易丝·莱恩的。还有修车行的人也打过电话来，他们说你的车已经搞定了，方便的话随时可以过去取。”

克拉克哑然，他完全把那件事给忘记了。“我知道了，谢谢。”

他呆站着发了一会呆，才想到还要给露易丝回电话。女记者的电话一直是忙音，克拉克才刚放下，她却又立即拨了进来。

“露易丝？我是克拉克，昨天我的手机没在身上——”

“我大致也猜到了，”露易丝的声音怪怪的，“没关系，只要你没事就好，但为什么你现在的来电显示是布鲁斯·韦恩的家里？”

克拉克噎住了，他想起来露易丝说过她和韦恩有私交，当然她能认出这个电话号码，他是有多蠢啊居然没想到这件事。

“克拉克？你还在吗？”露易丝说。

我还在，我只是完全不知该怎么接你的话，每一个我能想到的理由说出来你都会觉得我是在侮辱你的智商。

“他碰巧路过那里，”克拉克艰难地说，“然后就——”他编不下去了。

“遇见了你于是很好心地提出捎带你一程？”露易丝替他补完，她笑起来，“别紧张，我都不知道他还有日行一善的这一面。随便了，确认你没事我就放心了，抱歉我之前考虑不周，还把你牵扯进来。这样吧，我知道你最晚到春假之前就要交出那部长篇的初稿了，作为补偿，这个寒假你在写作时遇见任何问题，都可以随时来找我，电话，电邮，我都会第一时间回复的，好吗？”

她愉快地挂断了。

 

布鲁斯被他的管家粗暴地摇醒，发现居然才早上八点，正想对这极端不人道的行为采取非暴力不合作态度继续钻回被窝，就听见管家告诉他他必须去看看他昨天带回来的客人，因为“那孩子看起来似乎马上就要崩溃了”。

这比一盆冷水浇下还有用，布鲁斯立即清醒了，捞了睡袍披上火速下楼，看了一圈没见人，经阿尔弗雷德提醒才发现克拉克坐在靠近书房那一侧的楼梯底下，抱着头像个逃避现实的小刺猬那样苦恼地蜷成一团。

布鲁斯心里转过无数个可能性以及应对办法，最坏的可能也不外是克拉克想起昨天到底发生了什么，而他能做的就是，呃，随机应变。


	25. Chapter 25

“克拉克，出什么事了？”他以稳妥的开场白作为切入，“你还好吗？”

“不，我一点也不好，”回答他的是克拉克乱蓬蓬的后脑勺，正主本人正一心一意想把自己闷死在胳膊和双膝的环抱中。“我死定了，我该怎么和海登教授说呀，她一定会很失望。天啊，我就不该……”后面还有一句话，被他的胳膊给模糊得完全听不清。

布鲁斯还在纳闷那位教授和这事又有什么关系，克拉克已经怒气冲冲地朝着他转过来。“你欠我一个大大的对不起。”

“为了什么？”布鲁斯反问，在整件事里克拉克才该为他存有一丝理性没让事态滑向不可挽回而感谢他。

“为了什么？！”克拉克提高声音，“就因为你！为什么你要忽然之间就变成了布鲁斯·韦恩！现在我的整个作品都完蛋了！”

布鲁斯意识到他们在说着完全不同的事，“克拉克，你到底在说什么？我还以为你的写作计划进行得很顺利呢。”

“是呀，一切都很顺利，直到昨天晚上。”克拉克说，“你还记得我的主题整个都是关于你的，对吧。现在你不再是原来那个你了，那个人只是个虚构人物，并不存在。你觉得这个对我的写作会有什么影响？”

布鲁斯哑口无言了几秒，好吧，他可完全没想到这件事，“尽管如此，我看不出会有什么变化。”他很现实地分析道，“你已经差不多知道了你需要的所有事，社区、帮派大致都是怎么运作的。那些应该就足够完成你要写的东西了。”

“你根本不明白，”克拉克咬牙切齿地回答道，“我写的是非虚构故事，非虚构！它必须是真实的 ，那个故事的主人公，他必须是真实存在的人物，不是你假造出来的身份。”

“如果你说的是道格，他确实是真实存在的人物，”布鲁斯说，“我甚至可以给你他的完整档案，包括出生证明、犯罪记录。就连你的教授也挑不出什么错来。”

克拉克捂住脸，呻吟起来。“你一定是在跟我开玩笑，布鲁斯，一个完整的个人档案并不能代表他就是真实的。我的故事也不是关于道格，而是在那个名字背后的活生生的人！”

布鲁斯恍然大悟。“你指的是我。”

但克拉克摇头，“不，我指的是我认识的那个布鲁斯。我的主人公是一个混得很不如意的帮派分子，他可没有——”他混乱地朝着周围摆摆手：“——这些。”

布鲁斯明白他的意思了，“你要的是布鲁斯，但不是布鲁斯·韦恩。”他不知道自己该不该觉得一点点自尊受挫。

他看着克拉克苦闷的面孔，后者又咚一声把头砸回了胳膊上，似乎打定主意要继续逃避一会现实。但布鲁斯伸手抓住克拉克的领子，直接从后面把他提了起来。

“好了，收起你的自暴自弃，我们来解决这个问题。”

 

布鲁斯声称自己在早晨的第一杯咖啡之前没法做任何思考，命令克拉克去给他弄咖啡。他的初衷是想让克拉克有点事做分分心，但后来发现这更像是在惩罚自己：那玩意看起来似乎很正常，就是喝起来完全不对。布鲁斯只抿了一口就明智地把它推到了一边去。

“你现在打算怎么办？”他问，克拉克抱着胳膊坐在他面前，被他指使着忙碌一阵后，已经迅速从哀怨中走出来，进入了横眉冷对模式。“有想法了吗？”

“没有，”克拉克听起来非常冷静。“我在试着什么也不想，一心一意地祈祷时间能倒流回昨天晚上，这样我就能在你打扮得像个花孔雀似的跳出来时揍你一拳然后飞快跑掉了。”

布鲁斯挑眉，姑且忽略他的敌对情绪，客观点评道：“听起来像是个不错的臆想，但我觉得你的教授可能欣赏不来这种荒诞的情节，太虚构了。”

“你闭嘴。”克拉克恨恨地说，“你这个从头到尾都在欺骗我的人没资格评价。”

“我并没有欺骗你，”布鲁斯心平气和地说，他知道克拉克的一时口快并不代表他真的那么想，“好吧，盖雅的事情不算。除此外，我对你说的基本都是真的。你在我身边所见所闻的一切，你有自己的判断，你知道那些都是真的。”

克拉克哼了声，但还是余怒未消。他的视线转向桌上那杯布鲁斯只碰了一次的咖啡，好像要把自己全部愤怒都投射到那被人弃若敝履的饮料上。布鲁斯不动声色地把伸手拢住了杯子，换了个方向。克拉克还是顽固地沉默着。

克拉克是真的生气了，布鲁斯诧异而又新奇地意识到。

在这么长时间以来，克拉克在他面前总是温和又愉快的，甚至温顺得让人会以为他天性软弱，渴望讨好他人。但布鲁斯很清楚，在克拉克的随和下隐藏的是他纯真刚直的个性。这让他像一本打开的书那么容易看透。

“克拉克少爷非常轻易地就接受了你的另一个身份，”昨晚在克拉克离开之后，阿尔弗雷德也这么委婉地评价道，“他似乎完全不在意韦恩这个姓氏所代表的意义。”

这反而合情合理，布鲁斯想，既然在对待死亡和危险的问题上，克拉克都能那么傲慢而全不在意，他当然也会无视其他世俗的东西，他估计想都没想过韦恩这个姓氏究竟意味着什么。

现在他更是确认了这一点：克拉克毫无疑问是喜欢他的，在他面前的种种乖巧和顺从都是证据。布鲁斯怀疑男孩甚至还自作主张地把他代入了某种穷街陋巷中的英雄角色，尽管布鲁斯一而再地对他声明自己不是。

但这种喜爱可没有顺理成章地延伸到布鲁斯·韦恩身上，甚至无形中还削弱了。之前从克拉克那里已经赢得的信任和喜爱，如今布鲁斯·韦恩还得靠自己重新争取一遍。

“如果我道歉你会好受一点吗？”他问，克拉克还是没吭声，布鲁斯叹了口气，“克拉克，我答应配合你写那个故事的时候并没有料到会发生像这样的事。我以为那只是一次性的，等你满足了好奇心就不会再来缠着我了。我知道那个故事对你很重要，我确实没想要搞砸它。”

“也不全是你的错。”克拉克闷闷地说，“谁会在第一次见面就对陌生人说出自己的秘密呢，即使你说了，我可能都不相信。”

布鲁斯松了口气。“你还是可以继续把那个故事写完的。反正一开始我们就说好了打算让他匿名，不会透露出具体的个人信息，现在也还是一样。你自己也说了，名字并没有意义，重要的是名字背后的人，不是吗？我还是我，唯一的变化，是你现在知道我另一重的生活了。”

他强调道，“我确实没有对你完全坦白，可这并不代表我们之前的交往都是假的。”

克拉克飞快地瞟了他一眼，又垂下眼睛，他思考着。布鲁斯耐心地等着，他差不多能读出克拉克每一寸面部肌肉一点点的变化，绷紧的嘴角微微抿了起来，僵硬的肩膀也慢慢下落回更放松舒适的位置上。最后，那颗倔强的脑袋终于轻轻地点了点。

布鲁斯如释重负地出了一口气。

“那我们现在没事了？”布鲁斯确认，“就行行好别再死瞪着我的杯子了，你没法从眼睛里射出激光炸掉它的，我也不会因为内疚就勉强自己喝掉这玩意，你煮咖啡的技术比你的卧底技术还蹩脚。”

克拉克终于抬眼瞪了他一下，“明明是你让我煮的。”

“没错，现在我很后悔。”布鲁斯说，然后，纯粹是为了想逗克拉克笑，他拿起来又小抿一口，苦皱起脸。“把这个叫咖啡都是对咖啡的侮辱。”

克拉克果然咬住了嘴唇，既想笑又不愿意这么快泄了气势，不得不低头藏起笑意，但布鲁斯还是心满意足地看见了那一闪而过的小虎牙。

“除了布鲁斯·韦恩，你没有其他大秘密了对吧？”克拉克继续逼问道，“我只剩下不到三个月的时间，我可再也承受不了新的转折了。”

布鲁斯狡猾地避开了他的问题，“这我可没办法保证，你要是留意过本地小报就会发现，差不多每周布鲁斯·韦恩都会蹦出来一个新的地下恋情。有些时候我自己都还蒙在鼓里，别人就把惊喜扔到我头上来。”

克拉克心虚地转了转眼睛。“嗯，这个嘛……我确实还有件事要告诉你。我给道格的车换了发动机。”

他看看布鲁斯，期待他能说点什么，但布鲁斯只是茫然地望着他，两个人面面相觑，场面一时有点尴尬。

“为什么你要换掉发动机？”布鲁斯困惑地问，“是它出什么毛病了吗？”

克拉克没忍住给了他一个白眼，“布鲁斯，它从头到尾都是毛病，它比我年纪都大了，连泰娜都能数出它那些大大小小的问题。”

“好吧，”布鲁斯让步了，“可你为什么不事先跟我说一声？”

“因为它本来应该是一个圣诞节的惊喜，”克拉克说，露出一个夸张的大大的笑容，“所以，惊喜！”

布鲁斯眨了眨眼，他还是困惑不已，就好像克拉克在和他说着什么谜语。

“可你去哪里弄到那么多钱？对你来说那已经是一大笔钱了。”他问，电光火石间自己已经找到了答案，“那个性俱乐部？”

“那里虽然不是幕后的邪恶黑手，但小费给的还是很慷慨的。”

“你用在那里的兼职收入付了账单。”布鲁斯一字一顿地说。“修我的车。”

“就是个礼物，当然我现在知道你根本不需要我的帮忙，但反正换也换了。”克拉克说，“要不是我最后一周的支票还没拿到手，我还想让他们把暖气也修一下，在哥谭的冬天车子没暖气实在是太蛋疼了——”

“克拉克，”布鲁斯有气无力地说，“在我忍不住掐死你之前，闭嘴。”


	26. Chapter 26

克拉克赶在暴风雪登陆东岸，把整座城市的交通搞瘫痪之前就有惊无险地回到了堪萨斯，等待着他的是家人的热烈欢迎。他妈妈在他踏入家门时就一把抱住他，他父亲也难得感情外露地给了他一个短暂的拥抱。连他们家的狗都凑热闹扑过来好好地用口水涂了半年不见的小主人一脸。

“好了好了。”他妈妈在他抱着狗乱揉的时候打断了他。“去洗把脸，我们马上就可以吃饭了。”

克拉克答应了。他把行李拿到楼上去，打开房门的瞬间恍如隔世，他房间里的一切都显得那么令人怀念，连那张他躺了十几年的小床看起来都那么亲切。他妈妈一定提前打扫过了，连书架上都一尘不染。克拉克刚把衣服拿出来塞进柜子里，伸手从一排书脊上抚过，就听见他妈妈在楼下喊着他的名字。

晚餐也很完美，几乎和他记忆里一模一样，除了他妈妈坚持称克拉克瘦了，盯着他一定要他多吃一点，无论克拉克怎么声辩自己其实长胖了两斤都不管用。

“那么，这半年有发生什么事吗？”晚餐后，克拉克在厨房帮忙收拾时，玛莎一边把洗好的碗碟擦干，一边状似不经意地问，“有任何新的变化吗？”

她问的当然是克拉克的那些能力。他们不会在电话里跟他谈这些事，乔纳森和玛莎成长于冷战时期，骨子里或多或少地有着对政府机构的不信任。永远也不要在电话或信件里讨论那件事，他们总是这么说，你永远不会知道什么人会听见。

只有在这个家里，他们才会放心地讨论肯特家最大的秘密，仿佛在这单薄的四面墙之间，是世界上最安全的角落。

对着玛莎关切的目光，克拉克摇了摇头，“我觉得没有，还是老样子。”他说，“不过我觉得我能更好地控制它们了，即使在哥谭，我也还是能随时听见你。”

他聪明地没有提及那两次忽然昏倒，不想让他妈妈担心，并不惊讶地发现自己并没有因此产生多少歉疚。他现在已经不再是那个随时需要父母安慰的孩子了，也有了更多属于自己的小秘密。

克拉克躺在床上，凝视着从天花板上垂落下来的行星。这么多年来他的父母一直相信他一定也来自那些星星之间，克拉克曾经也无比渴望有一天自己能发现真相，但一年一年，星星并没有开口对他说话。

如今，在他从哥谭归来的这个夜晚，克拉克发现自己已经不再想着从不回应的星星了。另一种全新的渴望悄悄地从他的心里萌发。

距离他少年时意外卷入的校车事件已经过去了很多年。时间最终让所有的风言风语和猜疑都慢慢平息，没人会再来问他是怎么做到的。大家都采取了肯特家坚持的那个更合理的说辞。

克拉克却始终不能忘记。

与其说是哥谭给了克拉克冒险的勇气，倒不如说他终于可以在一个没人认识自己的地方，获得了探索他的能力能够做些什么的自由。

尽管很不谦虚，但“坚不可摧”确实是克拉克唯一想到用来形容自己的词。他不会被烧伤，他不会感觉寒冷，不会被割伤，任何锐利的利器都无法割破他的皮肤，子弹也于他毫无作用。他必要时甚至不需要呼吸。

就连在哥谭突发那两次意外，也没有带来什么实质性的伤害。

当一个人无法被伤害时，还有什么可怕呢？

但克拉克还是犹豫着。就像他的父母始终告诫他那样，这个世界对未知的事物并不是那么宽容的，人们可以变得很残酷，尤其是他们发现那些和自己不同无法理解的人时。

盖雅则是另一个例子，提醒着他即使他想去帮助别人，他依旧还不够强大。

再坚不可摧，他也只能保护自己，却不能保护别人。克拉克第一次渴望地想，他想要更多，他想要更强大，更有力，想要比他所能听见的更快，能够在听见、看见伤害发生那一瞬就已经抵达，去阻止去保护。

这可能吗？

他半心半意地听着楼下养父母的声音，他们在谈着明天的工作，天气预报里提到将有的暴风雪。克拉克的心思不由自己地跳转了另一个人身上，他暗暗希望布鲁斯可不要在这种天气还徘徊在街头，尽管知道这希望渺茫。

克拉克几乎就想要身体力行去听一听布鲁斯在干什么，但这愿望立即就被内心的理性小人给严厉打压下去了。你不能以借口关心就随便侵犯他人的隐私，这不仅很无礼，还是一种对布鲁斯个人隐私的严重冒犯，特别是他可是据称有着相当丰富而狂野的夜生活。

克拉克翻了个身，拉过枕头盖住了自己的脑袋，却隔绝不了各种乱七八糟的想法。他把自己的烦躁推诿给时差，几乎同时，就像知道了他的想法，房间那头的手机轻微震动起来。

那是来自他邮箱订阅的谷歌快讯。从克拉克昨天一时兴起把“布鲁斯·韦恩”设定为关键词之后（这主要怪候机时太无聊了），他的邮箱就潮水般涌入消息，甚至在晚餐时也没消停，他父母都好奇看了他几次。克拉克差一点就想取消订阅了，大多数都是无关紧要的内容，他干嘛要知道布鲁斯·韦恩又和哪个超模传出了绯闻呢。

但克拉克还是爬了起来，他兴趣缺缺地点开邮件，扫了一眼，果不其然还是来自某个八卦网站，爆料布鲁斯·韦恩在平安夜出现在某个淫乱派对。

为什么总有人那么无聊，克拉克想，一边手比脑快地戳开链接，难道布鲁斯就没有更有价值更值得关注的新闻了吗？为什么全世界都关注他在什么派对和什么人乱搞，他才不关心——

图片终于缓冲出来了。克拉克内心犹自滔滔不绝的吐槽，瞬间被震成了一个巨大的Fuck。

要说还有什么值得庆幸的，就是整个照片都是错的。被指为“布鲁斯·韦恩”的那个人，甚至不是布鲁斯，而只是一个身形相差不多，打扮成卡萨诺瓦的什么人，只不过刚好还有一个显著的下巴还有黑头发罢了。

真正让克拉克惊恐的是，他们确实也在照片里，克拉克绝对不会认错那个帽子。布鲁斯背对着镜头，克拉克整个人都被挡住了，只能看见两条胳膊伸出来，牢牢地缠在布鲁斯身上。

如果世界上还有人能仅靠那两条胳膊就确定那个人的身份，那就是克拉克他自己。不仅如此，他还记起了其他细节：从外人的角度看过去，好像他们正在鬼混，实际上是布鲁斯正试图把他带出去，他显然还知道监控摄像头的角度，完美地把克拉克挡在他宽阔的肩膀下。

克拉克像丢掉一个定时炸弹一样把手机放回了桌上，倒退着跌回床上。他终于想起来那个晚上都发生了什么事。

克拉克把枕头糊在自己脸上，紧闭双眼却挡不住瞬间涌出来的记忆洪流：所有在那个黑暗的小房间里的纠缠和混乱，布鲁斯的手游走在他身上，每一次都点起更多火花，他拼命地想要摸索和磨蹭着所有他能碰触到的地方，又为了得不到更多而不满地抱怨。布鲁斯转头咬住他的嘴唇，他的眼睛在激情中闪闪发亮，好像克拉克就是此刻唯一他想要的，而那之后，那之后……

克拉克脸烧得连耳根都发烫起来，这辈子第一次他觉得自己需要空气，新鲜的，冰凉的，最好是零度以下的空气，才能化解此刻从头到脚羞耻的烧灼感。

但羞耻并不能阻止他脑海里一遍一遍回放着那一段记忆，每一次就更清晰地记起更多细节，布鲁斯粗暴地托起他的臀部，克拉克则朝上迎合着他的动作，喘息着想要更多——

克拉克下意识地睁开了眼睛，两股灼红的热焰穿透出了他的双眼。他的世界有那么几秒淹没在一片鲜红中，这比起羞耻而死几乎都算是解脱了。

当然，之后他还是要跟他的父母解释为什么他在睡觉时忽然又觉醒了一样可怕的超能力，以及把自己房间的半个屋顶炸掉导致后半夜不得不睡到了楼下的沙发上。

他真的真的恨死那个倒了霉的平安夜派对了。

他脑袋上方的手机又嗡嗡地响了一下，想也知道又是另一个“布鲁斯·韦恩”的快讯。克拉克抬起上半身，抓过它一把扔过房间那一头去。


	27. Chapter 27

阿尔弗雷德步出秘密电梯，沿着通道下到洞穴中心。听到他的脚步声，在计算机前忙活着的布鲁斯抽空回头看了他一眼，从管家的脸色推断道，“卢修斯又说了什么？”

“他对你最近那个头条不太高兴。要是你能够不要每周都占据娱乐头条，公关部门的压力或许会小一点。他说，我引用一下：你已经不是二十多岁。一个二十多岁的亿万富翁胡来会被认为是年少轻狂，但现在董事局会期待你表现出更多责任感。”阿尔弗雷德总结道，“我想这是委婉地提醒你是时候适当地调整一下关于布鲁斯·韦恩花花公子形象的尺度了。毕竟绯闻和丑闻还是有差别的。”

“那这一次他们打算如何挽救我的名誉危机？”布鲁斯讽刺道，“让我的某个红粉知己证明我一整夜都在她身边吗？”

“他们已经找到照片中的这个人，明天他会发布一则声明，说明这些都是巧合及误会，他从未也无意假装成你，一切都是无良媒体的炒作。”阿尔弗雷德说，“当你在市政府的新年酒会上露面时也可以评论一下这事，只要别给他们新的弹药就好。”

布鲁斯耸肩，接受了这个安排。“卢修斯可能不相信，这次我比他还不想那张照片传播得到处都是。”毕竟这一次牵扯进去的不止是他自己。

“生活本身充满戏剧性，不是吗，特别是想到你其实这么多年都在努力建立起那么一个名声，偏偏在最不想要的时候卷进去。”阿尔弗雷德评论道，“想想看他们是已经如此接近真相了，却又和它失之交臂。”

布鲁斯在考虑的是另外的事情，“这一次最幸运的是克拉克没有入镜。不管他对自己的未来职业发展有什么期望和抱负，一旦背上这么个丑闻就再也甩不掉了。”

阿尔弗雷德为他的话抬了抬眉毛，“站在一个旁观者的角度，我不免觉得你已经太喜欢这个年轻人了。”

布鲁斯笑了。他半开玩笑地说：“别担心，阿尔弗雷德，克拉克已经年纪大到无法接受完整训练成为蝙蝠侠的助手了。”

“我确实有那么担心过一下，”阿尔弗雷德道，“但你错了，这一个并非我目前最主要的担忧。”

布鲁斯困惑地停了停，领会了阿尔弗雷德的言下之意后顿时哭笑不得，“拜托，阿尔弗雷德，他才十八岁！基本上还是个孩子呢！我又不是禽兽！那个意外不算。”他补充说。

阿尔弗雷德对他这一番自我矛盾的说辞不赞同地皱了皱眉，“一次可以说是意外，但三番两次就不能说是意外了。我能理解，这个年轻人确实有相当多讨人喜欢的特质，但恕我直言，你更应该谨慎处理这种喜爱之情，如果放纵对方对你的依恋，特别是考虑到你那些刻意营造的名声——”

布鲁斯忍无可忍地打断了他，“阿尔弗雷德，不管你在担心什么，你那些杞人忧天的念头都不会成真的。说克拉克喜欢我，还不如说他喜欢露易丝·莱恩。他对她可是言听计从，还真的差一点就为她赴汤蹈火了。我连让他乖乖听话几个小时都做不到。”

“你现在听起来都有点像是在嫉妒莱恩小姐了。”阿尔弗雷德说。

布鲁斯翻了个白眼，放弃了在这一个话题上和他的管家毫无意义的争论，他的监控网络中一个引起了他的注意，他将监控切换到主屏幕上。两个男人正在走出哥谭警局，钻入一辆等候在那里的黑车。他守候的鱼终于出洞了。

“那是之前袭击莱恩小姐的两个人吗？”阿尔弗雷德说，“他们难道不是至少有一项谋杀指控在身，还有人证物证，全美最好的律师也不能让他们不到48小时就离开警局吧。”

照常理来说是这样的，除非他们根本不需要律师。布鲁斯看着那辆车不断变化着行进路线，很快就超出了哥谭的范围。

但这些就够了。他写入计算机的程序开始工作，交叉对比来自全世界信息网络的内容。布鲁斯也继续投入工作，甚至没留意到阿尔弗雷德是什么时候离开的。当阿尔弗雷德在数小时后带着咖啡再次回到洞穴中心，布鲁斯还在那里，直到卫星定位系统发出了悦耳的提示声，告诉布鲁斯它已经完成了自己的工作。

剩下的就是蝙蝠侠的工作了。

 

露易丝敲下稿子的最后一个字，才惊觉整个办公室已经只有她一人，陪伴着她的只有大厅里的电视屏幕上主持人正在播报天气的声音，愉悦地告知她的观众这一场席卷东岸的暴风雪终于要接近尾声了，预计未来几天大都会都是晴朗天气。

这对她也是个好消息，露易丝已经受够了没完没了的风雪，怀疑自己要么死于交通大堵塞里，要么死于在她的顶头上司的唠叨。

已经差不多过去半个月了，佩里还在为平安夜的事找她麻烦。你是跑新闻的，别总是让自己变成新闻，他一遍一遍地这么跟她重复，就好像觉得说到一定次数露易丝就能听进去。

但真正把露易丝逼到临界点的并非佩里，是另外更令人挫败的事实：不管她多么努力，她的调查都还是毫无进展，而时间正一秒一秒地逝去，被浪费，被消耗。

像人类这样惯于盲目的物种，只有当特定情境下才会更加直观地理解时间的流逝感，以及它的可怕：一个生命正在倒数计时，或反过来，一个胎儿在母亲的子宫内孕育。

在这一个特别的实例里，这两者几乎等同了。

在她能控制自己之前，露易丝又打开了那份人口交易的档案，她已经过了无数遍，徒劳无功地想找到还有哪些漏洞是她未能发现的，能让她更接近真相，更接近解救那个女孩。

你得停止这些动作了，蝙蝠侠在救了她之后警告说，这件事已经不再是只关于那个女孩，你只会让自己成为下一个牺牲品。

他一定知道自己听起来有多么冷酷无情，露易丝想，所有这些，面罩，披风，黑夜中现身和离去，都是为了增强这种表演，好让他看似不被任何具体的人或事所触动。也许那面具的两边都是。（注）

但露易丝选择的是另外的道路。那些具体的人和事正是她投身自己事业的原因。那件事当然是关于那个女孩的，她被抢夺，被利用，被物化成一个容器，就为了某些人的欲望或妄想。

她的手机屏幕亮了一下，来自理查德的信息：你还记得你自己有一个公寓对吧，还有一个刚搬进来的未婚夫。

然后又是下一条：要是回来的太晚，晚餐在冰箱里。

露易丝微笑起来，她关掉电脑，决然站起来，抓起外套穿上，一边整理围巾一边朝着电梯的方向走去，沿途还不忘一一按掉办公室的灯。

街上的人流明显要少于平时，露易丝朝着地铁的方向走，街灯把她的影子拖曳拉长。积雪在她脚下发出咯吱咯吱响，露易丝忽然停下，狐疑地回头看了看。

她身后并没有人。露易丝继续向前走，并逐渐加快了脚步，一路快走到拐弯处，她才停下来，靠着墙小心平稳着自己的心跳，在外套内口袋里摸索着之前放在那里的电击棍。

脚步挨近了，越来越近，露易丝屏住呼吸等着，她紧握着电击棍，只要——

脚步声停了。“你不会想那么做的，”一个女人的声音说，带着那么一点独特的口音，“我也不想和你打起来。我们是同一边的，至少我是这么想的。”

 

戴安娜·普林斯，古董修复专家。

露易丝把那张名片放下，打量着面前的女人。平心而论，这是一个非常令人过目难忘的女人，无论是那过人的美貌，还是令人情不自禁就想要对她臣服的高贵气度。即使是坐在露易丝从宜家买回来的沙发上，举手投足都像置身于高端沙龙。

“我知道你最近在调查什么，”戴安娜·普林斯说，只一句话就让露易丝再次高度警惕起来，“实际上，我正是跟在你后面找过来的。我相信我们在追查的是同一样东西。也许我来得有点迟了，但希望还不是太迟。”

 

（注：世界最佳搭档动画里，老爷有约过露易丝，然后在英雄救美时惨烈掉马XD 这里也借用一下露易丝知道他的秘密这个设定。）


	28. Chapter 28

开学后的第一周，克拉克基本上整个人都是晕乎乎的。

他的寒假本来就已经被压缩得只剩下了一半，后来还因为某个特殊原因弄得自己根本没法进去状态，原本计划要完成的工作，也完全没有任何进度。

这就导致他不得不一回校就进入地狱模式，脑子里只剩下截止期限和他那篇需要大修的初稿，开学第一周就弄得自己焦头烂额，吉米都看不下去了。

“放松，克拉克，你知道没人期待我们在开学第一周就能立即回到满血状态的，对吧。”他说，“我们还有两个月才到春假，这样搞下去你熬不到那时候就要崩溃了。”

连海登教授也察觉了他的焦虑，特意把他叫过去谈了谈，让他别给自己太大压力。“没有人的初稿是完美的，更何况这会是你各种意义上的第一部长篇作品，肯定会出现很多问题，完成它就已经是一个巨大的成功了。”她开玩笑说，“这也是你以后一直会遇见的情况，从现在就开始习惯它会比较好。”

克拉克只好唯唯诺诺，海登教授话音一转，“除了这个，实际上还有一件事，学院方面很快也会发布通知。韦恩集团今年会在大学设立一个面对艺术创作方面的奖学金项目，你是我的推荐人选之一。这个周末你可能需要多花点时间，整理一些必须的申请材料。”

她在自己桌上找了找，从一个文件夹中抽出一张纸递过来。克拉克接过来，从上而下地读了一遍，这段时间负载过度的大脑还没反应过来接收消化这一信息。

“布鲁斯·韦恩。”他茫然地念出了最下面的花体签名。

“我不知道你有没有听说过他，”辛西娅·海登教授说，她眼睛里带着一点笑意，是人们谈及那种让他们印象非常深刻的对象时的闪光。“实际上，我在哥谭这么多年，也是直到前不久才意外地和他有了一面之缘，这也是整个奖学金项目的缘起。”

这个美好的意外发生在新年酒会上。她本来只是过去凑数的，丝毫没有预期会发生任何事。当新近绯闻缠身的布鲁斯·韦恩现身时，自然一如既往地成了全场的焦点。她的朋友，哥谭公报的总编辑布莱森女士向他介绍辛西娅以及她在哥谭大学教什么时，原本显得漫不经心甚至有点不耐烦的花花公子忽然眼睛一亮，露出可以说是有几分殷勤的笑容来。

“我还不知道大学里还教这种东西，”他的困惑显得很真诚，几乎能冲淡无知引起的反感了。“我还以为记者们从学校出来就自然知道怎么写东西呢。毕竟编造八卦新闻这种东西也不需要怎么费脑子。”

布莱森忍着没翻白眼，她的哥谭公报去年刚被韦恩集团收购。“我相信大学正努力培养专业化的人才。”她给了辛西娅一个歉意的眼神，辛西娅并没在意，她遭遇过更恶劣得多的误解。

“我教授的是比编造八卦新闻更专业的写作技巧。我的学生都是非常富有理想和激情的年轻人。”她温和地回答布鲁斯·韦恩，“如果你认识他们其中之一，你就明白了。不过你可能没空听我的废话。”

让她吃惊的是，布鲁斯·韦恩再次微笑了，辛西娅第一次意识到他确实英俊且魅力非凡，“我并不介意多听一些。”

总而言之，辛西娅最后也搞不清到底怎么回事，但两人居然相谈甚欢。布鲁斯·韦恩尽管最后连一些基本概念都还是没有弄清，但非常慷慨地答应设立一个奖学金项目，专门资助艺术文学专业的学生创作。在他被另一个超模吸引走时，还留下话让辛西娅联系他的秘书。

辛西娅还在不可思议，不得不去找布莱森，问这位韦恩先生的随口承诺到底靠不靠谱。布莱森想到了什么，哼了声。

“我猜他是想要制造一点正面新闻好把最近那个丑闻给冲淡吧。”她说，“要说他有什么靠得住的地方，大概也就在花钱这种事上了。不过最好还是趁着他三分钟热度没过去赶快把事情敲定。”

结果并不需要她们担心，韦恩集团的奖学金项目最终还是敲定了，执委会也极为高效地运作起来。实际上，作为执委会的名誉主席，布鲁斯·韦恩本人今天下午就会亲自到哥谭大学和学院方面走完最后流程。

“不管他的目的是什么，这总是一件好事，”辛西娅·海登教授说，“实际上，他还特别提及，奖学金一旦到位，必须立即运作起来，包括去年入学的新生也应该涵盖在内，这也是为什么你会符合条件。”

克拉克简直都不知道自己该说什么了。“可是……我觉得……”他挣扎着试图理出一个头绪。不，这不可能，克拉克，别想太多，布鲁斯绝对没可能就为了你一个人就设立一个奖学金项目。他肯定有更重要的原因，他的动机一定有更广泛的意义。

别自欺欺人了，克拉克，他内心辩论会的反方则驳道，这个专业已经设立好几年了，就在你认识布鲁斯·韦恩之后，他就忽然觉得设立一个奖学金是个好主意，这不是太巧了吗？

布鲁斯知道你的专业，也知道你教授的名字。他知道她是谁，他肯定还套了她的话，知道她最喜欢的学生是哪一个，他知道她的推荐人选一定会有你的。他甚至还要求必须涵盖去年入学的新生呢，这些证据难道还不够？

“克拉克，我希望这也能减轻你的一点现实压力，”海登教授误解了他的沉默，“我知道毕业之后助学贷款的还款压力能压垮所有激情和理想。至少现在你可以更专注打磨你的作品了。”

克拉克无言以对，最后几乎是从她的办公室里落荒而逃。

 

他还没想好要怎么面对布鲁斯。那个平安夜小意外已经够让他头痛了——布鲁斯之前试探过他，发现他忘了之后就没再提起，显然是不打算和他分享相关感受了。如今这个新的变化，又把克拉克内心那些无法准确命名的焦虑和烦躁推向一个全新的水平。

克拉克在寒假里花了好几天才想明白，不该再排斥布鲁斯的新身份。布鲁斯很富有，这是好事。一开始他还以为布鲁斯是因为生活所迫才选择了那种生活。但现在，知道他其实有能力好好照顾自己，他不会陷入经济的困窘，他受伤了可以得到最好的救治，也有很多人在帮助他，只要他想，他就能立即脱离那些危险的环境，这实在是再好不过了。克拉克应该觉得高兴，也确实为此而松了口气。

但接受布鲁斯的富有，和布鲁斯决定用他的财富来影响干涉克拉克的生活，是完全不同的。克拉克憋着一口气，不知自己该觉得是受用呢，还是被冒犯了，也许两者都有，但到底还是后一种更鲜明地占了上风。

他简直不敢相信布鲁斯完全不打招呼就干了这件事。他对待克拉克就像他还是个小孩子，完全没办法照顾自己也没办法为自己做决定，必须要由别人来替他作主。也许在更冷静的情况下，克拉克会愿意承认有一部分他是对的，可这不妨碍克拉克因为自己被严重藐视了而气得要死，气得甚至想和布鲁斯好好打一架。这一次他可不一定会输了。

在他平顺好情绪之前，和布鲁斯见面不是什么好主意。克拉克决定，既然布鲁斯下午会现身学校，最合理安全的作法就是远离学校行政大楼，最好跑到绝对不会发生偶遇的角落去。

他捞起书本去了图书馆，但呆坐了半小时还是一个字都没看进去，满腔郁闷无处发泄，只想用头撞桌子（他甚至连这个都不能做，桌子会塌的）。

“克拉克？”有人在他肩膀上拍了一下，克拉克睁开眼睛，看见拉瑞笑嘻嘻地站在他面前。

“哇，我听吉米说你都快崩溃了，”他说，“看起来真的相当接近了。你应该出去找点乐子，让自己脑子放空一下，对你有好处。”

克拉克也想放空脑子什么也不想，但他不知道该怎么做。拉瑞懂了他的无声哀怨，窃笑着塞了一小袋什么到他的口袋里。“试试这个，”他说，“找个安静不被打搅的地方，一开始别太贪心，一点点就好。你会觉得好一点的。”

他走了。克拉克看着他的背影，半晌耸耸肩，随便了，试试又能怎么样呢，他自暴自弃地想，反正他现在呆在这里也是浪费时间。

五分钟之后克拉克就上到了天台上，掏出那一小袋五颜六色的小药丸打量着。一月的凛冽寒风狂野地从他耳畔刮过，这对冷静思考一点用都没有，克拉克又怀疑地抖了抖那个小袋子。

但在他做出下一步动作之前，有人从后面袭击了他。克拉克猛地被推倒在了护栏上，他手里的东西也被夺走了。

一个高大而沉重的身躯压在他背后。“一个忠告，如果不想让自己陷入麻烦，就碰都别碰别人给你的这种东西。”布鲁斯贴在他耳边冷酷而愤怒地说。他用力地反折着克拉克的胳膊，把他往下压。克拉克觉得脑子里有什么猛地爆炸开来。


	29. Chapter 29

事后想起来，布鲁斯全凭自己对危险的直觉才接住了那一击。克拉克的反抗之快之迅猛完全出乎他意料，他毫不在意就把自己被反折的胳膊给抬了起来，一扭肩膀就把布鲁斯撞开了。

布鲁斯一瞬间感觉自己是被车给撞了，他屈转身体，勉强以技巧卸掉了那可怕的冲撞力，再次把克拉克面对面反锁在身前。克拉克猛烈挣扎，让布鲁斯错觉自己双臂困住的是一列小火车。布鲁斯脑子反射性地跳出一个念头：在克拉克的档案里，他从没有参加过身体对抗性的运动。

在他分神的瞬间，克拉克猛一抬胳膊，强力把禁锢自己的胳膊抬了起来。布鲁斯只听见了咔嗒一声，左肩瞬间麻痹后传来剧痛，左手软绵绵下落，他吃痛地闪到一边，抬手握上脱出的肩关节。

克拉克呆若木鸡地静止了几秒，然后朝布鲁斯靠近了一步，伸手似乎想碰碰他。布鲁斯出于本能地闪避了一下。他们面面相觑对峙着，克拉克脸色惨白，

“对不起，布鲁斯，我不是故意的……”克拉克懊恼地说，“我刚才都不知道在想什么……”

布鲁斯迅速审查了一下伤情，判断那多半是由于过去的旧伤导致的关节脱出，这让他多少松了口气。

“我们现在马上过去医疗室，”克拉克说，他扭着手，想碰一碰布鲁斯又不敢。“这里离医院只需要几分钟——”

“然后呢，你要怎么解释？”布鲁斯动了动肩膀，然后倒吸一口冷气。克拉克终于伸手过来，紧紧抓牢他胳膊，不让他继续动作。“难道是我们俩握手把我肩关节给摇脱出的吗？”

“但是——”

克拉克的话断在一半，转为一声尖锐的抽气：在他说话的时候，布鲁斯已经以右手抓握着脱出的左前臂，轻轻拉动一下，直接把肩膀装回去了。

他又小心活动了一下左肩，然后掏了掏大衣口袋，克拉克反射性地接住了他丢过来的车钥匙。“你来开车，送我回去。”

克拉克张了张嘴，不管他想说什么，也在布鲁斯的瞪视里吞了回去。

 

“我真的真的很对不起。”

“不到十分钟你已经说了十八遍对不起了。”布鲁斯冷漠地说，克拉克鼓起勇气从后视镜里偷偷看了他一眼，后座上的布鲁斯正低头面无表情地按着手机。“要么换个新词要么就闭嘴。你的教授知道你语言贫乏成这样一定会很失望。”

克拉克就闭了嘴。他听着布鲁斯拨通电话，指示他的秘书通知哥谭大学他今天有事暂时不能过去，又打电话回去通知阿尔弗雷德他提前到家，请准备一下医疗包。不，不是什么严重情况，只需要最基本的就可以了。

办完这些事，布鲁斯挂了电话，抬眼对上克拉克，克拉克不由自己地瑟缩了一下，现在终于轮到要教训他了。

“你到底是有什么毛病，发什么疯？”布鲁斯果然训斥道，“之前你还说你要好好把握你的大学时光，这就是你不虚度的方式？嗑药？”

克拉克哑口无言，他忽然意识到布鲁斯以为他是在药物作用下才和他动手的。他该说什么，不，我当时很清醒，我只是觉得自己被你看扁了，气不过才想和你打一架，就算是他自己听起来这都太无理取闹了。

“我，呃，今天海登教授跟我说了奖学金的事。”

“然后呢？你就决定嗑点药庆祝一下？”布鲁斯冷冰冰地说，每一个字都尖利刺人，“如果我知道这就是你的选择，我就不会——”

“我不需要你来照顾我，”克拉克打断他，布鲁斯诧异地看着他，克拉克鼓起勇气大声地说下去。“我不需要，我已经成年了，我能自己照顾自己，我不需要你的钱，或者你的不管什么也好。不管是助学贷款还是别的，我自己的事我自己能解决。”

“我懂了，”布鲁斯慢慢说，他向后靠坐，只是这么一点改变不知道怎么就让克拉克有了冷冰冰的距离感。“那个奖学金让你的自尊心受损了。你太骄傲了，不屑于接受韦恩集团的钱。”

这个事实从他嘴里说出来可比在克拉克脑子里时要伤人得多。克拉克反击道：“我以为我们是在平等的前提上交往的朋友，还是在你的认识里，朋友的意思就是你高兴的时候就丢钱给他们？你甚至提前告诉我一声都没有。”

“你之前丢钱给我的时候通知我了吗？”布鲁斯说，“没有，你就直接丢给我了。双重标准可不好看。”

克拉克要被他的强词夺理给气疯了。“那怎么能一样？那是礼物，我当时以为你需要，我不过想让你开车的时候不必十分钟熄火一次怎么就成了我的错了？我当时怎么会未卜先知你特么是个超级富豪，根本不需要我来担心照看你！？”

他吼叫完毕，好一会儿没人再说话，布鲁斯一脸古怪地瞪着他，半晌咕哝道：“注意言辞。”

他沉默了片刻，才再度开口，“你知道吗，克拉克，你的自尊心太虚伪了。”

“嘿！”

“这是事实，”布鲁斯平静地说，不再那么冷冰冰的刺人了，“这次奖学金如果不是来自韦恩集团，而是其他人，你会生气吗？不，你会很愿意接受，甚至当成某种对你的聪明才智或写作天分的肯定。”

克拉克不作声。

“韦恩集团本来就一直在扶持资助本地文化教育事业，不用在哥谭大学也会用在别的地方。慈善事业只是企业必须履行的一部分社会责任，这种常识还需要我告诉你吗？”他说，“还有，谁说了这个是为了你？别太自作多情了，我就是碰巧遇见海登教授，觉得她很有意思，只是刚巧她又是你的导师而已。”

“所以我才不是到处乱撒钱，我才不会给随便什么无名小卒身上撒钱。我是生意人，我做任何事都是有充分的理由，深思熟虑的理由。”

克拉克哼了一声。

“……海登教授是同性恋，她有一个交往了二十年的伴侣。”

“什么？”布鲁斯一愣。这和他们在说的有关系吗？

“就是告诉你一声，免得你表错情，”克拉克说，他把车开入庄园大门，阿尔弗雷德正在等着他们。当克拉克过来给布鲁斯拉开车门时，布鲁斯发誓那小混蛋脸上带着笑。“你知道，万一自作多情了就太尴尬了。特别是像你这样的人。不过我们都知道什么时候是自作多情，什么时候不是，对吗？”

 

阿尔弗雷德给他简单检查了一下，确认布鲁斯之前的自我诊断无误，确实肩关节旧伤导致的习惯性脱出，虽然目前已经无碍活动，以防万一还是给他绑上了吊带。

在他们检查的时候，克拉克也在旁边看着，等布鲁斯走开去换衣服，克拉克在门口磨磨蹭蹭了一会，才说，“对不起，阿尔弗雷德，我不是有意让他受伤的。”

正在整理医疗包的阿尔弗雷德看了他一眼，没什么表情。“我想你应该已经对布鲁斯少爷道歉了，他既然让你送他回来，自然也已经原谅你了。”他回答，“我只是他的管家，你完全没必要对我道歉。”

“我不蠢，我读过那些关于布鲁斯·韦恩的报道。”克拉克说，没说他的寒假大多数时间都花在那些阅读上了。“我知道你和布鲁斯不是简单的雇佣关系，换成是我，如果有人故意伤害我，我妈妈也不会很容易原谅他们的。”

“自从……那之后，你就一直陪着布鲁斯，你照顾他周全。我真的很抱歉，我当时根本没想清楚，我太冲动了，”他皱了皱鼻子，“我平时不会这样的，但有时候布鲁斯真的太能惹人生气了。”

阿尔弗雷德终于转过来正视了他，“布鲁斯少爷有时候会故意忽略一些人情世故方面的东西，”他说，“他习惯了采取最快的方式，效率优先，就会稍微忘了兼顾其他人的感受。”

“对呀，”克拉克悻悻然说，“总是选择跳过中间，直接跳到目的。哥谭黑帮横行，他本来可以只当个好企业家，做做慈善就算了，却选择跑到最混乱最危险的地方；想帮我忙本来可以跟我商量一下，却选择直接丢钱给我。要是你告诉他其实暗地里在资助蝙蝠侠我都不会奇怪——”

克拉克猛地中断了自己的碎碎念，看了看阿尔弗雷德，后者还是保持着完美的不动声色，但克拉克已经明白了。“天啊，他真的跟蝙蝠侠有来往，对不对？他还一直故意跟我说蝙蝠侠不是什么好人，可恶，我都要被他搞糊涂了。他干嘛要这么做？别回答，我知道他的答案才不是为了我好，他只会说因为跟我说没用，我只会拖后腿。”

阿尔弗雷德笑了。“你会发现布鲁斯少爷相当擅长这种口是心非。”

换好了衣服的布鲁斯就在这时候施施然回归了，“你们讨论的气氛不错啊，”他说，把克拉克往治疗室里面推，克拉克这才发现他手上拿着全套抽血工具，一下子惊跳起来。

太晚了，布鲁斯已经堵在了门口，这才是为什么他让克拉克开车送他回来，这个狡猾的骗子。

布鲁斯狞（yin）笑着一步一步逼近，克拉克则一步一步往后退。“不要！”他毛骨悚然地意识到自己根本没办法做到在不弄伤布鲁斯的前提下脱身，可恨，估计那个明晃晃的吊带也是布鲁斯故意带上的，好让克拉克心里有愧。

他们俩绕着房间你追我跑了一圈，克拉克欲哭无泪，他不敢跑得太快，而在普通人的水准上，布鲁斯又明显太擅长这种追捕的活动。

“你给我过来，”又毫无作用地追了他一圈后，布鲁斯语带威胁地说，“我得确定你没有用什么稀奇古怪的东西。”

“我没有，我发誓，”克拉克恨不得用上童子军礼宣誓，“我就是这一次好奇而已，刚好被你看见了。我之前碰都没有碰过，相信我！”

布鲁斯当然不会这么容易被说服，“等看见化验结果我就会信的。”

绕到第三圈时，布鲁斯用了一招声东击西，成功抓住了克拉克，拎着克拉克的领子把他按在治疗台上。克拉克一边惨叫一边坚决反抗，这只让布鲁斯撸起袖子扎他时犹豫了那么一下。

“就抽一管血，你不会害怕这么一点痛吧？”他用劝诱的口气说，手足并用地压制着克拉克，克拉克整个人都要扭到治疗台下面去了，布鲁斯又毫不留情地把他提溜回来。

“不！”克拉克惨叫着随便找了个理由：“我……晕针！”

在他们俩进行到越发让人没眼看之前，阿尔弗雷德终于介入了。

“克拉克有权利决定他要不要接受这个检验，布鲁斯少爷。你不能把自己的意愿强加给他。”

“没错，”克拉克小声尖叫，他在逼近的针头前瑟瑟发抖，又不敢大力挣扎，怕再牵扯到布鲁斯的肩膀伤。“我真的没有用过那些东西，拜托相信我！”

布鲁斯叹了口气，站起身来。“跟我保证你绝对不会再起这种危险的好奇心了，要是给我发现——”他威吓地晃了晃那管针头。

重获自由的克拉克立即跑到离他最远的地方，用那种惨遭蹂躏的小动物的眼神控诉地看他。这场加时戏码留下的心理伤害是如此之大，连阿尔弗雷德邀请他留下用餐都坚定拒绝了。


	30. Chapter 30

  
“恕我无法理解您的恶趣味，布鲁斯少爷，”克拉克离开之后阿尔弗雷德才说。布鲁斯打开书房中蝙蝠洞的入口，他也跟着踏入升降梯，难得鲜明地表示了自己的不赞同，“就算是你，这么戏弄那男孩也太过火了。”

“我没有戏弄他，好吧，也许我也想吓唬他一下。”他们俩下到洞穴中，布鲁斯边走边取下吊带甩到一边去，活动了一下肩膀，刚才那点运动量连热身都算不上。他走到蝙蝠电脑前。“但我主要是为了看他的反应，结果差不多和我想的一样。”

他回头对管家咧了咧嘴，“难道你不觉得奇怪吗？我们这位小朋友在哥谭过得实在太顺利了，好像天生缺少危机意识，总是有恃无恐到处乱跑。要么他就是个白痴，要么他非常清楚地知道一般人没法伤害他。”

“我有点跟不上了，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你是在说克拉克并非普通人，甚至有异能吗？”

“我还不清楚他到底有没有异能，但他绝对不普通。你该看看他今天是怎么弄得我脱臼的，他将我甩到一边，好像我比一只猫重不了多少。”布鲁斯说，阿尔弗雷德的表情瞬间变得很精彩，用一个挑眉很精确地传达了自己的所想所思：“200磅重的猫？真的？”

“现在我们知道他唯一害怕的是别人取得他的血样。之前在莱斯利的诊所也是，他一听到要做检查就非常紧张，他的父母一定提醒过他要特别小心，不能暴露自己的秘密。”

“但我们之前核查过他的背景，并没有发现什么不对，他的父母也都是普通人，他的成长经历也没什么特别的地方。”

“养父母，克拉克应该不是肯特夫妇的孩子。”布鲁斯更正他说，“我查过了，他的出生证明是假的。不管他们是从哪里得到他，都选择隐瞒了他的身世。问题是，他们为什么要这么做呢？”

他点击放大了一则剪报，那是一篇十年前的特稿报道，登载了斯莫威尔小镇上的一桩校巴失事，接受采访的学生家长中使用得最多的一个词是奇迹，整辆校巴落入水底，却无人伤亡，确实可以称得上一个奇迹。

“一个孩子救出他的同学，这样的英雄事迹，对父母来说是多么值得骄傲的事，”布鲁斯说，“但肯特家的人完全拒绝了记者的采访，甚至不愿意提供一张照片给报纸。他一定是在那时候就有这种非同寻常的力量，说不定一出生就有。他们保守这个秘密很多年了。”

“之前我漏了这个，显然斯莫威尔日报显然还跟不上电子化时代。”布鲁斯说，“不过年轻一代已经赶上来了，这是我在拉娜·朗的个人页面下找到的，她是克拉克的朋友，也是那次事故克拉克救起的人之一。”

阿尔弗雷德思考片刻，很实际地提出一个问题：“不论克拉克有什么秘密，今天之后，他估计不会再让你拿着任何长得像针筒的东西靠近他半步了。”

布鲁斯不以为然地说，“只要他还在哥谭，我想要随时都能弄到，唾液、头发，他甚至察觉不到。克拉克完全在我掌握之中，弄清楚他的来路并不难。我比较担心的是，他和盖雅之间似乎存在了一种非常特别的联系。”

“你认为他也是同一类实验的结果？”

“假如有人告诉我像盖雅这样的实验并非第一例，甚至早在很久之前就已经有了，我不会很惊讶的。人类从来没有放弃想取代神的妄想。”布鲁斯说。他们面前的屏幕上切换出一片灰白色建筑，在黑白色的监控镜头下呈现出一种不祥的幽暗感。

“至于他们在这条路上走了有多远，很快我们就会知道答案了。”

 

从外观上看，这栋在地图上被标注为放射科学实验室的建筑显得相当低调，包括六层高的主楼在内都是普通的石头水泥建筑，这些被高墙和铁丝网环绕的建筑群孤零零地坐落于僻静的郊区，格局简单，一目了然。

想要进入这栋建筑，却不是那么容易的事。整个机构的安保系统包括防盗系统和监控系统。从进出口的门岗到主楼，一共有三道检测关卡，入夜后照明设施和监控会让任何靠近的人都无处遁形，巡逻小队半小时巡视一周。在中心控制室可直接关闭整栋大楼，一分钟内就可以将它变成一个钢筋水泥的牢笼。

整个实验室登记在册的实验人员包括清洁工在内共有数十人。安保力量则包括一支荷枪实弹的武装部队和巡逻小队。除了地面武装，它甚至还有自己的空中力量：两架轻型直升机，加装舱门机枪及两管火箭。

“这地方给我很不好的感觉，”阿尔弗雷德说，“就像个张开口的陷阱。”

它也有陷阱所需要的一切，一个重兵把守的诱饵，还有一个蠢蠢欲动的觊觎者。

布鲁斯站在他身边，带着熬了一整夜的黑眼圈，漫不经心地灌了一口咖啡，对此不置可否。

“你一进入，我会立即黑入他们的中心控制系统，在有人发现异常之前，还能给你争取多一点时间。”

“一旦触发警报，你只有八分钟退出那里，这还是我计入了一系列人为反应误差后的保守估计。超过十五分钟，直升机就位，得经过一场空战才可能全身而退。我个人强烈不建议那么做，即使是蝙蝠机干这个都太招摇了。”

“听着就是一个非常充实的周末夜晚，”布鲁斯将咖啡一饮而尽，“我都迫不及待了。”

 

这个周末晚上，在吉米极力游说之下，克拉克终于同意把他的写作计划暂时放在一边去，跟他一块去参加他们讨论小组的电影之夜。

“这会很有意思的！”吉米兴致勃勃地说，“我们要重温《暗夜骑士》。从没看过？更妙了，你一定会喜欢的。”（注）

他们在租来的碟片放入机器，投影幕布上打出了片名和导演，镜头一阵乱晃之后，电影就在那个英俊潇洒风流倜傥的男主纵身跃入黑夜中开始了。

克拉克认真投入了十分钟，然后忍不住了：“这有点太不真实了吧，我能接受他有双重身份，是个格斗大师，我也能接受他有个从厨艺到黑客技术无所不能的助手，但开着一架战斗机去潜入反派基地？还有比这更不低调的吗，这根本不是潜入，这特么是入侵好吗？”

“他的战斗机上还装配了导弹，他身上还有用不完的小道具，随便一个就吊炸天。”对剧情和人物显然已经能倒背如流的吉米冷静地说，“这是动作片，重点在炫酷爽不在逻辑好吗？不然他要怎么远程追击他的敌人，靠轻功吗？”

 

_“蝙蝠机切换为自动驾驶模式。阿尔弗雷德，我要下去了。”_  
_“大楼东北角的监控系统现在已经搞定了。祝降落顺利，布鲁斯少爷。”_

 

克拉克愉快地欣赏了十分钟干净利落的打斗戏，然后又皱起了眉。  
“他们有卫星热成像，能够看到大楼里所有的守卫，却不知道房间里除了人质还有埋伏？他去之前难道没想到这可能是个陷阱吗？”  
“意外才有戏剧性，克拉克。”吉米说，“要是他一进入就立即找到人顺利带走，五分钟内救援成功，那还有什么好看的？动作片的俗套，总要让主角受一点挫，等他爆发时才更让人激动！”

  
_当那女孩一转过来他就立即明白了，她双眼上蒙着一层黑布，他的世界也在这一瞬间陷入无边沉重的黑暗。_  
_这是一次预料之中的伏击。_  
_黑暗无边无际地压了下来，几乎把他淹没，他被黑暗中无形无迹的人重击、殴打，他试图反击，肉体的击打声听起来如此遥远。不知何来的痛苦和惶惑撕裂着他的身体，他的头脑渐渐昏聩沉坠，他的耳中嗡嗡乱想，他是如此恐惧，恐惧着黑暗中未知的一切，想要就这么放手——_  
_但那不是他。那是强加给他的意识。黑暗永远也不会令他惊惧。他就是黑暗本身。_  
_他咬紧了牙关，再一次站了起来。_

  
“我真的爱死了这一段闪回了，”另一个女生捧着脸说，“看多少次都那么心碎又迷人。特别当他说——”

  
_我是黑夜，我是复仇，我是——_

  
“——暗夜骑士。”  
“我觉得这段台词有点夸张了，”克拉克诚恳地说，“倒不是说这段戏不好，但这么念台词太中二了。”  
“我觉得还好了，接下来这段才突兀。”吉米说，“都已经打到一半了，才忽然跳出来一个新角色来救场，简直开玩笑。这一招早在几百年前就被用过了好吗，戏编到一半就来一个天降神力。”  
“等等，她真的是神吗？”克拉克懵了，“可是这难道不是现代动作片？”  
“它有多带了一个科幻的标签，”吉米说，好像这就能解释一切了。

  
_在黑暗散去的瞬间，他感觉有人在摇动他的肩膀。“停下，你的意识已经让她痛苦了！”_  
_四十八小时里第二次，他感觉到自己被人轻而易举地甩了出去，撞到墙上让他闷哼了一声，然后他的视觉回来了。他差点就要眨眨眼确认自己是不是看错了，一个穿得像角斗士的女人——_  
_“我不是你的敌人，”她举手格开了他的攻击，喊道，“我们必须离开这里了！”_  
_“她说的是真的，”阿尔弗雷德在他耳边说，“布鲁斯少爷，主机数据已经拷贝完毕，在直升机出动前你还有三分钟。”_  
_在他能表示同意或别的之前，那女人已经以一条闪亮的金色软鞭横扫了一片，从伏击者中硬是开出一条通路来。他只能闭上嘴，赶上前去把那女孩抱起来。_  
_“蝙蝠机就位。”阿尔弗雷德说，“就是一个小问题，如果你想要带上所有的同伴，返程的路上可能会有点拥挤。”_  
_结果这个并不成问题。_  
_当他射出勾枪，返回蝙蝠机时，他看见那女人就在蝙蝠机外。_  
_漂浮着。_  
_“你比我听说的要有意思多了，蝙蝠侠，我们稍候会再见的。”她说，点头示意后就那么飞走了。_

 

（注：这片包括他们讨论吐槽的内容并不具体指向任何蝙蝠侠电影或动画或其他动作片，就是我根据这一部分情节需要现编的。）


	31. Chapter 31

莱斯利·汤普金斯在护士站停下，查看着这一周的排班表，“我以为金的休假是到明天？”她问道。  
在她和护士谈话时，又有人走近了护士站。“抱歉，请问我该去哪里找汤普金斯医生？”

莱斯利回头看着那个高挑的黑发女子，“我就是汤普金斯医生。你找我有什么事吗？”  
女人从自己随身的小包里抽出一张小卡片，莱斯利一下就认出了那个笔迹。“今天早上有人把这个投进我的酒店房间里，只有一个地址和姓名。我猜想这个意思是我来这里能获知一个我正非常关切的对象的健康情况？”她莞尔一笑，朝莱斯利伸出手，“不好意思，我太失礼了，还没自我介绍，我是戴安娜·普林斯。”

“哦，”莱斯利恍然大悟，“他是说过你会来的。”

她们握了握手，莱斯利带着她朝里面走去。  
“她的情况不是很好，从昨天送进来到现在一直处于昏迷中，多项生命体征都在危险波动边缘，我们不得不把她放在重症监护室。”

戴安娜跟在她身后，走入病房，看着病床上的那张苍白的面孔，视线不自觉下移几分，落在高高耸起的腹部上。“胎儿的情况——”  
“胎儿很健康，发育得很好。”莱斯利说，“但考虑到盖雅已经非常衰弱了，我有点担心她能不能熬过分娩。”

戴安娜说，“我能不能看看胎儿的B超照片？”  
这个要求显然在莱斯利意料之外，但她只是点点头，示意她跟自己走。她们到了莱斯利的办公室，在戴安娜翻阅着盖雅的病历以及胎儿B超照片时，莱斯利则观察着她。

“有些不寻常的事发生在那个可怜的女孩身上，对吗？”她问，“他不肯多说，但我能看得出，现在她已经基本上从内到外崩溃了。”

她们都知道那个他是谁，戴安娜说，“你能帮我联系他吗？”面对莱斯利惊讶的神情，她笑了笑。“我知道他住在哪里，但直接闯上门拜访似乎不太友善，我猜他可能更喜欢事情在自己控制之中的感觉。”

莱斯利轻笑。“他确实是那种类型。”她正要拿起话筒，忽然有人轻轻敲了敲门，戴安娜吃惊地看见一个男孩子出现在门外。

“医生，布鲁斯告诉我已经找到盖雅了，她——”他忽然才发现房间里的第三人，尴尬不已地停下来。“对不起，我不知道你还有病人。”

“克拉克，普林斯女士也是来探望盖雅的，她是布鲁斯的朋友。”莱斯利说，克拉克惊讶而又谨慎地朝房间里的女子投去目光，戴安娜玩味地想着这个眼神代表什么，“你知道布鲁斯现在在哪里吗？”

“他——”克拉克才要说，忽然回头看了一眼，朝着走廊那一头正走过来的某人露出笑容。“他已经来了。”

 

虽然莱斯利告诉他盖雅还在昏迷中，克拉克还是去病房看了她。当他心事重重地返回医生的办公室，推门就听见戴安娜在说话。  
“——显而易见的，现在已经没有其他可选项了。”

“你弄错了问题关键，”布鲁斯说：“更重要的是，当孩子生下来之后呢？”他看了看克拉克，示意他关上门。戴安娜也抬眼看了他一眼，不知怎么的，克拉克总觉得她看自己的目光有几分好奇，就好像狐疑为什么克拉克会在这里。

“或者我该问的是，它到底是什么？”布鲁斯目光灼灼地逼问道，“你会告诉我们吗？”

“你才是那个拿到实验室数据的人，那里都是你需要的答案，别说你没看。”戴安娜泰然自若道，“顺便一提，我答应过莱恩小姐，会告诉她事情的真相，她认为如果有社会舆论推波助澜，能够更有效地遏制同一类实验再次发生。我们只救出了一个盖雅，但我们不能让那些之前的女孩枉死。”

“等等，”克拉克说，他有点糊涂了，“之前的女孩是什么意思？难道还有更多人？”

布鲁斯只是看着他，克拉克倒吸一口气，“天，在盖雅之前到底还有多少？”

“在那个实验室的记录里，先后一共二十个女孩参与到这个实验中。”布鲁斯说，“他们将胚胎植入实验对象体内，观察胚胎发育以及对母体的影响，但在盖雅之前的十九个实验者很快都精神崩溃，或死于流产。最快的一个月，最久的也只撑到四个月。盖雅是唯一一个在妊娠初期便逃出去的，他们一开始也认为盖雅会很快流产而死，因此在发现威斯特和盖雅在哥谭的行踪时，为避免打草惊蛇，并没有直接带走盖雅。”

“出乎他们意料的是，盖雅的情况好于预期，因此他们得出结论，认为实验室环境是引起之前那些流产的主要原因，决定继续暗中监控。直到盖雅呈现出精神恍惚状态并杀死威斯特，他们才决定把她带回去。”

克拉克只觉得浑身发冷，“他们想要从她们身上获得什么？那些胚胎到底是什么？”

“这个问题该由你来回答了，”布鲁斯对戴安娜说，“在实验记录中出现一个词，母盒，我一开始以为那是对实验者的代称，但后来发现不是。那似乎是一个古老的东西，有着非同寻常的能量。他们利用了那东西影响了那些实验胚胎，认为这样能制造出超人类。”

“你猜对了，母盒在地球上已经存在很久了，但它实际上来自地球之外，人类只不过是暂时保管它。直到近现代，有一部分人发现了它巨大能量，开始研究它，但他们根本不了解其中的危险。”戴安娜说，“母盒可以创造和感知生命，追溯能量，转移能量，甚至控制精神状态，控制机器，与其他生命形式进行心灵沟通。以人类如今的能力，甚至无法发掘出母盒能量的百分之一。可是这些实验却很可能唤醒母盒，引来地球之外的敌人。”

克拉克不由自己地颤抖了一下。幸好布鲁斯的注意力完全集中于戴安娜身上。“你是说，外星人能够利用母盒的力量，来统治人类？”

“比那更糟，”戴安娜答道，“母盒的力量能够从根本上改变地球，甚至摧毁地球。”

 

克拉克低头看着病床上的女子，她的呼吸几不可闻。围绕在她身边的仪器，发出轻微的电流嘶响。他并不需要一个医学院毕业证书也能看得出来，盖雅的生命正在一点点地流逝，她腹中的孩子正在吞噬她的生命。

盖雅会把它当成自己的孩子吗？克拉克怀疑这一点。那些人把这个……“东西”放入她的子宫里，并没有征得她的同意，而现在，她又别无选择，必须要生下这个孩子。由始至终，没人询问过她的意见，仿佛她只是无足轻重的容器，而不是一个活生生的人类。

在这个孩子出生之后，同样的命运也会落在他/她身上，人类会把ta当工具，武器，怪物，甚至魔鬼，但唯独不是人类。

这是怎样的一个世界啊。


	32. Chapter 32

作为一个依旧还在学习着更好地融入人类社会的新手（注1），戴安娜总是觉得人类间的互动非常复杂也非常有趣。特别是涉及感情方面，她有时候很难理解这一点：明明人类的生命已经如此短暂而脆弱，却还要浪费大量的时间在暧昧纠结上，甚至根本不敢说出自己想要什么。

史蒂夫的回答是，那是人性的一部分。感情无法通过知识习成。就像爱情，即使你读过全世界所有语言写就的关于爱欲的书，但这不代表你理解爱是什么，直到你从爱人眼中看到爱，从他的唇上尝到爱。他也身体力行地亲自为她证明了这一点。

而现在，戴安娜带着浓浓的好奇和兴味，观察着布鲁斯·韦恩和克拉克·肯特说着话，不由想到，如果史蒂夫在这里，他会怎么形容这两个人的关系。

如果是一个只知道布鲁斯·韦恩的名声的人，很容易因克拉克·肯特那张过分漂亮的脸而得出错误的结论，虽然从他们的互动来看，他们的关系确实比一般朋友更亲近，尽管更多是由年长的那一方主导了局面。

肯特的年龄很显然要比韦恩小得多。从她搜集到的资料中，无论是布鲁斯·韦恩还是蝙蝠侠身边都并没有这么一个年轻人存在，可是韦恩却默许他加入这一场对话。戴安娜还不知道肯特到底扮演了什么角色，他对盖雅的命运非常关切，但他不可能和那个从遥远国度被拐卖过来的女孩有什么亲缘关系。他的关切，也许只是出于善良的天性。

但令戴安娜真正感兴趣的，还是韦恩的神情。她看过一些韦恩出现在公众面前时的照片和视频，躲在亿万富翁和花花公子面具后面的男人脸上总是暗藏着几分高高在上的讥诮和冷漠，还有一点拒人千里的身份感。

但此时的他和那些形容词相差千里。他们在讨论着盖雅以及那个孩子后续该如何安排，肯特听到类似监控的字眼，立即就暴躁起来了。

“那是一个人，不是什么实验小白鼠！”他生气地说，“如果我们借着安全的名义，把他控制囚禁起来，那我们和利用盖雅的那些人有什么区别呢？！”

“我没说这是完美的解决办法，但在有更好的办法之前只能如此。”韦恩说，和肯特比起来他要耐心容忍得多了。“没人知道他将来会有什么能力，是像盖雅那样，还是有更多更可怕的异能，我们不能就那么悄悄把他藏在一个孤儿院或丢给普通的收养家庭。”

“他也许和普通人不一样，但他不是魔鬼或怪物！”肯特说：“他只是个孩子，我们没有权利这样决定他的人生！”

“这不是感情用事的时候，克拉克。”韦恩说，“你自己很明白，从他还是一个胚胎的时候，他的命运已经决定了。他永远不会有一个正常的人生，一旦人们发现了他的力量，就会恐惧和排斥他。这一点不会因为你不肯正视现实有丝毫改变。”

围观这一场激情四射的争论还真是颇新奇，戴安娜想，这也是人性中有趣的部分：他们悲观地认为理想遥不可及，而现实必须做好最坏的准备。明明都是为了同一个良善的用意，却莫名其妙分歧成两种立场。

就像那个著名的火车问题，史蒂夫曾经拿那个来作为例子让她理解道德两难处境：如果火车失控了，是救一个还是救五个。似乎没人意识到，如果你发现一辆失控了的火车，你唯一应该做的就是去尽一切努力让它停下来，如果你做不到，就让有能力的人去做，为什么还要浪费时间和精力去思考到底要让它杀几个人比较合理，不是还有一部电影专门是说这件事吗（注2）？

戴安娜永远都会是那个选择拦下火车的人。

“我知道有一个适合的地方。”她说。

 

但无论他们为盖雅和她的孩子努力设想了怎么样的安排，最后都没用了。三天后，她在昏迷中没有了呼吸，她的孩子也没有活下来。

 

克拉克在哥谭的第一个二月，摇摆在图书馆、教室、宿舍这三点一线之间，一晃就过去了。

盖雅的事情之后，露易丝打来过几次电话，留言说他任何时候有需要都可以找她谈谈，克拉克回了她电话，但谢谢，他还好，没什么需要谈的。

布鲁斯也发来过几条消息，克拉克只消极地回了他几个emoji表情，布鲁斯大概因此得出判断，这一次克拉克的情绪低迷并不足以让他亲自过来大学进行干涉，又或者他只是终于不想继续在克拉克身上浪费时间了。总而言之那之后也没了下文，克拉克只能继续从谷歌快讯里了解到布鲁斯·韦恩又换了一个新女友。现在这些对克拉克都不再有意义了。

他埋头专注于他的初稿，几乎两耳不闻窗外事，完全不知道也不想去知道外面的世界在发生着什么事，只有偶尔经过报刊亭时，才匆匆掠过一眼星球日报上关于军方秘密试验头版头条。但连那些系列报道最终也一点点让位给了世界上其他角落发生的新的坏消息。

二月底，克拉克交出了全部初稿，他照常像平时一样走去图书馆。遇见露易丝时，他正在穿过马路，女记者从后面赶上来，拉住了他的胳膊。

“嗨，”克拉克说，在面无表情中迸发出一丝意外的惊喜，“我不知道你来哥谭了。”

露易丝先是恭喜他完成了初稿，然后打量了他一下，噗哧笑了。“可你的脸看起来似乎还没意识到事情完成了，还是那种拼命在赶截止日期的脸。”

克拉克摸了摸自己的脸，“什么意思？”他问。  
“就是完全彻底的精疲力竭，只剩下一口气。”

克拉克想不出那是什么样子，因为特殊体质，他从小到大几乎从未感觉到疲倦。但这一次，他相信露易丝。他确实觉得疲倦了，这个世界令人精疲力竭，麻木迟钝从身体内部蔓延出来，让他几乎无法产生任何感觉。现在他只想找到一个安全而温暖的地方，在被子里把自己蜷成一小团。

“别担心，马上就有一整个春假，足够你回过神来的。”露易丝说，“假期有计划了吗？”

克拉克想了想，“我大概会回家一趟。”他一说出口就知道那是此时此刻自己唯一想要的。他想要回家了，他想念斯莫威尔的一切，他的养父母，他的同学和朋友，那个世界才属于他，他想要回去，远离在哥谭发生的这些事。

露易丝有点意外，“我还以为你会有更有趣的计划呢，比如好好犒劳一下自己，去哪里度个假之类的。”

“回家对我就是度假了。”克拉克说，“堪萨斯的三月几乎就是龙卷风季，我回家也可以帮上不少忙。”

他露出一个怀念的微笑，露易丝也笑了。“我都不知道那有什么可期待的，但各人有各人的心头好。这倒是提醒我，千万不要在三月去堪萨斯就对了。”

她最后轻轻地拍打一下克拉克的肩膀，就放他走了。

 

 

注1：本文中的公主才被史蒂夫从天堂岛带出来不久。没有一战，史蒂夫还活蹦乱跳地拯救世界以及和戴安娜谈着恋爱，暂时不会出场。  
注2：派派和丹泽尔·华盛顿主演的《危情时速》。想象一下史蒂夫给戴安娜看这部片，莫名喜感。


	33. Chapter 33

丽贝卡带着满捧的文件走向办公室，轻扣了两下门，里面传出漫不经心的一句应答。她便推门走了进去。  
她的老板正对着他巨大的落地窗外雾蒙蒙的哥谭城市一脸放空地发呆，听见她走近才把椅子转了过来。“亲爱的，你又给我准备了哪些折磨那些老头子的内容，来吧。”

放在她跟随布鲁斯·韦恩的早几年，丽贝卡会提醒他这种玩笑不能随便开 ，没人知道记者会拿哪些事情小题大做，但现在她只是保持着她完美秘书的面孔，说：“韦恩先生，这些文件需要您过目，这里是里社区改建方案，还有军方合作项目的可行性报告，”她一项一项地把工作从自己手上移到桌上，“如果在下午的会议之前您都没时间细看一遍，我已经把这些都分别精简为一页备忘，他们提出的问题不会超过这个范畴。”

“啊，很好，谢谢。”布鲁斯说，然后露出那个经典的韦恩式笑容：“顺便说，胸针很漂亮。”

这话里要溢出来的沾沾自喜让丽贝卡也不由抬头对他微笑了一下。那是韦恩集团为感谢她服务二十周年定制的纪念礼物，他们告诉她内容是布鲁斯亲自选定的：一个非常漂亮的小熊碎钻胸针。丽贝卡不知道他是从哪里知道她从小就有着想当北极熊饲养员的梦想，也许是福克斯先生透露给他的。丽贝卡早料到他们的布鲁西不会放过洋洋得意自我褒奖一番，果不其然现在就来了。

“万幸你喜欢的是北极熊而不是企鹅，”布鲁斯继续说，“否则不免会让人有点诡异的联想。”

丽贝卡迅速把表情切换回了公事公办：“这些则是需要您确认过后签名的，包括之前那个奖学金项目的确认名单也在这里。”

布鲁斯扬眉，把最上的那张纸拿了过去，迅速扫了一眼。“我记得我上个月才刚看过差不多的东西，有什么变化吗？”

“是的，有一个学生退出了，所以他们重新出了一份名单，除此外没有任何变化，但流程上还是需要您的确认签名。”

“为什么？”布鲁斯说，他看完了，眉头皱了一下，丽贝卡认出那是他恼火的表情。“他是有什么地方不符合条件吗？”

丽贝卡道：“不，只是他最近提交了退学申请，一旦他不再是在校生自然也就失去了资格。”

“退学？”布鲁斯重复道，“为什么这么突然？”

虽然不明白为什么她的老板如此执着这一点，丽贝卡还是回答道：“学校方面给出的回答是家庭变故。”

布鲁斯没等她说完就伸手去拿起了电话，大概那头的电话没人接起，他沉着脸等了一分钟，恼火地把话筒扣了回去，转头看丽贝卡。“堪萨斯最近有什么新闻吗？”

“呃，我不知道？”丽贝卡说，“但前几天的早间新闻里似乎提到今年的龙卷风给中西部几个州造成了比较严重的损失，包括堪萨斯在内，还有多人伤亡——”

她眼前一花，惊讶地看着她的老板已经站起来朝门口走去，或者说冲过去更准确。“我要出去一趟，取消我今天下午所有的行程！”

“你不能取消董事局会议！韦恩先生！”丽贝卡目瞪口呆地追出去，已经冲到电梯处的布鲁斯闻言低声咒骂着，脑子里的理性终于回归了一秒，然后说，“告诉卢修斯我会晚到，把社区改建议题放在最后讨论。我会尽可能赶回来的。”

到底是发生什么事了，丽贝卡想着，她走回自己的桌子，拿起内线电话拨通了CEO办公室。

 

直到他走进了宿舍大楼，接到迎面而来那些惊讶又怀疑的目光，布鲁斯才惊觉自己也许应该低调点，至少不该以布鲁斯·韦恩的身份直接跑过来。

但现在折身回去已经晚了，他忽略背后传来的“天啊天啊他不会是我想的那个谁吧？他特么怎么会出现在这里？”，在他早就记熟在心的门牌号前停下，敲了敲门。

开门的是克拉克的室友。布鲁斯的视线跳过那个男孩，看到房间里一半地方都是封好的纸箱，正面大字写着里面的内容物，地上还有没收拾好的胶带和绳子。他目光转回满脸莫名的吉米：“克拉克在哪里？为什么他不接电话？”

“他去图书馆还书了，”吉米不由自主地答，“他把手机关机了，呃，韦恩先生？”他叫住点点头就要走的男人，“克拉克说现在不太想见别人，你知道，他的父亲——”

布鲁斯在来的路上已经查到了他需要知道的一切，堪萨斯龙卷风遇难者名单里有乔纳森·肯特的名字。新闻也同样提及，龙卷风几乎摧毁了斯莫威尔一半以上的农场，大片房屋倒塌，数百人流离失所。这两个月他都忙着满世界追踪可能和母盒有关的异象，还要分身兼顾哥谭，根本无暇顾及其他，完全没料到克拉克就在他眼皮底下还能出事。

“我会和他谈谈的，”他说，“放心吧，我会说服他的。”

 

布鲁斯没走到图书馆就找到了克拉克。他就坐在校园绿地边的长椅上，看着不远处的湖面。布鲁斯走过去站在他旁边，过了好一会，克拉克才像是被惊动似的眨了眨眼睛，朝上看着他。

“啊。”他就说了一个字，然后又转开眼睛去看那片湖水。

“我听说发生的事了，”布鲁斯说，他应该说点更温柔更能抚慰人心的话，像我很遗憾，我很担心你，有任何需要我都在这里之类的。“我也给你妈妈打过电话了。她很担心你。”

实际上，在他报上名字之后，玛莎·肯特一点也不惊讶。原来你就是克拉克在哥谭的新朋友，她说，他非常钦慕你，在假期里经常谈起你。

布鲁斯没想到自己会听到这个。在他提及是否克拉克的退学是因为经济上的困难时，玛莎否定了。

“他就是非常伤心，为了他父亲的事。”她说，“我想他把整件事都怪在自己身上了。我们都很伤心，他唯一需要的是时间，让自己走出自责。”

这些话听起来似曾相识，布鲁斯在自己做出什么不恰当的反应前，只能再次表示节哀顺变就匆匆挂断电话。

现在他看着克拉克，发现自己同样一句话也说不出来，他要怎么开解一个悲恸的儿子，如果你已经知道全世界的抚慰包括时间在内都没有用？

“你没必要退学，”他说，“如果你目前无法继续学业，也许可以暂时休学一段时间，我相信学校会同意的。别匆忙做出一些以后可能会后悔的决定。”

“我想清楚了。在我父亲的葬礼之后，我有很多时间去想，”克拉克说：“这就是我的最终决定。”

他又闭上嘴巴，不再说话，沉郁笼罩着他，他已经过了那个愤怒的阶段，他只是平静地接受现状。但他眼里那种闪光消失了，那新鲜而愉悦，似乎无穷无尽的生命力，都被死亡带来的阴影给吞噬殆尽。

布鲁斯真想知道，他要怎么做才能让那个生机勃勃的年轻人回来。

“如果你愿意，你可以来庄园住一阵子，”权衡了一下可能会有的风险之后，布鲁斯说，“反正你也需要几天时间才能办完这些手续。别担心会有什么麻烦，那里只有我和阿尔弗雷德，也比学校要安静。”

克拉克很是意外看了他一眼。“谢谢，但不用了。”他说，“我留在学校会更方便一点。我也不想太打扰你和阿尔弗雷德。”

“你不会打扰任何人，是我在邀请你。”布鲁斯终于说，“你有任何需要都可以跟我说，任何事都可以随时来找我。”

“我不觉得我还有什么需要的，”克拉克说，“但还是谢谢你。”

如果布鲁斯曾经觉得克拉克自来熟的黏人非常麻烦，现在他的礼貌生疏就更让人恼火。布鲁斯正想再劝他一次，感觉到口袋里的手机嗡鸣，是他的秘书打来的，转告他福克斯先生提醒说如果布鲁斯决定缺席董事局会议，他就会在下个月直观感受到来自CEO以及研发部头头的愤怒是怎么回事。

“你去工作吧，”克拉克在他忿忿地挂掉电话时说，“没关系，你没必要陪着我耗在这里。你有更重要的事情要忙，我会没事的。”

他的善解人意也是到了一个新高度了，布鲁斯只能咽下莫名的恼怒，按了按他的肩膀，克拉克在他的手劲下不稳地晃了晃。“就，把手机开机，好吗？别像这样困在自己的世界里。我之后再来看你。”


	34. Chapter 34

结果董事局会议也非常不顺利。所有人都一面倒地认为里社区项目存在着太多风险和变化，不止是渗透在社区中的黑帮，社区原住户的安置问题也是一个大麻烦，还有里面盘根错节的利益纠结，每一个都很可能会导致项目拖延数年毫无进展，甚至卷入腐败舞弊的丑闻。总而言之，风险太大，回报太慢，像这样的大项目，很容易就变成一个甩不脱的烫手山芋，不是一笔好买卖。

虽然早有准备，这个结果还是令布鲁斯颇为挫败。他离开会议室，再次试着拨打克拉克的手机，不出意料，还是没有接通。他想了想，打给了阿尔弗雷德。

“阿尔弗雷德，我有个不情之请。”

“我在听着。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“我想要你去大学把克拉克接回庄园，现在就去。”布鲁斯说，“他可能不会那么容易被说服，但不管他说什么，你都坚持一定要请他跟你走。像他那样家教好又懂礼貌的年轻人，是不会忍心拒绝你的。”

“这在我听起来不太像请，布鲁斯少爷，”阿尔弗雷德回答说，“更像某种包装得彬彬有礼的绑架。”

“别开玩笑了，如果是绑架我就自己去了。”

阿尔弗雷德说：“既然你都说到这份上了，我能问为什么你不能自己去吗？”

“他现在……状态不好，如果我硬来只会起到反作用。他绝对不会同意跟我走的。”他简单地对阿尔弗雷德解释了一下乔纳森·肯特的意外以及克拉克要退学的事。

“我懂了，你不想让他对你生气。所以就牺牲你可怜的老管家了。”阿尔弗雷德说，他沉默片刻，委婉地说，“布鲁斯少爷，如果克拉克现在更想要一个人呆着，也许我们该尊重他的意愿。”

“阿尔弗雷德，他是一个刚刚失去至亲的年轻人，”布鲁斯说：“他非常悲痛，同时也非常迷茫，在这样时刻，他最不需要的就是一个人呆着，深陷在自我封闭的世界里。痛苦和自责会让他很容易就会做出一些轻率的决定。我担心再这么放任下去，他可能迷失方向，走到错误的道路上去。他需要一个人引导他，你比世界上的任何人都知道该怎样做到这件事。”

这一次阿尔弗雷德的沉默带着一丝轻微的谴责意味。

“我必须要说，这并不是我想要不断复习以求精进的技能，迄今为止我也没觉得自己做得有多么成功。”他恼火地咕哝一声，“但既然你要求了，我会去接克拉克，但你负责去跟他解释绑架这部分可不是我自愿的。”

布鲁斯也松了一口气。他换了轻快的口吻，说，“别担心克拉克会不喜欢你了，你是个令人尊敬的长辈，像他那种好孩子，他才不会对你生气呢。”

 

他比阿尔弗雷德更早地回到了大宅，在楼下转来转去地等着，直到煎熬的半小时过去，才终于听见了车子驶进庄园的声音，然后在门口停下了。克拉克的声音在说着他可以自己把行李拿进去。

然后他就走了进来，原本还挂在脸上那一丝客气（给阿尔弗雷德的）笑意，在看见布鲁斯的瞬间就完全垮掉了，“居然利用阿尔弗雷德，这招真的太卑鄙了。”

先是骗子，再是卑鄙，在坦白身份之后他在克拉克心里的地位还真是一落千丈了。但布鲁斯发现自己一点不在意，克拉克气呼呼地鼓着脸颊生气的样子可比他闷闷不乐消沉失意的时候要好多了。布鲁斯简直都想伸手再掐他一把，只要能让他更有生气一点。

他清清嗓子，端起面孔：“自己把行李拿到楼上去，难道还要我来给你带路吗？快点，别在那里傻站着了。”

果然克拉克闻言便瞪他一眼，嘀咕着粗鲁、卑鄙之类的话，蹬蹬蹬跑上楼去了。

 

晚餐也是波澜不惊。所有人都很小心地避开了相关话题。面对食物克拉克虽然并不是特别有干劲，但也吃得不算勉强，甚至赞美了阿尔弗雷德的手艺。阿尔弗雷德顺着他聊起了食物，直到话题不知怎么就转到了春天沿河而上的大马哈鱼。

克拉克说：“我从没试过海钓，在堪萨斯的时候，我们在湖边或水库钓鱼，我父亲总是喜欢带着我一起——”

他忽然噤声，头低下去然后又迅速抬起来，挤出一个笑容。“——不管怎么说，钓鱼还是挺有意思的。”

“如果你想尝试一下海钓，我们也可以挑个时间出海，”布鲁斯接过话，“自从我别出心裁地买了那艘游艇之后还没开出去过，不过要给我点时间让我记起来要怎么开那玩意。”

克拉克给了他一个小小嗔怒的眼神：“这就是在显摆了，布鲁斯。”但他的眼睛几乎是带着笑了。

晚餐后，克拉克坚持要帮忙，阿尔弗雷德在客气婉拒了一番后发现他是认真的，遂从善如流地教他要怎么用那个全自动洗碗机。基本上，他的工作也就是把餐具放进去，然后再拿出来。

就这么一点工作，还一共用上了两个壮劳力：克拉克在忙着，布鲁斯就看着他忙，同时琢磨着要怎么开启一个安全的话题。当阿尔弗雷德把电话交到他手里了，并告诉他是卢修斯时，布鲁斯差一点就要选择放弃了。

卢修斯是为了白天董事局会议上的事找他的，“我知道你为那个项目做了很多工作，”他开门见山地说，“但面对现实吧，里社区现在确实是个烫手山芋，积极一点想，你还有军方那个项目不是吗？”

“那个可不够，”布鲁斯说，“两个我都要，而且是现在就要。我为里社区已经准备了一年多，现在就是最好的时机。”

“布鲁斯，你个人也许可以无视所有的风险，甚至冒险孤注一掷，但公司必须要从整体来权衡其中的利弊。”卢修斯说：“除非你能拿出更好的方案，否则我没办法为你当说客。”

布鲁斯恼火地挂了电话，克拉克好奇地转过来看着他，显然也听到了一部分对话。“里社区怎么了？”

布鲁斯没回答，他把电话交回给阿尔弗雷德，思考着该怎么逐个击破那群老狐狸。阿尔弗雷德说，“布鲁斯少爷一直有意推动里社区改建的工作，但方案今天被否决了。”

克拉克微微睁大了眼睛。“唔，”他说，“我还以为布鲁斯可以，我不知道，想做什么就做什么呢，他不是拥有整个公司吗？”

“在托马斯老爷那时候，你可以这么说，”阿尔弗雷德说，“但这些年发生了很多变化，如今一些公司重大的决策依旧要通过董事局决议。”

“我懂了。”克拉克说，其实还是似懂非懂。但他在里社区时也隐约听大家提起过一些改建的传闻，但没人认为那能成真，社区改建需要大量的金钱和工作，还有一些更为复杂的干扰因素，都是社区改建的阻力。

他看了看布鲁斯，“没关系，即使他们现在否决了，但你一定会成功的。如果在哥谭还有人能做到，那一定就是你了。”

布鲁斯抱起胳膊，对他扬眉，“你对我哪来这么强烈的信心？我似乎记得两个小时前我还是又狡猾又卑鄙的呢。”

“我的意思是，你了解那个地方，”克拉克解释道，“然后你还是哥谭最富有的人——是最富有没错吧？”

布鲁斯翻了个白眼，但没忍住轻笑出声。“克拉克，你简直对我一无所知。”

“这才不是真的，”克拉克严重抗议道：“我花了半年，写了好几万字，都是关于你的。我不知道你有多少钱，不代表我不了解你。”

“这就对了。”布鲁斯说，“大多数人都是先知道我有多少钱，然后才关心我是谁的。”


	35. Chapter 35

克拉克就这样在大宅里安顿下来。他作息规律，早睡早起，刚好和布鲁斯完美地错开了。即使在一个屋檐下，布鲁斯也只能在晚餐桌上才能见到他，其他时间他要么是在厨房或花园里帮阿尔弗雷德的忙，要么就是静悄悄地忙着自己的事。

“听起来似乎也没什么值得过分担心的？”布鲁斯这么说，他在做着出发去夜巡的准备。自从克拉克住进来后，他们就关闭了大宅内的蝙蝠洞入口，开始使用另一个远一点但更不容易被发现的入口。不过克拉克今天不在庄园里。他有事回了大学，告诉他们自己今晚会在学校过夜。

“恰恰相反，他表现得这么正常，只是给我们看的。”阿尔弗雷德说，“实际上，我觉得从他住进来之后就没有睡过觉。我甚至怀疑也许从他父亲发生意外之后，他就没怎么睡觉了。”

布鲁斯愕然，“这不可能，没人能这么长时间不睡觉，他怎么可能——哦。”

“是你说过克拉克可能不是一般人的，布鲁斯少爷，”阿尔弗雷德说，“何况我并不是凭空猜测，他有两次在以为我们都睡下之后悄悄出去在花园里乱晃，到天亮才回来。我担心长此下去他的精神状态。当然，这个讨论的前提是，克拉克平时确实是需要睡觉的。”

“他确实睡觉，还会做梦。”布鲁斯说，想起了克拉克之前可怜巴巴地对他承认自己做了噩梦。如果只是失手伤害某个陌生人就让他好几晚噩梦连连——“我想我知道他为什么现在不愿意睡觉了。我会去找他谈谈的。”

他没想到的是克拉克先来找他了。当晚蝙蝠侠飞荡上观光台，正打算从那里跃向下一个目标，却发现已经被人抢了先：克拉克正坐在观光台外的一个滴水兽上，凝视着遥远的夜空，他的脚悬空在外，脚踝甚至是漫不经心地勾在一起。当那一道尖利风声划破身后的空气，克拉克偏了偏头，朝后望去。

“从这里掉下去，不用一分钟你就会变成血肉模糊的一摊，甚至用铲子都没办法把你的碎块从马路上全部刮起来。”

“我很怀疑这一点。”克拉克回答，对黑夜中如鬼魅般骤然响起的粗厉声音没有一点害怕的样子。“我也没有想要自杀。要是这让你紧张的话，我这就下来。”

他以非人类能达到的速度从滴水兽上跳下来，几乎话音未落就已经站在了观光台内，对着隐身于黑暗中的蝙蝠侠露出一个友善的笑容。“我能跑得很快，非常非常快那种，还有如果我砸到马路上的话，你绝对应该更担心马路的情况而不是我。”他坦白说，等着对方的回应。

他等了好几秒，黑暗中才再次传来冷冰冰的回应。“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”克拉克说，“为什么我会在这里？因为我就要离开哥谭了，在离开之前我必须要来求证我长久以来的一个猜想。”

“你的能力。为什么告诉我这个。”

“因为如果想认识别人，礼貌的作法不是应该先自报家门吗？”克拉克说，直到这时候才露出疑似不好意思的神情。“自从第一次听说你我就一直猜你是不是也和我一样，有那些普通人没有的力量或能力，或者更酷一点，会飞什么的。”

黑暗中一片沉寂，克拉克等了一会，“意思就是没有了？”他叹口气，不能不说他是有点失望的。“好吧，我想你也没理由骗我。我还以为我能找到同类呢。至少我确认过了。”

“好吧，那就这样吧，我就不打扰你了。”他挠挠头，又微笑起来，“顺便说，你做的那些事很了不起，请继续，我会一直关注你的，嗯，还有如果你确实只是普通人的话，也请一定注意安全。”

“即使你不是普通人，也不代表你就能够这样漫不经心地到处游荡，”蝙蝠侠冷不防又开口了，克拉克已经打算沿着扶梯往下爬，又顿住了动作。“更不该这样随便把你的秘密告诉别人。人们会发现你的秘密，利用它来对付你。这是个常识。”

“这不用你来告诉我，”克拉克不太高兴地说，“我这辈子都在小心保守着自己的秘密，我身边的人，我的家人，都已经为此付出了代价，你根本不明白那是什么感觉！”

他激动得忘记了自己还悬在半空，仅靠着双手扶在爬梯上，不知不觉就松开了手，往下的一脚也危险地踏了空。克拉克滑稽地挥舞了一下胳膊，抓了个空后整个人都朝后坠去，最后一个念头是，看来他今晚注定是要给马路带来难以挽回的破坏了。

下一秒，他落进了一个硬梆梆的怀抱里，克拉克一头撞在蝙蝠侠的胸甲上，下意识地抱住了对方。他挣扎着想抬起头来，但一只手强硬地把他脑袋又给摁了回去。克拉克只能在一团黑漆漆里目眩神迷地想象在他们身后漆黑的披风在狂野的夜风里张开的情形。

蝙蝠侠显然并不像他那么享受这段短暂的旅程，实际上当他们一落到更低处的一栋公寓的天台上，他就毫不客气地将克拉克一把甩了下去。克拉克甚至都没能在近距离里争取到看一看那张面具或那身铠甲的细节的时间，只能叹为观止地看着蝙蝠侠已经消失为越来越远去的一道影子。

“好吧，收到了：你不想来个自拍，也不想交朋友，”克拉克自言自语道，他抬头看了一眼周围的建筑，这些隐在夜色中的庞然大物就像一个个沉默的巨兽，与他沉默对峙着。哥谭很容易给人一种夜晚长得无穷无尽的错觉。

但再找一栋高楼爬上去蹲守蝙蝠侠来打发时间已经被证明不是什么好主意了，幸好克拉克还有别的地方可以去。

 

“要是你摇晃一下从那里摔下去，明天图书馆大楼前就会很好看了。”

克拉克立在围栏上，先稳稳地停下来，才转过去看。布鲁斯从天台那个小门走了出来，克拉克居然都没听见一点声音。

他居高临下地看着布鲁斯慢慢吞吞从那边一步一步走过来，终于走到了月光能照到的地方。“我喜欢你这件皮夹克。”克拉克说，布鲁斯穿着几乎和他们第一次遇见的晚上一模一样的脏兮兮的皮夹克，还有一脸乱糟糟的胡子。克拉克终于确定那一脸大胡子是假的。“我还以为你今晚有个晚宴还是什么的呢？”

“我也记得你今天是回学校来处理一些事。”布鲁斯答，他走到近前，仰起头来看着克拉克，淡蓝色的月光落在他脸上，给他镀上一层迷离的诱惑，仿佛近在咫尺又触不可及。

这个诱惑现在朝着克拉克伸出手来，克拉克只好乖乖地握住，从围栏上跳下来，落地时一个不稳，差点把布鲁斯也撞得一个趔趄。克拉克一叠声的道歉，他只是叹了口气。

“克拉克，你在庄园里住得一点也不开心，对不对？”

“这跟你或阿尔弗雷德都没有关系，你们的好意我都明白，”克拉克说，他转开眼睛看向另一边。“这只是我自己的问题。”

布鲁斯沉默片刻，“是因为那些噩梦吗？所以你才不愿意睡觉。”

“最坏的部分不是噩梦，”克拉克说，他吞咽了一下，“而是那些快乐的梦。你明白吗，所有从前那些快乐的记忆，现在都变成了新的痛苦。”

布鲁斯明白，也许没人比他更了解：如果你拥有过太多被爱的幸福，被强行剥夺后留下的空洞足以淹没其后的人生。

“时间真的能治愈一切吗？”他听见克拉克低声问。“因为现在我什么都没有感觉到。到底要多久才能起作用呢？”

“就我个人经验，不能。”布鲁斯说，“但总有一天，当你回想起过去的快乐时能够微笑而不是痛苦，时间就起作用了。”

克拉克强笑了一下，“真是至理名言了。”他振作了一下，“说到这个，其实我打算明天就跟你说的，我已经决定要离开哥谭。”

布鲁斯一愣，没想到他会忽然跳转话题。“去哪儿，回堪萨斯？”

“我回家顺便也能帮妈妈处理一些农场的事，银行什么的。”克拉克说，“那些之前都是爸爸在弄，我可能得多花一点时间才能弄明白。”

“如果有什么需要我的地方——”

克拉克飞快打断了他，“没关系，那些我能自己处理的。”他也意识到自己抢得太快了，补充道，“那些事我总有一天也是要懂的。”

但布鲁斯已经明白了。“你不想要我帮忙。”他说，惊讶得不知该说什么好。

“不是，”克拉克说，“我只是觉得，你有自己的事要忙，那些比我的这些事都要重要得多，我不想麻烦你。”

又来了，麻烦，打扰，所有这些冷冰冰的客套话。“这没什么麻烦的，我只需要让一个律师过去就——”

“不用。”克拉克生硬地说。他不再闪避布鲁斯的目光。  
“为什么？”布鲁斯说，恼火起来：“如果你敢又提起那个愚蠢的自尊心问题——”

“我记得平安夜的事。”克拉克说。

 

断在这里只是因为有点强迫症，无法接受不同章之间的字数差距太大……


	36. Chapter 36

布鲁斯一下消了声。

“我知道那只是意外，那之后你一个字也没提起，我已经明白你是怎么想的了。更别提你那能排到西岸去的绯闻女友名单。我也很清楚我永远也没办法变成那些女士之一，我们之间就像平行世界那么大的差距，你也只是把我看成一个需要照顾的对象。”

他微微吸了口气，积蓄起新的勇气继续往下说。“但我忍不住总是想起，我不知道为什么，我也不知道我到底想要怎么样……而每次我有什么事，你都会出现，这又给了我错误的期待，让我觉得你会一直在。”他苦笑了一下。“但这不是真的，你也有其他更重要的事，你有其他人要关心，你不是我一个人的。”

“但这不是最让我受不了的。是在我父亲的葬礼之后，我看见了你和又一任新女友的消息，在那一刻我的世界已经崩溃了，但你甚至一点也不知情，也不关心。那一瞬间我甚至忍不住恨你了，只因为当我痛苦的时候你不在。就是那时我明白了，我的感情已经变成了某种非常扭曲自私的东西，我似乎变成了另一个人，另一个……怪物。我不想那样，我无法忍受我变成那样的人。继续留在哥谭，或留在你身边，一点帮助也没有。”

“你知道我关心你，”布鲁斯说，“只是并非你想要的……完全排他性的关系。但这不代表我们之间就必须改变。”

他当然知道克拉克在说什么，爱情的独占欲，不过是人性里最简单的一种。在年轻人的世界里，爱恋的力量总是来得如此蛮横而气势汹汹。克拉克只不过是被自己的感情给吓坏了，他甚至不懂得要怎么去协调和平衡这突如其来的感情，但这也正是青春最迷人而令人无法抗拒的一点：他们还没来得及学会成年人世界的妥协和身不由己。他们的世界太简单了，对他们来说，爱上某人即意味着自动排除了其他一切，仿佛那就是世间独一无二的存在。

他早该发现的，布鲁斯看着克拉克，那张年轻而迷人的面容在月光下依旧闪闪发亮，而那双眼中的爱慕从一开始就一直就在那里了，布鲁斯只是太自信了才会盲目至此。我早就告诉过你了，我的好少爷，一个讽刺的声音说，听着很像阿尔弗雷德的。

“不，这改变了一切，”克拉克痛苦地说，“布鲁斯，我再也不能够忍受失去你们中的任何一个了。”

“你是对的，有些人从出生那一刻起就注定不可能有正常的人生，我父亲已经证明了这一点。直到他去世，我才意识到一件事，他们在收养我的时候或许就已经做好了准备，在某一天为我牺牲一切。我却一无所知地在他们为我编织的世界里活着。”

布鲁斯说：“克拉克，对你来说，也许一切都不一样了。但我想你父亲的希望一定是相反的，不论他做了什么，他都会希望你能好好继续你的人生。”

“有趣的是，我和他最后一次对话就是在争论这件事。”克拉克说，他苦笑起来。“我父亲从来不是雄辩的人，他更喜欢用行动说明。他也让我看清了事实。”那就是他的存在会给所有他在乎的人带来危险，他不会让同样的事情再发生一次了。

“所以，我才是真正被拒绝的人，”布鲁斯冷静地说，“你坦白你的感觉，然后说你要走了，在某种意义上，这甚至算是永别：你做好打算再也不会回到这里了。反正你从来也没有真的喜欢它，不是吗？”

克拉克没有否认，“哥谭对我来说，永远都会是最特别的地方。”

这一番表白，已经耗尽了他这一晚上的行动力。这也是为什么当布鲁斯朝着他伸手时，克拉克几乎已经一动也不能动了，只能任由对方粗鲁地把他拉拽了过去。“你就是个傻瓜，克拉克。”布鲁斯恶狠狠地说，和那语气截然不同的温柔一吻落在了克拉克的额前。“愚蠢又勇敢的笨蛋。”

克拉克闭了闭眼，情难自禁地靠向了那个温暖的怀抱，“我能只要勇敢的那个评语吗？”他靠着布鲁斯肩膀上可怜兮兮地问。

“不，你不能。”布鲁斯说，将克拉克更紧地揽进怀里。“对像你这样天真的人，愚蠢和勇敢总是天生配套。”

 

他睁眼之前先听见了雨声。

雨声绵密而悠长，随着斜风扫在窗户上发出轻柔的沙沙声，更远更开阔的地方，雨水无声细密地交织成了一片。当雨终于在房顶汇涓成流，从屋檐前飞落下来，趴在门廊里的狗发出一声混合着愉悦的吠叫，猛地回身扑进了房间里。

克拉克带着一丝笑意醒过来，在他睁开眼的一瞬间，雨声便远去了。

他花了好几秒，才意识到自己身在何方。在床上另外半边温暖的的被窝里，布鲁斯正发出轻柔的呼吸。他朝着克拉克这边侧着身，在梦里还微微皱着眉，压在枕头上的半边脸还有压出来的几道褶子。他的一只手很霸道地伸过来横在克拉克的腰上，好像担心克拉克会在他睡觉时悄悄溜走似的。

克拉克愿意花上所有的时间，就停留在此刻。他让自己渴望的视线流连于布鲁斯的每一寸面孔，困惑于为什么即使在这样的时刻，布鲁斯依旧令人赏心悦目得可怕，又想着，他还会这样感觉多久，一旦他离开了哥谭，不再见到布鲁斯？几个月？一年？一个人能彻底确认自己不再喜爱着某人，就像拧上水龙头那么干脆吗？又或者必须等到所有的感情都流空，这感觉才会消失？

他从未有过相似的经验可以作为参考，而布鲁斯又是这样一个只要他愿意就能在任何时候都完美得糟糕透顶的人。

克拉克也记起了他们昨晚是怎么回到庄园，是布鲁斯说他们再不回去阿尔弗雷德就该生气了，还恐吓克拉克说阿尔弗雷德已经知道他每天晚上都偷偷跑到花园里乱逛的事，至少最后一个晚上，别让阿尔弗雷德的待客之道付诸流水，他会很伤心的。克拉克就被他这么哄回来了。

但那之后的记忆就不分明了。他只记得布鲁斯一再跟他确认，是不是自己一个人也没事？克拉克忘了自己怎么回答，也许没回答。一次性把这几个月来累积至今的压力和积郁都爆发了出来，差不多耗尽了他整个人的能量，他便那样直接瘫倒下来。他记得布鲁斯还担心地叫了他几声，克拉克只能用尽全力朝他笑了一下，想让他放心，接着便彻底昏睡过去。

看来布鲁斯最后还是没放心留着他一个人。令克拉克松了一口气的是，至少他们俩都还衣着整齐。

他小心地捏着布鲁斯的手腕，想把他的胳膊从自己身上挪开。好不容易才取得一点点成功，那只手忽然一转就脱离了他的手心。布鲁斯不知什么时候已经睁开眼睛，看着他。

“通常我才是那个考虑该怎么把对方从自己床上打发走的，”布鲁斯说，带着一丝刚醒来的沙哑。“风水轮流转了还真有点刺痛。”他眼底是克拉克已经熟悉无比的一丝嘲讽，嘲笑克拉克的笨拙。  
克拉克却只能想着，天啊，他多想亲吻他，哪怕要付出他的心作为代价。

而既然他早已经交付了他的心，就没有什么可踟躇的了。

布鲁斯微启双唇接受了他纯洁得仅止于嘴唇接触的一碰，看着克拉克撤回后欲言又止的神情，可爱又可恶地一挑眉。“一个小提示：没刷牙就接吻，就会尝到对方隔夜的口气，通常都不怎么宜人。很煞风景，但这就是现实生活。我们可没活在言情小说的幻想世界里。”

克拉克没忍住地撅起了嘴，当布鲁斯忽然凑过来时他都没回过神，就那样被布鲁斯在嘟起的唇上轻啄了一下。“第二次就好一点，”布鲁斯一本正经地说，“不是因为气味变好了，是因为你的期待值已经够低了。”

这就是十九岁的克拉克从布鲁斯那里学到的最后一样东西。

 

阿尔弗雷德很是体贴地没有对克拉克的离去说什么，也没有就他在克拉克的房间当了一晚陪睡的事实做任何评论。克拉克在庄园短期居留这一页就这样简单翻了过去，没有留下一点痕迹，至少布鲁斯是这么认为的，直到他们去打开书房里的蝙蝠洞入口，布鲁斯发现桌上放着一本1921年版本的《山间》（注）。那一定是克拉克从书架上拿的，然后忘了收起来。他拿起来，看着克拉克之前读到的那页。

《未选择的路》  
……  
我选了人迹更少的一条，  
从此决定了我一生的道路。

阿尔弗雷德看着他若有所思地放下书，咳嗽一声。“我有点惊讶你居然就那样让他走了，布鲁斯少爷。当然，也有点欣慰，你能克制自己的控制欲——”

“在他睡着后，我在他的手机里动了点手脚。”布鲁斯淡定地说。

阿尔弗雷德货真价实地咳嗽起来。“你还是克制了，”他过了一会说，“至少你没试着趁他睡着给他动个小手术，植入一个芯片。区区一个手机，对你来说已经够克制了。”

“我是有想过要不要弄点更不可替换的。”布鲁斯说，“但有时候冒一下险也未尝不可。那是他父亲送他的高中毕业礼物，我想克拉克更倾向于留下这个纪念。”

他朝阿尔弗雷德天真烂漫地一笑。“接下来我们就赌他什么时候会开机好了。一旦他开机，那个就会向卫星发送信号，我们就知道他在哪里了。我不能让他一个人就那么毫无准备地跑到外面去。”

阿尔弗雷德都不打算叹气了。  
“我得说，在你决定看顾他的人生前，克拉克也好好地活了十九年。”

“他那时在堪萨斯，除了龙卷风就是玉米地。他现在要面对的是一整个居心叵测的世界。谁知道他会遇见什么人。他或许可以天真，我不能。”

但布鲁斯的打算还是落了空。克拉克一直没开机，一个月，两个月，半年，直到两年后，那个小小的信号才终于在蝙蝠洞的电脑上闪烁起来。

卫星还截留了一则语音留言：

“嗨，露易丝，我看到你的邮件了，那个，真是一个大惊喜，谢谢你们为此做的一切。我会去的，应该在下个月中就到大都会，到时见。”

 

注：Mountain Interval，弗罗斯特的第三本诗集，出版于1916年，里面收录了《未选择的路》（The Road Not Taken）这首诗。1921年又有一个新的版本，诗集内容有些许改动。←这些都是维基说的。  
将十万我终于写到文题了，耶(＾－＾)V。


	37. Chapter 37

将一个人存在的痕迹从现代社会中擦除，是一项可以自学成才的技能。

首先，停止使用所有和你个人身份绑定了的现代通讯手段：手机、电话、以及（特别是）各种数字账号和社交网站。  
不再使用信用卡以及其他任何会将你的个人信息收集统计到一个终端的服务，包括飞机、火车等必须要登记个人身份证明文件的交通工具，远离已经逐步被信息监控网络覆盖的现代城镇。  
不再联系过去的旧识、家人、朋友，决不在一个地方久留到引起当地人的注意，让自己始终保持移动，每到一个新地方都使用新名字，新故事，将所有可能的追踪从身后切断。  
如此，切断了现代技术手段和传统手段所能追踪到的这些痕迹之后，你就只是你口中所称的那个人。

克拉克·肯特就这样从这个世界消失了。

取而代之的是难以计数的无名之人中的一个，流动在这个喧嚣世界的不同角落，就像人海中的无数滴水，在人生的路口随波逐流，分流汇流，经历着劳作奔波、寻觅聚散、生死轮回。日升日落是唯一可供衡量的尺度，让时间之手去雕琢每一个悲喜细节。

对于这一个无名之人，唯一将他牵系的锚点，有着对任何人都微不足道的名字。  
他听着她的足音走在自己的路上，在沙漠的星空下枕着她的呼吸入眠，当她带着笑意和他人交谈时，他也在梦中像一个孩子那样心满意足地微笑起来。

玛莎·肯特每隔数月都会收到一张来自世界上某个无人知晓的地址寄来的空白卡片，即使有第三个人想要追踪到那个地址，等他定位到具体位置，也只能扑到数个月前就已经离开的一个影子。

这个无名之人就像影子那样在大地和海洋的周围四处飘荡着，也许是被命运指引，又或者只是毫无根据地随心而至。

但他最终还是抵达了寻觅的终点。

 

餐厅的门发出嘎吱的轻响，一个年轻男子走进来，他穿着矿区工人统一的工服，浓密的黑色额发下一双安静的蓝色眼睛，那一脸络腮胡也处于既让他看起来更有男子气概又刚好不会挡住他英俊面孔的那一档，他扫了一眼店内，走到靠里面的位置上。

女招待很快过去又回来，当她返回操作台里面，坐在吧台的两个人嘀咕着用当地方言问她那是什么人？

“矿区新来的工人，美国人，或加拿大人，”女招待说，熟练地把把咸肉煎得滋滋作响，“据说还要再过来好几千工人。很快这里就都是他们的人了。”

“这么说是真的？”一个人问，“他们终于找到石油了吗？就在冰层之下？”

“石油，或别的，反正他们是在找什么，”女人说，“要是下面什么都没有，那些人才不会白白把那么多机器运过来呢。”

她把食物送到那桌上去，回来时这里的谈话已经从石油开采转向了新闻里说的的冰盖融化异常。

“什么事都不对了，这年头，”年纪大一点的那个人说道，“这些人是要把这里给毁掉了，我跟你说，这些都是大自然在警告。”

“得了，别又跟我说你那鲸鱼故事了，”他的同伴不耐烦地说。

“是真的！”那人说：“是我亲眼看见，它们就在那片海面来来去去，中间还有一个人，等我赶过去时又不见了。”

“信你我还不如相信比约恩。那个老酒鬼，信誓旦旦说他在海里翻了船，是一个男人从海里出来，把他的船带回了岸边。等下次他们再问他，他又改说那人会飞，还跟他说丹麦语。去他的会说丹麦语的飞人，下次他就该说是维京人了。”

他们用完了午餐，互相推拉着离开了。在角落的那个人这时候也走到了吧台边。“我能用一下那边的电脑吗？”他用有些磕绊的格陵兰语问道，似乎担心自己没表达清楚，又用英语说了一遍。

“等一下，我得把插头插上。”女人说，那是一个当作网吧的隔间，实际上也不过三台电脑，平时并没有多少人来这里上网。她教他怎么使用那个投币机器之后就让他自己操作了。

 

克拉克在网站上输入帐号密码，耐心地等着网页缓冲出来。他已经很久不登陆这个邮箱，连等待的过程里都荒谬地产生几分重回现代生活的仪式感。

当邮箱打开时，那股现代感就更强了，克拉克愉快地想，因为如果不是现代信息技术，谁还能够清楚知道该往像他这样一个成年男性的邮箱里精准地投放各种剃须膏、剃须刀的广告呢。

更值得欣慰的是，除了广告商之外，还有其他人记得他。

嗨，克拉克：  
记得这个日子吗，我希望你记得，因为今天本该是我们一起毕业的日子。

我要先说明我现在有点醉了，所以我的拼写可能有点乱七八糟但不要在意啦。  
总而言之，我毕业了。我还希望你不管在地球上的哪里也都一样开心。你可能还想知道，最后一天我干了什么：我又去找大蝙蝠了！没错，更走运的是我还真的见到了他。我还告诉他我有一个朋友，就是你，也是他的粉丝，想让他给我签个名什么的这样我们下次见面时我就能给你看看了。结果他根本不鸟我就飞走了。

不管怎么说，这整个毕业的事还是挺好玩的，但，也有点小忧伤，因为我一直以为在毕业的时候你会在，然后我们会一起做这件事。

对了，还有一个哥谭本地大新闻，不知道你听说了没有。就是那个你似乎和他关系还不错，还差一点给了你奖学金的布鲁斯·韦恩，他的房子烧掉了，不过他人没事啦。有人说是他喝多了之后自己干的，还有人说是他惹了蝙蝠侠什么的，简直搞笑。不过烧掉那么一栋房子对他来说也只是九牛一毛罢了。啊有钱真好啊。

总而言之就这样吧。我得先去厕所吐一吐了。

 

那已经是三个月之前的邮件了，克拉克去查了下新闻。新闻报道里也提到了吉米没说的更多情节，提及在庄园重建或新居所完成之前，韦恩和他的养子都会暂居韦恩集团名下的酒店中。布鲁斯·韦恩同时表示这起意外事件不会对目前韦恩集团主导的里社区重建项目造成任何影响。

克拉克正在浏览着相关报道，系统提示他又有新邮件进来了。

那是来自露易丝的邮件，她告诉他，她把他修改完成的文稿给了几个编辑看，他们都表示很感兴趣。“你的手机打不通，我不知道你还有没有在用这个邮箱，但如果你能看见，就请回我一个电话，好吗？让我知道你是怎么想的。”她最后写道。

他花了几天才把北极的情况安排妥当了，绕了个圈，到大西洋上给一艘出了点小问题的潜水艇帮了个小忙。干完这些事，克拉克才朝着他的目的地飞去。

他趁着夜色降落在一条小巷里，换回普通的衣服，这才走回到路灯下。克拉克 带着一丝怀念抬眼望出去，在挤迫的高楼之间，哥谭的夜晚还是和他记忆里一模一样。

然后克拉克想起来，他还没有给露易丝回电话呢。  
他走到半条街外才找到一间他负担得起的通宵营业的旅馆，在房间里给手机充上电。那久违的开机提示铃声之后，克拉克坐到床上，翻出了露易丝的电话号码。

“嗨，露易丝，我看到你的邮件了……”他说着打好的腹稿，并不知道就在他开机到说话的这么几分钟里，手机里的一个小东西已经将他的位置发送到了某处地下洞穴的电脑上。

卫星只用一秒不到就定位到了他的位置，甚至具体到楼层房间号，也成功地让正在电脑前的某个人失手弄洒了一整杯咖啡。

\------

克拉克：惊喜不惊喜，意外不意外？


	38. Chapter 38

当那细碎的脚步声再次靠近过来，克拉克几乎是叹了口气，将视线从那篇关于《哥谭：一段历史》（注1）的书评上收回来，转向一个小时里第三次来打搅他的女侍者。“我不需要——哦，”他看着面前的女孩，她估计才有十五六岁，还披着一条校啦啦队的外套，“有什么事吗？”

“嗨，我是黛西，我和我的朋友已经是第三天在这附近看见你了，我们都觉得你非常可爱，我们能知道你的名字吗，以及这里是我的电话号码。”女孩大大方方地说，“然后你能给我你的号码吗？”

这一串问题让克拉克连眨了好几下眼睛。“呃，黛西，谢谢，但我觉得我给你电话不太妥当，鉴于我们之间明显的年龄差。”他委婉地说，“我也只是个过路客，很快就会离开哥谭了。”

她脸上掠过一丝失望，“哦，好吧，我没想到你是个游客，因为你除了在这里喝喝咖啡看看书都没怎么离开过。”

克拉克认真反省了一下他的问题到底出在哪里，因为说真的，如果连几个小女孩都能发现他一连几天都呆在这里，他的伪装也实在太失败了。也许他最不该做的是一回来就把胡子给刮干净了，不知道现在开始挽救还来不来得及。

“严格来说，我不是游客，我两年前在这里读过大学。这一次算旧地重游。”

这个说法其实很有歧义，但这就是克拉克的目的。女孩果然诧异地打量了他一下。“你看起来没有二十五岁那么老啊。”她咕哝道。

不管怎么说，十岁的年龄差成功地让她打了退堂鼓，她对克拉克礼貌地笑笑，就回到她的朋友那边了。女孩们交头接耳一阵，发出一阵嘻笑便勾肩搭背地离开了。在她们离开不久，克拉克也带上自己的东西，朝着另一个方向走去。

 

这一段实时监控录像当天稍晚时便在蝙蝠洞的电脑屏幕上重复播放了几遍，最后定格在克拉克发现自己被女孩搭讪时那目瞪口呆的一秒，完全暴露了观看者有着怎么样的恶趣味。

“我开始相信那句话了，就是大自然其实是个严谨的会计师，总会尽力保持着收支平衡（注2），具体体现大到整个宇宙的平衡，小到一个人身上的力量分配。”布鲁斯说，“看看他，两年过去了，他的心机还居然只进化到勉强能应付女中学生，他能满世界乱跑活到现在都要感谢他那所谓刀枪不入的特殊体质。”

阿尔弗雷德没有揭穿在那尖刻语调下藏都藏不住的庆幸，淡定说：“布鲁斯老爷，你也许也低估了女中学生的能力。她们或许没有什么超级观察能力，但在某些时候可是绝对的火眼金睛，比如说发现人群中的这样一张堪比阿多尼斯的面孔。”

布鲁斯嗤笑，但他也瞟了一眼屏幕，也不得不承认没错。两年的时间里，克拉克也长开了。原来青涩甜蜜像水果糖一样的纤柔气质，如今已经被面孔轮廓更硬朗，更坚实的俊美所取代。只有蔚蓝眼眸中纯净清澈还是丝毫没变。

“好吧，就像她们发现的，这三天，克拉克都在这附近晃荡，”他敲了几下键盘，将屏幕切换为街道卫星图，三个红点交叉形成的三角形中心，赫然是哥谭警局的建筑大楼。“我不觉得这几个位置选择是随机的，要么他是忽然沉溺于哥谭警局大楼的建筑美学，要么那里有他想要的东西。”

“如果没有内应或周密的筹划，单凭他自己恐怕很难走进里面去，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我想克拉克也明白这一点，他一定在等待时机。或者接应他的人。你要在他行动之前进行干涉吗？”

“在我们弄清楚到底想要做什么之前，还是别惊动他。他并不知道我已经知道他回来了。”布鲁斯说，“另外他还毫无必要地对露易丝说了谎，明明他现在就可以直接过去大都会见她。显然在这半个月他会留在哥谭。问题是，他到底想要干什么？”

“也许你可以考虑直接去问他，”阿尔弗雷德建议道，“这说不定是最快的。”

“别忘了，他回来之后并没有联系我，加上之前的两年时间，我对自己现在能影响他多少可没有太大信心。”布鲁斯面无表情地切回原来的画面，克拉克正略显惊愕地瞪圆眼睛，“我们也不了解他究竟经历了什么。但一个踏上正常生活的人是不会像这样别有用心地围着警局转的。我们继续观察他，看他都和什么人接触，说不定那些人会给我们答案。”

但他猜错了。克拉克并没有和任何同伙碰头，除了给堪萨斯的家里打了个电话外，他没有再联系任何人。在被女孩搭讪的第二天，克拉克似乎放弃了警局，转而去了图书馆，花了一天都泡在那里。他用过的那台电脑上的记录显示，他花了很多时间在看哥谭城市建筑规划方面的公开档案，特别是调看了相当多的警局和监狱的资料。

“听起来是不是有点耳熟，阿尔弗雷德？”布鲁斯阴着脸说，“看来他越来越接近自己的目标了。接下来他就该去监狱踩点了。”

但克拉克又一次让他吃了一惊。他的下一站不是监狱，而是正在改建中的里社区。

 

克拉克在报纸上读到，自里社区改建一开始，已经有半数住户都已经分别迁出到了其他地方。他最担心的是他想找的人都已经离开了。当他走过那个熟悉的路口，看见沃克的酒吧还开门营业中，可想而知克拉克有多高兴。

沃克的酒吧显然也因为改建而不复当年的盛况，冷冷清清不见一个客人，只有一个女人背对门在收拾吧台。听见声音，她头也不回地说，“今天不营业，到别的地方去吧。”

“可是有人对我保证过，我在这里喝多少都算在他账上的。”克拉克答道。“别的地方可没有这种好事。”他摘下鸭舌帽，对着猛地转身看他的女人笑起来。

“嗨，艾莉，好久不见。”

艾莉咧嘴大笑起来，“天啊，克拉克。我还以为再也见不到你了呢。你要再晚来几天，我们也就搬走了。”

她比克拉克记忆中气色要好多了，也爱笑多了，克拉克情不自禁地想，留意到沃克并不在后面。“你现在是为沃克工作吗？”

“现在他的就是我的了。”艾莉爽快地说，克拉克讶然，她说，“没错，我们算是在一起了，两个人的日子总比一个人要容易熬一点。”

“恭喜你们，”克拉克发自内心地为他们开心，在里社区，沃克和艾莉是他为数不多真正喜欢的人，泰娜生活里一直缺失的那个父亲角色现在终于被补上了。

艾莉也想到了女儿，“真可惜，泰娜去同学家过夜了，要不然她看见你会很高兴的。”

“没关系，”克拉克说，“实际上，我这次来是有事想问你的。”  
他没料到艾莉脸上立即笼上了一层阴影，甚至有点愧疚。“你想问道格，对吗？我就知道你总有一天会回来问他的。”她眼眶微红地转到一边去，克拉克不知该如何应答，只能沉默地听她断断续续地讲述着。

道格死了。  
在克拉克离开哥谭差不多半年后，道格代表玛琳女士去参加关于里社区改建的多方谈判，回来路上就出了事。连他那辆车一起被炸飞上了天，警方只在现场找到他已经被烧焦得无法辨识的尸体，最后还是沃克靠他身上的物品来确认是他本人。

克拉克嘴里发干，虽然明知道布鲁斯本人现在正在城市的另一端，还活蹦乱跳地活着，但那一瞬间还是毛骨悚然，浑身发冷。他花了几秒定神，发现艾莉看着他，挤出一个干笑。“我，完全不知道这些事……对不起。”

艾莉安慰了他几句，克拉克一个字都没有听进去，他一心只想着离开，随便编了个理由便走出去，一直走到里社区外，但心上那压得闷得他透不过气的阴云依旧还是徘徊不散。

一年半前，就有人想要道格死，一年之后，又有人策划了韦恩庄园的失火案。不管那些人是谁，两起事件之间有没有关联，甚至可能还有克拉克尚不知晓的已经发生了的阴谋，有一点是确凿无疑的：布鲁斯一直在危险当中。

克拉克一直天真地以为布鲁斯是非常安全的。以他的财富，他所拥有的一切，他所能利用的资源，只要布鲁斯想，他就是哥谭最安全的人。但克拉克却忘了一件事，像布鲁斯那样富可敌国的财富，同样会令一个人处于极度危险当中，这个世界对他来说，就是群狼环伺的战场。那些藏在黑暗中的敌人，无时不刻想要把他撕成碎片。

再也不会了，克拉克想，现在我回来了。

 

注1：Gotham: A History of New York City to 1898 1999年普利策奖作品，中文是我在乱来，因为要是写《哥谭：纽约历史》立刻一秒穿越回现实……这本书一共一千多页，共计两公斤重，绝对的长篇巨著。  
注2：这句话的所有权属于阿瑟克拉克。

一个非常认真的提醒：LZ是所谓的清水无差，有肉互攻党（哪怕意识流肉也会暗示是互攻），本来以为这文就是个清水，但计划赶不上变化，将来在肉的部分至少会分个互攻的上下场。有比较在意这一点的请注意跳过= = 我到时候也会提前标识的。


	39. Chapter 39

在克拉克满世界漫游的时候，听过一句话，在事情看起来一帆风顺的时候，就是马上要变坏的时候，大概是这么个“居安思危”的意思吧，不过克拉克看不出眼下这事还能怎么更坏，他现在大概已经都触犯了几百条法律了。

克拉克带着一点点歉疚撕开紧闭的逃生通道门，以超级速度飞过走廊，并悄然飘落中央办公室，与此同时朝着顶上两侧的监控摄像头射出热视线，一阵电火花乱闪，他落在地上，朝里面的办公室走去。

虽然外界传言腐败透顶的哥谭警方在泄露机密方面几乎就是个漏勺，但想要不引起注意地溜进这个权力机构实体，却并不容易。这是一个全年无休的庞大体系：24小时都有值班警员，哪怕在从人类社会最不清醒的下半夜，它都在运作着，随时准备应对各种或大或小的突发情况，还有随处可见的监控网络，随时提醒着人们它也从属于国家权力机器的组成实体之一。

比较有技术含量的进入大概是先黑进它的监控系统，搞定进入和撤出路线，然后再行动。但克拉克缺少团队支援，也没有耐心给自己补上黑客技术这一课，他也不想在这过程里对任何无辜人士采取暴力，所以他选择了（对他来说）最脚踏实地的办法。

克拉克花了三天，用眼睛和耳朵观察这个庞然大物，熟悉它的部门构成和人员分布运作，不同级别的访问授权分别在什么人手里，他们所使用的权限密码……虽然多花了他一点时间，总比要打晕什么人或抓人过来逼问要好。

当然，最后不免还是要动用一点点暴力侵入，还要破坏掉监控，但任何事都要有点代价，不是吗。

克拉克使用了詹姆斯·戈登的权限密码，不费什么力气就登入了警方内部系统，输入布鲁斯·韦恩这个名字。

克拉克快速浏览着跳出来的文件，从最新的失火案，到他作为法人涉及的和韦恩集团有关的几个经济案件，甚至还有一些让克拉克颇为意外的文件，除了几桩绑架未遂，还有一个民事限制令，似乎是有一些好事者常年不断地给他寄出骚扰信件包括死亡威胁，警方调查不了了之后，他的律师向法庭申请了限制令。

你对我一无所知，布鲁斯曾这么说，克拉克意识到，这也许是真的。他一直隐隐抗拒着去了解布鲁斯作为布鲁斯·韦恩那一面，以至于现在居然还要靠看警局档案才知道这些事。比起布鲁斯，克拉克真是一个超级不合格的朋友。

克拉克往下拉，最下方是和布鲁斯·韦恩有关的时间最早的一个旧案档案。

克拉克第一次犹豫了。其实就算不打开，他也知道里面会有什么，已经有无数平面媒体甚至电视媒体都已经用各种版本演绎重现过一遍那个二十多年前的悲剧了。

克拉克甚至还听过布鲁斯自己的版本。当时还披着一层身份的布鲁斯轻描淡写，并略过所有细节，告诉他的那个关于命运和堕落的故事。

他几乎已经把鼠标放在了上面，又移开了。那是属于布鲁斯不愿意告诉他的一部分，他选择绝口不提的过去。克拉克应该尊重这一点。

他再次浏览韦恩庄园的失火案的文件，微微皱起眉来。

这说不通。警方最后只抓到两个当时在那附近乱晃，同时手里还有可疑燃烧物的小混混就结了案，最先抵达现场的警员报告也是各种语焉不详，几乎没有任何确凿的重要细节，证人证言也漏洞百出，仿佛他们真的指望别人相信，只靠两个醉得分不清东南西北的混混，还有几个燃烧弹，就能冲入庄园大肆破坏。

问题是，如此荒谬的谎言都这么堂而皇之地写到官方文件里，为什么？

克拉克带着满腹狐疑，到证物室找到了标着案件编号和姓名的箱子，里面理应装着那两个最关键的证物。但箱子是空的。

或该说几乎是空的，克拉克拔起被人插在空箱子底的那个蝙蝠镖，冷静地感受了一下它锋利的边缘。所以这就是为什么都传言说是蝙蝠侠烧了韦恩庄园的由来，因为蝙蝠侠确实牵涉其中。

这倒是让克拉克不用烦恼自己下一个该去找谁了。

 

阿尔弗雷德听到那重重踏在地下的脚步声，就大概猜想到了今晚的夜巡或许不顺利。他预备好了看见一个可能鲜血嘀嗒地走进来的蝙蝠侠，但他猜错了，冲进来的是一个暴怒的蝙蝠侠。他大步跨进来，在洞穴中卷起一小股狂怒的旋风，一站定就愤怒地将面罩摘下一把甩在工作台上。

阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼，他已经有几年没见到这么一个情绪失控到几乎失态的布鲁斯了。

他大胆猜测：“克拉克又做了什么？”

蝙蝠侠的腰带也咚一声掉到了地下，“我要被他气死了!”布鲁斯咬牙切齿地说，“他闯进了警察局，就像一头横冲直撞的牛那样冲进去，那里都是职业警探，他们再蠢也不会蠢到自己的老窝遭遇了这么明显入侵都看不出！他在警局里留下多得可怕的痕迹，简直是个活生生的犯罪现场！他到底有没有搞清楚自己在干什么？！”

阿尔弗雷德哑口无言了一会。“这个问题我倒是可以回答。”他说：“在你们都忙着的时候，我也做了自己的工作，接入了警方的内部系统。克拉克显然很明白知道自己在找什么，他使用了戈登的权限调看了韦恩庄园失火案的文件。”

布鲁斯愕然，阿尔弗雷德说，“没错，看来真相大白了，我们都猜错了。克拉克可能只是之前消息不太灵通，导致他才刚刚知道这件事。”

布鲁斯冷静下来。他想了想，眯起眼睛，“克拉克一直有调查记者的本能。如果他看到警方文件，很快就能发现其中前后矛盾之处，根本不能自圆其说。可恶，现在我倒是期望他笨一点了。可惜他偏偏在这方面敏锐地很。”

“我早说过，你应该一开始就直接出面和他谈。”阿尔弗雷德说，“现在既然他已经看见了警方文件，也会看见你留在证物箱里那个特别‘签名’，布鲁斯老爷。如果再不把他拉回来，恐怕克拉克接下来是要对上蝙蝠侠了。”

布鲁斯挫败地撸了一把头发，“他不会听我的。从前不会，现在就更不会了。”他恼火地说。“对了，我差点忘了，更新一下克拉克的能力列表。他特么的现在能飞了，你没听错，在会飞的亚马逊人之后，又多了另一个无视地心引力的存在。”

不愧是阿尔弗雷德，他只花了一秒就消化了这个信息，“我没觉得这会有什么不一样。你还没有去试一试怎么知道。”他说，“你也误判了他回来的原因，结果证明即使两年过去，不管他是会飞了，还是有了别的异能，克拉克·肯特本人还是非常在意布鲁斯·韦恩的。”

布鲁斯没有接话，沉着脸走了。阿尔弗雷德由着他自己生了一天闷气，直到他安置在庄园附近的安保人员带回消息，在大宅发现有不明人士游荡。阿尔弗雷德一声不吭地把报告转手给了布鲁斯，毫不意外地看着布鲁斯扫了一眼之后就腾地站了起来，走出了房间。

“布鲁斯怎么了？”迪克说，他刚刚好和布鲁斯擦肩而过，“他看起来好像很生气。”

“他会没事的，迪克少爷。”阿尔弗雷德说，“来吧，我们要出一趟门，去接一个布鲁斯老爷的老朋友。”

男孩转了转眼睛，过来牵上了他的手，“你说的老朋友，是那种带着反讽的老朋友，实际上是指的敌人呢，还是就是普通意义上的老朋友？”他好奇地问。

阿尔弗雷德对他笑了一下。“相信我，我们要去见的人可一点也不普通。”

 

野草在他周围，前后左右，字面意义上的重重包围了他，随着轻风微微摆荡，一整片天空从上方朝他倾轧下来，克拉克第一次发现，哥谭的天空也有这样高亢而遥远的蓝色。

也许是因为秋天的原因，有时候，必须是那些看似微不足道的事物来提醒，惯于在城市生活的人们才会猛然觉醒季节的到来。

克拉克躺在过膝的野草中，哪怕闭上眼睛，依旧还能凭记忆说出哪里是草坪的位置，哪里是阿尔弗雷德引以为豪的玫瑰花圃，但那些早已经是一片废墟，经过一整个夏天雨季的滋养，野草四处疯长，这个原本井井有条的花园早已不复原来的模样。

他心里有一个声音说他应该起来了，他来这里可不是为了躺下来缅怀的，那轮不到他。但克拉克莫名懒得动，反正蝙蝠侠要到晚上才出来不是吗，在那之前他还有大把时间。

草里忽然一阵窸窸窣窣的动静，越来越近，克拉克转过头去，正好和一只钻出草丛的小松鼠大眼瞪小眼。几秒之后，那小东西翘起尾巴又一头扎回草丛中溜之大吉了。克拉克无声地笑起来。

一方阴影落下来。克拉克讶然地仰起头来，在看清那背光的人脸前，先听到了那个心跳。

布鲁斯绷得紧紧的脸正从上方倒过来看着他。

克拉克呼出一口气。他们保持这个姿势互相瞪了对方几秒，布鲁斯伸手过来，不知道为什么还带着一股无名火，粗鲁地将他一把拽起来。

借着那股力量，克拉克优雅轻盈地落在那双臂间，顺理成章地将之变成一个已经等了太久的拥抱。

他把头挨上了布鲁斯的颈侧，贪婪地感受着在那层皮肤下涌动的血液，那生机勃勃地跳动着的脉搏。布鲁斯越是怒气冲冲地圈紧他，克拉克就越是欢欣鼓舞地感受这鲜活的生命力。他几乎是叹息着磨蹭着布鲁斯。

“咳，”一个声音切入他们这一久别重逢的两人世界，克拉克直到这时才看见阿尔弗雷德就站在他们身后，他手里还牵着一个黑头发的小男孩，正一脸好奇地看着他们，阿尔弗雷德提醒说，“布鲁斯老爷，迪克少爷还在这里呢。”

 

下章伪预告：蝙蝠侠大战超人！  
克拉克：你说，你是不是拿了布鲁斯的钱还在背后暗算他！

可惜要走正经文风（？）不能这么写，但真的好想自由放飞一下。


	40. Chapter 40

在克拉克尴尬得想要遁地而逃之前，布鲁斯已经先下手为强。他把克拉克从自己身上撕下来，然后就是好一顿拍打。克拉克的头发被他揉乱得一阵草屑乱飞，一粒草籽趁机跑进他嘴里，呛得咳嗽起来。

“你是狗吗？”布鲁斯嫌弃地说，“还在地上打滚？”

好在阿尔弗雷德及时为克拉克解了围。“我想克拉克一定颇多感触，”他对克拉克说，“三年前你第一次来到哥谭，也是在秋天。你恐怕万万想不到会有这一天。时间有时候确实会让人不由自己地循环回一个地方。”

布鲁斯正一手抬起他下巴给他弹掉草籽，听见这句话捏他的脸的手劲儿又加重了一分。克拉克好像完全没感觉到，随他摆弄，还抽空对阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，“有时候我真会觉得你能读人心，阿尔弗雷德。”

“只是年岁和经验带来的一点点智慧罢了。”阿尔弗雷德说，“如果布鲁斯老爷你忙完了，我们还是先回酒店吧。比你的帮忙，克拉克恐怕更需要的是一个热水澡然后再换一身衣服。”

“没关系，”克拉克连忙说，“我已经定了旅馆，完全没必要打扰——”他没能把话说完布鲁斯就把他嘴巴给捏上了，他目瞪口呆地看回布鲁斯，终于意识到那股熊熊怒火是冲着自己来的。“——唔？？”

“我想布鲁斯老爷的意思是完全不算打扰，你知道你永远都会是最受欢迎的客人。”阿尔弗雷德说，完全对他们之间的暗流汹涌视若无睹。“请千万不要见外。”

就算他想“见外”，克拉克拒绝的话也都已经被人一手堵回来了，只能这么被布鲁斯一把从脖子后面拎起来，整个人打包带走了。

 

这就是为什么克拉克现在坐在哥谭最奢华的顶楼套房的沙发上，面带几分迷惘之色跟他面面相觑着。迪克则兴奋地跑进跑出，照阿尔弗雷德吩咐他的那样去给他们的客人找齐需要的东西，不时就蹿出来献个宝。

也幸好有迪克，气氛才不至于彻底尴尬下去。

在乍见的冲击过去之后，布鲁斯非常明显地意识到一点，在他眼前这个已经是和原来截然相反的青年了。这两年不管克拉克去了哪里经历了什么，都磨灭了他的懵懂和青涩，为他添加了几分稳定和圆融。

他甚至也更高大更健壮了，在体格上几乎和布鲁斯差不了多少。布鲁斯再也不能把他当成一个孩子了。

他对克拉克已经不能再像过去那样，只靠一点点强硬夹着温和的抚慰手段就能让他习惯性地听从。实际上认真回想起来，布鲁斯相当怀疑自己是否真的有成功做到过。从第一天开始，克拉克总是一次次让他措手不及。

但现在，一切又加上了新的变数：克拉克的能力。仅仅是布鲁斯所能发现的这些，就已经够惊人了。现在的克拉克让他想到戴安娜，那个半人半神的亚马逊人。当她从天而降，第一次跳入布鲁斯的战场，就彻底颠覆了布鲁斯用大半辈子构筑起的世界观。

克拉克身上到底还有多少秘密？他又该把克拉克看成什么？另一个神？

但神并不会穿着洗得发白的牛仔裤和格子衫，脚边还放着他那个软塌塌的旧背包，透露出他是从怎样窘迫的生活中风尘仆仆而来。神也不会有像小狗一样温柔而湿漉漉的眼神，毫无反抗地坐在那里，完全甘愿听凭他发落。

神更加不会这么一副胡子拉碴的模样，还一见面就肆无忌惮地在他脖子上磨蹭得他发痒。布鲁斯在路上偷瞄了一眼，那块皮肤绝对是被磨红了，明眼人一看就会知道是怎么回事。虽然以布鲁斯·韦恩的花花公子名声并不在乎给外界多一点隐隐绰绰的花边暗示，但要是时不时带着这么明显的痕迹出现在公众面前，绝对会引起更多不必要的联想。也许当务之急先给他——

就好像真的会读心，阿尔弗雷德忽然出现在客厅里，捧着堆着毛巾的托盘。“克拉克，我不太清楚你更习惯用手动的还是电动的剃须刀，所以两样我都准备了，你可以用次卧的浴室，其他你需要的我都放在房间里了。还有什么需要都可以告诉我，你也可以直接叫客房服务。”

阿尔弗雷德简直是他生命中的明灯。

克拉克有点手足无措地接过了托盘，“谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德。不过我还要回一趟堪萨斯。我妈妈还没见过我有胡子的样子呢，我还是留着给她一个惊喜好了。”

他淘气地笑了，那么一瞬他的神情几乎就和布鲁斯记忆里的克拉克重叠了，布鲁斯看着他消失在门后，几乎想叹气。他总忍不住在克拉克身上探寻过去的痕迹，唯一能确定的是，那个总是以天真又柔软的眼神渴慕地看着他的克拉克，已经在时间里一去不复返了。

克拉克已经不再需要他了，为什么他还要为了布鲁斯回来呢？

迪克又跑进来缠着问了他一堆问题，像他是怎么认识克拉克的，克拉克之前是去了哪里，克拉克都做什么工作，克拉克会和他们一起住在这里吗……弄得布鲁斯越发心烦意乱。

来自公司的电话把他解救了。布鲁斯几乎是带着感激地回应了卢修斯的召唤。

他结束了那个跟欧洲分公司的网络视频会议，回到酒店时已经是华灯初上。布鲁斯正要走进电梯，眼角扫到一个人影让他改了主意。布鲁斯走到那个正在举行新书发布会的偏厅外，同时也看见了海报上那个名字，辛西娅·海登。

正闲闲地站在外圈，假装路过围观群众之一的青年似有所感地向他的方向扭过脸来。果然是克拉克。

“嗨。”他说，他的脸已经是一片干净清爽，也更接近布鲁斯记忆中的克拉克了。布鲁斯再次在心中热烈赞美阿尔弗雷德。

他们并肩站在那里，听着海登教授回答着一个关于她的二十年文学生涯都有哪些新的变化。当话筒传到另一个提问者手里，布鲁斯朝克拉克偏偏头，克拉克会意地跟了上来。

“你有后悔过当初的决定吗？”他们走进电梯，按下楼层，布鲁斯问。

克拉克明白他的意思，他的人生本来可以像海登教授那样，求学、毕业，然后选择文字作为职业，按部就班一步一步。他想了想。“我不知道，你永远也无法假设另一种没发生过的选择，不是吗？”克拉克说，“但就像阿尔弗雷德说，不管我们作何选择，时间或命运，总会把我们带回该在的地方。我选择哥谭大学，或大都会大学，到头来总会是来到同一个结局。”

“不过如果我没来哥谭，我就不会认识你了。”他又说，嘴角含了一分笑意。布鲁斯从光亮可鉴的电梯壁上瞥了他一眼，那个笑容简直刺眼，散发着独属于成年男性的荷尔蒙魅力。他的克拉克绝对不可能有这样的笑容。“当然我们可能还是会遇见，只是时间可能会推迟几年，在我变成记者之后，我不喜欢布鲁斯·韦恩却又不得不采访你。”

然后你说不定还会穿上昨天夜里那一身古怪的蓝色紧身衣，没事就溜到哥谭来多管闲事——因为你就是这样的人——说不定还会觉得蝙蝠侠是个威胁，打算跟他来个正式摊牌谈判，是啊，确实和现在差不了多少了。

“但即使做了相同的选择，回到原地，却很可能会发现一切物是人非，或你根本从未真正看清这一切。”克拉克继续说，“当我在哥谭时，我以为我已经足够了解它了。但现在我在想，也许我从来没有以正确的方式去看它。对我来说，哥谭几乎是全新的。我不得不重新认识它一遍。”

“只是哥谭吗？”布鲁斯说。

克拉克转过来凝视着他。

“也许是所有的人和事。”他轻柔地答道。

那双蔚蓝眼眸中闪亮的渴慕几乎分毫未改，如此赤裸裸地望向他就像看着什么失而复得的独一无二之物。布鲁斯完全猝不及防，瞬间便丢盔卸甲。

他伸手把克拉克拉近，克拉克抬起下巴以无声的期待迎接这个吻。布鲁斯还记得先按停了电梯。他将克拉克抵在电梯壁上，一条大腿格开克拉克的膝盖，抵住那炙热的中心。克拉克在他嘴里大声地呻吟着，柔顺地任凭他在自己口中攻城掠地，所向无不披靡。从未有哪一次胜利来得如此轻易又如此令人战栗。

当他们稍稍分开时，克拉克软绵绵地倒在布鲁斯双臂间，几乎不得不扶住他的肩臂来稳住自己。布鲁斯忍不住又亲了他一下，挑了挑眉，他刚才几乎没怎么留意，但克拉克尝起来不知为什么带着一点薄荷味。

迎着他询问的目光，克拉克抵着他肩膀笑了。“好吧，下楼前我想你不知道什么时候会回来，之前你说过一次口气和接吻什么的……”他居然还脸红了。“然后我就想，有备无患嘛——唔。”

直到他彻底被蹂躏得眼神迷离双颊绯红，布鲁斯才放过了他。“心机。”布鲁斯咬着他的耳朵说，意外地发现那里居然还能更红一点。

他终于确定，他的克拉克回来了。

 

BVS之前先让人家吃口甜的~


	41. Chapter 41

汤姆·汤森，又名耗子汤姆，生于哥谭老城区的一条巷子里，大概会死于哥谭郊区的某棵歪脖子树上。

以上墓志铭绝望地从耗子汤姆脑子里一闪而过，费时不过数秒，刚刚好就是他被那个不知道从哪里来的怪人，像扭面条似的把单人监舍的铁门扭成一把，大摇大摆地把他从床上拎起来一飞冲天地出了监狱，再把他从头到脚倒过来往树上一挂的时间。

“好了，”那个在他昏头转向颠倒过来的视界里的暗色残影说，听起来对自己还怪满意的：“现在我们可以来谈谈了，如果你特别难受，觉得受不了或想吐就举手，我不想你被呕吐物噎死或脑溢血——”

他停了停，对没等他话落就拼命扭动举手的汤姆谴责道：“喂，认真点好吗，我可以看见你晚餐吃的土豆都好好地还在胃里呢。别想糊弄我。再来一次我可就把你挂到更高的地方去了。” 

他想要问的事情也很简单，也就是这几个月来汤姆一直被人说他做了但实际上没做的那件事。为此汤姆还给丢进了监狱里，有什么办法呢，他一没有钱，二没有律师，根本没办法替自己申辩清白——

“等等，可是他们说你有律师，”那个家伙说，汤姆渐渐适应了这个头朝下的姿势，那个声音在他听来也不再是夹在轰轰乱响的背景音里。“我指的是不是法庭指派的那种，有人最近给你雇了个律师。那又是怎么回事？”

他看着汤姆非常明显地战抖了一下，“哦，有人警告你不能说这事对吗？是谁？”  
他对着不吭声的汤姆威胁道：“我说要把你挂到更高的地方不是开玩笑的哦。”

汤姆继续紧紧闭上嘴巴。有其他人替他回答了。

“看来花了两年，你终于学会虚张声势了。”一个仿佛发自暗夜的声音说。

克拉克回头，并不是很诧异地看见缓缓从黑暗中现身的那只蝙蝠。“你来早了，我明明在滴水兽上写的是十二点。”

“我不记得有请你给我安排行程。”蝙蝠说，克拉克气呼呼地撅了撅嘴。他正想再说什么，又被打断了，倒挂着的汤姆忽然间开始疯狂扭动，整个歪脖子树都不堪重负地嘎吱响起来：“蝙蝠侠，救我！我可没有供出你来！”

这可就有点尴尬了。克拉克看着蝙蝠侠，试图以目光传递谴责，但随即想起来蝙蝠侠大概根本看不清自己的表情。一道尖锐的破风声，克拉克下意识地偏了偏头，在他身后的汤姆应声而落，咚一声砸在地上，直接昏过去了。克拉克对着树干上插着的蝙蝠镖磨了磨牙。

“所以你果然跟韦恩庄园的事有关？你还给嫌犯雇了个律师？”克拉克说，“韦恩庄园到底发生了什么事，你又在那里做了什么？”

“给你一个免费提醒，”蝙蝠侠听起来也有点咬牙切齿的，“当你在无关人士面前展示你那一堆随便什么都好的能力时，至少换个伪装，戴个面具！你根本不知道小道消息在这些人的嘴里能跑多快。”

噢，克拉克摸了摸脸，“可是他根本不认识我——”

“你想要冒这个险吗？”蝙蝠侠阴森森地说：“把所有你关心的人的安危都赌在你这漫不经心的行动里？甚至你的母亲？”

这最后一句一下子让克拉克炸毛了。“你是怎么——”

“我们中总得有人做好准备。一开始可是你自己跑过来‘开诚布公’的。”

“那时候我还以为你是好人。”克拉克反驳道。“现在你正在把其他人的生命置于危险之中。”

“你之前对我干什么可没意见，一旦牵扯到你的男朋友就变脸了。”蝙蝠侠评价说，“多虚伪。”

克拉克咬牙，提醒自己别被他带跑。“那是因为你过线了。你破坏证物甚至还伪造——等等，你怎么知道我认识布鲁斯？”

“我知道所有必要的事。”蝙蝠侠说，“我也知道你正在打探什么，立即收手，你笨手笨脚的干扰只会坏事。”

“除非我确认你不会造成布鲁斯身陷险境。”克拉克强势地问，“还是你更愿意我把你视为布鲁斯的威胁，蝙蝠侠？”

蝙蝠侠停顿了下，然后，出乎克拉克意外，他讽刺地笑了。克拉克皱了皱眉，那粗厉的电子音笑起来绝对不是什么悦耳之音。

“你怎么知道他不是心甘情愿的呢。”

被这句话给震惊了，克拉克迅速地转动大脑，蝙蝠侠出现在里社区，挑战了整个黑帮，然后布鲁斯也去了那里……结论渐渐浮现，看似荒谬但是又如此合理：

“你利用他做你的眼线……为什么布鲁斯要听从你的指挥？”

没有回答，克拉克已经明白了。“这就是你控制别人的方式，对不对，那些传说，你知道所有的事，那些最脆弱危险的秘密。你也是这样控制布鲁斯的？”

“我能让他失去一切。这可不是虚张声势。”

“你再也不能那么做了，”克拉克说：“我也有个惊喜给你，上次忘了说，我能看透你的面罩，我相信你在这一身制服后还是有自己在乎的一切——”他突兀地停了，难堪地沉默了好几秒。“我看不透你的面具，你甚至没有心跳，你是怎么做到的？”要不是刚放完狠话有点下不来台，克拉克几乎都要产生出钦佩了。

“你真的以为在你第一次现身之后我会毫无准备？”蝙蝠侠道，“我每天可不是在陪你们小男孩玩家家酒游戏。”

“但你不能再让布鲁斯以身犯险了。”克拉克恼火地说，紧握双拳却苦无发泄之处。“我不允许——”

“你的允许？”蝙蝠侠险恶地问，“你能怎么做，把他装进你的口袋里吗？记得那么干之前先问过他同意。我肯定他会很乐意的。”

这句话实打实地戳中了克拉克的痛处：确实，布鲁斯是绝对不会愿意让自己置于什么人的庇护之下的。这也是为什么克拉克打一开始就没去找布鲁斯的缘故。布鲁斯不仅不会告诉他真相，甚至会让他别管。可恨，他们俩看起来才真像是一对儿呢。

克拉克正努力想憋出一句过得去的回复，就在这时忽然听见了一个让他浑身僵硬起来的声音。那是——

“我必须得——”他突兀地对蝙蝠侠说，虽然这么做有点像落荒而逃，也顾不得了，“我要去查看一下我妈……你能不能……”他指指后面还在昏厥中的汤姆。

令他意外的是，蝙蝠侠没有对此发出更多讥讽，他只是短暂地点点头。克拉克不再多想，直接一飞冲天而去。

 

结果玛莎只是在睡前去检查白天被牛撞坏的围栏，不小心给绊倒了，除了一点点轻微扭伤别无大碍，倒是克拉克像一发炮弹似的从天而降，把她吓得不轻。

看清了那急匆匆跑过来查看她伤势的年轻人是谁，玛莎敲了敲他硬梆梆的肩膀。“你可不能就这么跳出来，克拉克，”她嗔怪道，心口还噗噗直跳。“天啊，要是有人看见你可怎么办？下次可别这么干了。”

克拉克乖乖地领受这温柔的责难，他把母亲送回房间里，仔细检查了她扭伤的脚，确认只需要一点点冷敷，这才放心地离开了。

 

克拉克回到哥谭，先扫描过客厅里确认没人，才降落到套房的阳台上。他无声地飘浮在离地面一尺处，想着下次他出去前该先多藏一套衣服在什么不显眼而固定的地方，万一穿着制服溜回房间途中被看见就——

黑暗中发出清脆的掉落声，一个饼干罐子骨碌碌地滚到了客厅里，克拉克赫然抬头，迪克正抱着另一个饼干罐子，嘴里也塞得满满的，站在巨大的冰箱旁和他大眼瞪着小眼，像一个被人当场逮住的小仓鼠。不同的是，他双眼中满出来的不是惊恐而是（更令人不安的）狂喜。

“酷！”

 

总而言之，在经过这么跌宕起伏的一个夜晚，可想而知第二天的早餐桌上，克拉克有多么忐忑不安，总觉得还有更多意外在等着自己。

布鲁斯也非常罕见地早起了，连阿尔弗雷德都表示了惊喜，然后给他送上了报纸和咖啡。迪克在另一头，把脸搁在他的早餐盘上，显然还没完全醒过来。昨天克拉克和他互换了信任，克拉克不会告发他偷吃小甜饼的行为，迪克也保证不会把他的秘密说出去。

“你的约会怎么样？”布鲁斯说，淡然之下暗带尖刺。昨天他们在电梯里亲来亲去之后，克拉克就听到某处的呼救声，借口自己还和别人有约就溜了。然后又是蝙蝠侠、他妈妈，大概在布鲁斯看来他就是夜不归宿整夜鬼混去了。这倒是可以接受的误解，总比被看穿他两年里的每一天都还在为布鲁斯神魂颠倒要好多了。

“不怎么样，那个人非常难搞。”克拉克说，往吐司整整齐齐地涂上黄油，“我觉得我得花点时间才能让他知道我是认真的。”

他把吐司对折，咬了一口。不只是时间，他必须还得想出怎么样才能不要在再一次狭路相逢时被蝙蝠侠几句就击溃。可惜的是，克拉克根深蒂固的家教让他必须排除用暴力说服对方的这个选项，还有那个伪装的建议，也许蝙蝠侠是有道理的——

他在不知不觉中吃掉了一整片吐司，才发现布鲁斯已经放低报纸，正若有所思地看着他。“嗯？怎么了？”

但布鲁斯带着容忍摇了摇头，“没事，”他说，收起报纸，在站起来的同时也无比自然地在克拉克头顶落了一个吻。

对面的迪克咚一声把脸砸到桌面上。阿尔弗雷德处变不惊地把睡着的他从食物残渣里捡出来，似乎完全没看见这边发生的事。

克拉克盯着离开餐厅的布鲁斯，想着，哼，布鲁斯更喜欢我，蝙蝠侠。  
下一次遇见对方他一定要这么告诉他。


	42. Chapter 42

和克拉克想象中不同，他到大都会和出版社的会面几乎没有怎么费事。露易丝已经替他把事情都谈得差不多了，为他争取到了对一个新人来说相当不错的条件，克拉克需要做的只是在确认合同细则然后在上面签字而已。

接待他的编辑，格蕾丝也非常年轻，也许只比克拉克大个几岁，但言谈举止已经相当专业干练。她对克拉克保证，最晚到明年中就能出版成书。“现在大家都在谈里社区改建项目，这既是优势，但也有不利的影响，毕竟任何新闻只要和布鲁斯·韦恩扯上关系，就会变成他的个人独家秀。这是我们所不希望看见的。”

克拉克很是意外。这还是他第一次遇见别人毫不掩饰地表露对布鲁斯·韦恩的反感。他斟酌着说：“但他积极推进了社区改建，不是一件好事吗？”

“我们都知道他不过是韦恩集团推出来充门面的，”她说，留意到克拉克的愕然，“对不起，我忘了，你从哥谭来，大概还不习惯，你们的花花公子在这边不太有市场。”

“没关系，我严格来说也不算是哥谭人。”克拉克想了想，“所以大都会人不喜欢布鲁斯，呃，我是说，韦恩。”

“我们只是不太热衷那种天天搂着超模上头条的富二代。”格蕾丝说，“当然，他那张脸放在头条还是很赏心悦目的。”

克拉克忍俊不禁，他低头扶了下眼镜，“我了解了，我只希望我故事里的那个人至少能够稍微改变一点你对哥谭人的观感。”

“你的主人公？他是比韦恩有趣多了。实际上，他让我想起坎贝尔说的英雄。”（注1）

她对克拉克解释道，“他就像那种出生错了时代的人，在更早的时代里，他会成为传奇。但在现代文明社会的规条体系底下，他只能是一个罪犯。我喜欢他，可是我绝对不会想要这样一个人出现在我住的街区。”

“但你还是觉得他是一个英雄？”克拉克抓住这句不放。格雷斯笑了，大概见多了作者对自己笔下人物的莫名执着，见惯不怪了。

“我会说，他是一个选择了去面向自己的命运的人，他的所作所为，令那些知道他存在的人也有勇气更坚强地面对生活。这样的人，我会称他为英雄。”

“但在我们的时代，他注定是一个悲剧人物。我们已经不能消受那种带来难以下咽的坏消息的英雄了。软弱的现代人所习惯的偶像人物是更光鲜亮丽的，可以完美地登上杂志封面的人生赢家，就像布鲁斯·韦恩那种。”格蕾丝最后说道：“好消息是，也正因为如此，人们虽然不愿意在生活中邂逅你的主人物，却会愿意换一种方式，在书本、影视中去消费他的故事。”

 

露易丝面带忍耐，听着电话那头的喋喋不休，好不容易才找到一个空隙开口：“……不，夫人，不是这样的……当然我相信你的话，我们真的不能这样不负责任地发布新闻……除非你能提供更多确凿的证据和信息，没错……谢谢你的来电。”

她挂上电话，叹了口气，对上理查德的目光，“又一个被救者的故事，还是老样子，千钧一发之际从天而降的救助者，惊魂未定看都看不清对方已经消失在天际。我发誓，再来多几个这样的电话，我自己就走到外面去，往下一跳看是不是真的会有一个蓝衣服的家伙飞过来把我接起来。”

“请千万不要，”理查德说，“你是跑新闻的，别老是让自己变成新闻。”

他这副口吻可是把佩里学了个十成十像，露易丝差点笑呛住。她的报社同事，斯蒂夫从后面探出个头来。

“也许我们真的该跟进一下这个，网络都快要炸开了，到处都在讨论这个忽然出现的家伙，他们甚至还给他取了个名字，叫他超人。”

“真的，他还有个名号了？”露易丝说，“听起来可有点不谦虚啊，超人。”

“因为有几个被救者说他胸口有一个大大S符号，讨论这代表了什么。撇掉明显不可能的那个含义，他们认为这个S一定代表更高大上的东西。比如说超级力量什么的，毕竟现在看起来他似乎能飞天入天无所不能。他甚至都开始有粉丝了。有一个账号专门记录他又在哪里出现又干了什么。”斯蒂夫翻了一下自己的手机，“一个小时前他刚刚解决了一个惊险的连环追尾事故。”

“但他们还是一张照片都没有拍下来，只是异口同声说他英俊得犹如天神下凡。”露易丝说，“我真是受够了，谁都好，赶快来个人把那个家伙带到我们面前吧。我想知道他是谁，来自哪里，为什么选择大都会——”

她正在发牢骚，内线电话亮了几下，说跟她预约好的肯特先生到了。

露易丝转回身，看见一个戴眼镜的青年，面带一丝浅笑站在那里。她没在意，以为只是新来的实习生，直接跳过他往外张望寻找自己记忆中的那个讨人喜欢的面孔，但那后面没有别人了。露易丝再定神看了看他，从那面孔轮廓上渐渐找到几分隐约的熟悉感。（注2）

“克拉克？”她确认，青年的笑容扩大了几分，“天，你变化可真大，我差点都没认出你来。”

 

“实际上，我还挺喜欢你现在这样子，我都不记得你还需要戴这个。”他们在会客室坐下时，露易丝说，她比了比眼镜，“这还让你看起来不那么年轻得令人发指了。真的，过去每次我和你坐在一起我都担心自己被误以为是你妈妈。”

年轻人被她说得不好意思起来。“我是不是来得不巧？你似乎正在忙着。”

“我们只是在聊最近出现的一个奇怪的家伙。”露易丝直言不讳道，“我不知道你听说没有，但不知道怎么的，大都会也出现自己的都市传说了。人人都在讨论他，可是我们连个能弄上版面的照片都没有，简直是记者最大的噩梦。”

克拉克天真地眨了眨眼：“我不太跟进社交网络的东西。”他坦白道，“实际上，我都好几年没用了。”

“那你可要抓紧时间赶上来了。这两年可是发生了不少事。”露易丝说，“看来你已经去过出版社了？一切都还顺利？那么下一步计划是什么？是要继续上路吗？”她也从辛西娅那里听说了两年前克拉克的家庭变故，那之后克拉克就离开去欧洲背包徒步游去了。露易丝很善解人意地将之一笔带过。“不过你如果觉得差不多是要定下来了，找份工作什么的，我之前说的那个提议还是有效的。”

克拉克迷惘地看着她，露易丝笑了。“我是说，只要你愿意，星球日报随时都欢迎你，这一点我还是能办到的。当然先从实习生开始，这没什么，我也是从实习生开始。但也许你更希望回堪萨斯？”

“喔，”克拉克说，看来真的是已经完全不记得她说过什么了。他面上闪过几分纠结，“对，我确实是想要先在家待上一阵子。但那之后要做什么，我还没有想过呢。”

“那就好好考虑一下吧。”露易丝说，门外有人敲门，对她做了一个手势，大概是让她过去总编办公室。克拉克也知道自己该告辞了。

他再次谢过露易丝为自己那本书做的工作，离开星球日报社，打开手机搜索了一下超人，面对一下子子涌出来的大量信息发了一会呆，直到身边的路人开始对傻站在路中间的他发出不满的声音，克拉克才如梦初醒，走到角落的监控死角去。

 

十分钟之后，他已经坐在了肯特家的厨房里。水壶里的水正咕嘟嘟地烧滚开，玛莎从茶叶罐子里倒出茶，转身将水壶从炉子上拿下来。

“听起来很不错啊，”她说，将一杯茶推给儿子，“不过，你想要去报社工作吗？”

如果在两年前，这个问题的答案毫无疑问是肯定的。“我不太确定。”克拉克说，“我是说，我知道我会喜欢那里的工作，但我应该这么做吗？他们可是在追踪那个超人的消息，如果我去了，我就要不断地想办法给自己圆谎，我觉得我很难两边平衡好。”

他苦恼地看着玛莎，“妈妈，我不想变成什么新闻人物，我只不过想要帮助那些人罢了。但现在大家都在谈这个，感觉太奇怪了。”讽刺的是，他甚至还没有特别选定大都会，实际上克拉克最清楚，他这段时间在哥谭和大都会救人的比例差不多是相等的，毕竟它们俩都差不多挨在一起了。但显然哥谭人对从天而降的英雄这一套没那么感冒也淡定得多。为什么大都会人就不能学他们的邻居呢？

玛莎莞尔一笑。她太了解自己的儿子了，他们花了那么多时间告诫他不要去引起别人的注意，现在的克拉克就像猛地被人拉到聚光灯下，难免会觉得百般不适应。“如果你继续帮助人们，他们无可避免地就会给你起各种称呼，那就是人们会做的事：他们必须给所有的事物命名归类，这样他们才能理解那些东西。这不代表你就非得成为他们自行定义的那个人。”

“你可以是你想成为的任何人，在这里，你是我的克拉克，我的儿子，而在外面某些人那里，你可以是他们口中的超人。就是这么简单而已。在未来的某一天，你还会是某人的男朋友，爱人，甚至是一个父亲，那些都可以是你。”

她看着儿子两颊忽然泛起的红色，顿时了悟道，“哦，那个人已经出现了吗？”

“我不知道，”克拉克吞吞吐吐地说，“我喜欢他，但他有着非常复杂的生活，他生活里的一部分，可能永远也不会完全对我开诚布公。我真的不知道该怎么办。”

玛莎没有被那个男性代称给惊吓到，她只是淡定地喝了一口茶。“听起来确实非常麻烦。”她说，“但他如果真的是值得你喜欢的人，那你就应该试着更努力去了解他，让他接受你进入他的生活，不是吗？”

“他甚至还和另一个人有着某种特别麻烦的关系，那个人还非常危险。”克拉克说，“他们之间的关系甚至可能要比我早很多年，我还是那个后来的，这让我真的很不甘心。”

玛莎笑了。“克拉克，恋爱不是这样的，这可不是占地画圈先到先得，更不是比谁占有谁比较多。”她说，“你喜欢他，就应该给予他信任和尊重。你得相信对方有能力处理好自己的事，如果他确实更愿意和你在一起，他自己会处理好那些问题，不是吗？如果他连这个都不愿意为你去做，也许你该想想清楚他是不是真的值得你的爱。”

克拉克似懂非懂。玛莎给他把冷掉的茶倒掉再满上。“亲爱的，别着急，”她说，“爱不是什么能一蹴而就的事。你还年轻，你还有大把时间去学习。”

 

注1：坎贝尔，《千面英雄》。  
注2：根据N52的设定，超人的眼镜是氪星高科技，可以让他看起来不一样。


	43. Chapter 43

在一段关系刚开始的时候，到底应该给对方多少空间和时间才算足够尊重，这一点克拉克还需要继续摸索。对他来说，眼下更为紧迫的问题不是爱情而是面包。这不是一个二选一的问题，但对人类，后者具备有无可争辩的优先级别。

在大都会人的想象里，也许他们刚出炉的超级英雄，超人是住在云端之上，或某个隐形的太空飞船中。但刚刚拥有自己第一份正式工作的社会新鲜人克拉克·肯特，需要的是一间面积不必太大，最好谦卑到他的实习薪水能负担得起的公寓，好让他自己能在朝九晚五的上班时间之余还能够拥有一点点的个人空间。

他已经拿到了他第一本书的预付稿酬，暂时解了一点手头周转的燃眉之急，但即便如此，克拉克能负担得起的公寓还是不多，特别是考虑到上下班通勤的问题，剩下的选择就更少了。最后还是斯蒂夫帮他解决了问题：他认识的一个记者需要外派到南美某国一年，需要尽快地把自己的公寓转租出去。克拉克就这么极其幸运地以低于市场的租金拿下了那个公寓，终于不用再借住在露易丝和理查德的沙发上了。

他正式搬进去那天，露易丝和理查德带了香槟来为他庆祝乔迁之喜。他们愉快地分享了外卖的披萨，还讨论了大都会自己的新都市传说，迄今为止还是没人能够弄到一张超人的清晰正面照，但关于他的传说已经越来越玄。理查德因为前几天不幸搭上了一列出轨列车，又幸运地被超人救了，因而成了妻子的主要攻击目标。

“我都不知道你当时怎么想的，”露易丝说，“你应该抓紧时间问他一些问题，任何重要问题！而不是蠢兮兮地跟他打招呼说嗨。”

理查德自辩道：“因为他忽然对我笑了一下，我根本想不起任何问题！”他想了想又补充，“但我可以证明，他真的像传说中那么英俊。”

“他几乎对每一个救过的人笑！然后大家就都纷纷傻站着看他看得忘了掏手机。”露易丝恼火地用花生米丢他。“目击者：超人长得真好看啊！这可不能算是什么新闻！”

克拉克笑得整个人都掉到桌子底下去了。

等他们走后，克拉克收拾了厨房，装了一点剩饭放在后窗去喂爬上来的野猫，趁机撸了几下那微微颤动的猫耳朵。“我有自己的公寓啦。”他对那臭着脸把屁股对着他的猫咪说，然后又觉得自己真是傻气。

除了他在星球日报的实习，这个月克拉克还和格蕾丝又见了两次，她拿了意向中的插画作者的几幅初稿和他讨论。第二次会面时正好迪克从哥谭溜过来找他，克拉克不得不带着他到公园和格蕾丝碰头。

克拉克离开哥谭之前，阿尔弗雷德给了他一个新手机，韦恩集团的产品，据说是用来防范商业间谍的窃听。克拉克猜想这应该也是布鲁斯的授意，便接受了。但到目前为止，通过那个手机联系他的只有迪克。

男孩问了他一堆问题，像他能飞多快，他能不能飞出地球，如果他飞得非常非常快要怎么才能不撞上飞机或鸟儿……有些问题匪夷所思到克拉克自己都没想过。在超人出现之后，迪克再三要求要来大都会，克拉克则表示，必须经过他的监护人的同意才行。他没想到布鲁斯真的同意了，还放心让迪克一个人跑了过来。

结果他发现格蕾丝确实没有夸大她对布鲁斯·韦恩的不感兴趣（更令克拉克高兴的是，她对超人也不太感兴趣），完全没认出迪克就是哥谭首富的养子。相反，她用食物收买迪克乖乖等在一边让他们谈工作，还告诉他在十月份野鸭子会飞来公园里下蛋，并给他看自己去年拍的小鸭子刚破壳时的照片。

迪克立即就跑去找池塘草窝里有没有鸭蛋了，格蕾丝对克拉克耸耸肩：“我有三个堂弟，我太知道这个年龄的男孩子了。”

她走之后，迪克说，“你的女朋友很酷，比布鲁斯那些女朋友有趣多了。”在他这个正徘徊在青春叛逆期入口的年龄段，任何能和他们有共同语言而不摆成年人架子的都算是很酷的大人。

克拉克纠正他，“格蕾丝不是我的女朋友，我们只是一起工作。”

他送迪克去了车站，看着他上车坐到位子上，目送列车离开站台，打电话给阿尔弗雷德报备了列车抵达哥谭的时间，这才返回报社。

他额外多加了一个小时班才把上午落下的进度给赶上，将最后一篇校对稿发回给负责的栏目编辑后，克拉克关上电脑离开了办公室。他选择步行回家，在街角的流动餐车买了一份晚饭，慢吞吞爬上楼，一边分心想着这个周末他也许可以回堪萨斯一趟。他着实有点吃腻了外卖了。

他把钥匙插进锁孔才意识到不对，他的公寓是亮着灯的。

一身标准三件套，直接能登上时尚杂志封面的布鲁斯正坐在他的沙发上，低头看着他脚边的小黑猫，那只平时只要克拉克敢伸手就对他嘶嘶亮爪子的野猫正纡尊降贵地从布鲁斯手里吃着猫粮。布鲁斯抬起头看了兀自愣在门边的克拉克，懒洋洋地说：“你该把窗子关好，不然就会一直有野猫跑进来，久而久之它就会误以为你要养它了。”

克拉克终于回过了神。“别担心，它才看不上我呢，它只是在跟楼上那家的波斯猫谈恋爱，把我这里当成跳板而已。”

小猫这时也吃完了，它拱起背从布鲁斯手掌心擦过去，回头冲克拉克嘶了一声，然后就跳出窗台跑掉了。“看？它可一点也不喜欢我。”克拉克伤心地说，“亏我前几天还特别为它买了猫粮。”

“这就更危险了，你都准备好接收它了。”布鲁斯说。克拉克笑了，没多此一举地问他是怎么进来的。布鲁斯在这方面也是挺危险的，他想，但是那种让人心跳加快的危险。

他到厨房把东西放下，翻找杯子，借着忙碌来掩饰自己一瞬间涌上来的不知所措。

冷静点克拉克，他对自己说，这又不是你们第一次两个人私下相处，在哥谭光是你跑去他的地方缠着他就有多少次，根本没什么新鲜的。

但这确实是各种意义上的第一次，在布鲁斯明确表示了对他抱有超出纯友谊的喜爱之后，他就这么衣冠楚楚地出现在克拉克的公寓里，四舍五入一下都可以算是第一次约会了。

克拉克低头审核了一下自己，牛仔裤，格子衬衫，加上全身上下都是被工作摧残了一天的气息，不不不，这才不是第一次约会，克拉克在心里坚决把那一行字给划掉，这大概只是布鲁斯顺道过来看一眼他怎么样罢了。

然后他一转身便一头就撞到布鲁斯胸口上。

布鲁斯以不可思议的敏捷接住了滑落的马克杯，放在流理台上，同时天衣无缝地把他困在了流理台和自己的手臂之间。

“是迪克跟我说他要来找你，我才知道你已经接受了露易丝提供的实习生工作，你就没想过要跟我说一声吗？”

克拉克哑然，他张口想为自己解释，我以为你什么都知道，我以为迪克已经都告诉你了。但布鲁斯似乎并没有把这个当成一个质问，也没有等克拉克的回答，他侵入克拉克的私人空间，拿掉他的眼镜，啧了一声便低头直截了当地把克拉克的答案从他嘴里攫取去了。

……所以这真的要变成他们的第一次约会了，在他乱七八糟的小厨房里旁边还有两个忘了洗的盘子，克拉克含着布鲁斯伸到他嘴里的舌头不甘心地想。不过五分钟后他就把这些全忘了。


	44. Chapter 44

克拉克翻遍了公寓，才凑出差不多能做一顿晚饭的东西。幸好布鲁斯并不挑食——即是说，在阿尔弗雷德不在的情况下不挑。他抱着胳膊看克拉克往水滚开的锅里倒意大利面，后者的耳廓还因为几分钟前的亲密红彤彤的。

“如果你想往新闻界发展，你本可以告诉我。”他递给克拉克勺子。

克拉克闻言看了他一眼，布鲁斯已经脱了西装外套，白色衬衫袖子挽到手肘，站在逼仄空间里意外地透出一股居家的性感。“然后呢，你给我在哥谭公报找个工作？让大家都知道我是布鲁斯·韦恩安插进来的小男孩？”

“在星球日报，他们照样会在背地里说你是露易丝安排进来的小男孩。”

克拉克在锅子里搅拌了一圈，才答道：“不，他们叫我小镇男孩，会开我玩笑也会毫不介意地交待我做事，还会热心地教我要怎么尽快融入城市，尽快变成一个货真价实的大都会人。”

“是吗，怎么做？”布鲁斯挑剔地说，“给自己的衣橱里塞一打格子衫？”

“多交朋友，多出去泡泡吧，培养一些工作之外的业余爱好，养只猫，”克拉克列举道，“还有，找个女朋友。”

布鲁斯挑眉，“听起来有点无聊。”他拿出花花公子做派说。

“所以我告诉他们我已经有男朋友了，”克拉克说，布鲁斯无声微笑，他伸出手，手指落在克拉克肩胛骨下方，指尖顺着肌肉的线条往下描画。克拉克猛地抽了口气，“完全刷新了我的个人形象。”

“他们没问为什么男朋友从不出现？”他的手指沿着脊椎一路向下，探入牛仔裤的边缘轻轻拽拉。克拉克转过来，眼睛亮闪闪地看着他。布鲁斯简直别无选择，必须要去把那一道诱人的小括弧给吻掉。

“因为他太完美了我必须把他藏起来。”

不分场合瞎腻歪的结果，就是意大利面毫无意外地煮过了头。连跟波斯猫鬼混回来的小黑猫都嫌弃地喵了一声，一尾巴扫开了食盆，拒绝吃那一坨不明物。

既然是需要被藏起来的男朋友，夜晚的甜蜜外出散步自然也就不在考虑当中了。克拉克得知布鲁斯此行确实是因为大都会的公事而非专程为他而来，稍晚他还得去酒店露个面，就没再烦恼要怎么安排布鲁斯的留宿问题——他的单人床一个人绰绰有余，但再加一个一米九的布鲁斯还是有点勉强了。沙发也是一样。

布鲁斯又问了他一些工作的事，发现克拉克确实乐在其中，也真的想要把这个作为自己长期的职业。

“不只是那个男朋友，你也不太想布鲁斯·韦恩一直卷入你的工作，对吧。”这个结论并不需要一个伟大的侦探头脑都能推理得出，克拉克选择大都会而舍弃他更熟悉的哥谭，露易丝·莱恩毫无疑问是原因之一（布鲁斯很肯定这一点，并为此感觉到了一丝不合理的嫉妒），但肯定他也有考虑到布鲁斯·韦恩在哥谭的无所不在。如果克拉克在哥谭工作，也就等于日常工作内容都相当大的比重要围着布鲁斯打转。

克拉克也并不讳言这一点。“我不想因为你的缘故得到什么特权，”他认真地说，“如果我想要我的同事们尊重我的工作，我就得像他们一样靠努力去争取自己的机会。可如果我是采访你的记者之一，你肯定会偏心——我们都知道你会的。你有你的规矩，我不会插手你的事，你也不能随意来干涉我的工作。”

在克拉克跟蝙蝠侠那次失败的对峙之后，他找了个机会和布鲁斯谈了谈关于他危险的处境。不出所料，布鲁斯让他停止那个调查。

“这里面很危险，我不想你卷进来。”  
“除非我确认你已经不再有危险了。”

布鲁斯笑了。“克拉克，这世界没有什么万无一失的事。你不可能替我除掉所有的敌人。”

“为什么不能？”他没想到克拉克这么反问，眼中闪过他熟悉的倔强。“只要我想我就能。”

“这不是一个挑战，克拉克，这是我自己的事。”布鲁斯不得不把话说得更强硬，更决绝，“我能处理好自己的事。”他盯着克拉克，直到年轻人不情不愿地点了头。

后来克拉克才意识到，对布鲁斯来说，他自己的事，基本上也等于整个哥谭。总有人夸张地说韦恩拥有半个哥谭，事实上也差不多了。而这些都是他不愿意克拉克牵涉进来的领域。

但另一方面，这也可以是双向的约束。克拉克·肯特同样也需要自己的职业空间。如果布鲁斯·韦恩总是这么随便就走进他的工作场所，给他各种别人求之不得的采访机会，他将没办法再从同侪那里获得同等的尊敬。

“他们会猜我是不是靠出卖色相才得到工作的，”克拉克说：“你知道作为布鲁斯·韦恩自己有怎么样的声誉，对吧。我可不想被人贴上你猎艳名单上一个可有可无的小配菜这样的标签。露易丝就被人拍到和你出去吃了一次饭，都过了好几年结了婚她还是没能彻底甩掉那个韦恩前绯闻女友的名头，她可是警告过我这一点了。”

露易丝的原话是，不管你在私下和布鲁斯怎么熟，用专属的韦恩手机，带他的儿子玩——是的克拉克，还是有人能一眼就认出迪克·格雷森是谁的，你身边就都是这样目光敏锐的记者，长点心！——但绝对绝对不能被拍到和他有什么私密往来，不然你这辈子都会被贴标签，最惨的情况下，他每换一个女友你就会被小报提一次。

布鲁斯不满地啧声，“好吧，”他妥协道，“但反过来，要是你的采访任务刚好和我有关，那就不是我的问题了。”

克拉克觉得这个没什么可担心。“我负责的是体育版块，布鲁斯·韦恩一年能有几次和体育扯上关系？”

过去是没有，但将来可就不一定了，你会惊讶的。布鲁斯冲他逗弄地眨眼，克拉克又气又好笑，“布鲁斯！我是认真的！”

“我也是，”布鲁斯振振有辞，“我难道就没有想看看我男朋友认真工作的权力吗？那绝对应该属于男友特权的一部分。”

男友特权的另一种，就是把人逗得要生气了又认真气不起来时再去哄他。他有没有说过克拉克气呼呼地鼓着脸的样子简直是一绝来着？

花了他十分钟才又把气呼呼的克拉克哄到躺回他腿上，布鲁斯把玩着克拉克的卷发，漫不经心地想着他再呆个半小时就走，或一个小时好了。他没查过堪萨斯通行的约会守则是怎么写的，但第一次约会就本垒打还是太快了。

克拉克似乎也在想着什么，然后看回布鲁斯脸上。“布鲁斯，”他说，像下了极大的决心，布鲁斯忽然心里轻轻一跳。

“我知道你说过你不想我插手你的事，但是我还是希望，有些时候，特别是在格外危险，已经马上要危及到你生命安全的时候，你能够让我来帮忙，”他极其小心地措辞，“你不能在那样的时候还拒绝我，就像之前道格的事，如果再有下一次，请你一定要叫我！”

“为什么？难道叫了你就能一下子从地球那一边飞过来救我吗？”布鲁斯说，本来是想开玩笑缓和气氛，但说完才意识到，见鬼，他真的可以。

他对上克拉克的目光，那双眼中带着一点试探，一点忧虑，还有一丝隐约的恐惧。布鲁斯忽然不知道该说什么。他们就这么对望着，布鲁斯能听见自己心跳如鼓。

克拉克声音低得他几乎听不清：“我能听出你心跳超过110了，你现在是在吃惊，还是在害怕？”

两样都不是，布鲁斯想，这才是最让我恐惧的。他捧住克拉克的脸，低头印上一个吻。

 

拖了两年多的恋爱一谈起来就像老房子着火。  
下章就是着火现场……以及再次互攻警告，LZ真的是一个不折不扣的互攻党，请介意的闪避。


	45. Chapter 45

（上半场 BS）

这本该是抚慰性蜻蜓点水式的亲吻，在克拉克抬手压上布鲁斯的后脑勺把他拉下来后变了性质。他们缓慢而绵长地地唇舌交接，克拉克在布鲁斯灵活地卷缠上自己的舌头时发出极其动人的呻吟，这声音不知怎么就直接作用到了布鲁斯的下身，淹没了他决定要保持谨慎发展的理性堤坝。

去他的第一次约会守则，他不在乎克拉克是什么，神，超人，什么都好，但此时此刻，克拉克是他的。

布鲁斯更加用力地咬住了克拉克的舌尖，几乎是不假思索地，右手朝下干脆利落把握住他觊觎了一整晚的地方。他几乎是用粗暴的力道隔着那一层布料揉弄着克拉克的下身，从克拉克迎合着他抬起身的反应来看，这一突袭并非不受欢迎。布鲁斯摸索着拉下拉链，把已经完全勃起的小克拉克解放出来，他停了停，稍微感叹了一下年轻的活力。

“给你两个选择，我的手，还是我的嘴。”他凑在克拉克的耳边说，克拉克从刚才开始就已经侧身贴在他身上，随着他的动作喘息着以鼻尖蹭着他颈侧，亲密中透着意外的纯洁，这反而让布鲁斯更想马上对他做一些特别下流的事。

“我，呃，”克拉克拉开一点距离，他的嘴唇鲜红欲滴，乱糟糟的额发下眼睛仿若装着万千星辰，熠熠生辉，他张了张嘴，却猛地僵住，呜咽着仰起了头：布鲁斯的手在这时候包裹住他的阴茎底部做了一个花俏的把戏，把指尖揉顶在了会阴部。克拉克便直接在他手上颤抖着高潮了。

他失神了两秒，反应过来就爬坐到了布鲁斯身上，狠狠地对着那可恶地笑着的嘴吻下来。布鲁斯搂着他，承接着年轻人过分热情的吻。等他们俩喘息着分开，克拉克把头靠着他，咕哝着说了什么。

“什么？”

“我根本没打算这么快……”他脸上还是红通通的，但已经从高潮后的绵软中恢复过来了。布鲁斯甚至感觉到顶在自己腹部的那里已经恢复了一半的硬度，他再次暗叹年轻真是美好，前提是要忘了这小子正在毁掉他身上的衣服，之后他会很难体面地走出这间公寓。“我什么都没准备……”

“你那所谓的有备无患呢？”布鲁斯很难忍住不打趣他，克拉克不太认真地瞪他一眼。“至少有保险套吧？”

克拉克往下瞄了一眼，“有是有，但我觉得不是你的型号，”布鲁斯莫名，他又说，“也没有润滑剂。”就这么直白地吐露了自己的意图，让他有点不好意思地扭开了一下脸。布鲁斯啄了一口他红得透亮的耳朵尖。

“这个问题留给我来解决吧。”他允诺道。

 

“我不觉得这个是你的型号，”布鲁斯拿着那两个寄托了重大希望的保险套说，鉴于他才刚刚零距离亲手验证过，他有这个发言权。所以克拉克是为什么要买这两个明显小一号的保险套？

克拉克耸耸肩，他从牛仔裤中踏出去，随手拉下内裤，布鲁斯从背后欣赏着他袒露出来的肌肉曲线，光洁无暇的肌肤，对比之下，那简单的白墙和单人床实在是太辱没了这完美的人间大卫。“我去便利店买东西，回来之后才发现里面有这个。大概是结账的时候混进来的，我总不能拿着回去退给人家吧。”

“你也许无意中毁了另一个人的约会之夜，”布鲁斯说，他走过去，把克拉克推倒在床上，“在最后关头才发现没了保险套，多残忍。”

克拉克仰起头看着压在身上的男人，他的眼睛闪闪发亮，看起来是如此年轻又如此纯洁，就好像对布鲁斯将对他做什么完全一无所知。

“所以你要惩罚我吗？用我的罪证？”他问，布鲁斯亲了一下他的眼睛，那小扇子一样的眼睫毛忽闪着闭上了，然后又睁开，看着布鲁斯站起来，慢条斯理扯下领带，脱掉衣服，一点点剥掉自己最后的伪装。

克拉克的目光落在他身上那些大大小小的伤疤上，咽下已经涌到嘴边的问题，他们可以之后再谈这些。现在，他只能热切地看着布鲁斯撕开封套，将它套上自己的手指，对着克拉克露出一个掠夺者的笑容。

“你说对了。”

 

克拉克大张着双腿躺在他的床上，当布鲁斯的手指缓缓进入他，同时轻若羽毛地拂过他的阴囊时，抬手到嘴边咬回一声呻吟。从这个位置他几乎看不见布鲁斯在他腿间的动作，但也使得他的每一分触碰都更为难以忽略。随着加入的第三根手指，布鲁斯建立起一个稳定而缓慢的抽插节奏，让克拉克只能在床单上呻吟扭动。

“我，啊，想到一件事——”克拉克气喘吁吁地说，布鲁斯从他腿间抬起头，他刚刚在克拉克阴茎顶端吸了一口，让他后面想说的话都变成了一小声尖叫。

“思考可不是我想要的效果。”布鲁斯说，稍微抽出手指，再换个角度插回去，精确地擦过克拉克的前列腺，在克拉克大脑某处神经炸开了一道白光，他在快感中几乎立即飘高了那么一厘米，布鲁斯把他一把摁了回来。

“不许动，”布鲁斯威胁道，灵光一闪，“再动一下，你就必须要全程飘着被我操了，听见了吗？”

这个威胁的效果完全和他期望的相反，克拉克只觉得自己更硬了。在布鲁斯扩张的过程中，他的快感不断累积，实际上克拉克觉得布鲁斯再说一个字他就又要射出来了。

“我只是想起来，我在那个俱乐部的时候，听见那里的人，对布鲁斯·韦恩的，嗯，床上活动可是诸多看法。”他断断续续地说，布鲁斯嗤笑了一声。

“千万别太相信，传说之所以是传说，一多半都是穿凿附会。”

这倒是真的。“这个嘛，至少传说你并不，呃，男性。”但现在看来他可是轻车熟路。

布鲁斯抬起头对他笑了。  
“我只是不特别偏好男性。偏好和偏爱是有区别的。”

他贴合着克拉克的身体滑上来，克拉克感受着他沉重灼热的阴茎擦过自己的腿根，难以自己地张开腿，让布鲁斯能够严丝合缝地嵌入到双腿之间，对正压下来的男人露出一个迷离的笑容。

“那么，我是被偏爱的？”他悄声说。

布鲁斯一手托起他的臀部，用力揉搓着将两人推撞到一起。克拉克在快感冲击下向后仰头，布鲁斯的嘴唇摩挲在他的喉结上，轻咬了一口作为提醒，下一秒，他便完全地顶进了克拉克的体内。克拉克不受控制地迎向他，在布鲁斯开始全速挺动的瞬间便射了。

“你早该知道这一点。”

布鲁斯用力地操着他，几乎全部抽出又再全力推进。克拉克在过于强烈的快感中整个人都分崩离析了，没等到恢复过来又再次勃起了，然后又因过度敏感而再次射得一塌糊涂。

他意识模糊地感觉到布鲁斯最后一次重重的抽插，然后从他体内退出去，一小股热液溅落在他大腿内侧。布鲁斯沉重地倒在他身侧，克拉克蹭过去，张手拥住他。一个温柔的吻落在他眉毛上方，布鲁斯反过来抱着他。他的手指顺着克拉克的脊背轻柔地抚摸游走着。

他们在余韵中紧紧贴着彼此躺了好几分钟，或者更长，直到布鲁斯咕哝一声，克拉克睁开眼，正好看见他抬手拿起床头柜上的表看了一眼。注意到克拉克看着他，他解释道，“我错过了跟别人的一个约见。”

“在酒店？”克拉克说，没骨头似的依偎着他。“不能改天再约过吗？”

“也只能改天了，”布鲁斯说，他坐起来，克拉克惊讶地望着他下了床，走向门口。布鲁斯停下，看了看正在努力想掩饰失望的克拉克，“过来，你的浴室可以装得下我们俩的。”他说，“我可以忍受床小一点，但这么一身黏糊糊的睡觉？绝对不行。”

克拉克立即从床上蹦了起来，朝他飘动过去，像连体人那么贴到他背后。布鲁斯对着他那一脸向往啧声。

“收起你那个淫荡的笑容。克拉克，这可不是什么浴室play邀请。”他说，“是时候告诉你关于人生的一个残酷真相了：在过了三十岁之后，男人是没办法这么快就恢复状态了，我不知道你是怎么样，反正我是不能。”

“真的不能？”克拉克假作天真地说，把手悄悄地放在布鲁斯的腰背上。“哪怕是被偏爱的那种都不行？”


	46. Chapter 46

（下半场 SB）

搬进这间公寓后，克拉克最满意的莫过于浴室里那个传统的嵌入式浴缸，虽然他并不总是能有时间去享受泡澡的乐趣，但至少还是差强人意，物有所值。

现在克拉克知道自己错了，错到离谱。他的浴缸当然不是差强人意的，它是完美的，特别是当里面有一个光溜溜的布鲁斯，世界上再没有比这浴缸更完美的地方了。

他咧嘴一笑，将浴袍放到一边去。布鲁斯也听见了他进来的动静，抬起眼皮看他，他脸上带着淡淡的松弛神色，眼睫毛都是湿润的。克拉克探身去试了试水温，布鲁斯抬了抬身体，给他让了一点地方出来。当兴致勃勃的克拉克在他身后就位完毕，他便哼了一声，懒洋洋地朝后靠了过来。

克拉克用手往他胸前扑了一捧水，慢慢地搓动着那形状如雕塑一般的完美胸肌，甚至大着胆子拂过那暗色的乳尖。布鲁斯只是动了动头，让自己卡到更舒服的位置上，在克拉克的臂膀之间，他完全放松了自己。一旦意识到这一点，克拉克就再也忍不住，低头去触碰所有能够得到的温热湿润的肌肤。

他用舌头舔过布鲁斯肩颈后的一处疤痕，然后再轻轻吮吸旁边那一小块完整的皮肤，带着难以形容的愉悦看着它一点点变红，然后再换另一处。

在他开始轻轻咬上布鲁斯的肱二头肌，手的动作也越来越不老实，越来越往下时，布鲁斯终于出声了。

“你知道你一直在顶着我吗？”他问，克拉克厚颜无耻地笑了。

“忽略它就好了，我就在忽略它。”

“我都努力忽略了超过五分钟了。”布鲁斯抱怨说，克拉克把鼻子埋进他肩窝里窃笑同时继续偷吻，“如果你打算一直硬着，我就要换个地方躺了。”

话是这么说，但他并没有动，克拉克抬手圈住了他的胸口，更放肆地抬脚勾住了他的小腿。“好啦，我保证一会就好了。”

“你的承诺一点可信度都没有，”布鲁斯歪了歪头，克拉克趁机在他毫无防备地露出来的后颈落下更多啃咬。“现在你甚至更硬了。真有趣，当你被进入的时候，你似乎敏感多了也结束得快多了。”他这么评论道。

克拉克喷笑了，像个世界上最大的树袋熊那样搂抱着他，“那是因为你啊。”他在他耳边透露，布鲁斯的耳朵被热水泡得微泛粉红，诱引着让人想咬下去。“你根本不知道在那个寒假，我光是梦见你的脸就做了多少荒唐的梦。每天都要换床单的日子可是太丢脸了。”

布鲁斯低笑。他起了一点恶作剧的念头，微抬起身又坐回去，给了身下一个挤压，毫不意外地感受到身后人一股颤栗的抽搐。克拉克呻吟着用力把额头抵在他肩膀上。“你真是恶劣。”他嘀咕说，但还是没忍住板过这个恶劣家伙的脸吻上来。

布鲁斯懒洋洋地张开嘴，让他长驱直入，克拉克并没有花太多时间纠缠在这个吻上就把布鲁斯放开了。他的手明目张胆地在布鲁斯的注视中没入水下，布鲁斯在自己被握住时呼吸缓了缓。

“我刚才说的不应期是认真的，克拉克。”他说，“我不觉得我能这么快就起来。我可不像你还是二十多岁。”又还是第一次跟自己喜欢了两年多的人做爱——不行，这话说出来他自己绝对就会先心软了。

“你对你自己真没信心，”克拉克咬着他的耳垂说，带来刺刺痒痒的触感。布鲁斯的呼吸变得粗重，他伸手握住了克拉克的手，克拉克立即不动了。

“真的不要？好吧，”他说，布鲁斯不用看都知道他又在撅嘴了。叹息着，他偏过头亲亲他，这一招确实百用百灵，克拉克立即眉眼弯弯地迎过来。

他像舔着什么糖果似的吮吸着布鲁斯的舌头，把布鲁斯吸吮得耳根酥麻，一股过电一样的刺痒击中他脊椎尾部，甚至让他的阴茎也轻轻抽搐了一下，布鲁斯诧异地感觉到自己居然又有感觉了。他居然像个青少年似的单靠一个吻就又勃起了。

他喘息着撤回了一点，克拉克似乎还意犹未尽地想追过来，布鲁斯舔了舔嘴唇，忽然猛地站了起来。

“咦？”克拉克来不及惊呼，又看着布鲁斯坐了下来，面对面地坐到了他腿上，把他拉进一个绵密的亲吻。

“……”克拉克只呆了一秒，然后就动了起来，低吼着用力地把他按在自己身上。布鲁斯今晚第一次感受到了他那全然压倒性的力量，理性告诉他他应该小心，他还不确切了解克拉克的力量，他是否有一个极限，那个极限是否在人类能承受的范围内，也许克拉克能轻而易举地弄断他身上每一根骨头，他的身上也许都已经被弄出淤痕了。

但布鲁斯的心却自作主张，为他的爱人强壮臂膀而欢欣鼓舞：它知道克拉克永远不会伤害他，每一个克拉克对他提出的要求都是保护而非伤害。他的身体也做出了和安全意识完全相悖的回应，一秒之间就硬得像石头一样。

他们在亲吻的间隙一边呻吟一边挤压着彼此的阴茎，克拉克的手牢牢地握住了他的臀部，把他推向自己。布鲁斯双腿挂在克拉克身上，随着他的节奏摇摆在高潮边缘。当克拉克的手再一次抓紧了他，甚至悄悄地擦过他的臀缝，布鲁斯情不自禁地抖了一下。

“我能不能……”克拉克轻声细语地请求着，好像事到如今他还需要布鲁斯每一个许可。

他确实需要，因为布鲁斯从来不喜欢交出控制权。

可布鲁斯也确实难以自己地偏爱某个来自堪萨斯的总是各种让他闹心的小混蛋。

布鲁斯在自己能够想清楚之前，已经倾身向前咬住那温柔地张开的嘴唇。

“继续。”

接下来的事情就完全脱离了他的控制。

克拉克借着水的润滑，一点点地打开了他。事实证明，他还真的是一个好学生，完全把布鲁斯刚才对他做的一切原样奉送。他几乎不费力气就找到了能让布鲁斯在欲望中疯狂扭动索求更多的那个点，用手指耐心地操着他，把布鲁斯的理性一点点从身体里推出去。当他终于觉得够了，把手抽出，把布鲁斯抱起来按在自己的阴茎上，布鲁斯也在急切地附和着他的动作，大张开腿让他能更快地操进来。

克拉克满足了他，他把布鲁斯按翻在浴缸里，完全顶进来，用那可怕的力量和速度操着他。浴缸里的水不知道什么时候已经被放掉了。布鲁斯只能完全被动地感受着那被狠狠贯穿的快感。有那么一瞬，他几乎神魂离体，只能一片空白地感觉到接近白热化的高潮淹没了他。

克拉克也颤抖着射进了他身体里，他今晚最后一次的高潮明亮灼热，好像夏天透亮的天空压下来 ，连他的呼吸都是暖洋洋的太阳气息，吹拂在布鲁斯皮肤上。

然后他睁开眼睛，现在他又是那个顺服又柔软的克拉克了，微笑再次回到那双眼中，像无数星辰闪耀。布鲁斯想把他眼睛里的那些星星都摘下来，让它们只属于自己。

克拉克移过来吻他，呢喃着为自己内射带来的麻烦而道歉。他小心翼翼地做着清理，布鲁斯在敏感中颤抖，感觉克拉克的手指温柔的动作，甚至不由自己夹紧了他的手。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克小声警告他，“你再这样我又要忍不住了——”

布鲁斯恶劣地伸手握了一把那已经半硬起来的阴茎（真的，他是该多鄙视人类生理不应期啊），克拉克把自己毛茸茸的脑袋拱在他胸前。布鲁斯任那爱撒娇的家伙嘀嘀咕咕地说着他有多恶劣多讨厌。他知道他已经拥有了所有的星辰。

 

被偏爱的确实有恃无恐~  
lz补肾去了。


	47. Chapter 47

克拉克的生活渐渐步入了一个平稳向上的正轨。在工作方面，无论是在星球日报社的实习还是他另外一个兼职副业，他都干得越来越得心应手，而在感情关系上，他那段新展开的地下恋情也进入了稳定期。

当然，布鲁斯还是布鲁斯，克拉克可没指望每天能电话互道晚安，又或者天天没羞没躁地腻在一起这样的待遇。布鲁斯现在确实会用那个电话联系他了，也只是在董事局会议过于无聊而发短信来骚扰他。

他的湖边别墅已经启用了，某杂志用了一个版面去赞美建筑师如何充分利用了场地的有机统一，发挥了空间和结构的极大创意云云，并一点也不晦涩地暗示着对那些有幸被邀请到那通透裸露的空间过夜的女士们来说该是怎么一个激情四射的夜晚。

克拉克一点也不懂建筑，但作为阿尔弗雷德口中永远最受欢迎的客人，也是第一位被邀请去过夜的客人，他可以以个人名义保证，通透裸露？也许，激情四射？除非你觉得在十一月的凛冽寒风陪着十岁孩子在湖边找野鸭子窝是一件特别刺激的事。

布鲁斯根本不在家。阿尔弗雷德说是他“因为一些突发的情况”，临时出门了。但克拉克知道他在撒谎。他能看出阿尔弗雷德瞬间闪过类似内疚的表情。

显然，布鲁斯又在忙着他的那些“秘密事务”，他不想克拉克知道，也许又是和蝙蝠侠有关。

但这一次克拉克不能指责他。因为他自己最近也跟蝙蝠侠有点纠缠不清——好吧，只是他自己单方面的纠缠不清。

超人这个月已经好几次“偶遇”蝙蝠侠了。克拉克坚持把这个看成是某种巧合，毕竟一城之隔，他总难免要听到点来自哥谭的动静。有必要出手的时候他会忽然出现，帮完忙然后迅速飞走，才不会等对方过来跟他说话。

因为蝙蝠侠实在太不友好了。

举例来说，上一次超人去帮他摆脱那个暴走的沼泽怪人，把自己也弄得凄凄惨惨，挨了好几下痛打，换一般人早断成好几截了，结果蝙蝠侠只是对他哼了一声，还跟他说他的插手毫无必要。

克拉克在他漫游世界的两年里遇见很多人，包括很多无端端便意图不轨、心存恶念的人。但即使是这样的恶徒，一旦发现力量悬殊，他们那凭借恶意而起的胆量就像泡沫一样消失了。

蝙蝠侠完全不一样。他似乎完全不害怕超人的力量，不管超人是举起了飞机还是接住了卫星，他都照样摆脸色给超人看。克拉克无法用自己的力量威慑那个血肉之躯。必定有什么更强大的东西在支持他。

但，另一方面，克拉克又觉得，也许，只是也许，这只是蝙蝠侠的个性问题。只要超人再努努力，他们说不定还是能变成朋友的。

在不久之前，超人也最终无可避免地被暴露到了全世界面前：他飞进某个孩子的生日宴会上弄走一只暴走上树的猫咪，被家庭摄影机给拍了下来。那个视频半个小时内就破了观看记录。迪克转发了链接给他看，一次原声版一次恶搞版。

布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德讨论之后，判断那个视频波及的范围已经太广了，没办法把它撤下来而不引起别人的注意。“至少在视频里，超人看起来非常讨人喜欢，不必担心自己会被家长拿来恐吓不听话的小孩，不是吗？”阿尔弗雷德对布鲁斯说，克拉克总觉得他话里有话。

不管怎么说，超人就这样正式被宣布了他的存在。

在那次曝光之后，也即是这个布鲁斯邀请他过来的周末，超人有恃无恐地绕了个路，跑到滴水兽前面去叨扰蝙蝠侠。他能感觉到蝙蝠侠站起来时慢吞吞地打量了他几眼。

“你给自己加了个披风。”他说。

说到这个，超人也很无奈。“之前我想低调一点，披风什么的就有点太……英雄式了。但既然我都已经以抱着一只猫的形象出现了，我只能选择强化这种仪式感，好让大家能把我看得更严肃一点。”

“——然后你还专门跑一趟过来秀给我看。”蝙蝠侠说，“不管你有多‘超级’，你该抽空补一下配色知识。没人告诉你红色和蓝色加在一起有多碍眼吗？”

“这个我可没得选，这是家族传承的。”超人说，他抱着胳膊在半空中飘着，红披风在他身后华丽招展，效果拔群。“而且我是来见别人的，只是看见你就顺便来打个招呼。今天你可不能再叫我滚了。”他洋洋得意地挺起胸膛。

蝙蝠侠又盯了他一眼，“悠着点，没人想知道你的个人生活。你现在就像个求偶成功的公孔雀一样洋洋得意。”

克拉克在超人的制服里畏缩了一下，“你怎么……天啊你不会连这种事都知道吧？”他严肃地说，“蝙蝠侠，如果布鲁斯和你一起工作，你至少得尊重他的隐私权。”

“你上周单手就截停了地铁，就像那是小孩子的玩具。”

“然后呢？这和他有什么关系？”

“没有然后，如果他正在和这个星球上力量最强大的实体睡在一起，他就没有隐私权。”蝙蝠侠说，“你最好也小心一点。谁都知道枕边人是最常见的第一号嫌疑人，总是有大量谋杀动机。”

超人目瞪口呆了整整三秒。“这个世界到底对你做了什么，让你变成这么一个偏执狂？”他问，“接下来你是不是该开始监控我，觉得我会一念之差就会想要统治地球什么的？”

“我已经那么做了，”蝙蝠侠冷酷地说。他接下来的话被打断了，超人能听见在他的通讯器里一个女人的声音，让他立即赶去哪里。然后蝙蝠侠就召唤来一架战斗机，直接飞走了。超人全程云里雾里，只能目送他离开。

结果布鲁斯也不在家。克拉克怀疑着蝙蝠侠其实知道这一点，没准他就是故意的。

他还是留下过夜了，还和阿尔弗雷德就新居所的全无隐私性讨论了一番。在克拉克看来，像布鲁斯那样总是要藏起很多秘密的人，却住在这样的玻璃房子里，难道不是有点奇怪吗？

阿尔弗雷德的回答是：“也许这正是最好的办法：当人们自以为自己眼前一目了然，把什么都看清楚了，他们也就不会继续往下探寻了。”

总而言之，克拉克独自一个人占据了布鲁斯的大床，一点也没觉得空虚寂寞冷。到了下半夜，他被外间隐隐约约的对话惊醒，揉着眼睛看见门外地上从厨房的方向投过来一束光。

“事到如今，你应该告诉他了。”是阿尔弗雷德的声音。“他不蠢，很快他就会自己想明白的。如果你打算把这个变成长期关系，谎言只会起反作用。”

克拉克没听见布鲁斯的回答，迷迷糊糊又睡过去了。他做了一个奇妙的梦，先是布鲁斯跟他说着不希望克拉克干涉哥谭，然后是蝙蝠侠指责他虚伪。克拉克摇摆在梦中沉沉浮浮，直到再被落在他发间的一个亲吻惊醒，睁眼便对上布鲁斯在黑暗里闪闪发亮的眼睛。

“你占了我的床，睡得还不错嘛？”

克拉克把他拖下来，布鲁斯的心跳稳稳地笼罩着他，克拉克能嗅到他身上一点掩藏在沐浴液底下残存的硝烟气息。梦境里某个片段再次浮上来，那句话便脱口而出了。

“我不喜欢蝙蝠侠总是把你卷入危险之中。”

他不确定布鲁斯是不是僵硬了一下，但他很快翻转到上位，用自己的身体完全覆盖了克拉克。克拉克换了个姿势蜷进他怀里，布鲁斯在他耳边叹息般地亲了亲。

“睡吧。”他说，克拉克就又睡着了。

 

早上他是被迪克摇醒的。那孩子一看他睁开眼就大喊道，“早餐时间！”

克拉克半坐起身，意识到眼下的情境立即红了脸，但男孩已经窜出门去了。布鲁斯从洗漱间里地探身看了这边一眼，他裸着上身，只套了一条松垮的裤子，看起来那么家常又那么可口，克拉克无法自己地视奸了一把那漂亮的肌肉线条，同时又罪恶地纠结起被迪克看见他睡在布鲁斯的床上是不是有点不太好。他也这么跟布鲁斯说了。

“迪克？他当然知道了。现在的小孩子可比你想象得早熟多了。”布鲁斯走过来，给他一个带牙膏味的吻，“别担心，他喜欢你，还问我如果我们分手了他还能不能继续去找你玩。”

克拉克笑起来。“你怎么回答的？”

“我能怎么回答，”布鲁斯的手臂圈住克拉克的腰轻轻托了一把，就像克拉克全无重量。克拉克真想就这么挂在他身上让他带着自己到处走，但不行，他承受不起阿尔弗雷德了然的目光。“谁有胆量随便甩掉超人啊。”

“蝙蝠侠对此可有完全不同的看法。”克拉克说，看着布鲁斯的瞳孔猛一扩展，那是动物在预备自己遭遇攻击的本能反应，“他还有一个枕边人谋杀理论什么的，你和我睡对我跟你都是一件很危险的事。”

布鲁斯微微笑了。他的心跳回到漫不经心的节奏。

“亲爱的，我早说了你少去招惹他。他可不像我这么好说话。”他说，“别理睬他他就烦不了你了。”

克拉克回给他一个纯真无辜的微笑：“不去找他？那可不行，我刚刚觉得蝙蝠侠是一个绝妙的写作题材呢。”


	48. Chapter 48

“关于蝙蝠侠的采访？”阿尔弗雷德重复道，看了看书房那头满脸黑气隐现的布鲁斯，有点同情他，一大早来这么个惊喜可真是够提神醒脑的。“蝙蝠侠，可不像会是接受记者采访的风格。”

“如果不试试怎么知道不行呢？”克拉克说，抽空查看了最新邮件。迪克又给他发了更多超人相关的视频，他真的要找个时间和迪克好好谈一谈了。“再说我还有一个别人没有的优势呢。我见过他，他也会跟我说话。他不喜欢我，但至少也没有特别讨厌我。我觉得这个起点已经相当不错了。”

所以他还是要去继续骚扰蝙蝠侠就对了。不过这一次不是作为超人，而是以记者的身份。

“他只会继续无视你，还有那些无法证实的传说，你根本没办法当成真事，更别提想通过报社编辑那一关了，”布鲁斯按捺下自己的烦躁，说，“你只是在白费力气，除了给自己找麻烦外什么都得不到。放弃它才是明智的。”

克拉克合上笔记本电脑，对他甜甜地一笑。在抛出那个重磅通知之后，他知道布鲁斯就一直酝酿着反对意见，他能忍到早餐之后已经让克拉克挺意外的了。“谁告诉我要发表在报纸上啦，布鲁斯，现在是互联网时代，我可以发在任何地方，论坛、个人博客。现在的年轻人可不怎么读报纸了。”

“你到底是为什么非要盯着他不放？”布鲁斯咬牙切齿地问，“大都会没有新闻人物了吗？你一直不是对那些普通人的英雄行为什么的更有兴趣吗？那些不是更能激励大众吗？去写消防队员、警察之类，不是更好吗？”

“我觉得大多数人对英雄的定义有点太狭隘了，”克拉克说，“是我的责任编辑启发了我。也许有些人，比如蝙蝠侠，他在大众的心目中并不是英雄，他的行为也不全是在合法范畴之内，但只要他的行为对一些人起到了鼓舞的作用，人们因为他的存在而不再绝望，那他就是英雄。”

“这一番说辞想打动蝙蝠侠估计有点难。”阿尔弗雷德出手搭救纯属自作孽而把自己坑到哑口无言的他家老爷。“众所周知，他最讨厌粉丝行为了。”

“我知道，”克拉克有点蔫下来了。“我现在还是想不通他是怎么做到这么多年都没被拍到的。我明明已经很小心了，却才两个月就有了恶搞视频，果然是我太不专业了吗？”他认真地望着他们问道。

“我想这个和你是否专业关系不大。”阿尔弗雷德说，“你只是毫不防备别人，克拉克，你在光天化日之下，出现在人群之中，你对他们说话，微笑，这就让他们觉得自己能够接近你而不必感到害怕。”

“对那些身处火场或其他危险中的人，微笑，稳定平和的语调，能让他们冷静下来，并更快地建立信任关系，”克拉克实事求是地说，他还是有做稍微做那么一点功课的。“人们信任你，也就更愿意照你说的去做。”在大型事故现场，任何救援人员最不想看见的就是恐慌不听指挥的人群了。

“听起来像是超级英雄救助速成指南第一章，”阿尔弗雷德说，“但蝙蝠侠和你的行为模式不尽相同——”

“你是说他主要是恐吓别人吗？”克拉克说，“就是因为这样，他才更需要多一点正面东西，不是种种捕风捉影的传说。他不是坏人，他只是表现得很不好接近而已。可再这样下去，大家都会误解他的。连我都差一点就怀疑他是你的敌人了。”

“也许蝙蝠侠根本不需要朋友。”布鲁斯说，不打算掩饰他的坏脾气了。“你是不是忘了把这个考虑进去。”

“他有朋友，或至少是同伴。”克拉克说，他们都盯着他，“我亲耳听见的，有人跟他一起行动。一个女人，奇怪的是，她听起来还有点耳熟，但我一时想不起是什么时候听过那个声音。”

他看着阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯来回交换着眼神，短兵相接处锋刃无形，但显然是布鲁斯很快败下阵来。

“你们也知道她？”

“你见过她。一次。”布鲁斯说，“戴安娜这两年都在帮助我们追查母盒的下落，我们有了一些进展。”

克拉克恍然大悟。关于外星人威胁之类的未雨绸缪。他奇怪地说：“你没跟我说过这个，我也可以帮忙的。我很愿意能帮上忙的。”布鲁斯没说话，克拉克明白了。“如果我不问，你是不是就不打算让我知道这件事了？”

他眼角余光似乎捕捉到阿尔弗雷德正悄悄退出房间，但没有多余心思去在意了。

克拉克觉得有点生气，也有点受伤。他一直以为事到如今布鲁斯已经不会再把他当成小孩子在哄了，他对布鲁斯全部坦白了自己的秘密，布鲁斯至少也会更坦诚对待他。现在看来，布鲁斯还是积习难改，到底他要怎么做，布鲁斯才会把他当一个平等的成年人看待？

“我不是不想告诉你。但你离开了两年，克拉克。”布鲁斯为自己辩护道，但这只是更进一步的火上浇油。“在你回来之后，所有的这些事又发生得太快了，有些事我还没准备好——”

“哦，你是说我们进展得太快了吗？”克拉克这下是真的沉下脸来了。“快到你根本没想清楚？”

“我没那么说，”布鲁斯迅速澄清，“但你要给我一点时间去适应——”

“我给了你时间，”克拉克说，“我离开哥谭，我回了家，然后又去了大都会。我没对你要求任何事，差不多整整一个月，我都努力控制自己不要主动联系你，我让你来决定是否要开始这段关系，是你过来找我的，也是你主动留下来——”

一个可怕的顿悟闪过，克拉克脸色瞬间惨白，浑身的血液仿佛都冻结了。

布鲁斯过来大都会找他，是在超人开始更频繁地出现在公众视野之后，布鲁斯当时还暗示他更想要克拉克留在哥谭工作。蝙蝠侠昨天说了什么来着，他已经在监控超人了，还有什么监控是比在超人身边安插一个讨他喜欢的男朋友更方便的吗？

“是蝙蝠侠逼你来找我的吗？因为我是超人？”他不能不问，每一个字都像钝刀子割着他的心脏。“是他逼你和我在一起的吗？”

“什么？不是！”布鲁斯说，“你为什么会这么想？这也太荒谬了。”

“荒谬吗？”克拉克说，他推开椅子站起来。“蝙蝠侠说你没有隐私权，关于我的所有事你都会和蝙蝠侠分享，不是吗？你是不是也没有选择的权利，必须是我，因为我是所谓的潜在危险因素，必须要被小心地监控操纵着。他甚至还在我面前诋毁你，这样是不是为了让我对你更有保护欲？”

“克拉克，你现在根本就是在钻牛角尖，”布鲁斯说，他想靠近克拉克，但克拉克推开了他，跌跌撞撞地往外走。他浑身发抖，所有他们有过的甜蜜回忆，现在回想起来只让他觉得恶心想吐。所有目之所及的事物，都让他要疯了，他必须离开这个地方——

“克拉克？”似乎有人在对他说话，但克拉克已经看不见也听不见任何人和事。他很快跑出了房子，逃离了所有让他无法忍受的一切。


	49. Chapter 49

在关于克拉克的事情上，布鲁斯曾犯过一个重大错误，那就是，他就压根不该把重任寄托给一部特么简直是永不开机的手机。

毋庸赘言，克拉克回来之后，布鲁斯第一时间就修正了这个错误。

这也是为什么克拉克跑出去他一点也不着急，而是直接下到蝙蝠洞，启动卫星去追踪超人的轨迹。

不过事实证明，他再缜密的布局，总是会在克拉克这里绊一跤：

卫星显示，超人没有回大都会，没有回堪萨斯，甚至没有回他在北极的那个秘密飞船所在。

他直接出了大气层，那就是布鲁斯的卫星所不能及的地方了。

“了不起，我得说，布鲁斯老爷，”在他忙着的时候，阿尔弗雷德不知什么时候已经走进来，瞟了一眼屏幕，那上面上还是没有超人的踪迹。“这一段关系结束的速度简直前所未有的快，我想都破了你自己的记录了，我还以为当你认真的时候会有什么不同呢。”

他满是谴责地看了一眼布鲁斯，布鲁斯道：“你觉得这全是我的错。”

“可不光是我一个人这么想，”阿尔弗雷德说，“迪克少爷也生气了，他把自己关进房间里，绝食抗议你把克拉克气走。克拉克本来答应他下午会陪他去看学校的。”

在大宅出事之后，他们为了安全让迪克休学了几个月，并决定给迪克换一个学校。目前有三个备选，布鲁斯更倾向寄宿学校，迪克则更想去另一个不强制寄宿，距离也更近的，这样他可以随时回来。布鲁斯不知道的是，这一整个周末迪克都在计划着把克拉克的那一票拉到自己这边。

“告诉他他没有抗议的权力，这事我说了算，”布鲁斯说，“克拉克在他的教育问题上没有任何话语权。”

他又收到了阿尔弗雷德那个极不赞同的目光。“我希望你不是打算这么告诉迪克。他喜欢克拉克，或更进一步说，他崇拜超人。”

布鲁斯说：“我也喜欢克拉克，这不代表他就能在迪克的教育问题上插一脚。他甚至才是刚刚进入社会的新鲜人呢。”

“这恰是迪克更喜欢他的原因，克拉克也和迪克年龄更接近，更容易成为迪克亲近和模仿的对象，而不是他更严厉、年龄更长的养父。”阿尔弗雷德叹气说，“我要承认，我真的不明白你为什么要这么抗拒告诉克拉克真相。”

“是你一直在告诫我，我已经太喜爱那个男孩了。我确实是，连克拉克也知道这种偏心。”

“所以你担心自己揭露实情后没办法对他继续板起面孔说教？还是超人以后会在你夜巡的时候跑过来对你撒娇？”阿尔弗雷德问，“你真的认为他是那么没有分寸没有责任感的年轻人吗？他也许缺少经验，但他的成长也毫无疑问是飞快的了。我倒是觉得你现在对他太严苛了。”

“过度偏爱必须以过度严苛来平衡，”布鲁斯说。他不小心分了神，手下一抖，电路板上一阵电火花闪过，他咒骂了一声。阿尔弗雷德也终于留意到他在分心忙碌着的是什么：

“那是克拉克的电脑吗？”

“他刚才跑出去时推到地上摔坏了，”布鲁斯解释道，“他所有的工作都在这里面，要是这些都没了，他估计要加班好久才能赶上进度。”

他大概都没意识到自己说话时多少无奈和溺爱，阿尔弗雷德因此打消了继续说服他的念头，只是讽刺地说，“我希望你在送回电脑的时候，顺便也记得留张纸条把事情解释清楚。”

布鲁斯没有在那块已经没救的硬盘上浪费时间。他将重要数据导出，顺便——他自辩这只是必要的 确认数据是否导入无误——看了克拉克的那些工作。令他惊讶的是，克拉克甚至对他报道可能会涉及的每一个运动员都独自整理出了一个详细的数据表。布鲁斯知道克拉克喜欢这份工作，但他没想到他会把这件事看待得如此认真，甚至较真到连某个球员在比赛前有哪些迷信做法都统计了进来。

布鲁斯忍不住想笑，他的男朋友毫无疑问是个一板一眼做什么都一丝不苟的小呆子。

……当然，除非现在克拉克决定自己已经不再是了。  
他会很快知道答案的。

 

五天后，卫星终于追踪到出现在大都会上空的超人。三分钟后，克拉克就出现在他公寓的窗前，他看起来有点闷闷不乐。他没开灯，就在黑暗里把电话留言都听了一遍，又清理了窗台上脏兮兮的猫食盆。“别那么看我，”他对猫咪说，那只猫毛色憔悴凌乱，肚子瘪瘪冲他尖叫。“我也有自己的烦心事要操心好吗，你不能指望总有人记得你！你甚至还不是我的猫！”

猫听不懂他的话，但感觉到他的不耐烦，它一跳起来，从他脑袋上踩过去。克拉克几乎就要发怒了。但他猛地坐下，抱着头呻吟起来。

“我在干嘛？我甚至在对一只猫发脾气。”

“你确实不该。”一个声音说，克拉克抬起头，看着不知什么时候出现在房间里的那个黑色影子。

“你是怎么——”

“你刚才太专心了。”蝙蝠侠说，有点不自然地停了停。克拉克看着他把一个黑色皮革记者包放在茶几上。克拉克的喉咙忽然哽住了。那是布鲁斯不久前送他的礼物，庆祝他在星球日报社提前转正。他都忘了自己把所有东西都落在别墅里了。

“你的电脑摔坏了，我只能换了个新的，已经把原来的数据导了过去。我想你会更想要回之前那些工作？”蝙蝠侠继续说，有点小心翼翼的。

这场景是如此讽刺，让克拉克莫名想笑，又笑不出来。谁能想到有这么一天呢？蝙蝠侠，对他低声下气地说话，还亲自把他的东西送回来，用这样近乎讨好的行为，表达他那说不出口的抱歉。

但他真的觉得抱歉吗？克拉克心里一个声音阴恻恻地提醒道，你可没办法知道真假，不是吗？你什么也不知道，你甚至不知道布鲁斯是什么时候就知道你是不同的，在你第一次对他告白的时候？还是在你第一次跑去找蝙蝠侠时？甚至有没有可能，是在最一开始，你缠着他要写那个故事的时候？他同意你跟着他真的只是因为被你缠得没办法了，还是另有原因？

“这五天你去了哪里？”蝙蝠侠问，克拉克忽然意识到那声音不是蝙蝠侠的，站在他面前的，只是戴着蝙蝠侠面具的布鲁斯。他有点诧异地放低视线，扫过蝙蝠侠的胸甲，确认这不是自己的错觉，连之前那干扰他的超级听力的装置也没有了，他现在可以轻而易举地能看透蝙蝠侠的所有伪装，听见那稳健而熟悉的心跳。

克拉克猜不透他这么做的用意，但不管他想表达什么，都已经太迟了。猜疑已经种下，那黑色的毒液蔓延开来，爬满他们之间的每一寸空间，一点点地腐蚀掉曾经那些理所当然交出去的信任。

他现在明白了是什么东西在支撑蝙蝠侠了。也是同样的东西坚不可摧地把克拉克挡在布鲁斯的世界之外。他被欢迎进入布鲁斯的家，被欢迎占有他另外半边的床，却不被允许进入他的哥谭，也是他的心之所在。

克拉克花了三年的时间去思恋爱慕着那一个人，却直到这五天才看清了真相：在那么多层面具下，由始至终都是同一颗炙热的心，只不过克拉克从来就不是布鲁斯会奋不顾身去爱的那一个。

他甚至在自己不知道的时候就踏入了这一场永远无法赢的战斗。

“克拉克？”

克拉克才意识到对方似乎问了自己一个问题。“噢，别担心，”他答道，“除了我的电脑，我没有再弄坏任何东西，也没有做出更多破坏行为了。这就是你想问的，对吧。”

输或者赢，他已经不在乎了。在看清了自己从没有那么一丁点赢的机会之后，他反而真正解脱了。

他对上蝙蝠侠讽刺一笑，只换来对方的愕然。“我不是……我没有……”

“谢谢你把这些送过来，”克拉克打断他，“还有那些数据，我确实很需要它们，也谢谢你帮我抢救回来，真的非常周到。至于电脑，我会尽快拷出所有资料还回去的。”

蝙蝠侠露出来的那个下巴看起来似乎更苍白了。“克拉克——”

“我还有最后一个请求。”克拉克继续说道。

“我想请你，别再让布鲁斯来接近我了。如果你只是担心我会变成什么邪恶外星人，我可以用我母亲的名义发誓，我对统治世界一点兴趣也没有，现在你可以放心了吗？”

“你当然也可以继续以其他形式来监视我，我不在乎，但别再让布鲁斯违背心意来接近我了。”他顿了顿，又说，“我也不会再去……打扰你了。”

他不能放任自己沉陷于这虚假的关系中了。


	50. Chapter 50

“这从来都不是……”蝙蝠侠开口说到一半停住了，克拉克困惑地看着他点了一下他的通讯器。

“你能听见我吗？蝙蝠侠？天啊，为什么男人总是在你需要的时候就刚好消失了——”戴安娜·普林斯的声音涌了出来，伴随着激烈的打斗声，“布鲁斯，它们来了，我想它们一定是用母盒打开了传送门，现在到处都是这些杀不完的东西！”

克拉克知道现在不是时候，但那股自怨自艾的情绪还是再一次泛上来。当然啦，每个人都知道蝙蝠侠是谁，只有他一个人傻乎乎地蒙在鼓里。他到底还需要多少证据才能让自己完全死心呢？

“我知道了，戴安娜，”克拉克不可察地吸了口气，蝙蝠侠那黑暗的声音切换回来了，“我马上就到。”一顿，“超人也和我在一起。”

“更好，我们会需要他的。”

他挂断通讯后朝克拉克望了一眼，“不论我们之间有多少误会——”

“私事先放一边，地球危机优先，”克拉克替他说完了那句话，只用了一个眨眼的间隙就换好了制服，现在站在那里的是超人了，只是脸上少了那已经被在网络媒体上刷了无数遍的明亮笑容。他没有再看蝙蝠侠，连等都没等他，直接冲出了窗外，一秒消失在高楼之间。

蝙蝠侠咽下一声轻叹，紧随其后。

 

在格蕾丝选择成为一名编辑时，她曾以为自己选择的是一个一眼看到头的生活，每一天都会是按部就班的案头工作，最大的成就也不外乎几十年后退休后可以告诉别人自己手上有过多少本得过全国图书奖的书。

她当然知道最近有很多大新闻，超级英雄什么的，在大都会上空飞来飞去，但格蕾丝属于更淡定一点的那部分大都会人，一点也没觉得超人会和她的生活会发生什么交集。

这一天对格蕾丝来说，也是最普通不过的一天，琐碎忙碌的星期三。还有半小时就到中午休息时间，她收到了新书的打样，因为封面插图颜色失真的问题和设计还有印厂在电脑上三方沟通讨论。忽然间设计的声音消失了，格蕾丝莫名抬头，却看见他正死死盯着窗外某处，“那特么的是什么东西——”

在窗外，是格蕾丝这辈子见过最离奇的景象：在大都会的半空中，裂开了无数个洞，发出嗡嗡声的人形怪物正络绎不绝地从那些洞里飞出来。办公室里不知道是谁这时候才打开了电视，实时新闻滚动播出的画面上，似乎外面已经陷入了一片混乱，晃动的直播画面中，一道诡异的红色射线直接击落了政府派出的战斗机。到处都是建筑坍塌，枪声、爆炸声此起彼伏，人们尖叫着四处奔逃。

格蕾丝呆呆地看着电视新闻，反射性地想到，到底发生了什么，还有超人在哪里？

电视台显然也知道人们最迫切关心的是什么，他们播出了另一组影像，画面上穿着各种颜色的制服的人们和更多的人形怪物打斗。那道红蓝色的身影在其中分外醒目。下一个放大的镜头里，超人直接把一个人型怪物甩飞了出去，再用一道热视线结果了随之扑上来的十来个怪物。但更多的怪物还是不断涌出。

“到目前为止我们依然不知道到底那些怪物从何处来，以及他们到底要做什么。但很显然所有的超能力者们都因为那些怪物集中到了一起。”脸绷得紧紧的女主播说，那组画面不断在她脸边重复播放。“政府方面目前还未能做出有效的反击，在此之前，也许我们只能寄期望于超人和他的朋友能够力挽狂澜了。”

既然世界已经危在旦夕，也就没必要继续在办公室里看稿子了。格蕾丝跟着惊惶的人群出了大楼，在大街上也到处朝着各个方向乱跑着的人。她茫然四顾，一时间居然不知道自己该去哪里。

有几个警察在路口指挥着交通，疏散惊慌的人流，其中一个冲着她喊道，“女士，离开这条街，这附近都要疏散。去找个安全的地方。”

但哪里是安全的地方，这是一个问题。格蕾丝想，那些警察忽然惊叫起来，一个怪物从半空朝他们直冲过来，他们冲它开枪，只让那东西晃了一下，抓起一个警察就要飞走。

下一秒，从天而降的一剑将那怪物从中间劈成两半，它摇摇晃晃地轰然倒地。格蕾丝头晕目眩地看着那长发纷飞、身披铠甲的女子，她面带微笑看着她，朝她伸出手来，格蕾丝才发现自己脚软倒地了。

“你们要赶快离开这地方，”女子说，“这里不安全，这些怪物还会再来的。也包括你们，警官们。”

“我们有职责在身，呃，女士，”一个警察说，他的同伴惊魂未定地举着枪，提防着还有其他怪物跑出来。

那女人又笑了，她还没回答，一个黑乎乎的影子从半空中荡下来落在她身边。格蕾丝目瞪口呆地看着那只传说中只在黑夜出没的蝙蝠侠，不得不说，她这一天里看见的稀奇事可真是够了。

“公主，我们有个大麻烦了。”蝙蝠侠说，“他们把超人抓走了。”

他们没能谈下去，又一波怪物朝这里扑了过来。作为留下来只会碍手碍脚的普通人，格蕾丝也没敢再逗留，她跟着那几个警察撤退到了更安全的区域去。当她再往回看了一眼时，只看见一个黑色的影子爬到了高处，朝着空中张开手臂挥舞，就像一个心甘情愿的献祭。

很快便有人形怪物冲下来把他也抓走了。（注）

那一瞬间，格蕾丝有几分绝望地想，也许今天就是世界末日了。

但她又错了。超人和他的朋友们——新闻里大家都是这么称呼他们这一个红红绿绿颜色齐全的临时组织的超级英雄团队——拯救了世界，把那意图改造地球进行殖民的外星人都打回了老家，毕竟，要怎么折腾地球，那是地球人才有的权利。

那天之后发生的事情，格蕾丝是在几天之后才在新闻中了解到。简而言之，那一天并不是世界末日。电视新闻和报纸都详细梳理回顾了这一次外星人入侵危机，各种传言满天飞，每个专家评论员都有自己的一套观点，并为此争论不休。

但真正主导了这一次劫后余生的狂欢的是互联网。外星人入侵者大概没料到，人类如今已经进化为那种在世界即将毁灭、生命最后一刻还是忍不住要举起手机乱拍的物种。在大难不死之后，这些记录都成了当下最为欢迎的观看题材。

超人当然还是热门中的热门。人们都见惯了他笑容可掬的样子，而现在他们又看见了他另外一些出人意料的表现。他当天对敌时超乎寻常的暴躁脾气，也引起了不小的讨论。

但更多人在讨论的是一段非常独特的视频。虽然画面模糊抖动，但还是能清楚地看到，在激战中的某一刻，超人在半空中猛然回转，飞出去把蝙蝠侠稳稳接住了，他抱着对方，直到落地时才猛然意识到了不对，迅速把公主抱的姿势转为扶着对方。

但晚了，他那一瞬间面颊泛红手足无措的模样已经被记录下来了。而蝙蝠侠只是一甩披风，便干脆利落地走到一边去了。

格蕾丝不由同情地想，这一刻，超人应该很羡慕对方有面罩。虽然对方才是被公主抱的那个，但反正没人能看出他尴尬与否呀。

她给那个视频点了一个赞才放下手机，拿起她桌上的那叠书稿。既然世界已经安全了，就又是常规的为生活奔波的一天了。

“关于上次我们说的封面问题，我现在联系不上印厂的负责人，你能不能打个电话问一下他们什么时候能恢复上班……”

 

 

注：这一章和外星人作战的部分基本上都是根据《正义联盟：战争》，超人被抓去转化，蝙蝠侠为了救他也设计让自己被抓上去。


	51. Chapter 51

当他发现自己又一次置身于天启星入侵者的转化空间站里，脚下的平面正在岌岌可危地震动崩溃，而眼前还有一个眼冒红光的超人步步朝他逼近，布鲁斯就知道，他只是在重复那个梦了。（注1）

这大概也是为什么，在梦里的蝙蝠侠几乎都没有像样地挣扎一下，就让超人轻而易举地抓住了他。下一秒，步履漂浮的超人将他连人带自己一起砸倒在控制台上。

“克拉克！”他试图唤回迷失在被强行注入的幻觉中的那个人，但超人只是更愤怒地吼叫了一声，猛地抬头，一道红光扫过去，一群刚刚涌进入口的类魔便成了超人狂怒的炮灰。

他又低头看向了蝙蝠侠，眼底犹泛红光。那张英俊无匹的面孔上还带着痛苦，虽然转化已经被强行打断，那些注入他身体的物质依旧还在起作用，影响超人的神志。

“克拉克，”蝙蝠侠再尝试了一次，抬手捧住了那张迷失扭曲的面孔，“我知道你还在这里，别让那些幻觉蒙蔽你。我们需要离开这里！还有很多人在等着我们回去！”

那张脸上闪过一丝惘然，“谁……我不……”他晃了晃头，一分清明渐渐回到了他眼中，他面无表情地盯着自己身下的蝙蝠侠，似乎正在透视过他的面具确定他是谁。蝙蝠侠开始觉得不妙，另一股愤怒又在超人眼中积攒起来了。这一次是纯粹而鲜明的怒火：超人还不是完全清醒，但显然认出他是谁了。

蝙蝠侠才要松一口气，又猛地惊喘一口气：面罩猛地被揭走了，他被迫与一个怒气冲天的超人近距离地对峙着。对方恶狠狠地把他按定，狂怒的喘息近在咫尺，超人低头埋在他肩颈之间，像全无意识自己在做什么。布鲁斯一阵毛骨悚然，感觉到自己就像野兽爪下被翻出肚皮的猎物，只待被开膛破肚。当然，放在这个情境里，是另一种意义上的吞吃入腹。

哦不，布鲁斯想，在一个马上就要倒塌的空间中，和他正在分手中脑子还不太清醒的恋人来一次暴力性爱，好唤起对方的回忆，这可不是他计划中救援的正确展开。且不说这个办法根本没有任何理论和实践数据支持，根本是时间人物地点通通都不对。

他挣扎起来，狠狠冲面前那张脸挥了一拳，超人连晃都没晃一下，布鲁斯那一拳就像打在一块铜墙铁壁上，手指关节处传来剧痛，这倒是让他冷静了一点。他用没受伤的那只手把超人拽了下来，几乎是鼻尖抵着鼻尖。

“克拉克，我们没有时间了。”布鲁斯说，超人在他手中静止不动，“我知道你能做得比现在好。你也知道你可以做到的。想想你所关心的人，那些相信你的人，为了他们，你可以做到的。”

他用力地吻住那双微微开启的嘴唇，在片刻的茫然后超人回应了他，反客为主地攫取他的唇舌。布鲁斯才刚刚要沉溺于这熟悉的热情，却又忽然被猛地推开了。

“克拉克？”

超人脸上变幻闪过痛苦和纠结，俯视着他。

“现在你又是谁，布鲁斯或蝙蝠侠？”他问，“你为谁而来，克拉克？还是超人？”

“你这白痴，我当然是为你来的。”布鲁斯说，“无论是克拉克还是超人，都是你。”

 

一个尖利的噪音就是在这个时候坚持不懈地响了，凄厉瘆人仿佛来自世界末日的最后挽歌，但既然世界末日并未发生，那也只是他的电子钟。布鲁斯睁开眼睛，一巴掌拍掉了那个闹腾不休的玩意。他下床，捞起睡袍披上，望向远处。微蓝色的朦胧天光里，湖面上一片迷离水雾。一只早起的鸟掠过水面扑腾着扎入草丛中。

清晨的寒意并未渗透入室内，但布鲁斯还是觉得身上凉透了。

他当然没有说那句话，布鲁斯麻木地想，那些字眼当时已经徘徊在他的舌尖，但那个空间忽然又剧烈震动起来，肉眼可见地正在崩溃成一片片。于是蝙蝠侠换成另外的话，冲着超人大喊着必须得离开这里之类的。

然后他们就回来了。打败了达克赛德，拯救了世界，顺便还和一群超能力者组了一个临时团队，三不五时碰个面，解决一些遗留问题。蝙蝠侠正在考虑如果将来这要成为一个稳固的团队，他们需要一个更正式的聚集地点了。而具体到布鲁斯·韦恩，则还在分手中。

他应该说出来的，就算多拖延了那几秒他们也不见得就会死在那里，但现在他就不会一个人凄凉地站在这里看着一大空荡荡的水面发呆了。他的床上也会有一个黏人的克拉克，热情地打乱他一整个早上的计划，或又缠着他不放坚持要做蝙蝠侠的采访，让他无可奈何，但这都是值得的，特别是在失去之后，这一点就更清楚不过了。

在那天克拉克单方面地宣布了分手之后，就再也没有联系过他。那只专门定制的手机和笔记本电脑也在几天后出现在门前，清楚表明了克拉克的态度。阿尔弗雷德沉默地把它们放在他工作台上，就好像期许着布鲁斯会把它收入自己蝙蝠洞那一堆收藏品中，布鲁斯·韦恩被甩纪念品，确实值得一看，不是吗？

但他们也并非完全没有任何关联。蝙蝠侠和超人还是会在他们的超级英雄聚会中遇见，超人不怎么说话，只会在需要表明观点时才会发言。这一点很好地弥补了他的年轻和经验不足，为他在团队中赢取了更多的信任。他也能够和蝙蝠侠配合，甚至不抵触接受蝙蝠侠的指令。超人表现出了和他所拥有的力量相符合的责任感，完全没有一点私人感情的偏倚好恶。

蝙蝠侠曾设想最接近完美的模式也不过就是这样了。但人类的劣根性在于，任何人和事，一旦拥有了，你就会发现那总是还不够好。

不是说超人不够好，可布鲁斯想要的是在那身制服之下的人，他的克拉克。他的克拉克会在激战当中出自本能反应冲过来把他抱个满怀，然后又手足无措满脸通红，好像自己做错了什么事。超人救助过那么多人，从不会因他双臂间是金发美人还是八十老妇有什么不一样。在那一刻，钻出超人外壳的是羞窘于无法克制自己感情的克拉克，这窘迫反而坐实了他人的猜想。

克拉克当然还是爱着他的，布鲁斯并不怀疑这一点。但他更明白克拉克那一旦下定决心就绝不更改的原则性顽固。比钢铁之躯更坚不可摧的，是年轻人的骄傲。

在他们这段关系里，每一次克拉克看似都把决定权完全交给了布鲁斯。他的感情袒露无遗，乃至将整个心都剥开毫不犹豫双手奉上，但他绝不低头乞求回应或施舍，要么是完全对等的爱，要么他宁可全部不要。

而对布鲁斯来说，这一点真是同等的惹人怜爱和让人头痛。

他眼下的困境同样是一道无解题：他确实无法证明，他接近克拉克不是别有用心。从最一开始，他就在观察克拉克，试图了解克拉克的秘密。他也无法否认，不管是布鲁斯还是蝙蝠侠，对克拉克都有过猜疑和防备心理。克拉克无法接受他的谎言，但恐怕也不会赞赏他完全的坦诚。

他听见身后传来的脚步声，阿尔弗雷德轻快地说，“布鲁斯老爷，你已经起来了，看来你已经知道今天上午行程的那一点小变动了？”

“什么变动？”布鲁斯说，然后隐约记起丽贝卡提醒过他今天有安排两家报纸关于里社区改建的专访。“专访取消了吗？”

“看来你还不知道，”阿尔弗雷德说，他听起来很愉快，布鲁斯不由转过去看了他一眼。“是星球日报社那边的记者更改。本来预定是露易丝·莱恩，但似乎她分身乏术，因此只有一个资历稍浅但对里社区的情况更了解的记者来采访你了，他们希望你不要觉得只派了肯特先生过来是对你的怠慢。”

布鲁斯盯着他，嘴角不能自己地上扬。“你做了什么？”他问。

“只是打了几个电话，刚好莱恩女士之前一直紧追不舍的那个非洲恐怖分子终于愿意松口接受她的采访了。”阿尔弗雷德说，“我不得不说，你的魅力看起来真的大不如前了，布鲁斯老爷。”

“是吗？”布鲁斯说，“那看来我今天确实要在这方面多加努力了。”

 

注：动画《正义联盟：战争》这一段还处于被控制的超人朝老爷逼近过来，然后就切了。真是最气人的官方拉灯（不是）场景之一。


	52. Chapter 52

和外界所传截然相反，布鲁斯·韦恩的秘书丽贝卡·斯特恩并非金发妙龄美女，实际上，克拉克猜她可能已经有四十岁或更大年纪了，一头灰发让她显得格外优雅干练。比起花瓶，她更像是一部设定精密、高效运转的机器，克拉克在一旁等待的十分钟里，叹为观止地目击到了她如鱼得水地同时处理着数个部门的事务。

“……韦恩集团一贯重视和政府的合作，我会把您的话转达给韦恩先生的——”她说着电话，竖起一根手指拦下了一个急匆匆走向里间办公室的女子，对方向她出示了自己手上的设计文件。她捂住话筒迅速扫了一眼。“第二个不要，布鲁斯不会喜欢那个的。第三个和第四个暂时保留，试一下更明亮的风格。蓝色或绿色，他最近有点偏爱蓝色。”

她打发走了这一个，又和电话里的人寒暄几句，刚挂上，又有人走过来低头和她说了什么，“对不起，告诉她我办不到，布鲁斯今天一整天的行程已经满了，他有一个非常重要的会面，谁来都得往后排。下周一再和我确定一下，我会在他的行程里留一个小时给你们。”

还是职场菜鸟的克拉克羡慕着这种知道自己在做什么也完全确信自己能掌握一切的从容不迫，过了一秒才反应过来那个“非常重要”的会面说的应该是自己，但他明明记得预定的采访时间仅为一个小时而已。

就在他走神时，听见斯特恩女士叫了他的名字。“肯特先生？”她微笑着望向他，克拉克反射性地站了起来。“韦恩先生现在可以见你了。”

克拉克跟着她走向里间办公室，忽然莫名紧张起来。没什么大不了的，他给自己打气，你是职业记者，又不是说分手了你就没办法做好自己的工作了。在处理类似的事情上，布鲁斯也比他更成熟老到，理应也不会太刁难自己……对吧？

门在他身后悄然合上，克拉克向房间里望去，他已经做好准备看见任何模式下的布鲁斯，不管是拒人千里的冷漠，又或者高高在上的傲慢，更甚者是无法抗拒的迷人——

但那里是空的。

克拉克茫然地瞪了一会空荡荡的办公桌以及其后大片落地窗外的哥谭城市，半是不安半是期翼等着下一秒布鲁斯就能从哪里走出来，也许布鲁斯只是被他那无数的秘密事务耽搁了呢。他对克拉克不需要借口所以也就没必要太准时。

但时间又过去了几分钟，还是没有任何秘密出入口被打开，房间里还是只有克拉克一个人，总裁办公室的隔音设施过好，甚至连一点门外的嗡然都漏不进来。寂静无声里他只能听见自己不安的心跳，那一点不安也迅速累积成了恐慌。

难道出了什么事？布鲁斯应该在这里却不在，他没理由故意把克拉克晾在这里，即使他们分手了。或许他在哪里被绊住了，却没办法通知他的秘书推迟会面？有难缠的事或人让他脱不了身？

所有他见过听过的蝙蝠侠的敌人名单走马灯似的在克拉克脑子里疯狂地转了起来，就在他马上就要控制不住自己冲出去用超级听力去搜寻全城时，克拉克忽然看见了桌面上压着一本书，看起来还有几分眼熟，那是——

他把那本书抓到了手里，确认了自己的猜想，确实是那本就克拉克所知应该还在印刷中的新书，连他都没有拿到样书，布鲁斯是怎么得到的？

书封面上还贴着一张小小的便签：“你说过不想要从天而降的采访机会，那就自己来争取吧。不许用能力作弊。找到我，得到你想要的。”

克拉克看到最后一个字，差点没气出热视线把纸烧了。“得到你想要的”？这是什么鬼话？他们分手都快半个月了，布鲁斯才忽然有了闲情逸致来找他玩这种——克拉克狠狠地在脑子里把“恋爱”两个字划掉——游戏？布鲁斯难道以为所有这些都只是克拉克的一时冲动，等他终于忙完了正经事抽空过来哄一哄就能让他回心转意了吗？

克拉克几乎立即就想扭头走出去，就让布鲁斯自己一个人玩他的捉迷藏去吧。但他想起了自己答应了露易丝无论如何都会把采访完成，如果克拉克就这么两手空空地回去，导致报纸开了天窗，他要面对的不止是主编的怒火，还有露易丝的失望。

好吧，克拉克咬牙切齿地想，既然布鲁斯想要玩，他就奉陪到底。

 

既然布鲁斯选了那本书来作为这个幼稚的捉迷藏游戏的线索，指向哪里也就很明显了。克拉克裹着一身怒气，从出租车上下来，直奔里社区。

沃克的酒吧前面贴了封条，但以防万一克拉克还是撬了后门进去看了一眼，除了惊动在地板上生了一窝崽的耗子一家外别无收获。他又去了布鲁斯的——道格的——那栋大楼，楼里如今也是空无一人，电梯依旧还是坏的。楼道里倒是已经清理得干干净净。克拉克往上走，不知不觉放慢了脚步。

但布鲁斯并不在房子里。连他那张小床都消失了，克拉克猜想是在道格“死”后，楼里其他人就把他的东西瓜分一空了。他看着空荡荡的四壁，莫名觉得心里发空，房间里还散布着一股若有若无的霉味，克拉克再看了几眼，正想拉上门离开，耳尖听到浴室里传来一点滴答水声。

克拉克扑向了浴室，差不多是得意洋洋地准备把人当场拿下了，但浴室里也没有人，在浴缸边上倒是贴了一张便签纸，克拉克一把撕下来。

你以为就这么简单吗？那上面写着，还画着一个格外讨人厌的小小笑脸。克拉克气呼呼地把它揉成一团，就好像这样就能同时也把布鲁斯的（可恶的幼稚的）脸揉掉。

 

莱斯利·汤普金斯医生还是一如他记忆中那么矍铄敏锐，她一开始并没有认出克拉克，目不斜视地从他面前走了过去，克拉克不得不把之前对露易丝的那一套说辞对她又表演了一遍。听说了他的来意，她笑起来。

“虽然我没明白你们为什么要玩这种你追我赶的游戏，”她爽快地说，“不过布鲁斯确实不在这里，对不起。”

她带着那种对小男孩们的纵容对着克拉克摇着头，克拉克只能为他们两个人的胡闹诚恳地对医生道了歉，他正要朝外走。在走廊那一头，候诊长椅上一个年轻的孕妇不期期然地跳进了他的视线里，克拉克不由自己地停住了。

另一张他记忆深处的苍白面孔浮了上来，她抬起眼睛看过来，那双漆黑的眼睛里几乎看不见光。当克拉克在爆炸的街头第一次遇见她，也是同样的一双眼睛——

“克拉克？”一只手轻轻扶住了他的肩膀，克拉克如梦初醒，那个孕妇正被护士引向诊室。他望回汤普金斯医生，她没有多问，只是了解地拍了拍他。

“克拉克，我很高兴看见你回来了。”医生说：“虽然我不清楚布鲁斯到底想让你去哪里找他，但我想大概是比较重要的地方，毕竟，当年你也差不多是追着他跑遍了半个哥谭不是吗？”

她对克拉克眨眨眼，把一个儿科护士用来哄小孩的眨眼笑脸贴纸拍在克拉克前襟上，克拉克低头看了看，克制着想把它揭下来的冲动。

 

多亏了她一语惊醒梦中人，克拉克终于明白布鲁斯想要他做什么了。

他去了他和布鲁斯初遇那天的暴乱街区。那些在夜晚显得晦暗不明、杀机四伏的小巷，在十一月午后的日光下呈现出平静又悠长的韵味，一对情侣分享着一条围巾依偎着走过街道，一群孩子尖笑着在路上奔跑着。天空慢慢飘起细雪，克拉克抬头看着那晶莹的白精灵，它们并不在意自己落在哪一片土地上。

克拉克也去了码头，远远眺望着船坞码头繁忙的作业，很难想像在那下面是的藏污纳垢，背后非法血腥的走私交易。它的另一面则是无数人赖以生存的生计，现代物流业奇迹的一部分。

克拉克扫视一圈，并没有看见他想要找的人影，正想离开，眼角余光扫到码头上一个趴在石墩上的矮小背影。那男孩只穿了一件单薄的夹克，黑发被风吹得散乱，忿忿地冲着近岸的一艘船丢着小石头。

“迪克？”克拉克说，男孩回头，眼睛红彤彤像个小兔子。“你在这里做什么？”

 

半小时后，迪克·格雷森被塞进了一家快餐店的卡座里，脖子上围着一条崭新的围巾，一边往嘴里塞食物一边痛陈自己是如何反抗监护人的独裁暴政以至于要被迫离家出走。说到激动处，差点把薯条碎屑喷到克拉克脸上。

“……先咽下去再说话，”克拉克提心吊胆地看着他十分钟里噎住两次，忍不住说。男孩低头灌汽水，他叹了口气，“布鲁斯的做法也许还有待商榷，但不管怎么样你都不该离家出走。我也很抱歉，那天我答应了要帮你说话，却没有留下来。”

“你不需要道歉，就算你留下也没用，”迪克吸吸鼻子，“布鲁斯说了，在这件事上，你根本没有话语权。”

克拉克眉毛扬起来，“真的？他是那么说的吗？”他抬头张望了一下周围，还是没有疑似布鲁斯的影子。克拉克开始怀疑今天结束之前他有没有可能找到对方了，最后的结论大概是像他们这样完全没有所谓的心有灵犀的人根本不该学人家玩这种恋爱游戏。

迪克也顺着他的目光朝身后看过去，“你在找什么人吗？”

“没有，”克拉克还是说了，“好吧，布鲁斯可能会忽然出现，但也可能不会。”

迪克微微睁大了眼睛，“布鲁斯？在这里？他才不会来这种地方呢。”他说，克拉克大笑起来，“真的吗？你和他都去过什么稀奇古怪的地方约会啊。”

如果把约会仅仅定义为涉及两个人在一起的活动，那个范围可就相当广泛了。克拉克决定还是不要告诉他性俱乐部的事了。

“关于学校的事，我会和布鲁斯说的。”他说，“看看有没有折衷的可能，但答应我别再玩离家出走了。布鲁斯会很担心你的。”

迪克显然没明白。“可你们不是分手了吗？”他委屈地说，“你退回了手机，连我发给你的短信都没办法回了。”

克拉克顿时一阵歉疚。“那个是我欠缺考虑。”他说，“以后不会了。不管我和布鲁斯分手还是怎么样，我还是你的朋友，我保证。”

他们又在那个餐厅呆了一会，克拉克给阿尔弗雷德打了电话，三言两语说明了情况。阿尔弗雷德很快就来了。当阿尔弗雷德的车停在他们身边时，迪克猛地一把抱住了他，“你不能和我一起回去吗？”他可怜巴巴地问。

克拉克先对阿尔弗雷德点头致意，然后才说，“我还得去找另一个人呢。也许下次吧。”

他目送着他们的车拐过街角，才迎着漫天飘飞的雪向着长街的另一头走去。

 

\---------------------------------  
重走恋爱路挽回套路了解一下，不管是误会分手、累觉不爱、感情破裂、儿女成群、七年之痒……通通包邮包治。


	53. Chapter 53

第五十三章

 

克拉克的最后一站，是韦恩塔。

他登上观光台，傍晚时那一点雪已经转小，丝丝夜风裹着细小的雪屑，拍打在他脸上。他探身向外，下方是一点点亮起灯火的城市。

那些归来往去的车流被十二座守卫者看护着通行。列车发出轰鸣，缓缓停靠进站，站台上吞吐出络绎不绝的人流。城市白天的喧嚣正渐渐朦胧褪去，而夜晚还未真正降临，昼夜交替之际，整个城市的脉动就在他脚下涌动着生息。

克拉克怀疑布鲁斯看过多少次这景象，也许不会很多，因为还不到蝙蝠侠守护的时刻，此刻罪恶还未敢趁着夜色张牙舞爪出笼。这是归家的时辰。

克拉克第一次从布鲁斯的视角，看着他的哥谭，不是他的商业帝国，也不是他的过去，而是那些让他骄傲也叫他痛苦，让他辗转难眠也让他奋斗不息，他生于此也必然要安眠于此，他会以身相舍的一切。

如果他选择的爱人不能懂得这一切，如果克拉克不能明白这个，他又怎么敢宣称自己的爱？

克拉克深吸一口气，闭上了眼睛，放开了自己的听觉。

周遭一切纷乱的声音都退去了，他让自己专注集中于那独一无二的心音。它几乎是立即就欢唱着怦然响彻耳际。

“我说了不能作弊。”

那个厚颜无耻之徒就这么大剌剌地踏着克拉克早前留在薄雪上的脚印走近了，还胆敢恶人先告状。

克拉克瞪他一眼。“你一直在跟着我。”他说。

“你有时候太天马行空了，我可不敢保证你会怎么做。”克拉克闻言又瞪他一眼，但再厉害的眼刀碰上过人一等的厚脸皮也只能是白费力气。布鲁斯还振振有词，“说真的，刚才你在那个俱乐部门口犹豫时，我真的担心你就一根筋没转过来地进去了。倒不是我不期待，但那之后的走向就会非常不同了。”

克拉克无视了耳尖冒起的一点热意，他扭过头不看那气人的家伙，反而给了那人可趁之机。布鲁斯从身后将他整个圈入怀里，他鼻子埋进克拉克暴露出来的后颈，克拉克被他冷冰冰的鼻子尖刺激得一抖。

“你闻起来有食物的气味，还有水的腥气，”布鲁斯说，他的胡茬磨得克拉克痒痒的。“一整天去的地方都被你沾染在身上了。”他甚至还张嘴在那近在咫尺的可口皮肤上小小啃咬了一口。

“你闻起来冷冰冰的，”克拉克回敬说，向前垂头想躲开，却又只是把更多弱点送到了对方的嘴里。“像个花了一整天去跟踪别人的控制狂。”

布鲁斯低笑起来，他胸腔贴合着克拉克共鸣着，“有人指出我的魅力最近正在大打折扣，我必须得不择手段来挽救一下。”

他应该要更生气的，但克拉克发现自己一点也气不起来，他心里翻滚涌动那么多情绪，感伤、怀恋、脆弱、酸楚，唯独没有怒意。

这一天，他就像看着另一个人的故事，那笨拙的男孩，莽莽撞撞地跑进这个对他来说是完全不同的世界，一次次碰壁，一次次又回来，凭着一腔天真热血的勇气无所畏惧地向那个人靠近。每次他觉得自己已经接近了，却发现抓在手里的只是对方有所保留的给予。但他还是想要再试一次，就像飞蛾无法抵抗火光的吸引，令身为观者的克拉克都忍不住想问他，这真的值得吗？

“我只是在想，”布鲁斯说出了他的所想，“也许换到今天，你有了更多力量，也见识过更广大的世界之后，就不会觉得那个家伙有意思了。”

“……骗子，”克拉克咕哝着，答案他们两个都心知肚明，“你明明知道——”

布鲁斯把他的脸扳回去，微笑着看他。克拉克噘着嘴不肯说下去，他就自作主张地把那句话从他嘴里夺过去了。以吻。克拉克扑簌着闭上了眼睛。

 

五分钟之后他们降落在庄园的旧址附近。布鲁斯还挑剔地点评了一下克拉克的着陆，克拉克在内心给他一个白眼。他可还记得清清楚楚，他第一次搭乘“蝙蝠速递”时，对方是直接像扔一口袋粮食似的把他甩下去的。

但布鲁斯已经径直走开了，他也只好吞下疑惑，不明所以地跟了过去。

建筑内部并不若从外部看起来那么残破，除了到处都盖着一层焦黑呛人的烟灰，房间里又空又冷，寒风卷着雪花从破碎的窗户灌进来。克拉克还是不明白布鲁斯为什么要带他来这里。

布鲁斯在书房的座钟前停下。老式的落地钟在他手下转开，发出不堪承受的吱吱嘎嘎声。克拉克目瞪口呆地看着一个黑暗入口朝他们敞开来。

“这就是——”

布鲁斯无声地对他示意，克拉克咽回去更多问题。

他感觉是如此不真实，就像他第一次飞行时体验到的那种不稳定，只是这一次是完全相反的方向。他在字面意义上地，跟随着布鲁斯踏入地下，走向黑暗更深处。

克拉克情不自禁地竖起耳朵，往更深处去探索，甚至错觉在下一秒，不知潜伏在何处的那些细微的振翅声就会把他从这层虚幻的梦境之中唤醒过来。

但那没发生。又一道门在他们面前开启，迎面扑来明亮的光线让克拉克不由眨了眨眼睛，接着才看清了内部。

“哇。”他说，不知该如何表达自己的惊叹，布鲁斯还是沉默着，引着他走过房间，来到整个洞穴的心脏处。“哇，”克拉克又说，他极少有这样词穷的感觉。“这是某种超级电脑什么的吗？那是——你在这里监控整个哥谭吗？”

他望向布鲁斯，但布鲁斯面无表情，在观光台上娴熟地调笑戏弄他的那个人已经退到一张更冷硬也更理性的面具背后了。克拉克一直在猜蝙蝠侠如果不戴面罩会是什么样子，现在他知道了。他又转过去，看了看四周围。

“所以这就是那天阿尔弗雷德想让你告诉我的事。”克拉克说，这是个陈述。他也还记得布鲁斯那之后的沉默。

“我有过迟疑。”布鲁斯承认。

“关于超人？”克拉克问，“你真的觉得我会成为威胁，即使我已经展现了那么多的善意，即使在我们刚刚才打退天启星入侵不久？”

布鲁斯没有马上接话，克拉克的手抚过那高大的椅背，“我能坐吗？”他问，不等回答已经坐了下去。他试探着在键盘上敲出一些可能的指令，在他做出更多破坏前，布鲁斯把椅子转了过去，让克拉克面向自己。

“你真的清楚你的力量有多惊人吗？”布鲁斯说，“我们那个临时的团队，没人是你的对手。没错，在达克赛德事件之后，我花了一点时间，把所有人的战力都估算过了，即使是戴安娜，她大概拼尽全力也只是勉强能和你打个平手。”

“我有那个能力不代表我就会那么做。像你这样的聪明人要理解这两者的不同真的很难吗？”克拉克反问。

布鲁斯冷笑，为他的天真。“你不想那么做，不代表别人不会。在天启星人的入侵计划中，最重要一步就是捕获转化你。他们知道你的强大，他们也差点就成功了。”

克拉克无言以对，布鲁斯叹了口气，倾身过来摘下他的眼镜。他居高临下地把克拉克的脸捧在手中，认真地看着他，“我们不是每次都能那么幸运，克拉克。你的力量就像一个磁石，让你成为那些阴谋者的目标。我不认为我提前防备的做法有多过分或荒谬。”

“但那之后你提出的控诉就太荒谬了。”他的手指擦过克拉克露出来的耳廓，克拉克被摸得太舒服了，差点就没听清他在说什么，眼睛朝他心虚地瞟了一下。“别告诉我你现在还是这么想的。”

“如果你还记得，在之前你从没对我表示过一点兴趣，布鲁斯，”克拉克说，“直到我回来，你就忽然对我感兴趣了，忽然就愿意接受我了，你难道要把这个称为迟来的一见钟情吗？”

“我还是我，唯一变的是，现在我对这个世界来说可能是危险的。记得吗，那时候我们讨论盖雅的孩子，你也觉得他可能是危险的，你想要监控他。我和他又有什么不同呢？”

布鲁斯哭笑不得，恨不得用力摇摇这个一根筋的小脑袋。“我那时候对你没有任何表示，是因为那时候你还就是个孩子。你刚刚上了大学，看什么都是新鲜的，你根本不知道自己想要什么，忽然遇见一个人，你就把自己对英雄的想象代入到他身上，然后觉得自己爱上了他。”他说，“如果我在那时候利用你的懵懂来占你便宜，那简直是犯罪。”

克拉克还在跟他犟嘴。“哦，于是时隔两年，我就变成一个成熟得让你心动的成年人了？”

“没有，”布鲁斯冷酷地打破他的幻想，“你还是一样幼稚莽撞，根本一点长进也没有。”

“但，两年，克拉克，该死的两年，我每一天都在想，你在哪里，你在做什么，你是不是又冒冒失失地闯祸了，惹上麻烦了……我又不能抛下这里的一切去找你，就因为我担心你的安全。”他最后咬牙切齿地说。“你那些该死的明信片根本一点用也没有。”

“你还监视我妈妈！？”克拉克震惊了。

“这就是你唯一听到的？”布鲁斯质问道，他掐住克拉克的脸，把他捏得撅起嘴来。“不，是我去见了你妈妈，是她把那些给我看的，让我不必担心你。”

“妈妈从没跟我说过这些事。”克拉克困惑地说，然后他想了想，“哦，糟糕，那妈妈一定早就猜到我说的那个人就是你了……”

“你跟她说了什么？”

“没什么，”克拉克果断否认了，但他的耳朵尖上悄然泛开的嫣红出卖了他，鲜嫩欲滴得令人想要咬一口，布鲁斯想要狠狠咬破那层看似吹弹可破的完美肌肤，吸允其下所有属于他的甜美。

布鲁斯在继续教训他和不顾一切地亲吻他之间摇摆着。要是他此刻选择屈服于自己的欲望，以后克拉克说不定只会更得寸进尺——

“我很抱歉，我没有信任你。”年轻人的胳膊缠在他腰上了，布鲁斯试了一下，没掰开。

“我们不是还在分手吗？”他没好气地问，克拉克继续用那双狗狗眼对他发动攻击，布鲁斯终于软化下来。

“我也很抱歉我说我还需要时间。没任何理由能让我假装去爱什么人。事实是，我从没预期过，我的生活里会出现你。”他坦白道，“你让所有一切都改变了。”

克拉克顿时有几分飘飘然，他当然知道布鲁斯喜欢他。但知道是一回事，布鲁斯亲口对他承认他的重要，乃至独一无二？这可是破天荒头一回，他内心前所未有地膨胀，甚至敢于立即抓住机会去提出一个任性的请求。

“如果我现在要求蝙蝠侠的采访，你会同意吗？”他问，布鲁斯哼了声，嘀咕着得寸进尺什么的。

“只此一次。”

不管那听起来有多么不甘愿，克拉克还是心满意足了。“我不想要蝙蝠侠的采访了。没关系，我有你就足够了。”他大度地说，看着布鲁斯眉毛怀疑地一动，又狡黠地补充道。“如果我以后想要的话，我会自己问他的。现在我已经知道他的洞穴在哪里了。”

“所以我们不在分手中了？”布鲁斯惩罚地掐了一把那淘气的脸颊，克拉克的面孔越凑越近，在那甜蜜的吹袭下，他的理性也随之步步崩溃，“如果不是，那我就要在这里对你做一点非常不蝙蝠侠的事了。”

克拉克用行动回答了他。


	54. 尾声

这一年的圣诞节，克拉克是堪萨斯的家里过的。

虽然如今只有他们两个，他和玛莎还是努力把所有该有的都置办了。往圣诞树上挂那些小彩灯时，克拉克也鼓起勇气，期期艾艾地对他妈妈承认了他正在和布鲁斯交往当中。

从玛莎的反应看来她确实早就猜到了。“我想也是他，”她说，“毕竟在这几年里，他是唯一一个你一提起就夸个没完的人。”

克拉克脸一红。“可你从没跟我说过他还来过家里。”

玛莎把一个小爱神造型的圣诞挂饰递给他，克拉克考虑了一秒这算不算节日冲突，还是挂上了。“他要求我别告诉你的。”她好笑地瞟了眼儿子，“实际上，你该知道，这两年农场的账目几乎都是他派人在帮忙打理的。我自己可找不到那么好的会计。”

他们又忙了一会，克拉克挂好全部彩灯，打开开关，那些花花绿绿的人造光映亮了旁边的壁炉。他松了口气，去把剩下的那些用不上都收起来。玛莎转去厨房一下，回来站在门边看他收拾，又问：

“这是不是表示你之前提过那第三个人的问题，也解决了？”

克拉克摸到了盒子里另一个小爱神，看来跟他之前挂的是一对，他把它也挂了出来，你可不能在圣诞节还把它们拆成天各一方。他听到母亲的问题，稍微走了下神。

那个问题，怎么说，算是阶段性地解决了。在蝙蝠洞里和布鲁斯胡来了一整晚之后，克拉克对蝙蝠侠的敬畏之心也小小地跌落了一点。下次他再去打扰夜巡中的蝙蝠侠，感觉绝对就没法一样。

你当然不能够跟你妈妈说这种事。克拉克说，“布鲁斯确定了他的态度，而另一个人……他也有所让步了。”

这当然不代表着那之后他们就直接步入童话结局，幸福快乐地生活在一起了。布鲁斯·韦恩还是时不时就需要一点花边绯闻好维持住他花花公子的名声，他们还是处于一段地下恋情中。生活中还是有各种各样的小磕碰。就在前不久，他们还因为克拉克的工作差点又吵起来。

既然他们把所有的时间都忙在了别的事情上，采访稿并不会自动生成，克拉克那天已经预备好两手空空回去挨骂了，却在一回到报社又接到了另一张去哥谭的出差单。显然是韦恩的秘书打电话来为之前韦恩先生无故让他们派去采访记者白跑一趟而致歉，作为弥补，他们决定提供星球日报关于里社区的独家特辑报道，整整一周。韦恩先生还特别指定由上次来过的那个，什么名字来着，肯特来负责这一系列报道。

这就是克拉克给自己找到的完美情人，他们才刚刚合好不满24小时，他就立即罔顾了克拉克的个人意愿，不由分说地把各种（克拉克声明过自己不想要的）独家特权塞给他。

“我们明明说好了，他不能随便干涉我的工作。”他对阿尔弗雷德说，一边按照后者的指令切着小番茄，刀落在砧板上咚咚咚响，阿尔弗雷德的眉毛也随之而上下飘移。“可他就那么随随便便指定了我。他怎么能这样！”

迪克溜进来，悄无声息地靠近过来顺走一小颗番茄，塞进嘴里又溜走了。他现在心满意足，事事顺意，全家上下最开心的就是他了。

“我想布鲁斯老爷指定你，这样在圣诞节前这一周我们能更容易见到你了，”阿尔弗雷德说，在克拉克彻底毁掉那块砧板之前接手了后面的工作，“当然，主要是布鲁斯老爷。”

听起来是挺甜蜜的，实际上可完全是另一回事。克拉克白天要跟着韦恩集团指定给他的项目负责人东奔西跑完成他的工作，晚上还要负责给韦恩集团的大老板暖床，字面意义那种。布鲁斯在忙着调查某些哥谭本地帮派的事务，整天神龙见首不见尾，差不多快下半夜才会带着一身寒气爬回床上，蛮不讲理地把正睡得迷迷糊糊的克拉克抱过去取暖。

“你再这样我就要和阿尔弗雷德申请另一间客房了。”第二天晚上又被他这么弄醒，克拉克忍无可忍地说。布鲁斯喉咙里滚过一个笑音，他在克拉克的锁骨上落下一串轻吻。

“克拉克，在跳到分房睡之前我们还得先经历七年之痒，互相冷淡厌倦呢。”他还带着一丝冰凉的手掌滑入克拉克的睡裤下，握住克拉克的阴茎粗暴快速地撸动了几下，克拉克呻吟着贴向他，立即就勃起了。他的手也急不可耐地伸向了布鲁斯的裤子。“你这样可没什么说服力。”

口头的调笑并不影响他们手上的效率，没一会他们就互相撸动着射了出来。克拉克嘟嘟囔囔着迟早要把他踢下床，在高潮余韵里很快就窝进他胸口睡过去了。

克拉克在哥谭过着这种日子，一周之后回到大都会，自然被露易丝逮住，笑他好像刚刚被人从荷尔蒙罐子里捞出来似的浑身上下一股迷离气。“现在不坚持分手了？”她揶揄道，克拉克红着脸把校对好的稿子交给她，顺便祝她节日快乐就溜了。

 

克拉克把箱子放回了杂物间，走回厨房。玛莎把料理火鸡的工作留给了他，她抱着胳膊看着他小心翼翼地给火鸡填料，这些这种之前都是乔纳森的工作。他们俩不约而同地沉默了一会。

“你还记得你在家过的上一个圣诞节吗，你到最后都没说你是做了什么噩梦，才会吓得把房顶都给炸开了。”玛莎以一个轻松的语调说，“我还记得那声音吓得你爸爸当时直接从床上掉下来，一边还嘟哝着那些外星人终于还是找过来了。”

他们俩都笑出了声。克拉克说，“有时候，我确实非常想念他。”他终于不害怕承认这一点，“那一年圣诞节我差一点就想回来了，但我又太害怕回来只看见一个没有他的家。”

“我也想念他。”玛莎温柔地说。

“在北极我也会和乔说话，”克拉克说着摇了摇头，“但那感觉就是很奇怪——”

“你的氪星父亲？”

“是，也不是，它只是一个他设置的人工智能程序，哪怕还原度再高也还是一个人工智能。”克拉克说，“我很喜欢它，它告诉我的那些关于氪星的历史和知识，完整了我作为卡尔·艾尔的那一部分，通过它我才知道我是谁。但我确实没办法把一个已逝之人的记忆组成的AI真正当成父亲。我的两个父亲，还有我的生母，都为了我牺牲自己的生命——”

“那不是牺牲，克拉克，”玛莎说，克拉克吞咽下喉间忽然的哽噎，他迎向养母温和的目光，“那是爱。我们的一部分生命和经验将会在你的身上获得延续，那是正是为人父母的意义所在。”

 

而说到为人父母的事……克拉克就想起他还没能找到契机和布鲁斯讨论迪克的事。稍早时迪克还问了他是不是真的没办法过去和他们一起过圣诞了。我想亲手把我的圣诞礼物给你，他充满希望地发了这么一条短信。

克拉克本来已经输入到一半的婉拒，又改了主意。你愿意明天到堪萨斯来吗？他输入：我可以过去接你。我是说，用超人的方式。

克拉克看着几乎立即就发回来的一串yessssssssssssssss笑着放下手机。

克拉克一直等玛莎睡着后才换上制服飞了出去。他在中途还不得不停下来两次，去给两间失火的建筑降了降温，消防人员赶到接手了后面的收尾工作，他也离开了现场。今晚这些人才是真正随时待命的人。

当他达到了今晚真正的目的地时，布鲁斯也正在看着电视大屏幕上的超人。他冲克拉克歪了歪头，克拉克轻轻地抖掉肩头上的落雪，电视主持人正在祝超人还有所有的超级英雄们都圣诞快乐。

“他们喜欢我们。”克拉克说，一忽儿已经消失又回来，换了一身过夜的装束，用毛巾擦着他被雪打湿的头发。“这难道不是好事吗？”

“这种普通人和超级英雄蜜月期不会长久持续下去的，”布鲁斯说，抬手关掉了电视，“现在他们还在感念着世界被拯救，但一旦他们发现自己要为外星人入侵造成的破坏来买单，而正义联盟还没有一个固定的地址能让他们寄送账单，人类就会立即忘记如今的感激。这就是人性，他们能先把你送上神坛，然后又开始质疑你。总有一天，他们会因为你无法拯救所有人而憎恨你。”

克拉克聪明地不做回应，他们在那个临时超能者团队里的讨论已经足够了，没必要再把类似的争论带入到他们的私人关系中。

他目送着布鲁斯离开出发去夜巡了，圣诞节罪恶不休息，蝙蝠侠当然也不休息。房子里完全暗了下去，克拉克坐在寂静里，任凭思绪随处飘散。

他听着不远处雪落下来轻轻压在草叶上的声音，在湖面某处正在结起一层薄冰。他沉迷于这个世界的细微声息，这个混乱又美好的世界，同时又脆弱不堪，万物美好短暂易逝，却又因为你确知它们的无法永恒，因此更矛盾地迷人。

他在他最钟爱的那个身上凝注了几秒心神，在确认此刻陪伴着哥谭守护者的只是风雪后，又飘荡开了。

一切都还刚刚开始，不管是在超人和人类之间，还是在克拉克和布鲁斯之间，都还有待时间去考验。时间，才是所有裁判中最残酷又直接。也许有一天，克拉克会因此而质问自己所有这一切的意义。

但不是现在，现在克拉克年轻，自信，愉悦而满足，他相信着自己的力量，他相信着他们所做的一切的价值，他也始终相信着爱和生命最终能够胜过死亡。

这也是他所选择的道路。

end

update： 这个故事的结尾我其实写了两种，一种恋爱脑一个则比较开放，隔了这么几个月回头看，我发现还是更喜欢第二个版本，于是换掉。2018年11月26日


End file.
